The Gift
by Zion
Summary: An evil teenage princess has kidnapped Gohan and taken him to her home planet zeon to marry him! and that brought a lot of trouble to gohan. Will their ever be a relationship between gohan and videl? Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first anime fanfic I hope you like it! I wanted to put something together that's about DBZ with my own ideas and some of theirs. The story does take a little while to get into but it has to lead up to what I'm talking about. I don't own any DBZ or its characters.  
  
The Gift Chapter 1  
  
Our story takes place centuries ago on the planet Zeon.  
  
Where there was a kingdom that ruled, a very good kingdom there was peace, love, and friendship.  
  
There were also mighty warriors, but they only fought if it was necessary or if an enemy approaches the planet.  
  
The kingdom was very wealthy with gold, diamonds, silver.  
  
Their was also two kings that ruled this kingdom they were both brothers the first oldest brother name Richard the second David, Richard was the oldest and he had his brother rule by his side.  
  
They both were married and had lovely wives and children.  
  
Both brothers promised they would take care of the kingdom, before their father died and keep the peace about the kingdom.  
  
One day the Zeon kingdom was celebrating the anniversary, for it had been two years since the two kings ruled everyone was invited from all over the kingdom from poor to rich it didn't matter who you were, you were invited.  
  
The brothers were given gifts of appreciation from the people; to honor them also the two brothers gave their wives gifts to show love between each other.  
  
On the other side of the planet Zeon was the two kings uncle their fathers brother who is omnimus was evil, his desire was to over throw the kingdom and be greedy his heart was very different from his brother who died, he thought his brother was to soft.  
  
Their father of omnimus and Richard had banished, omnimus from the kingdom and gave the kingdom to the other son, which is Richard, the first.  
  
Omnimus hated his nephews and thought of a plan to get rid of them.  
  
So that day since the kingdom was having their celebration, Omnimus hired some evil soldiers from another planet to come and get rid of the two kings and their family's, he offered them gold as a payment for their duties, if they get the job done.  
  
So the two evil soldiers went and got their men to take over the kingdom.  
  
War broke out that day.  
  
When Omnimus and his wife arrived at the castle to bring food and pretend to pay high regards to the kingdom, Zeon forces were very strong against the evil soldiers but the food they brought was poison Omnimus wife Ophelia gave it to the Zeon soldiers and many men die in the battle.  
  
The two head soldiers came in and took over the castle and seize the two kings and their families at Omnimus order. "I will be taking over and if you want to live you are to take your families and leave!" "said omnimus. "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!!" said Richard.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TAKE OVER THIS CASTLE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!! shouted David."  
  
"Oh yes, it DOES!!" "After your father died, I was the next in line not you two!" said omnimus  
  
"Your heart is evil and greedy!!" said Richard.  
  
Omnimus drew his sword and held it against his throat. "If you want to live you better leave or I'll have you and your family beheaded!!"  
  
As they were told to take their belongings and leave they also was escorted away from the castle the two kings shouted as they left.  
  
"We will have our revenge someday uncle!!" shouted Richard.  
  
So Omnimus ruled the kingdom him and his wife, they wore clothing that was left from the two kings families and their jewelry and also they paid gold to the soldiers for getting the job done.  
  
Everything that was a good cause was turned to evil people in villages stole from each other, omnimus took more taxes from the people, soldiers went out to scare people and killed anyone that challenged them they also backstabbed other planets for trading in goods and technology.  
  
So as years went by Omnimus son took over the kingdom, which was Omnimus the second his father was too sick to run the kingdom, he was even more wicked than his father.  
  
So as centuries passed new kings would rise.  
  
The name Omnimus went on through the centuries and decades now it was five hundred years later technology was more advanced.  
  
The king had a daughter who was first born they name her Athena Zeon she was evil just like her parents (of course, cause they taught her) she was a spoiled brat that got what she wanted.  
  
Athena was now sixteen and it was time to look for a husband who would run the kingdom and was worthy with warrior like skills.  
  
On planet earth it was five years after the cell games Gohan was in high school Goku was alive and there was also there second son, Goten.  
  
Chi chi was in the kitchen.  
  
"Gohan! Come and eat breakfast."  
  
  
  
Goten came running in the kitchen "I'm ready to eat breakfast!"  
  
"Calm down Goten, your going to eat!"  
  
Goku walks in "Good morning babe!" Giving chi chi a kiss "How is my wife this morning?"  
  
Chi chi turning to goku smiling. "Just great dear!"  
  
Goku sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Where is gohan?!" Said chi chi  
  
"Coming mom!" Walking in and sitting down.  
  
"Wow! this looks good!" Goku whispering in gohan's ear. "Hey, after school want to train for a while?"  
  
Gohan whispering. "Yeah sure! I'm kinda rusty I haven't trained in a while."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" said chi chi.  
  
Goku/Gohan at the same time "Nothing!!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Gohan was getting up. "Its time for me to go or I'll be late!"  
  
Gohan grabbed his bag kissed his mom goodbye and flew up in the sky.  
  
Gohan arrived at school and went to his locker videl and erasa passed by.  
  
"Hi gohan!" And they all went to first period.  
  
"So, videl out late fighting crime last night? said gohan."  
  
"Yeah, going to school and fighting crime is really hard sometimes."  
  
"Hey! Did you guys here about this idiot called saiyman flying around in some red cape with antennas on his head!" said sharpener.  
  
Erasa and videl start laughing gohan swallowed hard feeling humiliated no one knew he was saiyman.  
  
"You crack me up sharpener!" said erasa.  
  
"Oh sharpener, your just jealous cause you're not so strong!" said videl"  
  
"Ha! "Give me a break!"  
  
Mrs. Smith walked in "Ok class settled down and open up your biology books to page eighty we will continue our chapter on different types of animals"  
  
Gohan was thinking to himself and about rumors he had been hearing about he thought about how bulma helped him make the outfit and if people would treat him like a freak what a long day this is going to be thought gohan.  
  
Hoped you liked it read and review next chapter coming soon! 


	2. The Gift chap2

Hi! Again here's my next chapter this time I'll use paragraphs instead of scripting I did that just to make it more understandable I do not own dbz or any of its characters only the ones I made up this chap is kind of long. 

                                                                         **The Gift Pt 2**

Back on planet Zeon Athena was having dinner with her parents her mother name was Trina "Athena, why so sad?" asked her mother. 

"Well… maybe EVERYTIME I BRING A BOY HOME, daddy always challenges him to a dual, and if they lose… well I can't date them!" 

"Well, darling they have to have more than just brains to run the Zeon kingdom someone that can fight and lead an army or seems that can lead."

 "Daddy how am I suppose to find someone like that!? "Dear, look around there should be plenty of men!" 

"I'm sure you'll find someone said Trina… someone who is just as evil as your father!" with a devilish smile on her face." 

"Omnimus giving her a kiss you're absolutely right!" They both started laughing with a evil laugh." 

"Hump! "I guess I will have to search harder!" 

So after dinner Athena went to her computer lab the door sliding open she walked in and sat down. 

 Zero one Her flying computer greeted her. "Hello miss princess!!" (Zero is her oval shaped computer with a square screen about the size of videotape) 

"Zero? I need your help is their any guy on this planet I can go out with and marry?" 

"Well, princess we have checked out your school and different cities and you've dated a lot of the boys in your school plus in the city." 

"Grrrrr!!!" Slamming her hands on the table "why can't I find anybody!!" "What do I have to do just to get a husband, I'm the first born in this kingdom!?" 

"Maybe I'll just have to make me a warrior!"

 "Well miss princess we would need body parts for tha-…. "No!!" "I'm not talking about killing anybody… but that does sound good!"  

"I'm talking about control with an evil smirk if I can't find it here!   I'll have to find it somewhere else" 

"Hummm!!" Thinking out loud.    "Like another planet… that's it! "I'm so smart, yes!!"     "Zero?!"

 "Scan for other life forms on other planets!" "yes miss princess" 

"What about the planet epton?" "What are the life forms like?" "Scales long tales…  "I don't need anything that I can eat for lunch!!" 

"Give me something that walks and breaths like me and I can have children by him!"  (Digital voice)"computer scanning" 

"Hurry Zero!!" "Before I recycle you!" 

"Still searching miss princess… "I found something miss princess!" 

"Yeah!!" 

"Planet earth." 

"Computer!.. bring up a picture!!" (Digital voice) Computer scanning Pictures came up of different cities and people with and evil smirk on her face. 

"Good!!"

 Athena was looking at the screen. 

"Wow!" "People that look like me! "NOW to set my plan in motion!"   

Back on planet earth it was after school and gohan was training with his dad 

"That's it gohan!" 

Goku was blocking his punches they were both flying in the air gohan missed blocking his father's hit and got punched in the face hitting the ground. 

Gohan was lying on the ground starting to sit up slowly shaking. "Owwww!!" 

"Dad, did you have to hit so hard!" rubbing his face. 

Goku walking up to gohan. "You ok?" "Yeah!" 

"Gohan your to soft you haven't practice in a while!"  "You know mom, hit the books and train later!" 

"Yeah that maybe true but, if your going to fight crime in this city you need to stay in practice and saiyman can't be soft on criminals, ok! "Lets try one more time!" "Ready?" 

Goku holding out his hand need a hand?" gohan jerking back. "Ugh!!" "Don't trust me?" said goku.  

"Come on, I won't hurt! 

"Ok!" said gohan. 

He took goku's hand and threw him towards the tree, goku's feet bounce off the tree goku turned and gohan hit him with an energy blast goku blocked it with steam coming from his clothes gohan looked at his dad with his arms folded and a smirk on his face "humph!"      

"You think your slick!" said goku!" 

"I know I am… don't underestimate your opponent said gohan. 

Goku came charging at him. "Yaahhh!!!" 

And so did gohan they both hit each other's fist and they both turned into 

super saiyans lightning started flashing trees started falling and hills started falling. 

Chi chi heard all that noise outside 

"What is going on!?" "Where is goku?.. Goten!" 

"Yes mom!" 

"Where is gohan and goku?" "There outside."     "Outside!!!"  

"I think he's training with daddy!" 

Chi chi went outside calling gohan.  Goku and gohan were blasting each other blocking gohan's punches 

"So you think you can blast me and get away with. "Huh!" Said goku 

"Ha! ha! ha! "I'm full of surprises dad!" they heard chi chi calling 

"Oh, no moms calling!" 

They both change back from super saiyans and landed on the ground and ran toward the house. 

While running gohan pressed a button on his watch and change from his training uniform to regular blue jeans and a shirt goku looked at him strange.

 "How did you do that?" 

"Its one of my devices I've been working on for saving my butt… If possible." 

"Kool!!" Said goku. 

They ran back to the house and chi chi was standing outside with her arms folded angry. 

"What's going on here?! "Where have you guys been?" "And, what have you been doing?!" 

Gohan and goku said in unison "nothing /training"  

"It seems someone is lying, but it doesn't matter now, gohan get yourself in the house and clean up for dinner I can see DIRT all over your face!"  

"Huh!" gohan touching his face with dirt on it, looking down at his feet feeling embarrassed gohan went into the house. 

"Goku, can't you see that training is taking up our sons time!"

 "But chi chi we were only training for thirty minutes!" 

"Goku, I don't know what to do with you guys!" 

"Well, you could let us train sometimes!" 

 "Goku… you are pathetic!!" Chi chi walked in the house goku was scratching the back of his head. "ha ha ha!"  

Back on planet Zeon Athena was talking with her computer guys about making a teleportation machine so she can teleport to earth. 

"I can't believe I'm going to earth… to find my warrior!" with an evil laugh. "ha ha ha ha!!" 

Back on earth it was the next day and the guys were getting ready for gym gohan was tying up his sneakers 

"So gohan how much can you bench press?" Said mark. 

"I don't know?" the other two guys behind mark started laughing, "he's to skinny to lift weights" 

"So gohan how many dates have you had?" One of the guys cut in. "none!" and started laughing. 

Gohan was starting to get mad he started thinking (I got to control myself or I'll lose it in this locker room) gohan slammed his locker. 

"Speaking of dates, can you find one mark!?" 

Getting in gohans face. "What is that suppose to mean… brain boy, you saying you got so much experience!!" 

"I not saying anything!" said gohan. Looking serious "Why don't you just answer the question... can you find one?" 

"Well yeah! I've been out with some!" said mark… I'm just not a geek like you… who can't find anybody!" "Ha ha ha!!" 

"Hey nerd boy… here take this condom it won't hurt (pushing is in gohans hand) "It will make you feel like a man!" said mark.  

The gym teacher walks in. "What's going on in here!!" 

Everybody starts running and the coach grabs mark and gohan. 

"What are you two doing?" they both said 'nothing!!" 

"What's that in your hand?"  "Nothing!!" said gohan. Putting his hands behind his back 

The gym teacher took the condom out of hands. 

"Gohan!!" "What are you doing, encouraging sex to the other students! (Frantic) "No! It's not what you think!!!" 

"Mark gave me this!!" "Oh blaming it on another student.. Huh!" 

"You gave gohan this mark?" "No!! I didn't" 

"You liar!!" 

"I didn't do it!" said mark" "liar!!" Said gohan. 

An argument started between mark and gohan shouting at each other and Mr. Williams the gym teacher was standing between them. 

"Alright you two stop this now!!"

 Other student's start laughing gohans power level started rising 

"You two are going to the office!" 

"**I DIDN'T DO IT!!" shouted gohan.**

 All the lockers came out of the ground and fell over with a loud crash that can be heard down the hall and on the second floor. 

Gohan said thought to himself "oh no, what did I do!" mark and Mr. Williams eyes got big shaking. 

"What's going on?! "Did you see what just happen?" Said Mr. Williams asking gohan.

Gohan (innocently) "no!" 

Everyone was shaking except for gohan. 

Mr. Williams looked at gohan "Don't tell me you did not hear anything… Did you do that?" 

(Innocently) "No!" said gohan.

"You two come with me!" 

Gohan and mark went to the office and got detention everyone in school was talking about what went on in the boys locker room and what happen to everybody's locker in the boy's locker room. 

Videl, sharpner, and erasa approached gohan at the end of the day at his locker. 

"You go man!" Passing out condoms in the boys locker room!" said sharpener. 

Gohan looked at him "Would you leave me alone sharpner!" "I've had a bad day already!" "And you know good and well I didn't give mark a condom!" 

"That's not what everybody is saying!" 

"Oh, sharpener get a life would you!" Said videl…gohan didn't give mark a condom!" 

"Yeah sharpener come off it!" said erasa… You know he has a track record with girls and having a condom is nothing new for mark!" 

"Well, it doesn't matter now my reputation is ruined… and Mr. Williams is going to probably talk to my mom. 

Two guys passing by shouted "yeah gohan!!" "See what I mean!" Gohan slammed his locker, angry. "I'll talk later I got to go!" running down the hall gohan left and went to detention. 

"Gohan wait!! Said erasa." 

 "Wow he's really upset!" said videl. 

"Ha! He'll get over it!"  "I don't know sharpener, people are making a big deal out of it." 

(Videl was thinking about what everyone was saying about the gold fighter and that he was able to make the ground move with just yelling and he was wearing orange star high symbol on his shirt theirs something strange about gohan and he's hiding something he doesn't say anything about his self or his family.)

They left to go home. 

Gohan and mark was in detention doing their homework with others who were in detention. (Gohan was thinking about what his mom and dad were going to say to him.) They might think I've been sleeping with girls. Detention was over and everyone left gohan ran down the street and turned into sayaiman and went home. 

When he got home krillin was talking to goku, gohan walked in. 

"Hi gohan! How was school today?" asked krillin. 

With a sad tone in his voice "don't ask me I feel like I want to crawl under a rock and die!!" 

"Wow! "It was that bad gohan, your mother and me would like to have a word with you!" 

Gohan thought to himself. Oh no! Here it comes.

Chi chi came out to the living room. "Oh your home gohan…I just wanted to ask you a question… "**WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A CONDOM!!?" **

**"**Ah… ha I think its my time to exit!" said krillin. Gohan was holding his chest cause his mother scared him. 

"Mom! What's wrong with you!!" 

"Choking on tears where did we go wrong goku, our little boy has grown up and now is soliciting condoms to his classmates!" 

"Mom! I didn't do it!" 

"Then how did it end up in your hands?" 

"Because one of the guys was challenging me and put it in my hands saying that it was going to make me a man if I had sex…our gym teacher walked in an accused me of it!" 

"Didn't you tell them that!?" 

"Yes mom!.. but they didn't believe me… I ended up in detention and everyone is calling me a lady's man and I might add…. a laughing stock of my school and my own mother believed them!" 

Goku put his hand on his shoulder "I believe you son you couldn't do something like that cause you should be married and you know better!" 

"Yeah, but everybody isn't!" "That may be true gohan but you should be married!"

"I'm sorry gohan… I should have believed you and not accused you… I thought someone talked you into doing this and you followed it!"  

"Mom I don't followed everything!" Chi chi giving gohan a hug standing back looking at him. "I love you and you make me proud everyday!" 

"Thanks mom!" 

Gohan went to his room and a week later in first period everyone was coming to class.  It seems the talk about last week died down. 

Mrs. Smith walked in. "Ok class settled down we have a new student with us… Miss Athena!" 

Who was gorgeous to some of the guys in the class. 

(Sharpener said to himself well, well I would love to talk to her) videl saw how sharpner was looking at Athena. 

Videl nudge erasa "look how sharpener is checking out that new girl!" they start laughing. 

"I wonder what sharpeners up to said videl. 

Well it looks like we have a new student and what kind of trouble will she make? Will sharpner get a chance to introduce himself? And what kind of devious tricks does this girl have up her sleeve? You'll find out later in upcoming chapters.

 I hoped you liked it I'll be bringing the other chapters later read and review


	3. The Gift chap3

Hello again! I hoped you like chap 2 but here's chap 3    I don't own dbz or its characters but I do own the other characters. Well, anyway here's the story.

                                              **The Gift chap 3 **

Sharpener was looking at Athena and thinking to himself. Wow!! I would love to go out on a date with her, since videl won't acknowledge me maybe she will! 

"Ok class, said Mrs. Smith, lets get out our books and look at a new chap today on different insects!"" 

Later on that day at the end of school sharpener caught up with Athena and introduced himself. 

"Hi, my name is sharpener I notice you in my biology class, you new around here?"  

"Yeah!" "I'm new to this town seems, like a pretty nice place." with her back turned she was putting her books in the locker. 

"Sooo… You like to go out sometime and I'll show you around!" 

Athena with her back turned shifted her eyes to the left with an evil look she turned around. 

"Sure, why not I could use someone to show me around!" 

"Great! How's about tomorrow night after school. "ok!" 

Gohan went outside to the side alley and changed into sayiman and flew away. 

Videl was flying in her helicopter and saw him she was thinking I wonder who he is? 

Gohan saw videl and waved she waved back and he took off real fast videl tried to follow him but it was to late he was gone.

"Darn!! "He never sticks around!"

Gohan landed in front of his house and changed back to his school clothes and walked in. 

"Hi! Gohan!" goten jumped at him. "hi! Bro… where's mom?" 

"She's out back bringing in the laundry."

 "Goten!" "Goten!!" "Yes mom coming!" 

"What are you doing? Come and help me with the laundry!" Goten came running out. "Gohan's home mom!" 

"Good he can put his clothes in his room" chi chi came in the house with goten goku came out of the bedroom with a laundry basket. 

"Dad, your doing laundry! Said gohan "Yes, I am." 

"Your father has to learn to help me and, you can put your clothes in the room yourself, I decided you guys are big enough to do it." 

Gohan and goten put away their clothes and went out side to play and train.

 Later goku came outside to train with gohan and goten. "ok guys, you know the game!" 

"Ok, gohan you can start running!" 

Gohan started running through the woods while goku and goten started to attack him goten came from the right and swinged at gohan and missed. 

Gohan threw and energy blast at him and missed goku appeared in front of gohan real fast and hit him he fell to the ground. 

 On his back goku blasted him and gohan moved quick and appeared behind goku and hit him. 

"Ahh!!" Goku turned and hit at gohan but missed, goku and gohan were hitting and missing each other gohan blocked his father punches and goten hit gohan and gohan was fighting both of them. 

 Gohan went supersaiyan and hit both goku and goten they hit the ground. 

"Yeah!!! I got both of them let me see if goten is ok goten-n-n!!" Gohan landed on the ground.

 "Where are those two?" Gohan looked around. 

"All right you two I can sense you.. come out!" 

They both came out from different places and attacked gohan.   

Gohan was blocking both of them until he got hit in the face and fell to the ground. "Ha ha ha!!! "We got him!!" Said goten. 

Gohan lift his head. (Groaning) "Playtime… is… over… he fell back!" 

"Ahh!" said goten and goku.  Looking worried. "Dad!" "I think we killed him!!" 

 "No we didn't goten!" "Gohan you ok?" said goku.  

"Aahh!!" "I think you guys dislocated my jaw!" "Really!" said goku, walking over to gohan and touch his face to put his jaw back in place. "NO DAD!!" 

It was to late. "Aaaahhhh!!!!!!' You can hear gohan's voice all the way back to his house and a couple of chi chi drinking glasses broke. 

"Uh!! "WHAT, are they doing out there?!!" "They go off to train and they have to shake up the whole forest!!" 

Goten covered his ears. 

"You, ok gohan?" Said goku. 

Gohan had his hands on his face "DAD!" "Why did you do that!?" 

Gohan got up. "It's, just something I learn when you knock your bones out of place!" 

"Are you ok?" Said goten. 

"I'm ok, just don't tell mom she'll freak!"

"Can we play some more?! said goten.

 "ARE YOU KIDDING!!" Said gohan. 

"That's enough for today!" said goku. We better get home they all, flew home and landed in front of the house and walked in. Chi chi walked up to them. 

"Ok!" "You three what's going on? "I heard someone yelling!!"  "And our drinking glasses are broke, you guys get away from the house so, you can have room to train and you still break things in our house." 

"Chi chi were sorry we were just having fun!" "Goku! "Breaking glasses is not funny!" 

"Mom it was just gohan yelling cause dad and me broke his jaw!" "Aahhh!!" "You did what?!"  

"Goten, I told you to shut up about that!" said gohan. "oops!" (Covering his mouth) 

Chi chi very sad and upset "goku!" 

"How could you hurt our son like that?" 

"Ah!" "Chi chi, gohan's ok see!" 

Gohan started smiling when a sharp pain hit his jaw. "Oww!!" Holding his cheek. 

"Uhh!! "All right!" Folding her arms. Their will be no more training until further notice for both gohan and goten you guys are just playing to rough, and you all were going to lie to me!"

 "But mom, I'll get rusty if I stop!" "Are you talking back to me?" (Gohan with his head down) "No mom." "Now go clean up yourselves!!" "Yes mom" gohan and goten left. 

"I'm sorry chi chi" "I forgive you goku after I've gotten over my anger and you can sleep on the couch!" 

"Huh! "But chi chi I said I was sorry!" "I know goku, I'm just angry right now!" 

"Chi chi you think I would take our son in the woods and hurt him!" 

"Goku, I just wish you were careful, our son is not immortal, he may be half saiyan but theirs more to life than just fighting, its good to protect the people of the earth but in the meantime he needs an education!" 

Goku and chi chi sat down and talked for a while and she apologized to her husband and goku didn't have to sleep on the couch, and they agreed to lay off the training for a short time. 

The next day at school it was the end of the day and videl was talking to erasa. "Ready to come over tonight for my slumber party!" 

"Yeah! "I can't wait videl!" Erasa and videl saw sharpener with Athena. 

"It looks like somebody has a date tonight, I hope she doesn't get bored with sharpner all he can talk about is his self." said erasa 

 Later at the pizza parlor sharpener and Athena were talking. 

"So which part of the world you come from?" said sharpner. 

"Oh the outer part!" looking sneaky. 

"Ha ha "sounds like another planet!" said sharpener." 

Changing the subject "so… sharpener how much time do you spend working on those muscles?" 

"Oh these!" sharpner flexing his muscles. "Oh, about forty-five minutes a day" 

"Wow!" Athena touching his muscles. "You work pretty hard… tell me do you practice martial arts?" 

"Do I practice martial arts?" "I'm the king of martial arts babe… I have a black belt!" "Oh really!" 

"Want me to train you…I'll show you my moves." said sharpener. "Let me have a training session with you" 

"Kool!" said Athena. 

"You practice martial arts?" Said sharpener "yes I do, I'm not too familiar with the belts too much but I can do some." 

"Why don't we have a training session at my house" said Athena. "Ok!" 

They got up and left.

 At videl house her friends Megan, erasa, Christy Lisa were all sitting in a circle and playing a dating board game. "So what does the card say?" said Erasa. 

"It says you have VIP service with a night on the town with max, you go girl!" Said Christy. 

"Did you see the picture of max? "He is a cutie said Lisa!"

 "Speaking of cutie did you see mark in first period class, he is so fine I wish he ask me out!" said Megan." 

"Yeah he'll ask you and every other girl he lays his eyes on!" said Lisa." They all start laughing. 

"I think Andrew is another fine guy," said Christy. 

"Oh you think so," said erasa. 

"I know so!" said Christy. 

"You know who I think is cute said erasa" "who!! Said everybody" "I think gohan is cute" 

"Oh we knew that the first day when you ask him to sit next to you!" said videl.  

"What about you videl?" said Megan. Being shy. "Oh, I don't know maybe I'll agree with erasa!" 

"WHAT!" Everyone was shocked. 

"Look, he seems to be a very smart guy and I like smart men!" 

"But you know, who I want to have a date and a training session with!" said Lisa... "Sharpener!" 

"Yuk!" "Are you kidding, sharpener works out and trains… but he's stuck on his self and his muscles plus, he's out with that new girl tonight, Athena!" said videl. "Oh really" said Megan. 

"You know who I would like to go out and date… (Blowing a sigh of joy)… "SAIYMAN!" said Christy. 

Everyone sighs. "Yeah what a crime fighter!" said videl. 

"I thought you had a chance to talk to saiyman!" said erasa "I really don't have time and if there is time he flys away… I wonder how he fly's like that?" said videl. 

"Maybe he's from another planet said Megan!" "Oh really!" Said erasa. "I haven't seen anybody like that fly around this city!" 

"Well, maybe my cousin can set up an interview and you can talk to saiyman my cousin works for the TV station! said Christy. 

"That's ok, I told him one day I'm going to find out his identity and he just looks at me and laughs" and says (videl imitating his voice) "oh, your just funny miss videl!" They all start laughing, "I also know another person who acts strange and that's gohan! said videl."

 "Why don't you invite him out and get to know him!" said Christy. 

"Yeah!" "Since you guys sit by him, why don't you go with her erasa!" said Lisa. 

"Yeah, I'll keep Videl Company, and will find out more about him!" 

"I don't know… my dad is pretty strict about being around a guy!" said videl. "Just think about it! said Lisa. 

So they were up talking half the night about guys, school etc.

 Meanwhile at Athena house sharpner and Athena were training. "Ok, Athena I'm going to be soft." "Ok!" 

Sharpener came at her and she backslapped him and he hit the floor. 

"Owww!!" "That hurt!!" "Oops… sorry sharpener I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got scared and reacted!" (Lying through her teeth she thought to herself I meant to do that, I wonder can he beat me he's cute but I don't know if he's the one) "You ok sharpener?" 

"Yeah I'm ok!" sharpener got up and said, "Ok lets try it again" "ok!" So sharpener came at her she blocked his punches he blocked hers he slammed her to the floor "oww!"

 She got mad. "Ok, I'll get you!" 

"Sharpener said "Ha! Finally I got you!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him and he tripped her and they both were on the floor. "Well you got me too!" said Athena. 

Athena got up. "Ok sharpener, I'm done, want a soda?!"" 

Getting up. "Yeah sure, I had enough too!" 

Athena went and got him a soda and she slipped sleeping solutions in his soda, giving him his soda they were talking and laughing and thirty minutes later. 

"Boy, do I feel tired and dizzy!" "You ok sharpener?"

 "Yeah I think so." Sharpener fainted and Athena looked at him and opens his eyelids. 

"Out like a light!" "Zero! "Open the lab I have someone to bring down!" 

Athena dragged sharpener down to the lab and the computer scanned his vital signs. 

"He's ok, miss Athena I scanned his entire body he's a healthy young man and from the video he fights pretty good!"

 A call came from planet Zeon. 

Zero opens the screen "Hi Mom!" "Hi honey!" "Tell me what you got!" "Well, I'm examining this guy from school." "Is he there?"

 Yeah, can you see?" "Oh, yes he looks healthy." "What can he do?" 

"Well he fights pretty good is very built!" said Athena. 

Sarcastically "That's it!" said Trina, what video do you got?"  "Let me show you!" 

"Hi honey!" Her father comes in. "Hi Daddy!" 

"I'm looking at this video are you still looking?" Said omnimus.  

"What do you think daddy?" 

"Well, I don't know he's not warrior material… he seems stuck on him self and from what I see from the video, he will let my kingdom fall into the wrong hands, I don't know!" 

"Can I give him a chance daddy? "No!" "Keep looking!" 

"Yes daddy" sounding disappointed.  "Give me a call when you find someone!" "Ok.. Bye!" 

Athena went and dragged sharpner to her car put him in and drove to his house pulled him out and left him on his doorstep and drove off.

 That Monday at school everyone was talking in first period the teacher Mrs. smith didn't walk in yet sharpner walks in and sits down. "EEh!!" "Sharpener, you look like somebody ran you over with a bus!" 

Irritated. "I feel like somebody beat me up and drugged me and left me to die!" 

"I hope that's not how your date left you Friday night!" said videl. Her and erasa start laughing. 

"Well, laugh all you want, I don't remember Friday, only when I was at Athena house and next thing I know, I was laying on my doorstep, when I awaken I felt like somebody clobber me!" "Well maybe you need to ask Athena!" said erasa.   Gohan walked in and sat down 

"Hi gohan" said erasa "how was your weekend?" "Oh it was great I… 

Sharpener interrupted. "He probably studied all weekend!" "No!"

 "I was recovering from a broken jaw videl and erasa said at the same time recovering from a broken jaw."  "You don't look like you broke your jaw, shouldn't you have a brace on your mouth?" said sharpener. 

"No, my dad snapped it back in place." 

 "I know that hurt!" said erasa. "How did you break it?" said videl. 

"I was training with my dad and brother and they both hit me at the same time!" 

"You train!" said sharpener. 

"And what's wrong with that!" Said videl. 

"Nothing, he just doesn't seem like anybody that trains!" 

"Couldn't you avoid being hit…. no wonder studying should be all you need to do said sharpener… maybe we can have a martial art fight between you and me and I'll win!" 

"Sorry sharpener, I can't train for while, my mom said I had to lay off it! 

"I think your mom is right training is not for you!" said sharpener. 

Athena walked in and sat down Mrs. smith walked in also. At the end of the day Sharpener saw Athena and approached her. "So Athena, what happened Friday?" 

"What do you mean sharpener?" 

"I had a soda… we were training….  I awaken on my doorstep, like hel-lo! 

"Sharpener have you been drinking?" "No!" 

"Don't you know I dropped you off at home?.. now I don't know if you went somewhere after I left!" "But!…" 

"Hey Athena!" said mark, ready for our date?" "Yeah! I'll be right with you… talk to you later sharpener!" 

She walks away with mark. Sharpener was hurt he thought she liked him.

 Later that night Athena was watching TV and the news was on talking about the great saiyman. 

"Hmm.. He looks strong I need to find out about him! Zero!" "Yes Miss princess." 

"Could you run a scan on this saiyman?" "Yes miss princess." "Did you find anything?" 

"This person is a strong person… (The computer screen showing all the crime fighting scenes)… and he is a student at orange star high school! 

"Wow!" Said Athena… he can fly! "What's his name?" 

"Unknown data miss princess." "What do you mean?" "He doesn't have a name miss princess!" 

 "I guess I'll have to find out and do some searching!" "Miss princess this person is a very strong person who has warrior capabilities." 

"Your kidding! Said Athena. 

"Look for any unfamiliar strength from any young man miss princess." "This is great! Said Athena. laughing an evil laugh.   

Will Athena find out who the great saiyman is? Will sharpner find another date? Will erasa and videl get gohan to hang out with them coming up in chap 4.                                


	4. The Gift chap 4

Hello again its me!! Bringing you chapter four I do not own dbz or its characters but only those that are not mention in dbz. Well here it is read and review.

                                                 The Gift chapter 4 

The next day at school it was lunchtime and gohan was sitting at his table eating lunch when videl and erasa approached him.

 "Anybody sitting with you gohan?" said erasa. 

"No it's all yours!" "So what are you up to?" said videl. 

"Nothing just getting in my last minute studies for the next class, I have a test!"

 "What's your next class?" said erasa. 

"English, its vocabulary." "Oh yeah! That's right I've been studying all week for this test… I hope I pass." Said erasa. 

"You will, just make sure you learn what you read and not just memorize it." 

"Yeah that's true!" said videl. "So, gohan want to come and hang out with us this week at the pizza parlor down the street after school?" said videl 

"Me… hang… out with you guys"? "Sure, why not?" Said videl. 

"I thought I wasn't the person you guys want to be with!" 

"Don't be silly, we want to get to know you!" said erasa. 

Videl was thinking to herself he is so secretive I got to pull some information out of him, "so, gohan what do you do in your spare time while your not studying?"

"Sometimes I like playing with my little brother or training with my dad!" 

"Oh, kool!" Said erasa, you need to teach me and videl!" 

"Right, videl?" Nudging videl catching her off guard. 

"Yeah right!" "I can't, right now cause my mom won't let me cause of the accident last week so its going to be awhile."

 "So have you been out with any girl's before gohan?" Blushing. "Uh, no!"

 "Gohan hasn't been cause he's been trying to avoid us girls!" said videl with a smirk. 

"Well! Ha ha!" Rubbing the back of his head "I haven't had my mind set on it I suppose!" videl getting in gohans face. "Uh!" said gohan. 

"Ok!" "Then!" "Will see you after school outside in the front!" The bell rings. "Well, gohan will see you in class!" said erasa and videl they got up and left. 

Three weeks later gohan and videl were at the pizza parlor talking it was their seventh time out alone. Vidal's dad didn't know anything about videl seeing gohan they were still getting to know each other and she knew her dad would disapprove of her seeing any guy.

 "Your parents are really kool gohan, your mom is very over protective!" "Yeah she is, she can be embarrassing sometimes!" Athena walked in with Andrew.

 "So gohan we need to get together and train sometimes!" 

Touching his hand on the table he jumped. "Ah!" 

"You ok gohan, you look a little scared!?" videl smiled at him. 

"Uh no!" "You caught me off guard!" "Ha! Ha!" Scratching his head. 

A guy walked in with a gun and pointed it at the owner. "Give me the money now!!" the cashier was nervous Athena and Andrew saw what was going on. 

"Uh-oh!" said Athena!

"Hey you, put that gun down!!" 

The gunman turned around. "Oh if it isn't the crime fighter miss videl… you following me!!" 

"No!" "I just happen to be in the right place at the right time!" 

"Well today is a good day to get shot!" Videl threw her handcuffs and the guy shot at her. 

"Videl!!" yelled gohan. He moved fast and grabbed videl and caught the bullet with his hand they both fell to the floor the guy grabbed the money and ran out the door. 

"Gohan!!" "Are you all right?" "I was going to ask you the same thing!" 

"Ah!" "Where did that bullet go? "I got it!" said gohan. 

"Ahh!!" "You got shot!!" "Just stay on the floor" 

"I'm ok videl, I'm talking about I caught it with my hand!" 

"What!!" 

Videl and gohan got up and Athena was listening getting off the floor.   "You ca… 

…. "What's going on in here?" said the police. 

"Their was a robbery!" said the owner and the robber shot at miss videl and this young man saved her and I think he got shot?" 

"Here's the bullet!" said gohan, showing the police. 

"Uhh!!" the owner fainted. 

"Is everyone all right?" asked the other officer.  

The other officer went to comfort the owner that fainted. 

Gohan thought to himself I better fake something happened or everybody's going to think I'm superman. "Owwww!!!" "Gohan!!" said videl. 

Bending over. "I think I hurt my ribs when I hit the floor!" 

Videl looking worried. "Are you ok, gohan?" 

"I'll be ok, I'm just going to go home!" 

"Gohan!" "You can't go!"  Worried" "you got hurt!" 

Nervously. "Its ok videl a few exercises will take the pain away!"

"Gohan, what's going on!?"  Nervously. "Nothing, videl!" 

An ambulance showed up and came in to check to see if everyone is ok. "Is everyone ok?" said the paramedic. 

"No?" said videl my friend got hurt!" 

Scared "I'll be ok videl!" "No your not gohan, you just said you were hurt!" 

Gohan thought to himself. "Ah! Man!" What did I get myself into? Videl might figure me out I better play along with it.

"Come outside with us… What's your name?" "Its gohan!" with concernedness in her voice. "It will be ok gohan." 

Videl went to go explain what happen; the policeman said, "I want everybody to leave!" 

Athena told Andrew she'll see him tomorrow but she stayed around the corner hiding later 

Videl went to talk to the paramedics. 

"So how's gohan?" "He's fine, doesn't seem to have anything broken" "oh good!" "Maybe just bruised!" gohan was standing outside waiting for videl she folded her arm under his. 

"You ok gohan!" "Yes, I'm fine" They started walking down the street when they got a block videl stood in front of him. "Ok, Gohan!" "What's going on?" videl looking at him 

Athena was hiding by the buildings following them. 

"Nothing is going on!" 

"I saw what went on back their and…how can anybody catch bullets in their hands… no one human can do that, now gohan ever since we've been going out for the last pass week you've been acting strange like if being yourself is very difficult and… how did you move so fast?" Looking at gohan… "That is not normal!" 

"Well videl it was a trick I learned!" "A trick, I never heard anyone catching bullets!" 

"Your full of questions aren't you?" "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Gohan thought to himself I better think of something, 

"Videl, can we talk about this later… I'm in a lot of pain!" 

"Oh yeah that's right… and one more question gohan!" grabbing his arm. 

"When we got off the floor, how come you didn't feel any pain then?" 

"Uh I was just too excited!" smiling 

"Oh, well I'll take you home!" 

They went to gohans house, and went in. "Hi Mrs. chi chi!" 

" Hi Videl!" 

"Oh look goku, it's our son with his soon to be bride someday!" chi chi and goku started laughing, gohan felt embarrassed. 

"Mom stop that…were just friends we haven't started really anything serious!"

"I was just dropping gohan off cause I gave him a ride, we were at the pizza parlor, some gunman walked in and robbed the place and I stepped in to get this guy and he took a shot at us and for some strange reason gohan grabbed me real fast and caught the bullet with his hand and hurt his ribs!" 

"Oh! Gohan are you ok?" said chi chi. 

"The paramedics checked him out and said nothings broken!" 

Gohan smiling rubbing the back of his head. 

"Great move gohan!" said goku.

"You know goku I wonder how he does….  

…."Ahh!!" 

"Gohan!" "What's wrong?" Said chi chi.  "I'm just going to go lay down I don't feel so good holding his ribs." 

"Can I get you anything gohan?" said videl.  

"No!" "I just want some peace in quiet." 

"I'll help gohan to his room." Said chi chi.

 "Is he going to be alright?" "Sure gohan's strong!" said goku. 

"Well, I better be going my dad might start worrying!" 

"Ok videl see you later!" said goku. "Tell gohan, bye for me!" "Ok!" goku closed the door and went to gohans room where chi chi was. 

"Videl said she'll see you later!" (Sighs)  "Good!" 

"Are you ok gohan?" "Dad! I'm fine!" 

"But she said you got hurt!" said chi chi worried. 

"Mom I didn't get hurt!" "What!" said chi chi and goku. 

"I did catch the bullet, and I didn't hurt myself!" 

Gohan sitting up taking the bandage wrapped around his ribs. "Gohan!" "Shame on you!" said chi chi. 

"Mom! The only reason I did that so she won't ask questions about how I was able to do that, cause everybody in the pizza shop heard me say, I caught the bullet with my hand so, to keep people from getting suspicious I faked, that I got hurt!" 

"Gohan could you… of thought of a better plan!" 

"Well, dad I had no choice I didn't want people to think that I was like superman!"

 "I don't want to show my powers in school I'll blow my cover!" 

"Well!" said chi chi standing up. "You know you can't play Clark Kent forever, it's going to come a time when you can't hide the truth anymore!"  "If you guys are getting close she's going to find out soon.  

"Its our fault gohan that your in this situation, we all agreed for you to hide your powers and now we got you in this mess with videl!" said goku.  "Well we need to figure out something but for right now but someone needs to help with the chores!" 

"Ok mom!" gohan went to do his chores.

 Meanwhile Athena went into here lab. "Zero?" "Yes, miss princess!" 

"I need some information on gohan he's a student in my class!" 

She typed his name in the computer the computer said in a digital voice. 

"No data found!" 

"No data found!!" "What do you mean no data found!!" "Miss princess what about the school records" "then search them!" 

"Scanning!" said the computer. A digital voice said. "Access denied!" "What do you mean?!!" 

"Miss princess the school computer has been covered with a password!" "THEN HACK IT!!

"I WANT THAT INFORMATION!!" 

"Miss princess we are in!" with an evil smirk. "Good!" Athena typed in gohan's name his picture of his school id came up. "Zero?" 

"What can you give me on this guy, like personal?" Said Athena. "Nothing, only his address miss princess and his parents names." 

"Could you bring up that picture of saiyman cause I heard him talking about it and I believe he is him!" Athena looked at gohan's picture of him and saiyman's picture side by side of each other. 

"Hmm!!" "Those two look just alike!" Zero? "Can humans catch bullets with their hands?"

"Miss princess that's impossible you will lose your fingers!" "Well this guy must not be human, I need to get him to my house for further information!" 

"But how?" Athena was thinking. "Hmm" While Athena was cooking up a plan. 

Gohan was at home lying in his bed thinking about how can he get out of the mess that he got himself into. 

"If videl finds out that I just pretended she's going to be mad!" He got up and went out to the living room and tripped over the cord that crossed his doorway he fell on goten's bat and hit his ribs and his head on the floor. 

"Owwww!!! Trying to get off the floor holding his ribs. "Ahh!" "What did I FALL on?" 

Goku came from his room. "Gohan! "What are you doing, sleepwalking?" "No dad! I just tripped over this cord" "you ok son!" 

Angry "I don't know!" Holding his ribs "I fell on goten's bat!" chi chi came out and saw goku helping gohan up.

"Are you guys training in the house again behind my back!" "Chi chi, gohan fell on goten's bat!" 

"I thought I told him to pick up that stuff long time ago!" said chi chi" 

Goku helped gohan to his room. "Well son I think your going to need to use that bandage wrap from earlier, at least your in pain for real this time!" 

"Dad don't remind me!" "My head hurts!" "You ok gohan!" 

"No mom, oww!!" "Dad! "Your hurting me, with that bandage!" "Sorry gohan." 

"I hope tomorrow is better than today!" said gohan."

"Why don't you rest son!" chi chi kissed him. 

"Yeah and maybe tomorrow will think of a way to talk to videl, and hopefully she won't be suspicious of you anymore" said goku. 

"Goodnight son!" "Goodnight" they shut off the lights and left the room.

The next day Athena was talking to the math teacher "Mrs. Adams, I think I need some help with my algebra, I'm having trouble figuring out some of the answers."

 "Do you think someone can tutor me?" 

"I usually have a tutoring class after school for my students who have problems, but I won't be doing that this year… I've been having my good students tutoring with other students…let me see who I can put you with, maybe gohan can show you he is very good with his algebra work and is at the top of my class and he hasn't tutor anybody in a long while, I'll ask him!" 

Smiling "thank you Mrs. Adams" she left out of the class. 

Gohan grabbed his books and was leaving. "Oh gohan! "Yes, Mrs. Adams?" 

"I have a student in this class that needs help with her algebra, would you like to help her?" 

"Oh sure, who is she?" "Athena," 

Calmly. "Oh I know who she is!" 

"I've already told her that you would be the one cause you are good with your math." 

"Ok, I'll talk to her later when schools over!" "Ok, thank you gohan."

 At the end of the day gohan was at his locker when videl walked up. "Hi gohan! Sorry I missed you in the other classes, but I had to help my other teacher with some project we had to do!" she hugged him. 

"Ow!" "Oh sorry gohan, you feel ok?" touching his arm. 

"I'm fine!" so, you want to go hang out today? Said videl.

"Sure but I have t…    

…."Hi gohan! Athena walked up.  "I talked to Mrs. Adams and she said you were going to help me in my math problems!" 

Looking at videl. "That's…. what I was going to tell you!" said gohan. 

"Oh, are you sure you up to it?" said videl, you look kind of tired!" 

"I'm fine videl." "Would you excuse us for a moment, Athena?" said videl. 

"Oh sure" she walked down the hall to her locker. 

"Are you sure you want to tutor her gohan?" "She seems kind of excited!" 

"Its ok videl she's no threat to me!" 

"But she is to me…. she likes to date different guys, I don't trust her!" 

"Don't worry videl" 

"Say, where are you guys going to study?"  "I don't know?" "Well, why don't you study at the pizza parlor down the street?" 

"Isn't that place to noisy to study?" 

"Why not the park" said videl! 

"Why are you suggesting what place we should study at…. it shouldn't matter… you don't trust me!" 

"Videl! "Remember where getting to know each other it's not like were officially dating!" 

"So your saying you want to see other girls?" 

"No.… videl that's not what I mean!" "What I'm saying is if I call you my girlfriend and we were really serious then I would be cautious about where I study with her, I still have to any way cause I seen her date a lot of guys."

 "I thought we were serious?" 

"Not yet videl!" "I don't want to rush into a relationship!" 

"Gohan do you like me?" 

"Yes I do videl…. can we talk about this later when were alone, seriously" "ok gohan I won't try to be so stubborn about this!" 

"If it will make you feel better videl… I'll just study in the park!"  "I'll talk to you later" said gohan. "Ok bye!" videl left.

 Gohan went down the hall to get Athena they walked to the park and sat on the bench gohan started teaching her the algebra. They studied for an hour. When they were done gohan closed his book. 

"Ok, I think were done my brain is starting to hurt!" "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! "Your funny gohan!" Athena stood up and gohan got up with her. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow to finish where we left off!" 

"Ok!" "I'm gohan? "Yeah!" "Were you scared yesterday of what happen?" 

"Well a little." 

"You could have gotten shot!" 

"Yeah that's true… but I'm glad I didn't!" 

"That's a pretty neat trick to catch a bullet… I wonder how you do that?" 

Gohan swallowed hard "well its not very easy" 

Gohan was sweating. 

 "I'll have to learn that!" Said Athena.

 "You know Athena, I got to get home I have homework to do! 

"Ok! I'll see you later gohan!" 

She left. Gohan looked around and went around the corner and took off and changed into saiyman gohan was thinking to himself as he was flying. 

"She doesn't seem that bad I wonder why she's with a guy every other week?" I don't know, maybe she wants attention."

 Gohan landed in his front yard were goten and trunks were playing. 

"Hi guys," said gohan "hi!" 

Gohan changed back to his school clothes and went in the house. 

"Hey trunks said goten want to play hide and go seek?" yeah! "Well, go over their and count to ten and I'll hide!" "Ok!" 

While they were playing gohan was resting on the couch, goku didn't know he was home and he walked out in the living room.

"Hi son! "Hi dad!" "So how was school?" "It was good" 

"You look tired" "I am I had to tutor a girl in math after school." 

"Something you decided?" 

Chi chi interrupted smiling. "Yeah all the girls are checking out our son and using tutoring to be next to him!" 

Goku and chi chi started laughing gohan looked at them like they were crazy. 

"Are you guys ok?" "I was only kidding gohan!" 

Chi chi laughing. "Besides gohan, you're a real smart guy I pretty sure you have admirers." 

"So, who's the girl you're tutoring?" said goku?" 

"Her name's Athena!"

 "Is she nice?" "She seems like it!" 

"Are you checking this girl out?" said chi chi. (sigh's) "no, mom…besides I think she's dating someone!" As they were talking.  

Athena's was in her lab. "Zero, I'm not getting nowhere with gohan!" 

"Miss Athena, you just started tutoring with him I suggest you give it some time." 

"Maybe tomorrow we can tutor at my house!" "That would be a good idea miss princess.

 "Zero, is there anyway I can get close to him, without his girlfriend getting suspicious? 

"I don't want her to get in my way!" 

"Miss princess why don't you become friendly with her." 

"That sounds like a good idea…. maybe I'll try it!"

 So the next couple of day's gohan tutored Athena, but they didn't go to her house only in the park. Athena was upset that she didn't get him to her house. 

"Did you ask him Athena?" Said zero. 

"I haven't… every time I get around to asking him, Videl!! "Comes and interrupts us…hmmm."

 While Athena was thinking of a plan goku and gohan were in the city at a jewelry store picking out a necklace for videl. 

"Hey dad do you think this will be right for videl?" 

"What is it exactly you want to get for her?" "I don't know!" 

"What is videl to you gohan?"

 "She's my friend!" "Do you feel more than that for her?" "I'm starting to." 

"So get her something the way you feel about her in your heart!" "Right!" 

So they picked something really nice for videl and left. 

At school the next day first period gohan walked in and sharpener looking at gohan with a jealous look. 

"Hi! Gohan!" said erasa. "Hi!" "So how's it going with you and videl? "Oh its good so far." 

Sharpener said in a mean way. "So you and videl are going out?" "Well, yeah in a way!" "How did videl pick you as someone she wants to date…. I thought she wanted men with muscles for protection!" 

"Oh sharpener, stop being jealous!" said erasa. 

"It takes more than just strength to protect a girl!" said gohan. "So you saying I'm dumb!" 

"No! That's not what I mean!" videl walked in and sat down. "hi guys!" The bell ringed and the teacher walked in.

 So at the end of the day gohan had thirty minutes before he started tutoring Athena and he went to talk to videl at her locker. 

"hi videl!" "Hi gohan.. Isn't it time for you to tutor Athena?" 

"I got about thirty minutes… can you close your eyes I got a surprise for you!" "Ok" 

"No peeking!" "Ok, now open them!" "Wow!!" "Gohan what's this!" "Its not my birthday!"

 "It doesn't have to be your birthday, let me put it on around your neck!"  "Thanks gohan!"  

She kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know what to say!" 

"You don't have to say anything, it's a gift from me to you… when we get a chance we need to sit down and talk." 

"About what?" "About us!" "You know I have a surprise!" "Ok!" 

"Close your eyes!" He did. "Wow.. Kool necklace!" 

He knelt down and she put it on him. "This is really nice thanks Videl!" 

"You know videl I want you to come to my house I need to show you some of my moves in martial arts…. when my mother will let me!" 

"Sure, we can practice and I can beat you up! 

"Yeah, you probably would since I'm out of practice!" 

"Ok, I better go my dad wants me to come home right after school today!" 

"Ok talk to you later bye!" They both went their separate ways. 

Gohan approached Athena outside.

 "Could we come to my house and tutor?" Gohan thought to himself I shouldn't go to her house but its not like she's done anything wrong. 

"Ok!" said gohan. So they went back to Athena's house. She thinking to herself now to find out who he is! 

Will Athena find out gohans secret? What devious plans does she have up her sleeve? Will videl get angry at gohan for not telling the truth? You'll find out in chapter 5                                       


	5. The Gift chap 5

Hello again! I hope you liked the other chapters. I don't own dbz or its characters I'm just a fan!  
  
The Gift Chapter 5  
  
At Athena's house gohan was showing Athena some algebra problems, they had been studying for twenty minutes gohan sat back "my brain is tired from all these numbers.  
  
"Want to take a break?" said Athena.  
  
"Yeah! Why not!" said gohan.  
  
Athena went to go get them a soda she was thinking to herself how she was going to find out who he is. Maybe I need to do what I did to sharpener or the other guys, I got an idea!  
  
Gohan was thinking about how he was going to tell videl about his powers with out making himself look like an idiot. Athena came back in the living room with two glasses and two sodas' she gave him his soda and accidentally dropped the glass on his hands, and it broke "Oww!!"  
  
Gohan grabbed his hand I'm sorry gohan let me get you a bandage she went to get the bandages and came back she took gohan to the sink and wash his hand.  
  
"Ahh!!"  
  
"You ok gohan?" "I'm very sorry" (lying)  
  
"Its ok Athena it was an accident." They went to the bathroom. "Just sit here?"  
  
Gohan had his hand wrapped in a towel she went in the living room to get the bandages and wrapped his hands feeling nervous "Are you ok Athena, your shaking?!"  
  
"Talking real fast almost about to cry. "It's just… "I didn't mean to dropped that on you!" you came to my house to help me with my homework and I repay you with dropping that glass!"  
  
Trying to calm her gohan touched her shoulder. "It's ok Athena, you don't have to get upset about it!"  
  
Looking at gohan wiping her face. "Ok let me just wrap your hand!" she took the towel off which had a lot blood on it. "You sure you don't need stitches?" said Athena.  
  
"Uh… no!" Sounding nervous. "Just wrapping my hand will be fine…doctors and me are enemies!"  
  
Giggling "Your funny gohan!" Athena started wrapping his hand.  
  
"Please Athena... be careful!" Athena finished wrapping his hands. "There, all done!" "Thanks!" "I think I better get going!"  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Leaving out the door thinking to himself I hope videl doesn't get upset! Gohan went down the street and changed and took off in the air.  
  
Athena went to her lab.  
  
"Zero!?" "Could you analyze this blood of gohan's?" She places it under the computerized microscope.  
  
"Give me five minutes to come up with the results." Said zero.  
  
"Good!" with an evil smile. "I'll just go clean up the mess in the living room."  
  
*******  
  
Gohan walked in his house and went to his room to put his books down chichi came out of the laundry room with goten she saw gohans door closed.  
  
"Your brother must be home"  
  
"Oh goody!" said goten. "Go put your clothes in your room goten!" "Ok mom!"  
  
Chichi was going to go to gohans room to greet him and he opened the door in front of his mother.  
  
"Uggh!!"  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom I didn't know you were there!"  
  
"I was coming to ask how was school?" "Oh it was good." Said gohan.  
  
"What happen to your hand!?" "I was getting to that mom before you ask"  
  
"Athena accidentally dropped a glass on my hand she was giving me a soda!"  
  
"Let me see your hand gohan, your bleeding through the bandage you might need stitches!" "Mom, not that!" "You know, I hate going to the doctor!!  
  
"Gohan don't you talk back to me, I am your mother and you will do what I tell you!!" Goku walked in from outside. "Hey guys!" "Chichi why are you yelling?"  
  
"Our son is giving us a hard time… look at his hand goku!  
  
"Gohan what did you do!?" said goku.  
  
"Athena accidentally dropped a glass on my hand!"  
  
"Wow!" "It looks bad you're soaking the bandage with your blood gohan.  
  
"I told him he needs stitches!" said chichi.  
  
"Eeeww!!" said goku  
  
"I don't want any stitches, dad!"  
  
"Gohan, maybe this time your going to need it" said goku.  
  
"See, what did I tell you!" "Now lets go to doctor's gohan now!!"  
  
Getting angry. "I hate this!!"  
  
Gohan went in his room and opened the drawer where he was looking earlier for the sensu beans and found them and took one and gohan took off the bandages and he went washed off his hands.  
  
"Great it looks like it never happen!"  
  
"Gohan!" called chichi.  
  
Gohan walked out. "Mom I'm ok now!" "What!" Gohan showed chi chi his hand.  
  
"Gohan is this some kind of trick to scare me!"  
  
"No mom I took a sensu bean!  
  
"Oh way to go gohan that's, one way to get out of it," said goku  
  
"Ggrrr!!" "All right, you two!! "Since you two got me upset for something you two could of taken care with a bean you two will be serving yourselves dinner and doing the rest of the laundry, I quit for today!"  
  
"But, chi chi your punishing gohan not me!"  
  
"You joined with him goku and didn't discipline him when I was!"  
  
"Ok chichi I am sorry for not backing you up… gohan, apologize to your mother!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What!!!" Said chi chi and goku surprised gohan never said no.  
  
"Gohan, apologize to your mother and stop kidding!"  
  
" I'm not kidding, no I will not!"  
  
"Ahh!!" chichi fainted goku caught her goku looking at gohan angry. "Gohan, I think you better go to your room!"  
  
Gohan went to his room sat at his table and did his homework while goku was trying to revive chi chi goku was thinking what has gotten into gohan, he's said no before but he never was so sure with his words like he didn't care.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile Athena came back in the lab, ok zero! "What did you find?"  
  
"Well miss princess gohan is not totally human" "What!" "Your not kidding with me are you zero!?" "No miss princess he is what you call a half saiyan!" Showing his picture on the big screen that name sounds familiar.  
  
"What are saiyans?" "They are people from the planet vegeta they are what you call a race that's half ape with superior power and strength, theses are warrior fighters!"  
  
The computer showing pictures of the planet vegeta and the saiyan race.  
  
"If I knew there was a planet vegeta I would of stop their instead of here!"  
  
"That planet no longer exists miss princess!" "What happen to it?"  
  
"It was blown up by a tyrant name frieza cause he didn't like their race, he feared that they would over power him, gohan is not full saiyan only half!"  
  
"So where does he get his powers from?"  
  
"What I can tell you miss princess he gets it from his father who is full- blooded saiyan "Then why doesn't he show his strength?"  
  
"That, I can't answer miss princess."  
  
"Is their any connection with saiyman?"  
  
"It could be miss princess they, both possess the strength to lift objects that weigh tons!" said zero.  
  
"I think we need to come up with something to trap gohan…. its time for me to leave this planet and I think I've found what I'm looking for, I can't wait to tell my parents!" with a evil laugh. "They will be thrilled!" said Athena.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile goku and chi chi talked with gohan about his behavior.  
  
"Gohan what got into you, like you didn't care!" said goku "Well, gohan what do you have to say for yourself!" said chichi.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to disrespect you, I should have told you about the sensu beans!"  
  
"Thank you gohan I'm glad you come to your senses!"  
  
"Mom!?"  
  
"Yes gohan!"  
  
"Why do you ride my back so much with studies" "What!"  
  
"Now chichi he has every right to be honest!" said goku.  
  
"Gohan don't you know I want you to make good grades and get a good job!"  
  
"I know mom but could you please come down some… I'm making good grades in school and I do want to be a great scholar some day!"  
  
"B-but I-I…  
  
Goku and gohan looked at chi chi with a serious look on their face.  
  
"Ok, you guys win I've been to harsh with you gohan but son, I'm very proud of you Feeling bad. "I'm sorry gohan. Smiling at his mom. "Thanks!"  
  
*******  
  
So the next day at school gohan was closing his locker and videl was standing there when he closed it.  
  
"Ahh!! Holding his chest "You scared me videl!"  
  
She starts laughing. "Caught you off guard!" "So, is today the last day for tutoring Athena?" "I think it is so do you….  
  
Excuse me guys I just wanted to say how's your hand gohan?" said "Athena"  
  
"oh yeah it's fine!" "Wow, you heal fast, it looks like you never got it cut!"  
  
"Its just some home remedies I use!" said Athena. "Well I got to go, see you later guys!"  
  
"Gohan!" "What is she talking about!?" "And what about your hand?"  
  
"You see videl we studied at her house yesterday and….  
  
"STUDIED AT HER HOUSE!" "I thought you wasn't going to GO to her house!"  
  
"Well I did…we were just studying!"  
  
"Gohan I don't trust her!" "What are you afraid of, videl?" "Nothing!"  
  
"Then why are you concerned about her!?"  
  
Being calm. "I'm afraid she's going to take your eyes off me cause she's good at getting guys."  
  
"Videl, can we talk after school I need to talk to you about us…Athena is just a person I know I don't even like her, I don't want to date her ok… come on we better get to class!"  
  
After school Athena came by gohan's locker so he can tutor her gohan closed his locker.  
  
"Athena, theirs some business I need to take care of and we can studied another day, ok!"  
  
"I thought we were going to study today?" Videl walked up. "Hi gohan!" "hi Athena!" Cracking a weak smile. "Hi videl!" said Athena.  
  
"I'll see you later!" said gohan walking away with videl.  
  
Athena was angry thinking "How dare SHE just come up and interrupt my studies!" She left and went home. Gohan got in videl's helicopter and they flew to gohans house they arrived and gohan and videl got out he went to go put his books in his room and told chi chi and goku that him and videl were going to take a walk in the woods. Gohan and videl were walking and gohan turned to videl and they stop walking and gohan was leaning up against a tree.  
  
"Gohan, did your dad ever win the martial arts tournament?"  
  
"Yes he did, long time ago!"  
  
"So he was the worlds strongest?" "Well yes!" gohan.  
  
"So, tell me are you real strong yourself?"  
  
"Well yes that's what I wanted to tell you see…  
  
Gohan stopped talking and looked around cause he heard something move.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what gohan?'  
  
"That noise!" "Maybe that's a animal!" "Yaahhh!!!' Three guys jumped out of the bushes wearing ninja like outfits.  
  
"Ahh!! "Were did they come from said videl"  
  
"I don't know but we better get ready!" said gohan.  
  
One of them jumped at gohan and gohan kicked him against the tree the other two came after gohan and didn't touch videl.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl jumped in and knocked one of them on the ground there was punching and kicking with gohan and the other ninja the second ninja slapped videl and she hit the ground "Videl!!" shouted gohan.  
  
Gohan knocked the third ninja out and hit the second ninja running next to videl. "Videl are you ok!" Getting up. "Yeah these guys are strong gohan, you think we can beat them!?"  
  
The first ninja jumped at gohan and gohan grabbed his arm and pulled it and it fell off.  
  
"Ahh!!" "These guys are robots!" said gohan.  
  
"I don't care what they are gohan lets get them!" Gohan launched at the second and third ninja and the third ninja hit gohan and he fell back. "Gohan!"  
  
"Don't worry about me videl keep fighting!"  
  
Videl started getting tired. "Gohan they're wearing us out!" Videl hit the ninja and tore off his hand. "Yikes!!" said videl.  
  
The other ninja stepped on gohans back. "Ahhh!!"  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
Videl tried to help gohan the other ninja knocked her on the ground gohan got up.  
  
"I'm tired of this!!" Gohan formed an energy blast in his hand and threw it. "Yahhhh!!"  
  
And hit the two ninja's and they burned up and the other one also that was on the ground goku was sitting in the house and felt gohans energy rise.  
  
"I'm going to check on gohan and videl!" said goku.  
  
Gohan helped videl up. "Are you ok?"  
  
She looked at gohan strange with a freak out look on her face. "What did you just do?" "Their energy blast you can blast and destroy things!?" "Your serious?" said videl.  
  
"Yes videl… that's what I wanted to tell you!"  
  
Videl was thinking my dad told me about the guys with the powers but that it was a trick "Did you just do a trick?"  
  
"What trick!" Shooting energy blasts is not a trick if it was the ninjas would still be trying to hurt us!" "Just how strong are you?"  
  
Looking at videl seriously. "Let me show you!" He turned around and blasted the tree and picked it up and threw it. Videl dropped to her knees. "Huh!" Videl fainted.  
  
Gohan running towards her. "Videl!" Shaking her a little and her eyes open. "Ahhh!! Screamed videl.  
  
Scaring gohan falling backwards on the ground holding his chest. "Videl your going to give me a heart attack scaring me like that.  
  
"Gohan… did… you… see what you just did… "Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Cause, I didn't want anybody to know you just don't start telling people out of nowhere oh, I have great strength about TEN TIMES of a human!"  
  
"Gohan, you should of shared with me and not lie about it!" Sigh. "I'm sorry videl… "Gohan, videl!" shouted goku.  
  
Gohan waved his hand. "Over here dad!" "What's going on?" "I felt your power level rise!" "Are you guys ok?" "Yeah were fine we had a bad encounter with ninja's!" said gohan.  
  
"WHAT!" "Were did they come from!?" said goku.  
  
"I don't know?" said gohan.  
  
"It seems to me gohan, they were after you!" said videl. "How can you tell? said goku. "Cause when they came out of the woods… they all jumped gohan!"  
  
"I think you guys better get back it's dangerous out here!"  
  
They came back to the house and gohan said bye to videl he told her when they get a chance they would talk later.  
  
*******  
  
Back at Athena's house Athena was talking to her parents on the big video screen. "Darling I think its time you get back to this planet soon!" "Mom, don't you realize these things take time!"  
  
"I know but I'm starting to miss you so hurry up and bring him back here!" "Ok mom I got to go I need to find out about my plan, bye!"  
  
"Zero, what happen to my fighters?" "Miss princess their destroyed!" said zero.  
  
"What!" "Destroyed!"  
  
"Yes miss princess!"  
  
"I can't believe THIS I got to think of something, show me on the screen what happened!" "Wow, this guy can fight!" "What is she doing there!?"  
  
She saw gohan fire energy blast "This guy can shoot blast wow, he is stronger than I realize!"  
  
"Zero!" "How can we get back to planet Zeon without hurting him too much maybe we can brain wash him!" "I don't know miss princess!" said zero.  
  
"I'll think of something!" said Athena.  
  
*******  
  
The next day at school gohan came from the boy's bathroom and mark and Andrew stopped him at the door. "Well, well, if it isn't the skinny kid with the brain!"  
  
Grabbing gohan pushing him back in the bathroom and up against the wall. "Uhn!" yelled gohan.  
  
  
  
"Say what are you doing with Athena?!" Gohan looked at Andrew and mark trying not to show his anger. "Nothing, I'm just tutoring her… why don't you guys leave me alone!" said gohan.  
  
"Why are you going out with videl?" said mark your not her type!" "That's none of your business!" Mark pushed gohan up against the wall harder and got in his face.  
  
"I'm making it my business!" gohan looked at both of them.  
  
"If you don't let me go your going to be sorry you ever met me!" "Is that right!" said mark. Gohan pushed mark back and he bumped into Andrew.  
  
"Why you!" said mark.  
  
Andrew and mark hit at gohan and they missed. Gohan grabbed them by both of their collars and had them up against the bathroom door holding them both in the air.  
  
"Ahh!!" yelled mark and Andrew. "Let go!" said mark.  
  
"You guys don't get enough do you!" said gohan.  
  
"Put us down!" They both were yelling gohan dropped both of them and turned around looking in the mirror at both of them getting up off the floor they got scared.  
  
"Guys I want you to pay attention!" Gohan put his fist through the wall. "AAhh!!" Andrew and mark both jumped.  
  
Gohan with his back to them looking in the mirror at them saying very calmly. "If you guys bother me one more time that's where your faces are going to be!" He turned around. "You got that!!"  
  
"I'm telling the principal" mark said. They both ran out the door gohan fixed the wall with his powers and left.  
  
*******  
  
During lunchtime Athena overheard videl talking with erasa and Christy and Megan about the necklace gohan gave her. "Oh how cute, somebody seems real special to somebody!" said Christy.  
  
"Yes I am, I gave him a necklace also and you know what's so weird when he gave me the necklace the same day I gave him my gift too!" said videl.  
  
"So you guys kiss yet?" said Christy"  
  
"Isn't it to early for that?" said Megan?"  
  
"So how long you guys been going out?" said Christy?  
  
"For about a month!" "So you like him a lot?" said Megan.  
  
"Yes I do!" said videl.  
  
"What about saiyaman?" said erasa  
  
"I thought you wanted to go out with him?" said Megan" "Well he's mystery man, and good fighter!" said videl with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" said erasa.  
  
We may never know but I know a lot of girls in this school want to date him I even heard they want to start a saiyman fan club!" said Christy.  
  
"Oh really, I bet videl would like to join!" said erasa.  
  
"Yeah right!" said videl. "I wonder where's gohan lunch time is almost over!" said videl.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan was in the principal's office waiting for the principal while Andrew and mark were telling him about what gohan did in the bathroom.  
  
"He is crazy!" said Andrew.  
  
"He put his fist through the wall…I only seen that in movies!" said mark.  
  
"Gohan is real skinny theirs no way he can do that!" said Andrew.  
  
The principal walked out of his office and said for all of them to go to the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Your going to get it gohan!" said Andrew.  
  
The principal went into the bathroom with Andrew, mark and gohan following.  
  
"Ok where's the hole! "It was here!" said mark!" "I don't see anything!" said principal smith  
  
Did you put a hole in this wall gohan?" "Principal smith do you see a hole!?" "No!"  
  
I think Andrew and mark have been smoking those drugs during class intermission time, they're hallucinating!" said gohan. "Why you!" said Mark trying to grab gohan and principal smith stopped him.  
  
If you start any fighting here you will get detention and I will talk to your parents that means you and Andrew leave gohan alone!!" "And if I find out you two are doing drugs you will not go to this school ANYMORE do I make myself clear!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said mark and Andrew.  
  
"Now all of you get to class!!" They left out of the bathroom gohan walking down the hall and Andrew yelled at him from behind. "This isn't over gohan!"  
  
Gohan shifted his eyes to the left with a sneaky smirk on his face walking down the hall. The bell rings and videl came out of the lunchroom and ran right into gohan.  
  
"Hi gohan why you missed lunch?" said videl. "Your not hungry?"  
  
"Oh, I ran into some trouble with mark and Andrew they tried to get me in trouble!"  
  
"Those two are always getting someone in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in class I got to go to my locker videl!" "Ok!" said videl.  
  
Gohan was at his locker to get his book when Athena accidentally ran into him with her back turned. "Oww!" And knocked gohan on the floor Athena fell also on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry gohan, are you ok?" said Athena. "I'm fine!" Gohan got up and helped Athena with her books and gohan picked up his books.  
  
"I got to go I'll see you later" said gohan. When Athena fell on gohan she grabbed his necklace but he didn't notice.  
  
After school gohan walked videl to her helicopter. "You sure you don't need a ride home gohan?"  
  
"No!" I'll be fine videl, we still need to talk about you and me ok!" He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Videl smiling. "Ok gohan!"  
  
A call came on the radio it was the police about a robbery. "I'm on it! I'll be there!" said videl.  
  
"Please be careful videl!" "I will!" said videl. Gohan wanted to kiss videl he was looking around and about to kiss videl when he heard Athena call him. "Gohan!"  
  
"Ughh!!" It scared gohan, and videl got mad. "What does she want…can't she see were busy!!" said videl.  
  
"Oh darn, I forgot I'm suppose to tutor her today!" "Well you better go ahead please, be careful with her!" said videl.  
  
Is it ok if we tutor at her house?"  
  
"As long she's not going to drop any glass on you again!" said videl. "I hope not!" said gohan. "Bye!" said videl.  
  
Gohan left to tutor Athena. At Athena's house they were studying.  
  
"You know gohan, I've learned a lot from you since we have been doing this algebra!"  
  
"Oh really I'm glad, it was my pleasure to teach you!"  
  
"So you like helping people?" said Athena. "Yeah I do!" said gohan.  
  
So Athena, where's your parents?" said gohan.  
  
Answering quickly. "Oh there not home right now, one of these days you'll get a chance to meet them, excuse me!" said Athena.  
  
She reached behind the couch and had a tray of sodas in a glass. "Want some?" said Athena. "Sure thank you!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan started drinking his soda. "This time I made sure I didn't spill it!" said Athena.  
  
So they talked and did their algebra (thirty minutes later) gohan put down his book.  
  
"Wow, I feel dizzy!"  
  
"You ok gohan!"  
  
"Yeah I think so, I think this math is getting to me!" said gohan.  
  
The room started spinning faster and gohan fainted. Athena stood up and two men came out of a room. "Take him to my lab and be careful!" They put gohan on the table and the two guys left the room.  
  
"Miss Athena!" said zero "I think you may have gave him to much sleeping solution!" "I think he will be ok… won't he!" said Athena.  
  
"He will but it might take him some time to wake up!" said zero. "But he's a saiyan, and a strong one!"  
  
"He's only half saiyan miss princess not full saiyan!"  
  
"Sorry zero, but I want this to work and if anybody gets in my way they will die!"  
  
"Is that device ready?"  
  
"Yes miss princess!" "Good!"  
  
Athena took a surgical knife and cut the back of his neck a little bit and put a microchip in and closed it up with the laser like if he never been cut and put the necklace back on his neck the one videl gave him.  
  
"This won't hurt him will it zero?" "There are side effects, he will have from this microchip and the necklace but nothing life threatening!" "Well, I think we need to put him on the couch and wake him up!" The two guys walked in and put gohan on the couch and they left.  
  
Athena walked in and used some wake up solution.  
  
"Wake up gohan!" "Gohan!"  
  
"Ahh!!" moaned gohan.  
  
Waking up and the room looking blurry sounding groggy "What happen!"  
  
"You fainted.  
  
"I fainted!" Sitting up fast. "What time is it?" Athena looking at him it's three thirty!"  
  
"Oh, it's time for me to go!" Getting up. "I was supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
Standing up almost falling the room turning a little. "Whoa!!"  
  
Athena trying to keep him from falling. "Holding his head. "Why do I fill lightheaded?" said gohan.  
  
"Are you ok gohan you, don't look so good you, want me to drive you home!" said Athena.  
  
"No, I'll be ok!" "I think I need to give my brain a rest!"  
  
Gohan trying to gathered his thoughts and got his books and left he went around the block and took off in the air and changed into saiyman.  
  
Athena closed the door and started jumping up and down. Yes, yes, yes!" "Now, I can get ready to go home soon, when I have him doing what I want!" With an evil smile. "You know what zero?" "Yes miss princess?"  
  
"Every time I get around him I feel something funny inside it's so weird I can't explain it."  
  
Meanwhile gohan arrived home and walked in. "Hi mom and dad!" "Hi son your running behind schedule, its four!" said chichi.  
  
"I had to tutor Athena it was our last day!" "Oh good, have a seat son it's time to eat!" said goku. "Yeah!" Goten ran to the table (and as normal you know how saiyans eat) after thirty minutes of eating.  
  
"That was good!" said goten!" "I'm stuffed!" said gohan! "Me to" said goku. "Babe you're the best!"  
  
Chichi blushing and smiling. "Ok, goten its your turn to dry the dishes!"  
  
"Do I have to mom!" Looking at him seriously "Yes goten if you do, I have a special treat for you!" Excited "ok!" Gohan ask goku to come outside he wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Dad do you have any idea why ninja's would come out of some bushes an attack me yesterday?"  
  
"That's what I've been thinking about lately, anything unusual going on son?" said goku. "Yeah today when I was at Athena's house I was showing her some pointers in algebra and I passed out!"  
  
"Passed out!!" Gohan covering goku mouth. "Not so loud dad, mom will hear you!  
  
Gohan moving his hand from his dad's mouth.  
  
"Are you ok son?" "Did anything happen before you passed out?"  
  
"The room started spinning…  
  
"I mean gohan, like if there was any smell of smoke or gas!" "No I was just drinking a soda and then probably fifteen minutes and I can't remember."  
  
"Did the soda taste funny?" "Gohan trying to think. I don't remember!"  
  
"Do you think she tried to poison you?" said goku. "I don't think she go that far… I hope not!"  
  
"How did you feel when you woke up?" said goku. "I felt lightheaded and my stomach felt funny… I thought I been studying to hard!"  
  
"Maybe that's what it could be, you should give your head a rest.  
  
"I was fine today before I went to her house I wasn't sick it seems weird that when I started tutoring with her strange things started happening cause when I didn't tutor her yesterday she seem kind of upset!" "Gohan I think maybe you need to keep your guard up!"  
  
"Yeah I know videl doesn't like her!"  
  
"Ha! "That's how girlfriends are gohan when they like you they become jealous sometimes of other girls, especially when your spending time tutoring." said goku.  
  
"Dad, could we not tell mom about this she would get really upset and make me stay in bed! "Ok gohan, but don't go in the woods anymore by yourself it's to dangerous right now.. someone out there is after you and… I don't know who it is, but we need to find out maybe piccolo and krillin have picked up anything or vegeta!"  
  
"Are you going to see vegita anytime soon, cause I wanted to use the computer and talk to bulma." "Let's go tell your mom so we can leave!"  
  
Goku went to tell chi chi about him and gohan were going to go and talk to vegita and bulma. "Ok goku I'll see you guys when you get back!" Goku kissed chichi and gohan was waiting at the door. "Bye mom!" They took off in the air.  
  
I hope you like this chapter its was long but I was thinking of changing the title cause I want it to make sense well, I will get chap six up soon read and review. 


	6. The Gift chap 6

Hello again! "Its me" coming at you! With chapter six (authors note: for those who may of read chap 1-5 there were grammar corrections made and some changes) I don't own dragonball z or any of its characters besides; I'm just a fan.  
  
The Gift chap 6  
  
While on their way to capsule corporation goku was thinking. Who would want to be after gohan, shouldn't we already have sense their power level gohan never passed out before and he's studied harder than this maybe chi chi is to hard on gohan goku was looking at gohan flying maybe its getting to him.  
  
They both landed in front of capsule corp. and knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Hi bulma!" said goku.  
  
"What's up" said bulma, what are you guys up to?"  
  
"I came by to talk to vegeta." said goku and gohan wants to use the computer…you know where vegita is?"  
  
"He's training with trunks in the gravity room!" said bulma.  
  
"Yeah as usual" said goku he went to the gravity room and gohan went to use bulma's computer.  
  
While sitting at the computer. "Bulma, can you look up someone at my school for me!"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Theirs this girl and I need to find out some information about her… she has me suspicious."  
  
"What's her name?" "It's Athena."  
  
"Well, gohan that's going into the school computers… but since were doing work for orange star high school computer program lets see if we can get some information!"  
  
They started scanning pictures "That's the one" said gohan.  
  
"It's just giving us address and name I don't see anything about where she was born!"  
  
"What about information on this person outside school?"  
  
"Lets see!" said bulma. The computer showed no records found.  
  
"That's strange usually something shows up, have you seen her parents?" asked bulma.  
  
"No, I haven't seen anybody… I've been to her house I didn't even see pictures of anybody she's strange she doesn't talk about herself."  
  
"You like her!" "No, I just I passed out at her house today."  
  
"You passed out, gohan are you ok!?" Touching his head to see if he had a fever.  
  
Getting up. "Yes I'm fine!" Starting to pace back and forth.  
  
"Also yesterday which was really weird I was talking to videl at my house in the woods and ninja's attacks us!"  
  
"You think she has something to do with this?" "Probably."  
  
"Gohan, you can't accuse her of anything if theirs no proof!"  
  
"Yeah that's true…but what's going on?" "Why did I get attack and pass out at her house?"  
  
"If I study the way you study I pass out too!" said bulma  
  
Looking at bulma seriously "this isn't funny bulma!"  
  
"If she has something to do with it, maybe she doesn't like you?" said bulma.  
  
"I don't know bulma… I can't even sense any power level!"  
  
Getting upset. "Maybe I'm not paying attention…(sighs) or I'm blaming the wrong person!" "I think your studying too much, you need to relax gohan and not jump to conclusions about this girl, I think your mom is too strict with the books!"  
  
"Bulma, could you not say anything to my mom about what happen at Athena's house she will blow a heart valve, I don't want her to know, if she knew… she would make me stay in bed all day, I'll find a way to explain to her later but not right now!"  
  
"My lips are sealed!"  
  
In the gravity room goku stepped in trunks threw an energy blast. "Yahhhh!!"  
  
Energy blasts were flying all over the place.  
  
"Yikes!" said goku as he moved out the way. "Wow, trunks you sure are learning!"  
  
Vegeta stopped training and walk over to goku. "Kakarot, this better be IMPORTANT, I'm training my son!"  
  
"Loosen up vegeta I didn't come to keep you from training, I just wanted to know if you sensed anything strange lately?"  
  
"No! Why, is their new challenge in town?"  
  
"Maybe… some cyborgs looking like humans, attacked gohan!"  
  
"Huh?" "When was this!?"  
  
"Yesterday when he was in the woods."  
  
"Is someone after him?"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Well, if there is anyone they sure don't want to be noticed said vegita besides, your son is in high school now… don't you think maybe some punk is jealous of him!?"  
  
"Hmm… I never thought about that… thanks vegeta!" I'll let you go back to your training, bye!"  
  
Goku left to go see bulma.  
  
"Ok bulma I'm done, ready to go gohan?" "Yeah."  
  
Well I hope you guys find out what's going on it seems strange for someone to attack gohan without all of you guys noticing it"  
  
"I asked vegeta he said he doesn't know anything right now… so will see you later!"  
  
"Ok guys!" said bulma. They left capsule corp.  
  
Meanwhile Athena was talking to zero. "Does this gadget activate that microchip?" "Yes miss princess."  
  
"Good… so, this computer remote can cause gohan to respond?" "Yes miss princess!" "What would happen if he refuses?" "It will be kind of painful." said zero.  
  
"We better hurry and leave this planet cause theirs going to be a lot of trouble when I use this thing."  
  
Athena pressed the button on the computer remote goku and gohan were flying when gohan grabbed the back of his head. "Ahhh!!!"  
  
Gohan fell out of the sky and goku tried to grab him he slipped through his hands goku used his instant transmission and caught him before he hit the ground laying him down. "Gohan!!"  
  
"Ahh!" "Dad!" "What's going on!?"  
  
Gohan grabbing his head turning and twisting on the ground. "Ahh!!"  
  
"Gohan its ok, I'm here calm down!!" Gohan was trying to calm down but it was hard too. Goku on his knees next to him. "Gohan, what's wrong with your head did something hit you!!?"  
  
Gohan sitting up grabbing his head "Ahh!!"  
  
Goku pushed him back down. "Just lay down son!" "Dad, nothing didn't hit me it feels like s-something inside my head grabbing my brain!"  
  
With a worried look on his face. "Lets go see bulma gohan…can you stand up?"  
  
"I-I think so!" Goku was helping gohan stand up slowly. "Ahh!"  
  
"Just hold on to me gohan we need to go see bulma!"  
  
Goku used his instant transmission and they appeared in her lab where bulma was. "Bulma!" said goku.  
  
She got up. "What's going on… what happened to gohan?  
  
Helping gohan on her table. "He started grabbing his head when we were flying and…  
  
Goku keep gohan still!"  
  
Bulma went and got some medicine out of the drawer with a syringe and she stuck gohan in his arm "Ahh!!" "What are you doing to me!?"  
  
"Its ok gohan!" said goku trying to keep him calm.  
  
"What did you give him?" said goku. "Some pain medication and something to relax him." Gohan stopped moving. "It's ok gohan!" said goku.  
  
"What happened out their goku, did someone hit gohan?"  
  
"No, it just happened out of nowhere…he said it felt like something inside his head!" "Inside his head… has gohan been sick and hasn't said anything!"  
  
"No, gohan usually says something when he is sick!"  
  
Bulma looking at gohan "Can you hear me gohan?"  
  
In pain "Y-Yes bulma!"  
  
"Can you open your eyes and look at me?" Opening his eyes with everything blurry.  
  
Bulma looking worried "Can you see!?"  
  
"It looks blurry?!"  
  
Lifting his head. Bulma putting his head down. "Keep your head down!" said bulma.  
  
Goku was standing on the other side from gohan. "Its ok gohan just stay there!" said goku.  
  
Bulma was checking his eyes.  
  
"Bulma, I have no idea what's going on but when gohans able to speak more better maybe he can tell me something more or maybe I can ask videl!" said goku.  
  
In pain. "N-No dad p-please don't ask videl!" said gohan.  
  
Goku folding his arms. "Gohan, we need to know what's going on… gohan, your not giving me anything to lead on!" "You get attacked in the woods yesterday you pass out at this girls house you can't remember anything that really happen before, than now your having really bad headaches…. gohan I need a better answer cause I'm ending up with nothing!  
  
"Hey guys, what about this Athena girl, why she didn't call your parents when you passed out... and how long were you out gohan?"  
  
Screeching his eyes trying to remember grabbing his head "Ah…it hurts to remember!"  
  
"Relax gohan don't try to remember right now!" said bulma. "I told gohan earlier that you can't accuse this girl of anything until you have proof so we can't really say just yet." Said bulma.  
  
Goku getting a little angry "The question is what, was she doing all that time when gohan was out … admiring how he looks!!" "Can I take a blood test, goku?" said bulma.  
  
Stepping back. "Ah!" "Not me!"  
  
"I don't mean you goku, I mean gohan!"  
  
Complaining. "Please don't stick me with another needle!"  
  
"If I were you gohan I wouldn't be complaining about anything!" said bulma folding her arms.  
  
Sighs. "Ok bulma!" She took gohans blood. "Give me twenty minutes guys!" she went to the lab.  
  
"Gohan, I think you need to find out what this girl is up to… if videl doesn't trust her there has to be a reason!"  
  
"Dad, videl doesn't trust her cause she thought I was going to stop liking her and start like Athena which, I don't like and also she's been seen with a lot of guys!"  
  
"Maybe you need to find out if any of them had any problems with her." "I don't know dad I'm trying not to accuse her of anything cause I don't have any proof like bulma said!" Bulma came back in sounding worried. "Guys, I think we have a problem!"  
  
Gohan sitting up.  
  
"Somebody drugged you gohan!"  
  
"What!!" said gohan and goku"  
  
"I think that girl might have did it and from what I can tell it looks like some sleeping drug and a heavy dose.  
  
Very angry. "I've been drugged, is that's why I'm sick!!"  
  
"It could be… but I think it could be more than that gohan!" said bulma.  
  
"Huh!" Said gohan. "Why would she drug you gohan… that's what I like to know!" said goku.  
  
"If, she did it!" said bulma. "She probably did!" said goku, cause it happen after you guys had a soda… that's what you told me gohan!"  
  
"Yeah I do remember having a soda and feeling dizzy and that's it."  
  
"In the meantime, I suggest you go home and get plenty of bed rest you had a tremendous headache gohan, and gave us quite a scare if that keeps up your going to be in the hospital!" Looking worried. "Your scaring me bulma!" "Well it's the truth gohan!"  
  
Bulma started checking his eyes. "Can you see now?"  
  
"Yeah I can see!"  
  
Touching the front of his head. "Are you dizzy?"  
  
"A little bit!"  
  
"You need to get home gohan and go to bed and tell your mom!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!" said gohan I can just see it coming!"  
  
"Thanks a lot bulma!" said goku he grabbed gohan and instant transmission home in front of the door. "Why so gloom son?"  
  
"I hate being in the bed and mom can be a nightmare sometimes without giving me a break with her pampering!"  
  
"Well gohan you got to stay in the bed anyway!" So they told chichi… what happen? Gohan stayed in bed for the whole weekend until Sunday, when chi chi came in the room.  
  
"Mom can I get out of bed I'm tired of being in bed, I promise I will never pass out again!" Looking at gohan, "You are so funny!" said chi chi. "Forget it!!" "You were really sick the other day and I don't want you outside, after those creatures attacked you!"  
  
"Mom, you can be too overprotective sometimes!"  
  
"Gohan, what happen the other day was serious I don't know what's going on in your school but it's not funny I'll let you get up in an hour but I don't want you out of bed to long!"  
  
Sounding happy. "Yes!"  
  
"You need anything?" "No, mom I'm fine, thanks!"  
  
Chichi left out of the room. Goku stuck his head in the window. "You feeling ok gohan?" "Yeah dad, I wish mom would let me out of her sight for at least four hours!"  
  
"Oh, gohan you should enjoy being pampered by your mother!"  
  
"I don't mind dad but mom can over do it sometimes!"  
  
"You don't see me complaining when I was sick"  
  
"Dad you had a heart virus you couldn't move with a high fever… I don't have a fever, I'm not even contagious!"  
  
"Gohan, whether your contagious our suffering in pain those things require bed rest!" "Ok, dad I'll listen!" "Good, now lay down, at least she's going to let you get up in an hour!" "Yes, it's about time she does!" said gohan.  
  
The next day at school videl was talking to erasa in the hall before first period. "So, busy weekend videl?"  
  
"Yeah it was, I didn't see saiyman either, who's usually out!"  
  
"Well maybe he took the weekend off… so how's gohan and you?" said erasa.  
  
"Were great, this weekend I was to busy to see him… I called his house his mom said he was sick!"  
  
"I hope he's ok!" said erasa. "Yeah, me too!"  
  
They walked in class and gohan was already there.  
  
"Hi gohan!" said videl she kissed him on the cheek and sat next to him.  
  
"I called you this weekend your mom said you were sick?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a real bad headache and I stayed in bed!"  
  
Looking at gohan. "Yeah I wonder how did you get that headache from hmm…maybe tutoring! said videl.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Gohan smiling. "That's what my dad said!"  
  
"Gohan, I agree with him you need a big study break!"  
  
"Try telling my mother that!"  
  
After school videl had to leave she had a call. "Be careful!" said gohan."  
  
Gohan went a block down and changed into saiyman and showed up at the bank were it was being robbed videl was standing their outside the bank while they had the bank manager hostage in front of the bank.  
  
"Let him go!" said videl  
  
"No way miss crime fighter that's going to get, SHOT!"  
  
They opened fire videl jumped out the way gohan moved fast and hit the guy that had the manger hostage and also other two with guns they didn't even know what hit them. Videl didn't see it either cause he moved too fast.  
  
"What happened!" said videl" The police grabbed the robbers. Videl turned around and saiyman was right their in front of her. "Ahh!!" She stepped back.  
  
"Hi miss videl"  
  
"What are you doing, you scared me!" "Sorry about that… can we talk?"  
  
"You talk… I thought you had to leave!"  
  
"I do but I need to tell you something… alone."  
  
"This better not be a trick or I'll beat you up… it would be good if we have a fighting match anyway!" said videl.  
  
Gohan felt defeated. "Miss videl I didn't come to fight."  
  
"You better not be up to anything!"  
  
They left and went to the park videl stepped out of her helicopter. "You need to teach me to fly!"  
  
"Maybe someday I will!"  
  
She got close to saiyman in his face smiling at him. "Oh really!" said videl.  
  
He jerked stepped back "Videl, since you want to know my identity I thought maybe it would be a good time in telling you!"  
  
"I thought it was a secret but anyway I thought you were cute but at the same time I wanted to beat you up for getting in my way!"  
  
"Videl… touching his watch and his clothes changed to his school clothes… this is what I wanted to tell you!" "Gohan, you're the great saiyman…I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yeah it's me videl… "I'm surprised you didn't catch on!"  
  
"I had my suspicions of you, but I can't believe this, you jerk!"  
  
She hit gohan on the arm. "Ow!!"  
  
"Do you realize I look like an idiot telling you how cute you were!"  
  
Smirking. "So you have a crush on saiyman!" said gohan  
  
"Grrr!!!!… Gohan, this isn't funny you lied about yourself…how could you hide this stuff you stupid…  
  
Getting angry. "Videl!!" "Would you stop it, I didn't hide my identity cause I wanted to I did it cause my parents told me!" "Videl I can't just tell you all this stuff in one night, I can't believe you… I tell you the truth and you yell at me, I'm sorry videl but you get on my nerves with your yelling, I'm sorry, I need to go!!"  
  
"No, gohan!" "Wait, please!!"  
  
Gohan took off running and flew into the air he got home and went to his room very hurt and angry laying on his bed.  
  
"I can't believe her I tell her the truth and she yells at me!" "Gohan!" called chichi.  
  
Gohan came out of his room.  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were home, you came in quietly!" Chichi looks at him.  
  
"Are you ok, your not sick are you?"  
  
Sounding disappointed. "No mom!"  
  
"What's wrong gohan?"  
  
"I just got into a big argument with videl… mom, I tried to be honest and she yelled at me cause I told her that I was saiyman, sometimes mom I feel like a joke I don't think I can fight crime anymore!"  
  
"Gohan, I didn't know you were home?" said goku coming from the bedroom. "You ok, you don't look so good."  
  
"Gohan and videl just had a big argument cause he revealed that he was saiyman!" said chichi.  
  
"Come on gohan you don't want to quit being a crime fighter, is videl mad cause of competition!"  
  
"No dad it's cause I didn't tell her sooner!"  
  
"Well, that's just too bad that she didn't know right away!" said chichi.  
  
"Hello!" There was a knock on the door goku went to the door.  
  
"Hi goku, is gohan home "Yeah!"  
  
In the kitchen. Sighs. "Mom I don't know if I want to talk now!" "Gohan, go talk to her I believe she has something to tell you!" said chi chi gohan came out the kitchen to talk to videl  
  
"Can we talk outside!" said gohan. "Sure!" They went outside and talked.  
  
Looking at him. "Gohan." "Videl I…  
  
Please, gohan me first… I'm sorry for the way I acted, you told me the truth and I wanted to rush into getting to know you, I guess I'm the one that's a stupid jerk, gohan don't apologize I came down on you!"  
  
"B-But videl!" "Gohan please!!"  
  
"Ok, I won't apologize!"  
  
She hugged gohan and kisses him on his cheek gohan looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips videl eyes got big and returned his kiss. chi chi was looking out the window with her binoculars.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!" "Goku you should look at this!" Goku came to the window he looked through the binoculars. "Whoa!" "Hey! Hey!"  
  
He gave the binoculars back to chi chi.  
  
"Come on chi chi lets stop looking!"  
  
"Goku, we have every right to look those kisses better not go further than that!"  
  
"Well my kisses can!" Goku grabbed chi chi and they started kissing.  
  
Gohan stopped kissing videl."  
  
"Whoa, that was my first time doing that!" Videl started giggling. "I was waiting for that!" "Well call me old fashion but I take my time getting to know girls!"  
  
"It's ok gohan I need to learn that relationships take time."  
  
Meanwhile Athena just came in the woods and she saw gohan and videl in front of his house.  
  
"Everytime I come around she has to be here… well, it's time to go and I don't have time for his girlfriend getting in my way!" She pushed a button on her watch. "Zero, get ready to teleport us back on my word!" Athena pressed the button on her necklace to activate the microchip in his head.  
  
"Well gohan I got to go looking at him.  
  
Gohan looking at videl. "My dad… "Ahhh!!" "Not again!!" Grabbing the back of his head "Ahhh!!"  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong!" said videl. Gohan fell on the ground. "Ahhh!!"  
  
"Goku!" "Miss chichi"  
  
Goku and chi chi were still kissing on the couch when they heard videl calling them.  
  
"I think somebody's calling us!" said goku." "Can it wait were having our private time." said chichi.  
  
Goku stopped kissing chichi. "Something's wrong!!"  
  
"What! Is it!" said chichi.  
  
They jumped up off the couch and ran outside videl was next to gohan screaming.  
  
"Gohan please!" "What's wrong!!" shouted videl.  
  
Goku and chi chi came and started trying to get gohan to calm down.  
  
Goku what's wrong with him!?" said chichi.  
  
Starting to cry. Ahh!! "Mom!, dad! please help me!! I can't fight it! He passed out  
  
"Gohan no!" Shaking him yelled goku.  
  
Goku stood up. "Come out and show yourself!"  
  
Athena appeared behind them by a tree. "You don't have to yell!" said Athena.  
  
"Huh! "Athena!" said videl "what are you doing, and what do you want with gohan! said videl.  
  
"What did you do to him!" said goku.  
  
"Nothing, just mind control and to take a trip back to my planet and become my husband!!" "Are you crazy my son isn't going anywhere with you, you slut!" said chi chi.  
  
"Will just see about that!" "Enough!!" said videl and charged at Athena.  
  
Athena shocked her with her electric wristband.  
  
"Ahh!!" falling on the ground.  
  
"No, videl! said goku." goku charged at her and missed while chi chi watched gohan who was still out two very strong cyborgs came out and attacked goku Athena was wiping the blood off her mouth cause goku did hit her videl got up and kicked Athena from behind she fell to the ground.  
  
"You will pay for that!" said Athena. "Then let's go!!" said videl they started fighting videl slapped Athena and Athena slapped videl. Goku blasted one of the cyborgs and it blocked the blast and blasted goku "Ahh!!"  
  
"Goku!" said chi chi, goku got up and started fighting again.  
  
One of the cyborgs hit videl and knocked her out. "No videl!" said chi chi  
  
Getting off the ground. "Come on gohan!" said Athena his eyes opened he started getting up in a trance chi chi tried to grab him but he didn't respond. "Gohan don't listen to her!" said videl.  
  
But he started walking videl looked and ran and tried to push gohan back he pushed her away. "No gohan!!" said chichi. Chichi hit at Athena and she shock chichi. "Ahh!!"  
  
Falling on the ground reaching out for gohan. "No please don't!"  
  
The cyborg blasted goku with laser eyes on his arm. "Ahh!!"  
  
He fell holding his arm Athena touch a button on her wristband and the teleporter opened up Athena turned around with and evil smirk  
  
"Sorry I can't stay but I can't keep planet Zeon waiting!" Everyone yelled "GOHAN!!  
  
And they disappeared. The cyborgs each put their hand up and shouted. "Zeon!!" and disappeared.  
  
What will videl do without gohan? Will goku come after gohan? Will gohan survive being on another planet? That was it of chapter 6 I hoped you like it read and review 


	7. The Gift chap 7

Hello again! I hope everyone enjoyed my story but here is chap 7 I don't own dragonball z or the characters, I'm just a fan!  
  
Author notes: I know my grammar is not all that great but I'll do the best I can to not make it confusing and for those that review also I prefer that you don't use profanity when you do. Thank you!  
  
The Gift chap7  
  
As everyone watch in horror gohan disappeared with Athena and teleported to planet Zeon they appeared in her lab Athena took gohan by his hand and had him sit on her couch chair he knew what was going on but he could not move, cause Athena had his mind under her control she laid him down Athena touched a button on her necklace and gohan came out of his trance and fainted. Athena stood up went to her desk and called in a soldier to bring her digital wrist locks to lock gohan's hands the soldier put it on gohan and left.  
  
Athena was thinking: Sorry gohan looking at him I know when you wake up your not going to be too happy.  
  
Meanwhile on planet earth chi chi was screaming and crying "NO SHE CAN'T TAKE HIM! GOHAN! GOHAN!"  
  
Goku walked over to her and knelt beside chi chi and grabbed her. "Chichi please, come on we got to be strong!"  
  
Upset. "Goku I don't know if I can!"  
  
"Where's videl!?" said goku holding his arm turning around videl was starting to stand up.  
  
"I'm fine, goku." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure, she just shock me with some sort of electricity."  
  
"Goku are you ok, your hurt!" said chi chi standing up. "I'll be fine, nothing a couple of sensu beans can take care of."  
  
Videl started to cry chichi came and hugged her. "It's ok videl!" "W-why d-did she take him? It's my fault I-I could of stop her!  
  
Chichi looked at her. "No, videl! It's not your fault! Don't say that, you didn't know who she was!" said chi chi.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" I felt some strange power levels." said krillin. "Hey, we just had a big fight with a girl and her cyborg friends I'll tell you soon as vegita, yamcha and piccolo show up!" said goku.  
  
Krillin looked at goku "Huh! Oh yeah, I sense them too!" They all landed.  
  
"Kakkarot, what in the world happen here!?" said vegita  
  
"Some crazy girl kidnapped gohan!" said goku  
  
"What!!" All the z fighters said in unison  
  
"Well let's stop standing around and find him!" said piccolo  
  
"We can't, she took him to another planet!" said chichi.  
  
"Another planet!" said krillin. "Kakkarot, I was wondering if someone in school was his target, but I didn't think it was a girl, how could you let some girl come and take your SON!" said vegita.  
  
"Hey! This girl planned it, we didn't just let her take him, she used devices and cyborgs to keep us busy, while she tried to grabbed gohan!" said videl.  
  
"Well, Well, who is this? said vegita. "Its gohan's girlfriend." said goku." "GOHAN'S GIRLFRIEND!!" said piccolo, yamcha, krillin, and vegita. "No wonder theirs jealousy in your voice!" said vegita. "This isn't about jealousy, you jerk!!" said videl. "What!" Said vegita. "Chill out! Vegita!" said goku sounding angry.  
  
"I didn't know gohan had it in him to go out with a girl." said krillin. "I didn't even know he was dating yet!" said yamcha.  
  
"Cool it guys, we don't have time to discuss gohan's personal life." Said piccolo. We need to find out what planet she's taken him to!" "I heard that girl say something about planet Zeon said chichi. Oh my gosh! She said something about a husband goku, you got to hurry!" said chichi.  
  
"It sounds like this girl plans on marrying your boy kakarot!" said vegita "She can't marry gohan he's not ready yet for marriage, he hasn't even finished school!" said chichi. "We need to go see bulma about a space ship, so we can find this planet and get gohan back but first I need to get some sensu beans." said goku  
  
"Goku, I want to help." said videl." "No videl, I don't want you to get hurt!" "I'll try not to get in the way!" said videl. "Videl, it be better if you stay here and let goku and everyone else handle it, cause things are going to get dangerous and your dad is going to ask questions of your whereabouts." said chichi "Chichi, my dad doesn't know that I'm dating gohan." "Still it doesn't matter you need to stay here!" "She's right, videl! said goku. You will only get in the way plus, we don't know what kind of people were dealing with and the last thing gohan would want is you getting hurt."  
  
"Ok!" said videl.  
  
"Kakarot, I don't know if bulma has any ships available, and if she has to build one it's going to take time. hopefully he won't be married and expecting his first child when we get their!" "My gohan isn't that crazy to just get married it takes time to plan weddings!" said chi chi  
  
"Not on planet Zeon!" said vegita. Everyone looks at him. "Those people up there get married all in one week. if possible! They have kings and queens that rule I don't know if things have changed but it's going to take time to get there!" "Goku, please hurry!" said chi chi interrupting vegita.  
  
"Ok guys, lets go!" said goku. Vegita took off and goku went in the house to get some sensu beans and came back out after he took them. "Guys its not guaranteed we will get a ship today but I'll see what I can do."  
  
He kissed chi chi and said bye to videl and left. Videl left and went home before her dad start worrying and asking questions. *******  
  
Back on planet zeon gohan started waking up with a little headache holding his head "Aahh!!" Opening his eyes his voice sounding shaky.  
  
"A-Athena w-what did you do to me!" Athena walked over to him. "Gohan, I'm sorry but I had to bring you here!" Gohan started sitting up holding his head looking at her angry. "Why are my wrist locked together? What is this place!?" "Your on planet Zeon!" "Planet Zeon! I'm on another planet." "Yes gohan, I'm a princess and I've reached the age where I have to find a husband so me and him can rule this kingdom."  
  
Gohan looks at her strange. "Ok Athena, you've had your fun, you know what. I'm going to lay back down and close my eyes and when I wake up this will be a dream!" "Gohan, this is not a dream you just better wake up! I'm not kidding! Sounding serious walking close to the couch.  
  
Gohan was sliding back on the couch "Stay away from me!" with an angry look on his face Athena sat next to him anyway. "Gohan you don't have to be afraid I don't bite!" "I don't trust you Athena, you know this isn't funny, you hurt my family my girlfriend you drugged me and you did something to my head, and you expect me to act normal!"  
  
Athena was getting close to gohan to see if he was ok. Gohan slid to the arm of the couch.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing?" "I'm just looking to see if your ok, Gohan" "I'm fine, Athena!"  
  
"Does your head hurt?" "No! I mean yes! I don't know!" Athena looked at him strange. "You don't know if you feel pain?" said Athena.  
  
"Look my head hurts but I'll be fine it's not like I haven't felt pain before! Can you take these wristlocks off!" "Sorry but I can't!" "Why!" said gohan. "You might run away!" Getting angry "Athena let me go!" "I can't gohan!" Gohan started raising his power level and electricity skidded across the floor sparks started flying from her computer. "What's going on!" said Athena she looked at gohan. "What are you doing?" The chains fell off his hands "Athena I don't belong here!" She pulled on gohan's shirt. "Gohan don't leave please!"  
  
He pushed Athena down and ran out of the lab she got up and ran after him the two guards tried to stop him but he knocked them down Athena came out of the room and the guards were starting to get up.  
  
Athena was yelling at the guards. "Get up, after him! I don't want him to get away!" Gohan ran down the hall into another room where there were computers.  
  
"Wow, this place is full of technology!" Gohan was looking at a transmitter. "Maybe I can contact earth and get a hold of bulma!" Gohan set the dial for earth to contact capsule corp.  
  
Bulma was in her lab when she heard a weird noise "What is that she looked at her screen and turned it on. "Bulma, are you there!" the picture was going in and out and then it stayed.  
  
"Gohan, why are you on my satellite transmitter?" "Bulma, I'm on the planet Zeon I was kidnapped by this girl Athena, I don't know what you can do! (with his face in the screen yelling) BUT. GET ME OFF THIS PLANET!!" "Calm down gohan!" "Bulma, this girl wants to marry me her family is evil!" bulma recorded the message "Gohan how did you get their?"  
  
(Sighs) "Bulma, I can't remember too much, but I started having headaches again and it felt like somebody was doing something to my brain and I went into this trance where I could see everything, but I couldn't do anything, this girl did something to me and she fought with my family and that's all I know. Bulma, I ran away from her and she has some of the guards looking for me!" "Gohan, are you ok!" "I'm fine bulma! I just want to come home!" "Ok gohan I want you to get off the computer were your at cause their going to pick up the signal just do everything you can gohan to try and stall them." "Ok, tell dad and mom and goten and videl I love them bye!" Gohan shut down the computerized transmitter and sneaked out of the room.  
  
"Where do you think your going gohan?" "Huh!!" Athena touched her necklace. "Ahh!!" "Stop it Athena!" She turned off her necklace gohan fell on the floor in pain. "Why did you have to run it would have been better if you stayed in the lab!" The guards picked gohan off the floor and he walked back to the lab with Athena the guards left the lab.  
  
"Gohan, don't do that anymore!" Gohan was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Athena why do you enjoy hurting me!" "I don't enjoy hurting you it's just. I have to follow my father's orders!" Gohan looking at her (sighs) "Ok, Athena I give up I don't want to cause myself anymore trouble!" Athena turned around looking at gohan. "Are you ok, gohan?" "No I'm not!" "I'm sorry about shocking your brain, but your not cooperating with me!"  
  
"Athena what is that thing that's causing me to have a headache?!" Changing the subject. "Could we not discuss that right now, we need to see my parents." "Like I'm thrilled, Athena!" Athena looked at gohan "Gohan you need to understand something my dad is very dangerous you need to be on your best behavior he can have you killed!"  
  
Gohan got off the couch and walked towards Athena standing in front of her "You know what Athena I'm very dangerous young person myself, you don't know me you haven't seen me at full power and you don't want to see me!"  
  
"Why can't I see you at full power gohan!" "Cause I can destroy this whole castle and this planet!" "Gohan your too much of a sweetie!" " How do you know that? Don't push me! You know Athena I haven't killed anybody in last five years" "You.killed. somebody. I didn't think you had it in you!" said Athena."  
  
"You see, you don't know me and yet you want to marry me, and the only reason why I killed this monster cause he threaten our planet and he was going to destroy it I don't kill for thrills, Athena!" "I guess your full of surprises" said Athena. "Yeah and theirs more so lets go see your parents!" ******* At capsule corporation goku and vegita, krillin, yamcha and piccolo walk in  
  
"Hey bulma!" "Hey guys!" Goku and bulma spoke at the same time. "I have something to tell you!"  
  
"Well can I go first said goku?" "Ok said bulma we have a problem gohan's been kidnapped by that girl Athena and she took him to some planet called Zeon and we need for you to build a ship to get us their!" " I know goku." "What! "Look goku let me show you on the screen they all were watching the screen of gohan talking to bulma then she shut it off when it was over.  
  
"Well at least he's ok said krillin." "Yeah for now" said goku  
  
"I don't know if I have any ships right now I have to check our warehouse."  
  
"Well kakarot and it looks like we will be waiting!" What did you guys think I was going to have a ship ready today!" They all were nodding their heads yes. "It takes time to build a ship, I'm not a super woman!" said bulma angry. "But what are we going to do while you build the ship?" said yamcha.  
  
Bulma got in yamcha's face scaring him. "You could be thinking of a plan of HOW, you're going to rescue gohan off that planet!" "Well I'll just go home for now bulma theirs nothing I can do until you build us a ship said goku."  
  
"Ok goku but let me know what's going on!" said piccolo and he left. "Me too said krillin I got go see eighteen before she gets worried bye bulma!" and they all left accept yamcha and vegita. ******* Meanwhile at videls house she was in her room sitting on her bed thinking about gohan and looking at the necklace she was wearing that he gave her. "Oh gohan!" and she started crying. There was a knock on her door. "Videl!" "Yes daddy!" "Can I come in?" "Just a moment!" Videl wiped her face. "Ok daddy!" Walking in. "Videl, where were you today?" "I had a call daddy." "Yeah, but that was over two hours ago!" Videl started crying hercule sat on her bed. "Videl what's wrong? Did somebody hurt you! If somebody did I'll.  
  
"N-no d-daddy it's just a friend that I know that's special to me, got hurt and I want be able to see him." "Why videl?" Videl knew she said too much she put her head on her knees.  
  
"Daddy please, I don't want to talk about this right now, please!" "Ok, videl don't be hiding anything from me!" He left. Videl turned over on her side and started thinking about gohan. *******  
  
Meanwhile back on planet Zeon gohan came in the dining room and sat at the table and Athena sat next to him then omnimus and Trina walked in gohan and Athena stood up omnimus came to shake his hand. "Hello! You must be gohan!" "Yes, I am." I'm omnimus Athena's father!" "I'm Trina Athena's mother!" They all sat down.  
  
"So, gohan I just watched the video of you fighting these cyborgs and I say your pretty good. where did you learn those moves." "I learned them from my father." "So. can we test your skills right here!" said omnimus. "You. want. to. fight here?" said gohan. "Yes, why not?"  
  
"But it's a dining room!" said gohan. (a/n: omnimus is a tall guy with black hair that comes a little passed his shoulders he is well built, cause he works out and is very strong his wife Trina has light brownish blond and thick and thin but well built she works out too but not as much as her husband)  
  
Omnimus pressed a button on the table and a wall opened up with a practice room behind it and all kinds of swords and training equipment.  
  
"Athena whispered to gohan. "Please try to win" "And if I don't. can I go home?" said gohan smiling. Athena looking at him seriously. "No!" I know you can win gohan!" "Shall we gohan?" omnimus walked over and handed gohan a sword omnimus took off his robe and threw it on the chair. "ok, let's fight!" said omnimus Their swords started clinging. "I don't know how to really use a sword said gohan!" "Today you will learn." said omnimus he slashed gohan's arm of his shirt.  
  
"Oww!!" A little blood came down his arm Athena was thinking to her self. "You better win gohan!" There swords were clashing and omnimus had gohan pined up against the wall with the sword up against his throat. "Is this all you got, gohan!?" "No!" "Then let's see it!" he kneed gohan in the stomach. "Ahhh!!" yelled gohan. "Gohan!" yelled Athena.  
  
Omnimus stepped back and smiled evil at him I hope I didn't hurt you!" Hahahaha!!! Gohan looking at omnimus angry holding his stomach. "I watched you fight on that video! Show me your power young boy unless you're a weakling!" Gohan was starting to get mad. Omnimus came charging at gohan yelling. Gohan knocked the sword out of his hand and had his sword pointed at omnimus neck.  
  
"You want me to finish you off!" said gohan. "That's not playing fair! I'm unarmed." "Ok" said gohan and he threw his sword on the ground omnimus was going to hit gohan and missed gohan hit him and he went flying up against the wall. Ahhh!!" yelled omnimus. "Oh no!!" said Trina  
  
Athena was thinking to herself: Yes gohan! Omnimus got up. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve too!" Omnimus started yelling his muscles started getting big. "You see the more we train, we grow in strength!" He charged at gohan and hit him in his face and gohan hit the wall and gohan yelled. Omnimus grabbed him and hit gohan again and gohan started bleeding from his mouth.  
  
Omnimus grabbed him by his collar. "You wimp and weakling! I think you don't want to fight me!" He knees gohan in his ribs Gohan yelled in pain and he dropped him on the floor. Backing up. "You are a poor excuse and a waste of my time! Athena!! Where did you picked this low life from. the back alley!?" Athena looked angry with her father "He is a waste of my time!" said omnimus. Gohan started to get angry. "I don't even have a challenge gohan started getting off the floor with his power level rising Athena looked at gohan she saw he was getting mad omnimus looked at gohan.  
  
"You called yourself a sayian! You're a pitiful one!!" Electricity started running across the floor Trina looked around and got scared. "Is there a power serge going on!" Athena looked around and she remembered what happen in her lab gohan started yelling gohan's hair started moving and changing color his eyes turned green. Omnimus looked at him lighting started flashing outside omnimus looked at him and started laughing at him "Are you going to blow your top!?" said omnimus still laughing. The castle started shaking and windows started breaking.  
  
The ceiling started cracking. "Daddy, stop making fun of him he's mad!" said Athena. Trina ran under the table you could hear gohan's voice all around the castle there was lighting all around the castle omnimus got scared and grabbed Athena "What is this monster you brought home! He's out of control!" "Daddy you said you wanted someone strong, this is your fault you got him worked up!" "My goodness!! I think I underestimated him he's going to tear up this castle!"  
  
Omnimus went to go hit gohan head on and gohan knocked him through the wall into the next room with one hand. Gohan stopped yelling and was glowing. Nervously "G-Gohan what did you just do!" said Athena. "Athena, stay away from him!" yelled Trina, he might hurt you."  
  
The guards came running in. "Queen Trina, what's going on? Who is he!?" yelled the guards. "Grab him!" said Trina. They tried to grab gohan and gohan put his hand out and the guards flew back falling over each other the other guards fired lasers at gohan and gohan had his force field around himself and it bounced off Trina saw everything that went on and was hoping gohan didn't kill her husband. "Athena, didn't you know if he could do this?" "N-No m-mom I didn't!" "This young man has incredible power!" said Trina. The guards were still firing at gohan, gohan waved his hand and the guns flew out of their hands the guards got scared and backed away gohan came back to his normal state.  
  
"Athena, you can come out I'm not going to hurt anybody!" Athena came out from under the table Trina came out too. "Look what you just did to this castle!" shouted Trina. Gohan was looking around "Yikes!!" Scratching his head. "I guess I over did it." "Wow you rock, Gohan!" said Athena.  
  
"Athena, look what he's done! Omnimus, where's my husband?" "I'm over here walking in and limping with bruises on his face holding his arm. "Omnimus are you ok!?" said Trina worried. "I'll be fine dear." "Guards arrest him!" said Trina. Gohan backed up and Athena jumped in front of him "Stop it! It's not his fault!" "Athena!" What are you doing?" said Trina. "Please mom it's not gohan's fault, daddy is the one that challenge him!"  
  
"But he wreck this place!" And hurt your father! He's out of control!" Gohan was thinking to himself: Why is Athena protecting me? I thought she be on their side!  
  
"You can't arrest him cause daddy made him mad and I told daddy to stop! But he kept at it, it's daddy's fault this happen you ask for the challenge and you got it!" "But!" said Trina. "It's ok Trina it is my fault this is my first battle I've lost with any guy, Athena has brought home, and I did make gohan mad."  
  
Omnimus looked at gohan. "You could have killed us all but you didn't! Guards!" "Sire!" "Would you please get us a cleaning crew out here and have someone come and rebuild this dining room and check for areas throughout the castle for damages." "Yes your majesty!"  
  
"Athena would you take your boyfriend to your lab until we choose him some sleeping quarters! If the rooms are still standing but in the meantime gohan, I suggest you get use to living here cause this is were your going to be for now on." Disappointed. "Huh! I. have. to. live here." "Yes you do!" "What about my family?" "Yes, what about them?"  
  
"Do I get to see them again?" I'll let you talk to them but they can't come here and if they do show up I will have that planet you call earth blown right out of the universe!" Gohan started to get angry "You wouldn't!" Looking at gohan seriously "Yes I would!" said omnimus.  
  
Athena looked shock at her father gohan wanted to grab omnimus but Athena grabbed him "Gohan please don't! Your going to make it bad for yourself!" Gohan held himself back "Ok, you win I don't want my family and friends getting killed!"  
  
"Also you are not allowed to use those powers of yours in this castle!" said omnimus. "That's not fair said gohan!" "Unless you are told too! If you look around and see what just happen here we have a huge damage report that's going to take a couple of weeks to repair, in the meantime you are not allowed to leave this castle cause of the news reporters! Now, would you excuse me I am going to get my wounds wrapped." Said omnimus.  
  
Omnimus left with his wife and Athena took gohan back to her lab. Gohan sat on Athena's couch with his hands on his face and he looked up and zero her computer was floating in front of him. Gohan jerked. "Eh! What is that!?" Athena looked at gohan. "What's wrong? It's my computer zero one!" "That thing scared me!" said gohan. "Don't worry you'll see a lot of him. Zero could you give me damage report? said Athena "Everything is fine nothing damaged." Said zero "Good." Said Athena smiling.  
  
"Gohan you really lost it out there, I was hoping my father wasn't going to lock you up." "He started it!" "Yes he did, but you need to control your temper how can I control my temper Athena when you guys are the ones making me mad! I know I need to control my temper but I'm on another planet! I can't see my family or my friends and you want me to swallow all of this like this is normal! Athena sat on the couch next to him "Gohan!"  
  
"Please Athena, what ever you do don't touch me!!" "Why, I'm not pretty enough!" "Athena I don't trust you!" Athena got off the couch very hurt. "Well gohan you really know how to hurt a girls feelings!"  
  
Gohan grabbing his head. "Athena, do you get it or do you guys love to play dumb!" Gohan looking at her. "Do you realize what you have done!" "Gohan I know all of this is hard to swallow but you have to try. Soon were going to be married and. "That's also what I don't understand I don't want to get married!" said gohan looking serious. "Gohan it's a custom on this planet, if you live in the Zeon family you have to choose a mate or I might lose my chance to rule this kingdom, my parents did not arrange a young boy for me I had to date someone and bring them home and if they prove their worthiness to my father, then he would be the one.  
  
I searched this planet gohan, and there was no one! Every guy I ran into seem outmatched by my father, until I went to planet earth and I dated sharpener and Andrew and a few others, but their attitudes were selfish, my father wanted someone who was not selfish but strong and smart and have a warrior like skills and that's when I saw you." As Athena was talking about how she saw skills and smartness in gohan she was having flashbacks of her spending time with him at the park and her house when he tutored her.  
  
"I had to find someone gohan." "I hear your story Athena, but you hurt me and my family! I miss my girlfriend!" "Do we have to talk about her!?" "Yes I do! Do you understand I was starting to have a relationship with videl, but I guess you can't see that cause your selfish, so busy looking for a husband and didn't care who you hurt!!" said gohan.  
  
"Look I don't care ok, your just getting on my nerves. look I need to get some air!" said Athena she walked out of the lab and went to her bedroom she jumped on her bed and started crying. "What did I do to him, the way he talks to me he hates me!" I can't even touch him!" Gohan was sitting on the couch with his hands on his face very angry and hurt. *******  
  
That's the end of chapter seven I'm trying to debate whether I should let them get married or not! So read and review! 


	8. The Gift chap 8

Hello again it's me bringing you chapter 8 I don't own dragonball z or its characters I'm just a fan! You might want to grab some Kleenex for this one!  
  
1 The Gift chap 8  
  
As gohan was sitting on the couch thinking to himself why did this have to happen… videl was right I shouldn't of went to her house. Maybe this probably wouldn't of happen how could I be so stupid, now I trapped on a planet that I don't know if I'll ever get off. If my dad shows up their going to kill everybody on planet earth gohan puts his head in his hands ugh! I can't think straight what did she do to my head I hate this.  
  
Athena was laying on her bed thinking to herself he is so mean to me… I can't even get close to him he won't even let me touch him (sighs) how can I blame him, I did drug him put a microchip in the back of his head, I don't even know if I have the gut's to tell him about that microchip. Gohan will hit the roof if he finds out… I better not tell him even worse… about the necklace that videl gave him gohan's going to hate me. (Sighs) I remember when he came to my house and helped me studied algebra he so kind and charming. What a guy! Now I don't think he can stand being in the same room with me, well its been almost an hour let me go check to see what he's doing in my lab. Athena got up and left.  
  
On planet earth videl had just put on her pajamas and was thinking of turning in early when the phone ringed.  
  
"Hello" said videl "hey girl!" "What's up!" "I thought I chat with you before it gets late!"  
  
"Hi erasa." "You don't sound so good!" "What's going on?" "Its gohan, erasa." "What happen?" "Is he ok!"  
  
"No, that girl Athena kidnapped him!" "Kidnapped! "By Athena… but how?"  
  
"She's not from this planet, she was able to get gohan and she… (Videl started crying)… took him erasa! "She did something to him, where he was in this trance, me and his dad and his mom tried to fight off these… mechanical robots but they were too strong!"  
  
"Videl, I don't know what to say!" "Is their someway to get him back?" (Videl clearing up her voice) "I don't know, but his dad is trying to work something out, about getting a space ship, and on top of that she came here looking for a husband and… she's a princess!  
  
"So she covered her identity!" said erasa "yes she did, she knew exactly what she was doing!" said videl "So that explains the different guys she was dating!" said erasa "exactly!" said videl.  
  
"Videl I'm not trying to be mean but." "What did she see in gohan?" "That made her want to take him, he's a nice guy and very smart, but what did she want from gohan?" "Uh I don't know erasa!"  
  
Videl was thinking about what gohan told her and she didn't want to say that his strength is far beyond any human more likely Athena might of saw his strength but how, videl was thinking she must have been watching us.  
  
"Hello! "Earth to videl!" "Are you there!" "Uh yes!" "I was asking you if she saw something about gohan?" erasa, I don't know!"  
  
"There has to be something you can do videl!" "Well, I could get a ship of my own but my dad would find out, plus gohan's dad told me not to help, cause if I got hurt gohan would be upset."  
  
"Maybe it is a good idea videl, if you stay out of it and just let them handle it!" "So videl are you holding up ok?" almost starting to cry, "I don't know erasa I care for gohan so much I think… I'm falling in love with him… erasa, I remember I was so pushy and mean to him and yet he was so nice to me!"  
  
Clearing her voice hugging her pillow "What, a guy erasa I didn't know he could be so nice and the way my dad makes it sound, its like every guy is going to hurt me!"  
  
"Well, videl you are a popular person and guys love the way you fight!" "Yeah, I know, but I'm pretty sure gohan saw that to, but he was interested in me not that I can just fight!"  
  
"If their is anything I can do let me know!" "Thanks erasa!" well videl I better get off the phone cause my time is just about up and I'll see you in school tomorrow and try to get some sleep and try not to worry about gohan!" "ok erasa." "Erasa, please don't say anything to anybody about gohan cause I don't want anyone to know yet." "Ok videl, talk tomorrow, goodnight!" and they hung up.  
  
Meanwhile back on planet Zeon Athena walked back into her lab gohan was laying on the couch "gohan!" sounding irritated "yes, Athena!" "Are you ok?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" (Sighs) "Just asking!" getting angry "you know gohan, why are you being such a jerk!" gohan sitting up "I don't know Athena, why don't I ask you that!"  
  
"You know what gohan I thought you were a nice guy, but I guess your showing your true colors!" walking up to Athena "you know what Athena you caused this you came to my planet and did awful things to me!" "You took me against my will and then your father wants me to play death match with him, to prove my worthiness so you can inherit your fathers throne and you expect me to act nice!"  
  
Athena starting crying "I can't do that right now! Said gohan" There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Athena!" Athena wiped her face and cleared up her throat "yes daddy!" he walked in.  
  
"What's going on!?" "Nothing, we were just having a disagreement!" "I can hear you half way up the hall when I was approaching!"  
  
"Gohan, why were you yelling at my daughter!?" "The same reason I should be yelling at you!"  
  
"Look, you need to show some respect to me and my daughter and stop acting like a jerk!"  
  
"Omnimus! "Have you looked in a mirror lately to see who's the biggest jerk!" "Come on, you want go again said omnimus!" "Yeah lets go, I'm not scared!!" shouted gohan  
  
"Stop it!!" "The both of you!" "This is ridiculous!" said Athena!" "Daddy what did you want?"  
  
"I came to tell you that gohan's room is ready and tomorrow morning I was going to let you talk to your parents gohan, and also let you know if your thinking about going up against me you will be sorry."  
  
"Gohan, I will not tolerate disobedient from you this may not be what you want, but your power will work wonders in this kingdom and if you want to keep your family and friends alive you had better do like I tell you!" gohan had his fists clinched and small sparks of electricity surrounded it he was getting angry.  
  
"Gohan!" Athena whispering, "stop it!" calm down! "Your going to make it bad for us!"  
  
"If you need me I'll be in my quarters!" omnimus turned around and left "you really are out of control gohan… you don't have to act like this!" said Athena  
  
Gohan looked at Athena (sighs) "I'm sorry Athena!" "Huh!" Said Athena "I'm sorry I yelled at you!" "I don't act like this!" sitting on the couch "I know I've been yelling at you, if my dad saw me like this they would ground me it's just… I'm angry with you for doing this to me!" "Gohan, I expect you to get angry I didn't mean to come and take you against your will but I had to, I hope you grow to like it here!"  
  
"Athena wasn't their other ways of doing this!" "No, gohan, look it's my fault… you were right earlier I cause you a lot pain gohan which I can't understand cause I never been taken away from my family… look, we better go and look at the room my dad has for you."  
  
They went to gohans room down the hall from Athena's room "Wow this is nice it reminds me of a hotel room!" "Well, it's a suite were you have everything you need accept a refrigerator!" said Athena.  
  
Athena went to the closet and gohan had pajamas of different colors and styles "I see my dad had pajamas for you." "Wow no clothes!" said gohan "No, cause they have to measure you said Athena." "Pajamas don't really have to be measured my dad kind of took a guess… if it doesn't fit let me know."  
  
"Ow!" "My arm, I forgot about that!" said gohan he went to the bathroom and found bandages to wrap his arm from the fight earlier with her father she went to the bathroom with him.  
  
"Do you need some help?" "Yeah sure!" Athena got the peroxide. "ugh!!" Gohan stepped back "doesn't that burn!" "Just a little but it's better than letting that cut get germs!" said Athena  
  
Gohan ripped the arm of his shirt Athena wiped his arm with the peroxide gohan was clinching his teeth Athena wrapped his arm "ok done!" "So, are you hungry?" asked Athena "It's been a long time I'm really starving." said Athena "I'm not really hungry!" said gohan (a/n: that is not normal for a sayian) "are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine." "Maybe we can just have a sandwich." "Ok!" said gohan."  
  
So they went to the kitchen sat down and ate "I'm sorry gohan this is uncomfortable right now and I'm not your best company." (Sighs) "I know Athena, I'm done eating!" "Wow, you eat little." "Really, I don't but I'm not in the mood to eat…I'm really tired Athena, I just want to go to bed!" "Ok!" they got up and went upstairs Athena said goodnight and went in her room and so did gohan.  
  
Back on planet earth goku was outside and chi chi tucked goten in the bed and came outside with goku "I hope gohan will be ok!" From watching the video, he seems ok hopefully, we will hear from him again!" said goku "I hope said chi chi… I miss him!" goku and chi chi went in the house and went to bed.  
  
Back on planet Zeon ah…ah…no…. leave me alone…mom help me… ahhh!!! Gohan sitting up in the bed sweating and breathing fast he turned on the light "It was a dream!" grabbing his hair "but its so real cause it did happen!" gohan laid back down I can't believe this is happening, I can't sleep I got to try to find a way off this planet!" so he turned over finally and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day gohan got up early cause he wanted to talk to his family so omnimus came and got gohan and they went to the room with the computers and transmitters to linked with capsule corp. satellite, bulma was sitting at her desk when she heard the signal come through.  
  
"Bulma, do you read me!" "Gohan, is that you!" "Yes it is me!" his face came on the screen and she recorded it. "Where's dad!?" "Oh, he should be arriving any minute gohan!"  
  
"So how you doing?" "I'm ok, I suppose." "I have Athena's father with me cause he wanted to speak with dad!"  
  
"Oh really, like what does he have to say after they did some awful stuff to you guys!" goku walked in to bulma's lab.  
  
"Goku!" said bulma "gohan, is on the satellite transmitter!"  
  
"Hi dad!" "Hi son!" "I miss you dad!" "Me and your mom and goten miss you as well!" are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!" "Dad, Athena's father omnimus, wants to talk to you." "Ok put him on!"  
  
"Hello goku!" (Goku with an angry look on his face) "Hello, what do you want with my son!!"  
  
"Well my daughter wants to marry him!" "That's nice omnimus but my son is not for the taking… how dare you, come down here and take my son like it's a ok and force him to marry your daughter!"  
  
"We have a custom on planet Zeon that my daughter has to find a young warrior who would be capable of running this kingdom, your son has awesome powers we had a battle and believe me your son beat me!"  
  
"He should of killed you!!" said goku "ah!,I see where he gets his temper from!" "Look, I don't have time for your games!" "Send my son home or were coming to get him, and it won't be pretty when I arrive!"  
  
"If you do come we will be forced to destroy planet earth, I have a huge laser that is capable of splitting planets in half and if you don't cooperate we will take out your planet!"  
  
"You wouldn't!!" "I would, if I find you near this planet!" Slamming his fist "Oh no! This can't be happening!"  
  
"I believe I'm done speaking!" said omnimus  
  
"Wait, this isn't fair, why don't we have a fight!"  
  
"Look, I've already said what I said I'm not going to fight for my daughter to get married your son took care of that!"  
  
"My son is not in love with your daughter!"  
  
"I know but he will one day." "Gohan, has five minutes to speak with you and then he has to go!" omnimus left the room.  
  
"Dad!" "Gohan, how could they!" goku fell on his knees theirs got to be some way to get you out of their!" bulma started crying "No they can't!"  
  
"Please dad, I don't have that much time!" gohan's voice sounding like he was going to cry  
  
"Listen, I will find my way off this planet!"  
  
"Like how gohan, he's threaten to blow up the earth!" "Dad, their has to be a way to overthrow this kingdom and I will find out… omnimus is a evil guy and I could kill him!"  
  
"Listen gohan, don't underestimate him this guy is evil he has tricks and deception written all over him, watch out for him!"  
  
"I will dad!" "Bulma, I'm want to send over this letter, for my dad to give to videl."  
  
"Okay!" said bulma "Did you get them?" "Yes I did!" "I love you bulma!"  
  
Wiping her tears "I…love…you…to gohan!"  
  
"Dad, tell mom and goten I love them I'll miss everyone… it's very hard to focus dad when your family's not with you." "I will find my way back!" "son, I love you, keep your guard up and watch for anything suspicious!" "I will." "I love you dad, my time is almost up say bye to piccolo and krillin for me!" "Bye!" the screen went blank.  
  
Goku slamming his fist "Darn! I can't believe this I can't do nothing!" bulma hugged goku  
  
"It's going to be ok goku, were here for you and chi chi!" "Thanks bulma I guess were going to have to trust gohan cause he has a plan." "I better go tell chi chi the news."  
  
"Goku!" she put the letters that gohan gave her in an envelope with videls name on it "here, you give this to videl" and also let chi chi watch this video tape of gohan!"  
  
"Thanks bulma!" "bye" goku left.  
  
Gohan came out of the computer room and ran down the hall back to his room Athena saw him "gohan, how did it go!"  
  
"Please Athena I don't want to talk now!" with tears in his eyes gohan went in his room close the door put his back to the door and slid down to the floor hitting the door with his fist and crying "no!" "I can't believe these people!" Athena heard him crying and wanted to go in but held herself back "I'll leave him alone he might get mad at me." gohan cried for a long time.  
  
Athena was in her room and two hours passed she was worried about gohan she went to his room he was laying in bed with his hands on his face "can I come in gohan?" "Sure come in." taking his hands off his face she walked close to his bed. "Are you ok!" "No, Athena I'm not!" she can tell his eyes were pink from all the crying he did.  
  
"Is their anything I can get you?" "No, I'm fine!" "Did you want to talk about it?" "What is their to talk about it's over I won't be seeing my family anymore!"  
  
"Since things are going to be different gohan is their anything you want to do today!" (Sighs) "I don't know what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Like if you want to go clothes shopping!" "you… want… me to go help you pick out clothes…I'm not very good with that!" "Gohan I'm speaking of you, not me!"  
  
"I thought your dad said I couldn't leave this castle!" "Well maybe I can talk to him but first we need to get you some different clothes." "Athena, I don't know if I can pick anything I'm just not in the mood to go clothes shopping!"  
  
"Gohan your not going to lay here all day are you!" "I don't know!" gohan was thinking I better do something since I'm here in this place I better go along with some of everything.  
  
"Ok, I'll go shopping!" said gohan "good!" Athena got up I'll be right back "huh!" "Where is she going?"  
  
Athena came back in with four guys with four different sets of clothes. "Ok gohan which one!" "I'll take the jeans with the black shirt!" "Ok, thanks guys!" said Athena the four guy's left. "I'll step out and let you change and I'll talk to my dad!" gohan changed his clothes while Athena talked to her father.  
  
"Athena, I don't know, I don't want you to draw attention and I don't want the media all over you with cameras!" "Daddy your going to make gohan bored sitting in this castle!" "He can't see his family!" "So, what is he supposed to do?"  
  
"Come on honey, said Trina he's a teenager your going to drive him crazy being in his room all day!" "Ok, you guys can go." "Get him whatever he likes." Thanks daddy!" she called for the limo driver to come around and went to go get gohan.  
  
While in his room gohan was thinking I better go along with this I'm sorry videl, but I need to find a way to get off this planet I don't know how but I'll find some way without the earth being harmed. Athena came and got gohan and they went to the mall.  
  
Back on planet earth goku was hugging his wife as she cried. "Will find a way some how chi chi!" "Oh, goku I don't know what to do, I can't even concentrate!"  
  
Their was a knock on the door chi chi cleared up her throat and opened the door. "Hi videl, come in!" "Have you heard anything about gohan?" asked videl "yeah, lets sit down!" goku and chi chi explained to videl about what happened videl covered her face with her hands.  
  
"No!" "No!" "It, can't be true!" videl started crying chi chi hugged her "they took gohan away and they threaten the earth, is their anyway we can sneak up there, without them knowing it?" videl, planet Zeon is just like planet earth they will detect us coming and I don't want to put this planet in jeopardy!" said goku  
  
"But goku that's your son can't we do something!" "Videl I can't do anything right now if I go out there without a plan it could cost the earth plus gohan is thinking of a plan too!"  
  
"Also gohan, wanted me to give you this." he gave videl the envelope "I don't know what it says." "Thanks goku!" Videl it's very hard to carry on everyday without seeing my son but I believe gohan, he's a smart young man he'll think of something said chi chi. thanks guys!"  
  
"Well I better go before it gets late, see ya later!" "Bye videl!" said chi chi and goku. Videl was getting in her helicopter looking at the envelope that goku gave her "I wonder what gohan has to tell me?"  
  
I think I needed some Kleenex for this chapter sniff! Sniff! Well anyway, will gohan think of a way to get off planet Zeon? How will gohan handle Athena while thinking of an escape plan, how will videl manage without gohan and what did he write her? Chapter 9 coming sooner or later 


	9. The Gift chap 9

Hello again I hope you enjoyed the other chapters I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.  
  
  
  
The Gift chapter 9  
  
As videl was getting in her helicopter she was looking at the envelope thinking I wonder what gohan has to say to me. I'll read it when I get home.  
  
Back on planet Zeon gohan and Athena were coming inside of the castle when omnimus approached them. "Gohan, when you guys get done putting your clothes away will you come down stairs I would like to talk to both of you." "Ok!" said gohan.  
  
Back on planet earth goku was training goten. "Ok, goten ready!" "Yeah!"  
  
Goku came at goten hitting him and he was blocking his punches goku tried to trip goten and goten jumped and back flipped in the air and floated. "Ha ha can't catch me!"  
  
Goku appeared behind goten him "huh!" said goten Goku hit him from behind that sent goten flying to the ground "ow! Daddy!" goku landed right next to him "goten can't you sense me coming!" "No!" rubbing his head "are you ok!" "Yes!" said goten.  
  
"Come on goten, we've trained harder than this!" "I know it's just… I can't think!"  
  
"Probably cause gohan's not here… right!" asked goku. "Yeah, I had fun watching you and me beat gohan up!" "Ha! ha! ha! Ha!" laughed goku "Don't let your mom hear you say that!" said goku  
  
"It was funny when we would get him from behind sometimes!" said goten "look, one of these days gohan will be home!" "I hope soon I really miss him!" said goten "ok, goten let's go back to training so, I can teach you more about using your energy!" "Ok!"  
  
Back on planet Zeon gohan and Athena came in the dining room to hear what omnimus had to say.  
  
"Well I hope you guys know we will soon be planning the wedding!" "Yes!" said Athena and on top of that, we need to take gohan through some training sessions (gohan was thinking oh no, I knew this was going to happen soon I hate it when they talk about this wedding)  
  
"What kind of sessions daddy?" said Athena "like on what does a prince do, and training with some of my trainers." "But daddy, gohan already knows how to fight, you saw the video!"  
  
"But remember Athena you have to keep training to keep yourself prepared." "Also Athena you haven't been back to private school since you left this planet, and you have a lot of homework to catch up on."  
  
"Omnimus, what am I'm supposed to do while Athena's at school!" "Your going with her, or are you finished?" "No, I was going to school when I was on planet earth!" "Well you will be enrolling tomorrow."  
  
"Enrolling tomorrow!… in private school…but I never been to private school, isn't it more harder!" "Don't worry gohan you'll survive said Athena!" "There is a first time for everything Said omnimus." "I want you two to turn in early said omnimus "ok!" said Athena.  
  
Gohan and Athena went upstairs Trina kissed her husband and told him she'll be in her quarters reading. Omnimus got up went down the hall in his training room where his three trainers were.  
  
"Ok, guys listen up said omnimus, I have a young man name gohan that you will train and soon will be your prince, make sure you give him the maximum training he's a tuff one!" "yes sire!" omnimus left and joined his wife in there quarters.  
  
Meanwhile on planet earth videl was in her pajamas early and her dad hercule knocked on the door.  
  
"Videl can I come in!" "Yes daddy!" "So how was school?" "It was fine." "Videl you've been distant for the last couple of days… what's going on? Have you've been out with a boy… if you have I will break his scrawny neck!" "You know they have to compete against your father before they can go out with you!"  
  
(Sighs) "Dad, would you stop thinking like that!" "Videl, I know boys want to go out with you, and if they want to see you, they have to see me first!" "Ok, daddy I'm tired, I'm thinking of turning in early, I'm not seeing anyone!"  
  
(Pushing him out the door) "Ok, I'll see you in the morning!" "Good night daddy!" hercule closes the door "finally I can read this letter!" videl takes the letter out of the envelope and starts reading it.  
  
1 Dear Videl  
  
How are you? I'm doing not so well, I'm not hurt physically just more of a broken heart. I saw what happen when Athena kidnapped me I just couldn't respond I don't know what she did…but she did something to my head. But the purpose of me writing this letter is to say I miss you, I really mean it!! I enjoyed getting to know you videl. I enjoyed the time we spent together. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get off this planet, until I figure out something I'm going to be here for a while… videl, they want me to marry Athena! I don't want to marry her, I don't love her! They threaten me if I didn't marry her… they said they would blow up the earth. It would hurt me deeply and I couldn't forgive myself, if all my family and friends were gone. So I can't ask you to wait for me so videl it hurts me to say this but… I have to break up with you, please don't hate me! I did a lot of thinking and crying writing this letter I'm sorry videl I don't know… but I think during the time we were together I was starting to… fall in love with you. I hope you can keep my necklace it's my special gift to you! I hope everything goes good with school and if anyone says where's saiyman just tell them he retired for a while! I hope this letter doesn't hurt too much but please understand the awful situation I'm in. well, videl I'm going to say goodbye, I love you. Gohan  
  
Starting to cry "No!" "Gohan I can't forget about what we had and, I don't want to date anyone else!!" Videl folded up the letters put them back in the envelopes and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Back on planet Zeon it was the next day and gohan was getting ready for school Athena and gohan stepped in the limo and went to school. Athena helped him register for school and followed her to class.  
  
Gohan was thinking wow, I can't believe this; I'm going to school on another planet!  
  
Everyone was dressed in navy blue uniforms and white shirts. First class was English gohan showed up with Athena in first period and Mrs. Krane introduced gohan.  
  
"Class we have a new student with us name gohan!" all the girls were looking and admired how handsome he was.  
  
"Are you new to town gohan?" asked Mrs. Krane. "Yes, from planet earth!"  
  
"What?" "Your… from… another planet, usually we don't get students from another planet…well anyway I see your with Mrs. princess Athena when you walked in… "Are you related?" Athena interrupted and stood up. "He's my fiancé!" everyone started looking and whispering to each other.  
  
"Oh really, so in other words, your prince gohan said Mrs. Krane (scratching the side of his head) "I guess?" said gohan. "Well, have a seat so we can get class started!" he sat right next to Athena.  
  
After school gohan was at his locker and some of Athena's friends approached him.  
  
"Hello gohan!"Gohan turning around "Hi!" "My name is mina!" "Hi nice meeting you!" said gohan shaking her hand. "So your going to be our new prince?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Oh sorry to be rude these are my friends Rachel, Lexia. "Nice meeting you!" said gohan. Mina starring at him.  
  
"Well ladies, I have to go!" "Bye!" said mina and her friend's. Gohan closed his locker and walked down the hall and went and got into the limo and closed the door fast.  
  
"Hi gohan!" ah! Gohan jumped "gohan what's wrong with you, did something freak you out!?" "Yes Athena, these girls that are coming around every corner trying to talk to me all day!" "Like who?" said Athena. "I don't know… some girls name mina and Rachel and lexia and others!"  
  
"Gohan, those three girls Mina, Rachel and Lexia, their just friends of mine, they better keep their hands off!"  
  
When they got home gohan had to go change into sweats and a sweatshirt to train with omnimus trainers. Athena had to go do her homework. Gohan walked into this big training room the size of a gym and omnimus introduced his trainer's fetch, claw and grinder to gohan.  
  
"My goodness said gohan you guys look like you been training for years." "Wow, what weird names you guys got!" "You don't actually do what your names say do you?" looking very serious. "Not exactly said fetch, but we do heavy training!"  
  
"Ok gohan, please remember do not use any beams in this castle, and no energy!"  
  
(Sighs) "Ok, said gohan. "Alright, I'll be in my office conducting business if you need me!" omnimus left.  
  
"Claw said "ok, let's get with it, I'll go first!" gohan looked at claw. "Whoa! Wait a minute how are we going to practice!" "Listen kid you know martial arts?" said claw?" "Yes I do!" "So lets see your moves!" "Come at me!" said claw. "Ok!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan came running. "Yahhh!!" And kicked claw and knocked him down "oww!!" "You got a strong kick!" "Let me try!" said fetch. "this time I'll come at you!" "Yahh!!!" Gohan hit him in the face "owww!!" Fetch hit the floor. "My turn!" said grinder. He ran towards gohan and did a flip to kick him and gohan moved behind grinder and hit him on the back of his neck "ahhh!!"  
  
"You moved fast!" "How did you do that!?" said grinder. "Its something I learned!" said gohan. "Ha, have you fought three people at the same time?" said grinder  
  
"Yes!" said gohan. "Ok!" said grinder… then lets take it up a notch!"  
  
Fetch, claw and grinder all yelled their muscle got big and they all attacked gohan at the same time fist were flying.  
  
"Yahhh!!" Claw hit gohan in the face and he hit the floor. "Ha!" "Finally we got a hit off you!"  
  
"Yeah you did… can we take a break said gohan, we've been at it for thirty minutes!" "You don't need a break!" said fetch "you're a tough man!"  
  
"Lets go!" said claw. He hit at gohan and missed. Grinder hit gohan from behind.  
  
"Ahh!!" Gohan hit the floor. Gohan was getting off the floor and they all attacked him, gohan fell back down.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" "Not so strong anymore!" said fetch.  
  
(Groaning) "You guys are turning this practice into a fight!" said gohan.  
  
"Come on, lets finish training!" said grinder.  
  
Gohan got up and started fighting again. Fetch and grinder punched gohan in the stomach and claw hit gohan in the back. Gohan hit the floor bent over coughing up blood "stop it, that's enough!" "You guys are not being fair!!"  
  
Claw came at gohan to kick him and gohans energy started to rise and he used one hand and threw claw in the wall. Fetch and grinder came at gohan and gohan stretched out both his hands and backhanded both of them and sent them flying in the wall.  
  
Gohan tried to stand up bending over in pain. "Ahhhh!!" "This training session is over!" he left out of the room, bent over and went upstairs to go to his room. Athena came out of her room and saw gohan bleeding from his nose and his mouth.  
  
"Gohan!!" She ran next to him worried. "What happen!!" gohan looking at her in pain and angry. "T-Those crazy training c-creeps tried to hurt me!" Athena opened the door and helped gohan to his bed he laid on his bed. "Oh my gosh!" "Gohan what did they do!"  
  
Athena went to the bathroom and got some bandages and hand towels she wiped the blood off his face. Gohan tried to sit up "ahhhh!!" Grabbing his stomach coughing up blood. "Gohan I think, I should have the nurse come look at you, just lay down and don't move!"  
  
"Athena, did your father put them up to do this?" "Gohan, I don't want to argue with you ok, if he did I'm going be so angry with him… just calm down ok!" she called on the phone to ask the nurse to come look at gohan she came up and checked him out.  
  
"Athena, what happen!" said the nurse "he was training and I believe it got out of control!" gohan laying on his back. "It wasn't a training session they tried to kill me!!"  
  
"Gohan please relax!" said Athena the nurse lifted his shirt to check to see if anything was broken. "Ahhhh!!!" Gohan yelled in pain. Athena was holding gohan down gohan please you need to keep still!" "How can I, it hurts where she's touching me! said gohan  
  
"Gohan, it's going to be ok, just calm down!" (In a lot of pain) "Athena the last time I felt like this is when I didn't train and I was a little kid fighting battles, and an amateur then!" "I think I let these guys run all over me!"  
  
"Gohan, your not a push over… did you use your power?" "No!" "I believe that's why they got the best of you!" said Athena.  
  
"But your dad said I couldn't use my power!" "Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that!" said Athena.  
  
"But I did use a little bit of it when they came at me, and I told them to stop!"  
  
Athena's eyes got big as she looked at gohan. "You… didn't… kill them did… you?!  
  
"No, but I left all three of them in the wall!" Athena wanted to laugh but she didn't.  
  
Gohan was angry. "Ahhh!!" "I could kill those creeps!!" "Please calm down gohan your in enough pain as it is!" The nurse took bandages and wrapped his stomach and gave him two shots. Athena was worried and angry.  
  
Athena and the nurse walked outside gohan's room. (Sounding worried.) "You think he'll be ok!?" said Athena "yeah, I think so he's just bruised up really bad on the inside." "If its ok princess I'll have someone come look on him again later." "Yeah sure, thanks!" as the nurse walked away she went back in gohan's room he was trying to sit up.  
  
"Gohan please don't sit up!" said Athena "ahh!!" "I told you!" gohan started coughing "oww!!" sounding angry "uh, it hurts to cough!"  
  
Athena sat next to him on his bed. "Here, when you cough use this pillow put it up against your stomach. "Now please listen!" "Don't get out of bed, I need to talk to my father I'll be right back!"  
  
Athena went downstairs. Gohan was thinking how, do I end up in situations like this I can't believe those guys beat me up? I'm a saiyan! I think I'm too soft since I haven't trained and then to, I didn't use none of my saiyan power only my strength. I wish I had some sensu beans. Gohan started to feel sleepy cause of the shots.  
  
Athena walked in to her parent's chambers calling her parents. "Hello! "Father, mother!" "Hi, Athena are you guys getting ready for dinner!" said Trina.  
  
Athena was upset "mother what kind of training did father set up for gohan!" "I don't know?" said Trina…"why!" "Cause gohan got hurt, he's upstairs in pain mother!" "I had to call the nurse to come look at him!"  
  
"Let me get your father!" omnimus came walking out before Trina went to go get him.  
  
"Hello dear!" "I was on my way out here cause I heard you call me… "Athena what's wrong!" said omnimus. Athena starting to cry "It's gohan daddy, they hurt him when he was training… I had to get the nurse to look at him!" "Is he alright!" said omnimus "yeah, but he's in a lot of pain daddy…. Daddy, he thinks your trying to hurt him!" Trina hugged Athena trying to calm her.  
  
"I didn't try to hurt him!" said omnimus. "It was just maximum training cause gohan's a warrior and a tough guy… look I'm going to go talk with my trainers!"  
  
Clearing her throat "hopefully if they can get up!" said Athena. "What!" said omnimus. "What did gohan do!?" said Trina "he put all three of your trainers in the wall!" said Athena "Listen, don't worry Athena I'll take care of this!" said omnimus hugging Athena  
  
"Thanks father, I got to go check on gohan!" "I'll be right up behind you!" said Trina.  
  
Athena went back upstairs and omnimus went to the training room and walked in shouting "fetch, grinder, claw!" "Where are you guys!" claw came out of the back room limping with an ice pack on his head, fetch was holding his arm with an ice pack on his jaw and grinder had and ice pack on the back of his neck limping.  
  
Sounding angry. "You guys going pass intense training!" said omnimus. "That kid is strong!" said grinder…he tried to kill us!" "Yeah!" shouted claw and fetch. "Only way gohan will try to hurt you if you make him angry! Said omnimus "Now look you idiots!" "I said maximum training, not try and kill him… my daughter is mad with me and gohan thinks I tried to hurt him!"  
  
Fetch grinder and claw started talking at the same time complaining.  
  
"Look!" said omnimus "I can see he got you guys back for taking this session too far!" with an evil look on his face "but thanks for roughing him up a bit maybe it will teach him to not hold back!"  
  
Omnimus told them to get someone to fix the walls and go get your wounds fixed. "Yes sire!" said claw, fetch and grinder.  
  
Omnimus left to go see gohan Trina was in gohan's room with Athena when omnimus walked in.  
  
"So, how's he doing?" said omnimus. "He's sleeping." said Trina.  
  
Omnimus was looking at gohan it doesn't look like they touched him." "His injury's are internal dad!" omnimus lifted up gohan's shirt he widen his eyes "oh my!" "That's bad!" "Well he ruffed up my trainers also… but he'll live!" said omnimus. "just have a nurse to come sit with him to make sure he's ok!" "I already did daddy." said Athena.  
  
Athena got up and left the room crying Trina went after her, Athena went and sat on her bed.  
  
"Athena, what's wrong?" "Mother!" (Signs) "I just wish I could do something for him, he was in so much pain (crying) and I feel responsible, like all we tried to do was hurt him since he's been here!" "Athena, don't worry about gohan, I believe he'll be just fine he's just angry remember gohan is in a different place it's hard for him to adjust!"  
  
Later on that evening, Athena went to take something to drink to gohan Athena walked in to gohans room.  
  
"Hello!" said Elaine (a/n: the nurse) did you want to talk to gohan." "He's awake, I'll step out!" "Ok!" said Athena she sat next to gohan.  
  
"So how you feel?" sounding tired "I feel ok!" Athena took gohans hand. "I was worried about you!" tears coming down her face. Gohan smiling. "Athena I'll be fine don't worry!" said gohan.  
  
"I brought you something to drink!" "Oh great!" "my throats dry!" just stay their gohan and I'll give it to you!" "Thanks said gohan…that was good!" "Well I'm going to get ready for bed soon and I'll let you rest." "Ok, thanks a lot Athena!" she kissed gohan on his head and left.  
  
Gohan was thinking Athena seems different lately and more nicer, I wonder what's got her changed?  
  
Three days later omnimus was in his chambers talking with Trina. "Are you ready to plan Athena's wedding." said omnimus sure I think it's time said Trina.  
  
Athena knocked on gohan's door. "Come in!" "Hi gohan, are you ready to go see the nurse to get your bandages removed!" "Yeah sure!" said gohan. "Don't get up!" said Athena, let me help you!" "I could get up on my own Athena!"  
  
"Gohan your still in no shape to be on your own moving around, I don't know why, you suggest we go to the nurse when she could of came here!" "Athena, I've been in bed for two days I need to get around!"  
  
Athena helps him off the bed they went to the nurses' room that looked like a huge clinic. Athena help gohan up on the chair. "Ow!" "Not… so fast!" said gohan. Athena looking at gohan smiling "sorry, you ok!" said Athena. Gohan put his head down fast blushing "I'm fine!" said gohan. "I'll go sit outside in the waiting area." said Athena.  
  
Elaine pulled out some scissors gohan got scared "Aren't those things too big!?" said gohan.  
  
"Ah, no!" "The bandage is big gohan just relax, I won't cut you!" Elaine lifted up his shirt and cut the bandage off gohan. Elaine touched his stomach gohan clinched his eyes in pain "ahhh!!" I'll say gohan, probably for the next couple of days or more your going to be sore I suggest you don't do any binding or lifting or training until your not in pain anymore and get plenty of rest, and when the weekends over I suggest you stay away from gym class at school.  
  
"Elaine, why can't I be active its only been three days!" "Gohan are you immortal?" "No!" "It takes time for the body to heal its, good you can get up and walk around anybody fully human couldn't do it, since your only half human that doesn't mean you can go and start lifting weights and jumping around, like I said be careful or you'll get an infection!"  
  
"Ok!" said gohan Elaine helped him off the chair and he left with Athena. "So how's everything?" said Athena. "She said I'm ok I just can't train or be active and get plenty of rest, she sounds like my mother!" (Imitating chi chi voice) "You have to stay in the bed gohan!" Athena started laughing.  
  
A guard approached Athena and gohan bowing to Athena "Miss princess your father wants to see you and gohan in his chambers. "Ok!" said Athena.  
  
They went to omnimus and Trina chambers. "Oh hello, you two… and how are you feeling gohan?" (With a like you care attitude in his voice) "Fine!" said gohan. Wow, you don't sound too thrilled said omnimus. "Oh daddy he just doesn't like to stay in bed!" "Think again!" said gohan sitting down.  
  
"Something wrong!" said omnimus "Nothing!" said gohan "Then I suggest you get rid of your attitude!" said omnimus looking at gohan.  
  
"Anyway I wanted to talk about the wedding!" gohan looked at omnimus. "We wanted to set a date like for next week." "Great!" said Athena. "So tomorrow we would like for you guys to start ceremony rehearsals, and gohan before you get married I want you to take a physical."  
  
Angry "wow, another trip to the doctors, something I really need!" "Look, as much as you don't like this!" "Get use to it!!" said omnimus. Gohan gave omnimus an angry. "Look gohan whats bugging you?" said omnimus.  
  
"Oh, gohan why don't we just go outside maybe you need some air!" said Athena. "No! Athena, let me be honest, your father wants to know the truth!"  
  
"You know omnimus every since I been here I've had a horrible time, I can't leave this castle I can't even leave my room, do I get any sort of freedom and those trainers of yours played sport with me and if they try that again I'll kill all three of them! I can't leave the planet!"  
  
"You know omnimus I think he has a point!" said Trina "ok gohan, I am terribly sorry and I should of given you some freedom, just let my know when you and Athena want to leave the castle and you can. "Also I took care of the trainers they won't be going overboard like that again, so don't kill them!" Also I didn't tell them to beat you up!" "Ok!" said gohan. "Now shall we, theirs a wedding to be plan said omnimus.  
  
Gohan sitting in the chair thinking, I hate when they talk about this wedding I wish there was a way to get out of this."  
  
That's the end of chapter nine with my announcer signing off for me! Read and review!  
  
Hey this is gohan while Zion is typing up the beginning of the chapters to the gift/The Zeon sagas. What's going to happen to me being stuck on planet Zeon will I make it down the aisle and marry Athena or ha! Will I faint? And what about omnimus what kind of evil plans does this guy have up his sleeve? Coming up soon, bye for now! 


	10. The Gift/Zeon Saga chap 10

Hello this is Zion I'm continuing my story with same title but a new saga. I hoped you enjoyed chapter nine. I don't own dragonball Z or it's characters  
  
The Gift/Zeon Saga  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Meanwhile on planet Zeon gohan and Athena was listening to omnimus and Trina talk about wedding plans and visitations from different leaders from around Zeon, who will be having dinner with them in a few days. Gohan was bored and he wished he were at home.  
  
"So gohan, tomorrow I need for you to meet with a speech/voice trainer to show you how to present yourself as a prince, I promise you it won't hurt!" said omnimus.  
  
"I hope not it seems that's all that happens to me around here!" said gohan.  
  
"Also he'll teach you how to talk and show respect for others and your elders and leaders and you will dress and look like a prince. Will discuss what time and day you will have these others things done." "Athena your mother and me have some things to discuss and phone calls to make to prepare for you and gohans wedding, so I suggest you make sure gohan gets plenty of rest so he can heal properly!"  
  
Gohan was angry, cause he didn't want to get married but he didn't show them he was angry cause it would cause problems and he didn't want Athena upset. So Athena and gohan went upstairs to his room, sitting on the couch  
  
"So, gohan what do you think about the wedding?" "I don't know Athena it sounds like it's going to be real nice but I don't want to get married!"  
  
"Why not gohan?" "Athena in case you haven't notice were making a commitment for life, I thought you had to be in love before you get married not made to love anybody, and forced into marriage." "What am I'm going to say Athena when someone asks me do I love you, do you know how embarrassed I'm going to be!" "  
  
"Gohan everyone knows in the Zeon kingdom you don't have to be in love!"  
  
"Athena where I come from my parents knew each other when they were kids and they got to know each other more and they dated fell in love and got married!" "In my case…  
  
Athena sensed the anger in gohans voice.  
  
… "I was drugged thrown in some crazy trance, being forced into marriage… I have no idea in what I'm getting into, I'm made to cooperate, and if I don't my family is going to die!"  
  
Getting up slamming his hands on the table. "Now!" "Athena do you think I'm happy!"  
  
Athena knew he was angry. Gohan was standing in front of his window. Athena walked behind him.  
  
"Gohan I've heard you say this before, I can't say the words that can change anything of what has happen!" "It may not be what your parents had, but can you at least try to give us a chance… I know you have feelings for videl and I can't change your feelings for her can you at least give me a chance!" Athena laid her head against his back.  
  
"Athena could you…please…don't touch me now!" Athena got angry "I bet, if that was videl you would let her!!"  
  
Gohan turned around looking at Athena. "Athena, videl didn't touch me, when I didn't know her, and when I got to know her and dated, then it was ok, but respectfully!" "Its about respect Athena, I don't know you that well to be intimate, I can't pretend with you!"  
  
"So after we get married your not going to touch me, kiss me, or anything!!" Right!!" said Athena.  
  
(Sighs) "Athena do we have to get into this now!" "Yes, I want the truth gohan!!"  
  
"Look I don't kn-!" Athena grabbed gohan and gave him a romantic kiss it happen so fast he didn't realize what was going on. Athena stopped kissing him and stepped back.  
  
"That's what's going to happen on our wedding day so you better get ready!" gohan was blowned away by her kiss.  
  
"I-I wasn't expecting you to do that."  
  
"I know gohan but anyway, I got to go do my homework so you better get some rest." Athena left.  
  
"What's up, with this girl!" said gohan sitting on his bed.  
  
"She's been so nice to me and its like she'll do anything for me." (Gasps) "Oh!" "No!" "She can't be!" She's… in love with me!" "Oh man were can I get advice about girls from someone you can trust around here!"  
  
The next day gohan was going through training sessions with Seth about respect, greeting people, and when to bowing and after that he went to the church to practice for the wedding after everything was over gohan was wiped out from all the training and practicing gohan was laying across his bed.  
  
Athena knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"Hi gohan!"  
  
"Hi Athena, what's going on!"  
  
"This day is so busy I'm wiped out from all this practicing!" said Athena.  
  
"Your not kidding especially this guy name Seth he is very strict on me learning about being a prince!"  
  
Sitting up on his bed. "Well you know, Athena I just remembered I have homework to do (trying to avoid her also) and I better get with it or I'm going to get a bad grade and schools tomorrow."  
  
"Gohan since you been on this planet for over a week I'm surprised if your interested in school!"  
  
"Athena, I can't help it my mom always been on my case when it came to studying my mother is very persistent with the books and getting a good job!"  
  
"Your mom must be a really good person to raise an incredible son!"  
  
What am I'm saying Athena thought to herself. "Well I got to go I'll see you later!" Athena quickly ran out the door.  
  
Gohan blinked his eyes staring at the door "I wonder what was that all about!" said gohan  
  
Athena was standing in the hall "oh!" "Why did I say that to him!" I can't tell him how I feel, hopefully he hasn't figured it out yet!" she went to her room.  
  
Back on planet earth videl was having lunch with erasa.  
  
"So have you heard anything from gohan?"  
  
Videl not feeling quite herself. "Yes, he wrote me a letter!"  
  
"He did?"… from another planet!" said erasa.  
  
"No, his dad was at a friends house and she has this satellite transmitter and they were able to talk to gohan cause and he faxed over the letters to his dad to give to me."  
  
"So videl, what did he say?"  
  
Videl started crying. "That we have to break up cause their making him marry Athena!"  
  
"What! He broke up with you!"  
  
"He said he didn't want to, but until he finds a way off that planet he can't be with me."  
  
"Videl, I'm shocked I didn't think he would do that!"  
  
Videl wiping her face. "Erasa my heart is so ripped up on the inside, I can't do crime fighting right now!"  
  
"Does his parents know?" "I haven't told them!" "I didn't realize gohan was going to break up with you!"  
  
"If I see that Athena girl I swear I could kill her!" "She's cause us so much pain… "I could rip her eyes out!" said videl.  
  
"So…what are you going to do?" "I guess I'll wait, gohan's a smart guy, I hope he figures out something."  
  
The next day on planet Zeon gohan and Athena were at school and the bell ringed for fourth period. Athena went to her locker when she was approached by Gary her ex boyfriend.  
  
"Hi Athena, I wish you stop avoiding me!"  
  
"What do you want Gary!"  
  
"What do I want?" "I still haven't got over you, when I last saw you…its just like we never had nothing going on, and who is this jerk your suppose to be marrying!?"  
  
"Look Gary, I don't want to argue with you and I'm not marrying a jerk, can you talk about this later, matter of fact let me tell you again, it's over between us I told you that and I left!"  
  
"Yeah you left and didn't say why… did it have something to do with the match me and your father had, I wasn't good enough!"  
  
"Gary, cause you're the ambassadors son doesn't mean you can always get what you want, I think you were more interested in becoming prince and inherit the kingdom then getting a wife!"  
  
"I was not interested in just your kingdom!" "I hope the guy your marrying isn't trying to do that!"  
  
"Believe me he is nothing like you…look I got to go or I'm going to be late!" said Athena. She ran off to class.  
  
Gary hit the locker. "Darn her!!"  
  
Athena sat next to gohan in class. "What took you so long the bell is going to ring." "Oh, just some lose ends I had to take care of."  
  
The bell ringed Mrs. Inez walked in. "Hello class turn your books to page twenty for vocabulary on the computer I want you to copy all the words on that page for a test coming up in three weeks."  
  
"In the fifth period gohan had gym class and Gary's friend josh approached him. "Hey that's Athena's boyfriend!" Gary and josh looked at each other and started laughing. "You got to be kidding said Gary, that skinny looking toothpick he couldn't beat up a house plant!" they started laughing.  
  
"Hey, lets go see what he's talking about?" said josh. They sneaked up not being seen by the gym teacher, and over heard gohan talking to Mr. Allen about his doctor's note.  
  
"You got to be kidding!" said Gary "shush!" said josh, I can't hear!" they overheard everything and sneaked away to the back of the locker room. "That idiot, I knew he was a weakling can't train without getting hurt!" said Gary. "What a joke!" said josh. "Hey we better get in the gym before Mr. Allen comes in!" said Gary.  
  
At the end of school Athena was talking to her friends about her wedding and who she wanted as bride maids and about coming tomorrow night for rehearsals her friends left and the hall cleared up.  
  
Athena went to her locker cause she forgot to get a few books; Athena opened her locker and Gary with his friend josh showed up.  
  
"Hello Athena, I was waiting to find out why we broke up!" "Look, Gary my dad told me that you were not the one he was looking for and you lost against my father, ok!" "That's the story, now leave me alone!"  
  
Gary started getting close wanting to kiss her. "Stay away from me!!" said Athena.  
  
Gohan came from around the corner "Hey, Athena!" walking to her locker. "Its time to go!"  
  
"I was coming!" "Oh, who are your friends!"  
  
"None of your business weakling!" said Gary, getting in gohans face.  
  
"Athena what's going on here?" "Nothing, gohan just old friends!"  
  
"Yeah her old boyfriend!" "Look I'm not here to start any trouble!" said gohan.  
  
Gary grabbed gohan and slammed him up against the locker. "Well I am!" said Gary!"  
  
"Stop it!" "Gary leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you!"  
  
Gohan pushed Gary off of him and josh was going to hit gohan, but he disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked him up against the locker. Gary got mad and hit gohan from behind and he hit the locker and Athena kicked Gary in the face and he hit the floor. Gohan grabbed Athena and they ran off and got in the limo and left.  
  
"Are you ok, Athena!" "who were those guys?" and "why are they bothering you?" "I'm fine, Gohan… it's a long story!"  
  
"But are you ok, those guys hit you pretty hard up against the locker!" getting close to him to see if he was ok. Gohan getting nervous "I'm… fine Athena!"  
  
Gohan was lieing cause he didn't want her to worry about him. "Are you sure gohan because you're a saiyan doesn't mean when people hit you its not going to hurt!"  
  
"Athena, don't worry I've been in rougher situations then this!"  
  
"Remember we have wedding rehearsals in an hour!" said Athena. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said gohan.  
  
Later on that evening after wedding rehearsals gohan was having dinner with Athena and her family and as usual he was eating like a saiyan and it was their first time seeing him eat like that cause he hasn't ate dinner with them in a while everyone eyes got big they never seen anyone eat eight plates of dinner.  
  
"Yeah!" "That was delicious, I'm stuffed!" gohan smiling not realizing everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Gohan!" "Huh!" "When did… you start eating like… that asked Athena?"  
  
"I've always eat like this!"  
  
"Well, gohan you can't eat like that tomorrow when we have dinner with some of the most important people said omnimus… my goodness gohan how can you eat all that food and stay thin!?"  
  
"Omnimus as much as fighting saiyans do, our appetites are enormous, my dad is far worst than mine!"  
  
"Oh, yes before you guys leave the table, gohan after school tomorrow you have two appointments the first one is to trim your hair and second is to take your physical!"  
  
"Ok!" said gohan. So when it was time to go to bed Athena came to gohans room to see him.  
  
"Gohan I just wanted to say goodnight!" Athena smiling "ok!" "Oh, Athena I been meaning to ask you, did you say anything to your dad about the fight we had with, whoever those two guys were."  
  
"Oh, you know, I forgot to tell him, also those two guys were Gary and josh." Gary is the one with the dark hair." "Before I left and went to earth we broke up cause my father didn't like Gary's attitude he's a good fighter but his arrogant attitude cause him to lose the fight!"  
  
Also he's jealous of you gohan cause he knows were going to get married." "Well we better turn in its going to be a long day tomorrow!" said gohan.  
  
The next day was very busy gohan tried to keep away from Gary and Josh.  
  
At the end of school Gary caught up with gohan. "Trying to run from me gohan!" Getting angry "Look I don't want to get into trouble, so leave me alone!" Look, we got a fight we need to finish!" "Hey, Gary said josh, we need to split here comes the dean!" "Your lucky wimp, this time or I would have taken you out, watch your back!"  
  
Gohan went to his locker mad opening his locker thinking. Ever since I been on this crazy planet, people have been trying to beat me up. Gohan was going out the door and the media starting flashing cameras and asking him lots of questions. "Excuse me!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan are you going to marry princess Athena?" "How long have you been dating?" gohan was trying to get to the limo with all the microphones coming at him he got in the car and they drove away. Gohan looked tired from trying to get away from the press.  
  
Athena was laughing at him cause his hair was a mess. (Sighs) "What's so funny?" Athena handed him a mirror "oh!" He pulled his hair down. "Do we have to face these people everyday?"  
  
"Your popular gohan, everybody knows were getting married this weekend, do you realize your going to be the prince of Zeon!"  
  
"There hasn't been a prince in years!" "What about your dad?" "Well, he's been king for I guess twenty years!"  
  
"Just to let you know I ran into Gary and Josh and they wanted to beat me up, but the dean was coming, so Gary threatens me!"  
  
(Sighs) Those jerks!" "I wish they leave us alone!" said Athena.  
  
As they were approaching the castle the press was outside the gate taking pictures as the limo went through the gate. Gohan went to his room to change his clothes and go get his haircut there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in! said gohan "hello, prince gohan!" "My name is Reggie and I'll be your hair dresser so would you come with me!"  
  
Gohan went to get his hair trim, since gohan has saiyan hair it was hard to lay it down and when they did it came to his shoulders omnimus came in the room.  
  
"Wow, gohan you're starting to look like a prince!"  
  
"Have you ever had your ears pierced?" "No." "Well it's a custom for the men to get them pierced here in the Zeon kingdom." "Do I need to get both of my ears pierced?" "Yeah why not!" said omnimus. So gohan had both his ears pierced and he took his physical, which he hated. Well gohan said Elaine you seems like everything is ok!" "Great!" said gohan I'm done right!" "Sure you can go!"  
  
Gohan went to get ready for dinner and he wore a blue vest and white shirt all royalty!  
  
While all the guest were in the guest room omnimus entered with his wife and everyone stood in his honor and applauded and the announcer introduce gohan as the soon to be prince gohan did everything as using proper greeting. While everyone went into the dance hall to dance before dinner gohan pulled omnimus to the side and asked him a question.  
  
"Omnimus, what should I say if someone asks me about where I come from?" "You tell them the truth, if people don't like it too bad!"  
  
Gohan danced with a few of the ambassador's daughters one girl gohan danced with was one of the Zeon relatives.  
  
"Hi my name is Lena Zeon!" "You must be related?" asked gohan. "Yes, omnimus is my uncle."  
  
"I'm surprised you don't live here in the castle!"  
  
"We stay in a castle, but the other side of town… you know gohan you have a very pure heart!"  
  
"Huh!" said gohan. The music stopped and they stopped dancing. "Talk to you later!" said Lena.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment I wonder what, that was all about!  
  
So later that evening they had dinner with the ambassadors and their families.  
  
"So Athena, asked one of the ambassadors, where did you find this nice young man?" "Oh planet earth!" some of the leaders started choking and coughing on their food.  
  
Gohan was thinking, uh! Oh! Here it comes!  
  
"Planet earth!" said (a/n: oh well will give him a name.) ambassador Ulysses. "You traveled off this planet to find your husband?"  
  
"Yes, and he was well worth it!" stroking gohans shoulder.  
  
Gohan started smiling thinking to himself rolling his eyes oh, boy these people make me sick, isn't it time for bed!  
  
"So gohan what kind of royal blood line do you have!" said Ulysses. "I don't have any!" everyone started looking. "You don't come from a rich family?" "No!" "Then where did you live at on planet earth?"  
  
"My house was out in the area where the forest is!" Ulysses dropped his spoon.  
  
"So what… did your… family do for a living?"  
  
"My dad fished and my mom stayed home but he's doing odd jobs now!"  
  
"So how did you get into the city to go to school?"  
  
"I was home schooled until my mom let me go to high school in the city.  
  
(Gohan smiling)… and I just fly everyday!"  
  
Ulysses wife fainted and the other two ambassadors wives fainted too. "Was it something I said!" asked gohan.  
  
Confusion broke out at the table and Trina and omnimus had a couple of servant's come in and help the wives into the next room.  
  
Athena started giggling at gohan and a couple of her friends did also. "Your so funny gohan!" said Athena. Gohan felt embarrassed.  
  
Later when everyone was leaving Lena managed to catch up with gohan on the balcony while Athena was talking to her friends, gohan saw her come out.  
  
"Hi Lena!" "Hi gohan!' "Lena, what did you mean earlier about me having a pure heart, how did you know?" she looked around and pulled gohan to the side.  
  
"Gohan you don't seem like anyone like my uncle, he has an evil heart!"  
  
"Tell me gohan did you ask Athena to marry you or was you forced cause it seems like your not in love with her!"  
  
"No, I'm not and I was forced to marry her!" "So they threaten you!" "Yes, if I didn't marry Athena they said their going to blow up the earth!" "Oh, gohan she hugged him I so sorry!" "Oh, sorry I didn't mean!" "That's ok, I know you didn't mean anything!"  
  
"Lena, how do you know about me?" Gohan I go to the same private school and I've been watching you and Athena, you care for her gohan but… you're not in love with her!"  
  
"Gohan I want you to know something long time ago this kingdom was a good kingdom and it was overthrown by my evil uncle many centuries ago… there is a diary in this castle that was taken from my family years ago explaining what happen."  
  
"My heart for the Zeon kingdom is that it will be restored back to being a good kingdom." "When you become prince pay attention to my uncle and the kind of business he conducts… maybe gohan you have the power to stop him!"  
  
"Lena, what can I do, I just want to get off this planet and go home!"  
  
"Gohan their not going to let you go, I don't know what you have… but my uncle likes it, I don't want to be mean, but gohan don't be selfish… maybe you can turn this kingdom around but please be careful!"  
  
"You know, my father told me to be careful with him cause he felt the evil in him!" said gohan.  
  
"Well I believe your father is right, listen I have to go I don't won't anyone to get suspicious if they see me with you maybe I'll catch you in school or at your wedding!" "Bye gohan!" "Bye Lena!"  
  
Gohan went upstairs and turned in for the night thinking about what Lena said. Soon the big day came it was their wedding day gohan wore dark blue pants with gold lines running down the sides the shirt was the same color as his pants and a miniature vest with gold lines shaped like a dragon and he wore white gloves.  
  
Athena wore a white wedding gown with a long train where it took three little girls to hold it.  
  
Gohan was at the church in the back room with omnimus and it was forty-five minutes before the wedding started gohan hated this day and felt sick omnimus stepped out of the room.  
  
Gohan was thinking I think I'm going to throw up I can't deal with this he got up and went to the bathroom still thinking oh my gosh, this can't be happening I thought when I got married my mom and dad would be here.  
  
Omnimus came back in the room "where's gohan." he heard gohan in the bathroom knocking on the door.  
  
"Gohan are you in there?!" "Yes!" "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" gohan came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth. "Are you sick gohan?" "Yeah!" "Uh! Guard would you excuse us for a moment!" The guard left the room.  
  
Omnimus grabbed gohan and pushed him up against the wall. "Look you fool, if you think your going to weasel your was out of this wedding your sadly mistaken!!"  
  
(Groaning) omnimus if… you don't… let me… go I'm going to throw up… in your face!"  
  
"Are you threatening me!!" said omnimus "No its…the…truth!" said gohan.  
  
Trina walked in "omnimus what are you doing!" "I-I wasn't doing anything!" gohan went back to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"What's going on?" said Trina "He's sick and the wedding starts in fifteen minutes!" said omnimus. "Yuk!!" "Poor thing!" said Trina.  
  
"Well omnimus he's nervous, talk to him don't hurt him!" "Ok!" said omnimus.  
  
Gohan gathered his thoughts cleaned his self up.  
  
"Ok, I can do this I have to get it together!" gohan came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you ok gohan?" "Yeah, I'm ok now!" "Good!" said Trina.  
  
"Look I have extra clothes you can put on it's, the same outfit I always like to have extra on the side incase of accidents!" said omnimus Gohan changed then they went in the chapel and the wedding music started.  
  
Well, I had to stop there that's the end of chapter 10. Coming soon chapter eleven read and review 


	11. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 11

Hello again I hope you liked the last chapter well here's more of it! I don't own dbz or its characters  
  
The Gift/Zeon Saga chap 11  
  
As music was playing omnimus took his wife.  
  
"Come Trina we need to be going, the wedding is going to start. "Ok gohan will see you in sanctuary!" said omnimus. "Ok!" said gohan.  
  
Gohan was sweating and pacing "I can't believe this, don't they have a window I can jump out of!!" putting his head in his face. "I wish I could get away... "But if I do that, they're going to kill my family!" "Oh, what's the use!" (sighs) "I can't resist its too late, I better calm down or I'll be in the bathroom again!"  
  
Everyone applauded when omnimus and Trina came down the aisle then the flower girls with the ten bride maids following.  
  
Gohan went to go get Athena she opened the door to her room looking really pretty with her white silk gown.  
  
"You look incredible Athena!" "Thank you gohan!" "You're looking so handsome!" "Thank you!" said gohan... "I think we better be going!" he held his arm out to grab hers they started walking.  
  
"Gohan you're shaking!" "I'm just nervous!" "I am too, but I'm not shaking!" said Athena."  
  
Athena stopped walking. "Gohan are you ok?" "Please don't faint, your as pale as a ghost!" she grabbed a tissue and wiped his face "I'll be ok, lets just get this over with!" gohan stopped shaking and the guards opened the door and the wedding music started playing and everyone stood up and started cheering before they got to the end of the aisle.  
  
The priest told them to face each other the priest spoke about different things.  
  
Gohan was thinking I wish he just get on with it!  
  
If anyone wishes these two not to be married speak now or forever hold your piece!  
  
Gohan was thinking I wish someone would say something, but that's not going to happen!  
  
As they went on with the wedding the priest asked for the rings and gohan repeated after him holding Athena's hand on one knee looking at her.  
  
"I gohan take Athena as my wife to love and to be with you all the days of my l-life through sickness and health for richer or poorer until death due us part."  
  
"Now Athena I need for you to repeat the same thing." She got on her one knee looking in gohan's eyes taking his hand.  
  
"I Athena take you gohan as my husband to love and to be with you all the days of my life through sickness and health for richer or poorer until death due us part."  
  
Gohan could sense she meant every word of it. They turned and face the priest as he gave them words of wisdom and told them to face each other.  
  
"By the power invested in me and the Zeon Kingdom I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride!" Gohan lifted her veil and kissed her.  
  
The priest said. "I announce Mr. and Mrs. gohan son!" Everyone stood shouting and screaming as they walked down the aisle and went out the door to get into the limo.  
  
There were reporters flashing cameras gohan and Athena were smiling and waving they got into the limo and drove away.  
  
Athena grabbed and starting kissing gohan, he was uncomfortable cause he didn't feel the same way.  
  
Gohan was trying to talk between kisses. "Athena could you let me breathe for just a minute!?" Athena looking at gohan wondering what's going on. "Why!" I think... I'm going... to be... sick again!" Gohan grabbed one of the bags that they always keep in the limo incase someone gets sick gohan turned his head and threw up in the bag.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong! Athena grabbed some tissues and gave it to gohan he wiped his mouth Athena looked at him worried. "Gohan are you ok?" "No, Athena I'm not." "Look I'm sorry I just can't handle it under this kind of pressure, never in my life did I have to face something like this!"  
  
Tears forming in his eyes. "I thought when I got married it was suppose to be the most wonderful day of my life with family and friends... instead this is a nightmare, don't get me wrong Athena!" looking at her.  
  
"The wedding is beautiful... what more can a person ask for, but I wish my parents were here to see this, but its too late!" Athena wiping the tears from his eyes. "If you want we can talk to your parents."  
  
"No, Athena I can't face them right now, it's too much for my mom and dad to handle especially my mom she is going to hit the roof!"  
  
"Gohan, I not going to tell you to forget about your family but... kissing his hand... "Lets have some fun since this is our wedding day!" "Ok!" said gohan.  
  
The limo pulled up to a huge hall where they had there reception everyone was there cause gohan and Athena drove around for awhile the bridesmaid walked in then Athena and gohan walked in everyone applauded as the reception went on for a long time gohan was in the back room were you can sit away from everybody omnimus came in the room. "Gohan I was wondering where you were at!"  
  
Gohan was annoyed by omnimus presents. "Just sitting here taking a breather!" said gohan. Trying to ignore him. "Are you feeling o... (Interrupting him)  
  
"Omnimus, WHAT do you want!!" "Not having a good day I see!!" said omnimus.  
  
Gohan looking at him with anger. "Omnimus I hope you haven't forgot how you grabbed me by my throat back their at the church, thinking I was trying to get out of getting married!!" I didn't want to... but I was nervous and I couldn't handle the pressure of knowing that if I don't obey... my home planet will be destroyed!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's too bad!!" gohan getting up standing in front of omnimus. "You know what, you make me SICK!!" said gohan. Omnimus grabbed gohans arm don't make a scene said omnimus. "I'll try not to!!" snapped gohan pulling his arm away.  
  
Gohan sat at the table with Athena. Athena looked at him. "Are you ok gohan?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" "I just ask cause you wasn't feeling well earlier." smiling "No, I'm fine."  
  
Trina came up. "Hey gohan, want to dance with me I never got the chance to dance with my new son in law!" (Gohan was thinking, like I want to be your son-in-law!) "Sure!" Gohan was slow dancing with Trina. "Wow you dance great, gohan!" "Yeah, with all the training, I learned a lot!"  
  
"Gohan, I want to apologize for my husband and his disrespectfulness... my husband can be a real hot head!" (Gohan was thinking yeah, a real jerk!) "Thank you Trina!" "Also I want to apologize for not getting to know you like I should, I'll try to be a good mother-in-law." "So do you miss your mom?"  
  
"Huh!" Gohan swallowing hard trying to smile. "Yes I do!" "does it bother you since I mentioned that?" gohan knew he couldn't lie. With a sad look on his face. "Yes, it does Trina!" "I'm sorry gohan it had to happen this way, if you like you can talk to them!" "Thanks Trina!"  
  
Later on back at the castle gohan was getting ready for bed in his new room with Athena, gohan got in the bed and Athena crawled in next to him.  
  
"Gohan, I'm not going to make you sleep in the same bed if your uncomfortable with that, I know how you feel about me I'll try not to feel bad!"  
  
"Athena, were married now!" "Isn't this part of being married, sleeping in the same bed?!" "Yeah!" "Ok, then, don't worry I'm fine with It."  
  
Two weeks later after the honeymoon gohan was changing in the bathroom when he noticed his tail growing in. "oh no, Athena can't see this!" "Gohan we need to hurry!" "I'm coming!" (Sighs) "Why did this have to happen!?"  
  
At the end of the day gohan, was at the locker with Athena and Gary shows up with josh. "Well...well if isn't the newlyweds said Gary." gohan turned around. Don't you guys have something better to do?" "Hey I haven't settled the score with you about last time!"  
  
"Look the score is settled!!" said Athena... "So why don't you go away before I have you arrested!!" "Look Athena, I don't like being humiliated by some joke from another planet!" "You don't get it do you!" said Athena.  
  
"Look, I'm tired of this he wants to settled the score I'll settle the score!!" said gohan taking off his jacket. "No, gohan don't fight!" gohan whispered in her ear. Athena started laughing. "Ok gohan, I'll see you in the limo!"  
  
"Come on guys lets settle this on the roof!" "What do you want to go up there for...so I can drop you off!! Said Gary.  
  
Gohan started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" "What's so funny gohan?!" with a smirk on his face "you'll see!"  
  
They all went outside and gohan grabbed Gary and Josh and flew up to the roof and he dropped them on the ground. "Hey man what kind of trick was that?!" said Gary. This is no trick! Said gohan.  
  
"Hey this guy seems strong said josh!" "So what!!" said Gary "Before we have our fight let me show you what your up against... you see that mountain over there "yeah what about it?!" said Gary.  
  
Gohan blasted it with a couple of energy waves that sounded like gunshots and it took half of the mountain off and far off people were screaming and yelling cause they saw what happen. Josh and Gary were holding each other shaking. "What... are... you men!!?"  
  
"You guys want me to try this on you next!!" "Ahhhh!!!" They both got on the side ladder of the building to run and gohan was already down there and they ran into him. "Ahhh!!!" "Your not normal!!" said Gary running away from gohan.  
  
Gohan got into the limo. "Ok, so did you settled the score?" said Athena. "Yeah after I just got through scaring them... I hope I didn't hurt anybody?"  
  
"What did you do?" "Oh I just showed him a little bit of my power by blasting that mountain back there!" "You...did... what!" "Gohan, I hope no one saw you!" sounding worried "I hope not either, but they needed to be taught a lesson!" said gohan.  
  
"So later that night Athena was in their room reading a book from the library about saiyans. "hmm, I wonder is that true!" Athena was thinking.  
  
Gohan walked in the room. Athena I have to tell you something!" "Can I say something first?" "Yeah, what is it?" Athena had a mirror reflecting the full moon.  
  
"Ahh!!" "No!" gohan fell on the floor. "No Athena don't do that!!" gohan started getting fangs in his mouth and his tail came out gohan had his eyes closed. "No!" Athena, turn that mirror around she turned it around. "Gohan what's wrong!"  
  
He got up and looked in the mirror. "Ahh!!" He jerked back he was normal but with a tail and two small fangs in his mouth. Athena asks gohan. "What's wrong with your face?"  
  
"Please Athena don't look at me!" "Come on gohan, its not that bad!" gohan turned around  
  
"Oh, wow you got fangs in your mouth, and you sound funny!" That's what I wanted to tell you I have a tail, it started growing again. "Why did you reflect the moon off of that mirror?"  
  
"Athena what were you trying to do?!" "I was hoping to try to get you to be romantic with me!" Athena it won't be ROMANTIC if I keep looking at the full moon!" "Athena I'll turn into this giant ape and kill everybody in this castle plus go in the city and destroy it!!"  
  
"You... can do that, I guess I missed reading that part!" "Yes, last time I did that, I almost kill my trainer piccolo and my father!"  
  
"Oh, gohan you have a tail, how cute!" She rubbed his tail against her face. "oh how fuzzy this is... wait a minute, is this that thing I felt wrapped around me!"  
  
"Ah..Ah..Ah!!" "Gohan what's wrong?" "Don't... pull... my tail please!" Athena started laughing. Gohan grabbing his tail. "Stop that!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh gohan you're so funny!"  
  
"I can't believe this!!" said gohan, grabbing his hair and freaking out. "My tail grabbed you!!" "Yeah, I didn't even notice!" said Athena "Gohan why do you have a tail?"  
  
"Athena how many times the moon shows up on this planet?" "Oh, about seven times each month." "Please, close the blinds!" Athena closed the blinds and walked close to gohan.  
  
"I think you look cute!" "Athena I can't go around the castle looking like this and sounding like this either, I'm going to scare people!" gohan's tail grabbed Athena and pushed her to close to him and wrapped itself around Athena and gohan.  
  
Gohan couldn't resist but kiss her romantically because she awaken his romantic saiyan side more with the full moon. Gohan stepped back "oh, no!" "I can't believe that just happened!!" "I-I couldn't stop myself?!" said gohan.  
  
"Now that's the kind of kiss I'm talking about!!" said Athena. "Please Athena cut my tail off we have to stop this!" "What!! "Gohan!" "Don't you want to be romantic!?" "Do I have to answer that!?"  
  
There was a knock on the door gohan jumped. "Athena!" "Gohan!" called Trina.  
  
"Oh no, it's your MOM!!" Gohan grabbed a bandanna from the drawer and covered his face and sat on the bed. "Gohan, what am I'm going to say to my mom, if she see's that thing on your face!"  
  
"Tell her were playing a game!" Gohan put his tail under the pillow. "Hello!!" said Trina "Come in mom!" "Oh hello... "I hope I'm not disturbing you guys!" "Oh no, said Athena were just playing a game!" "You are... I don't see any game!" "Oh mom!" said Athena.  
  
Gohan interrupting. "It's a romantic game!" "Something wrong with your voice gohan?" said Trina. Gohan answering quickly. "No!" "He's just playing mom!"  
  
Gohan's tail started moving the pillows, Trina looked. "Why are the pillows moving?" "ha ha!" laughed gohan. "My hand, see!" Scratching the side of his head. Quickly gohan threw the dictionary on the pillows. "Ow!!  
  
"Athena, why is gohan acting weird with a scarf over his face?" Mother...mother...we teenagers love to be silly!"  
  
"Well, anyway I just wanted to let you guys know if you like to come down for a snack?"  
  
"Oh sure, will be down in a few minutes, said Athena. Trina left.  
  
(Sighs) "That was close said Athena!" "Your not kidding if your mother saw me she would be screaming like she saw a horror movie!" said gohan. Athena started laughing; gohan went and got the scissors out of the drawer.  
  
"Ok, Athena cut my tail!" "Oh, gohan you look so cute!" Athena, please if we don't cut my tail I can't leave the room!" "Ok, gohan!" She cut his tail. "Ow! That hurts!" Everything went back to normal. gohan looked in the mirror. "Oh great, normal again!"  
  
Athena looked sad gohan looked at her. "What's wrong Athena?" "I was having fun gohan when you had the tail!" Athena listen to me I rather be in my normal state than out of control." "What do you mean out of control?" said Athena.  
  
Gohan scratching his head "How can I put it?" My sex drive would be out of control and you wouldn't be able to go anywhere without me pawing you to death!!" "That's why it's been hard to restrain myself!"  
  
Athena giving him an evil smirk. "Wow gohan you're an animal!" "This isn't funny Athena!!" "Gohan, when did you start having a tail?" "I think after we got married... "Oh no, I should have caught on!!" "By getting married I must of triggered my saiyan side, and that's why my tail grew and the desire..."oh, no!!"  
  
Gohan thinking to himself I can't do this, I was saving it for when I really fall in love.  
  
Athena interrupting his thoughts. "Gohan don't you have any feelings for me?" "Well, yeah I do happen to like you!" (Sighs) "Athena, I don't know to much about my saiyan heritage but I guess havening feelings for you, caused my tail to grow."  
  
Pinning him close to the dresser. "So you do, like me!" Gohan jerking back "yes... I do... Athena." "I was waiting for you to say that!"  
  
Staring at Athena with his arms folded. "So Athena, you can tell me how much you've been in love with me since you haven't said it out loud!" "Well, gohan I-I... guess you already notice...(sighs) "I just wished you felt the same!"  
  
"Athena let me remind you that I didn't ask you to marry me this is a forced marriage you knew already that when I married you I wasn't going to feel the same... why do you think its hard for me to be romantically involved."  
  
Feeling disappointed. "Ok gohan, lets just go have a snack and we won't talk about this!"  
  
So that week omnimus had gohan doing intense training cause they went into outer space to conduct business among other planets. Omnimus stole from other planets and gohan used his power to destroy many people he didn't know that they were good people cause omnimus lied to him.  
  
As they were on their way to another planet and arrived gohan was sitting with the ambassador of that planet and they pulled out their weapons to cheat omnimus. Gohan and omnimus jumped at the guards and was fighting.  
  
"Yahh!!" Gohan blasted some of them and omnimus got hit from one of the guards "omnimus!" gohan ran next to him. "Are you ok!?" Gohan helped omnimus up and back to the ship while the other guards took over.  
  
The ambassador fired at gohan and omnimus and missed them gohan quickly moved and got on the ship, gohan got off the ship and started fighting with the ambassador. "Who do you think you are!!" said the ambassador... coming here thinking your going to get what you want I always go back on my word with trading and I keep the money!!"  
  
Gohan threw a blast at him and appeared behind him. "Yahh!!" And knocked him on the ground "I'll kill you said the ambassador!" He fired at gohan and missed "goodbye!" said gohan and he blasted him. Killing the ambassador.  
  
The guards came back to the ship. "Prince gohan are you ready to leave!?" "Yes, let's go!" omnimus was laying down gohan came in and wrapped his wounded arm. "Gohan why don't you destroy this planet!"  
  
"Omnimus, why don't we just leave it!?" "No gohan, there going to come after us!!"  
  
"But!" Omnimus grabbing his collar. "Do it gohan!!" "I-I can't!" omnimus had a device that set off the microchip in gohan's brain to force him to destroy the planet. "Ahh!! "No stop it!!" "Then do what I ASK!!" said omnimus.  
  
Gohan went out of the room. "Guard could you stand by and put the ship on hyper drive on my word!" Yes sire!" Gohan went in the cargo room stretched his hand out through the window powered up and shot several blasts out the window. Gohan shouted through the speaker.  
  
"Hyper drive NOW!! The planet blew up and the blast could be felt on different planets the galaxy police even felt it. "Sergeant!" said one of the galaxy policemen. "I wonder was that!?" "I don't know... but there has been trouble coming from that side of the galaxy." "I know there has been trouble coming from a powerful force that has destroyed two planets we need to check it out!" said the sergeant. Gohan and omnimus were on there way home.  
  
On planet Zeon. "Mom?" "Dad and gohan have been pretty busy all week, I hope their ok, and get home soon!" "Your dad is pretty busy!" said Trina.  
  
Gohan came back in the main room and sat down. "Come out of hyper speed and lets head home!" When they arrived home gohan took omnimus to Trina who took him to their chambers.  
  
Athena hugged gohan and kissed him. "You look tired?" "I am!" said gohan. They both went upstairs gohan got ready for bed and fell asleep and so did Athena. Gohan got up in the middle of the night and went in the library to find the diary of the Zeon kingdom.  
  
"That book has to be around here somewhere, this must be it!" he pulled it out and blew the dust off it. "I can tell nobody hasn't been reading this book!" gohan opened it up and started reading it he sat there for one hour and read a lot gohan. Then he got up and went back to bed.  
  
Meanwhile omnimus went to the satellite transmitter room to make his contact. "Hello omnimus, good to hear your voice!" "Ready to do busy?!" "Yeah!" said omnimus with an evil look on his face.  
  
That's the end of chapter 11 stay tuned for my preview for next chapter!  
  
Hey this is goku! Find out what gohan discovered about planet Zeon, and what is up with omnimus! and who is he talking to! 


	12. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 12

Hello its Zion again and here's the next chapter I don't own dragonball Z or its characters so here's the story  
  
The Gift/Zeon Saga chap 12  
  
Well...Well are you ready to do business said hercule!" "Sure!" said omnimus. "So how much are the jewels that you're selling worth?" "Oh I would say about one million!" said omnimus.  
  
"One million, that's a lot, said hercule. "These are real jewels the best that we have in the Zeon kingdom!" "Ok said hercule, I can't wait to sell them in my jewelry shop, I'll make a fortune!" said hercule... "With that and my martial arts school and my other businesses I'll be the richest man on earth!!" "I'll call you when the time is right for our trade." with a devious smirk. "Ok!" said hercule. They signed off.  
  
The next day Athena and gohan slept late it was Saturday Gohan got up took a shower to wake up "oh boy, I got a lot of homework to catch up on gohan sat on his couch. Athena got out of bed. "Good morning gohan!" Giving him a kiss. "Wow you're cleaned up and dressed. "You, going somewhere?" "No, I just remembered I have a lot of homework to catch up with and a test Monday. "Yeah I have homework too... so let's go have some breakfast!" said Athena. "Of course said gohan, you know me I never pass down food!"  
  
They went and ate breakfast, gohan and Athena were eating when Trina and omnimus walked in. "Good morning children!" said Trina. "Good morning!" said gohan and Athena.  
  
Gohan was thinking, every time I see omnimus its like he frightens me. "So did you sleep well last night?" said Trina. "Yes said Athena, gohan was really tired. Gohan was eating just like a saiyan always do. "I don't know if I could get use to that boy eating like that!" said omnimus.  
  
"I think it's hilarious!" said Athena. Gohan smiling at Athena. "Oh, come on omnimus he's a saiyan that's his heritage he can't help it!" said Trina.  
  
Later that day omnimus wanted to talk with gohan. "You wanted to see me?" as gohan walked in his office. "Yes we have another mission next weekend I wanted you to know so you won't make any plans!" "Ok," said gohan.  
  
As gohan was leaving omnimus said, "gohan I also wanted to thank you for saving me in that battle!" "Sure!" Gohan left out the room.  
  
Omnimus was thinking gohan you make such a great assassin for me, I can go to any planet and get what I want I'll be the richest king that ever lived in the Zeon kingdom.  
  
As gohan was walking back to his room gohan was thinking. I hate being around him... every time I leave from his presences I get such an ugly feeling inside.  
  
I don't know what he's up to, but I know I'm all mixed up in it and what is he using to give me such a headache?  
  
Is their some sort of device they put in my clothes? or what did they do to me? And why are we going on these crazy outer space trips?  
  
I thought omnimus were friends with some of these people. I remember dad and Lena warned me not to underestimate him and I have. (Sighs) Dad I wish you were here so that I could feel safe, I feel so afraid.  
  
Videl came by to see chi chi and goku. "Hi videl!" chi chi invited her in. "So how have you been doing?" said videl, sitting down. "I'm still holding up I suppose... its been over a month now since gohan's been gone almost starting to cry. "I miss my baby so much!!" videl hugging chi chi "I think gohan's ok." said videl.  
  
That's what I've been wondering, I haven't been able to eat or sleep and goten asks about him everyday, I've even had goten sleep in the bed with me cause he has nightmares about his brother never coming back!"  
  
Chi chi getting angry. "If I see that SLEAZE SLUT SHE'S MINE!!" slamming her fist. "You are absolutely right... I'll hold her down and will both pound her!!" said videl. They both started laughing.  
  
"Miss chi chi!" do you think gohan got married to her?" getting angry. Ughh!!! MARRIED, I'LL BREAK HIS NECKK!!!  
  
"Please calm down Miss chi chi!!" (Sighs) "I don't know videl?"  
  
"Seriously miss chi chi, they did threaten him!" "Videl I really don't know how to answer that!"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that lately and maybe... I should just move on instead of waiting!" for gohan.  
  
Chi chi taking videls hand. "I don't know what to say videl, gohan is in a difficult situation if he got married... honestly I wouldn't know what to do, but I guess accept what has happen!" chi chi I have something to tell you... me and gohan broke up!" "WHAT!!" "You guys broke up?!"  
  
"When did this happen!?" "Remember the letters he wrote me that goku handed me... well in the letters he said that we had to break up cause he didn't know how long he was going to be on planet Zeon and he didn't want me to wait around for him... "I just don't want to date other guy's cause, I love gohan." chi chi looked at her. "You... do?"  
  
"Yes!" "He's such a wonderful guy!!" "I didn't realize you felt that way!!" "Oh videl!" holding her hands (Sighs) "but this situation is just so complicated!"  
  
(Sighs) videl starting to cry. "I think he got married its been a long time... and that girl came here looking for a husband, theirs no way he could stall them if they threaten him!" "Let's just hope for the best." said chi chi.  
  
"Oh, theirs something I want to give you... it's gohan's report card!" chi chi looked at his report card. "Oh my precious GOHAN made straight A's and he's been asked to join the honor society my DARLING boy!!"... "Like he told me he was studying hard after all!!"  
  
"Gohan's really smart!" said videl... "Well I have to go I need to be getting home for some studying myself!" bye miss "chi chi!" and videl left.  
  
Back on planet Zeon gohan was sitting in a chair in their bedroom with Athena in his lap making out, gohan was talking between kisses. "Come on Athena we have homework to do!"  
  
Athena took the book out of gohan's hand and threw it on the bed. "Come on forget the studies!!" still kissing gohan.  
  
"Ok Athena, let me breathe please, its going to be getting late and I won't do my homework!" "Ok, gohan we better be getting started we been at it for thirty minutes!"  
  
Back at school on Monday gohan was at his locker and girls were passing by giggling looking at gohan saying how cute he was. Athena came to the locker. "Ready to go!" ask Athena. "Yeah let me get my book!"  
  
Gohans eyes were blurry in and out and he felt dizzy gohan was thinking what's going on! "Gohan, we better hurry!" said Athena. Shaking his head. "I'm coming!" they got into the limo.  
  
Later on gohan was doing his homework and his eyes got blurry and he felt dizzy again. "What is going on!" "Do I need glasses or I'm studying to hard!" "I don't think I need to feel dizzy to have glasses!"  
  
Athena was talking to her parents in their chambers. "Daddy, why can't we tell gohan he does have a right to know?"... "I just can't be lieing to him!" "I know Athena but the reason I have that microchip there is to keep him in line!" "Daddy gohan isn't going to harm you!!"  
  
"Maybe or maybe not! said omnimus. "Well, he seems quite calm said Trina. "just wait longer." said omnimus. (Sighs) "Ok daddy!" Athena went upstairs.  
  
Back on earth goku look at gohan's report card. "Wow straight A's right across the board!"  
  
Chi chi started crying goku hugged her. "Its ok, chi chi!" "Goku sometimes I feel guilty with all the pushing I did to gohan"... "He would always tell me, mom I'm studying, I was really hard on him!"  
  
"Chi chi lets not run a guilt trips on ourselves... maybe you over did it... but look at his report card?" "One of these days gohan's going to come right through that door... I just can't wait for him to get home!!" chi chi wiping her face. "Me too goku!"  
  
"Back on planet Zeon "So gohan you almost finished?" "Not quite I need to study for my test!" "You are such a book worm!"  
  
Gohan was thinking why is the room spinning I think I studied too much this weekend.  
  
"Athena do we have any aspirin?" yeah sure... "You ok?" "Yeah I just have a headache!" rubbing his temples.  
  
"I think I'm studying to hard!" he closed the book. "Here you go!" "Thanks!" the room started spinning as he looked at Athena who looked like she was turning around the room gohan put his head down slapping the side of his head. "Stop it... stop it!  
  
Athena looking at him strange is there a bug over there?!" "No! "Theirs no bug!" "Gohan is their something you need to tell me... like why are you slapping the side of your head!?"  
  
"I'm ok Athena! Smiling, getting up falling on the floor. "Gohan! Helping him up. "What's going on!?" "Nothing!" "Then why did you fall on the floor?" Shrieking his shoulders. "I slipped!" Athena folding her arms. "Ok you can do better then that!" "Ok I felt dizzy!"  
  
"Gohan come over here and lay down please."... "Just stay there and close your eyes and try not to concentrate on studying or homework or until you stop feeling dizzy." Athena was reading her biology book while gohan was laying down.  
  
"Gohan I been meaning to ask you."... "What do you call that transformation that changes your hair blond?"  
  
"Gohan... gohan!" Athena turned around and starts to shake him. "What...what!" "Did you hear me?" "Uh!" "No!" "You were sleep then?" "I was... that was fast!" said gohan. Athena started giggling. "That's why your dizzy, your over tired and dad's got you working hard on the weekend!"  
  
"I have to work this weekend!" " Again (sighs) As usual my dad is really overdoing it!"  
  
Gohan was thinking I need to finish reading the diary of the Zeon kingdom. So later that week gohan dressed in his princely royal Armour (and its not metal either) with his hair in a ponytail.  
  
They boarded the ship. Gohan was thinking I wonder what kind of death mission are we on now! As they got closer to earth gohan was wondering, why are we near earth?  
  
"Omnimus, what's going on!!?" "Oh just to let you know we have someone on your planet were going to do business with." Gohan looked at omnimus. "Like who!?" said gohan.  
  
"We will be landing on their space station." "But, who are we going to meet?" "His name is hercule!" "HERCULE!!...WHAT!!" "I take it you know HIM!" said omnimus.  
  
"Well not personally... "but he is famous on earth."  
  
As the ship stopped they entered the space station with hercule and his three bodyguards waiting in a room.  
  
Hercule wanted to cheat omnimus and omnimus wanted to do the same.  
  
"So do you have the jewels?" said hercule. "Yes I do!" "Show me the money!" said omnimus. "See, said hercule all transferred in Zeon funds!" Hercules two bodyguards pulled out their guns and gohan went under the table.  
  
"Oh!" "No!" "Videls dad!" "What am I going to do!?" They might kill him!!" gohan came out from under the table. "Ugh!!" Jumping back. And seeing a bloody mess. "I'm going to be sick!" said gohan.  
  
Omnimus guards had hercule with his hands behind his back and his bodyguards laying on the floor shot with blood on the wall. Omnimus was getting ready to leave with his guards.  
  
"Ok gohan you can KILL him!!" gohan looked at omnimus like he was crazy. "Omnimus there is no need for that!" "Gohan do you want to feel pain like last time!"  
  
Gohan looked confused. With his head down. "No." "Then DO IT!! Omnimus looking at him.  
  
He grabbed hercule by his collar and lifted him in the air with an energy blast forming in his other hand.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!" omnimus started laughing.  
  
"Please no!" "Don't kill me I-I don't care about the jewels!!" Shouted hercule, trying to get out of gohan's grip. "Nobody has to die, I don't understand!!!  
  
"That's it hercule beg for your life!!" shouted omnimus.  
  
Gohan put the energy blast towards his face. "DIE!!" said gohan. "NOO!!"  
  
I hope that ending doesn't scare anybody! It's not over yet so please breath!  
  
Hey, this is gohan while Zion is getting the next chapter ready. Will I really go through with it to kill videl's dad? What about that crazy lunatic omnimus (boy does he have issues) will I keep going around being his assassin or put an end to omnimus evil plans. See ya next time! 


	13. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 13

Hi again I hope I wasn't too harsh with the last story but anyway I don't own dragonball Z or its characters. 

                                                          The Gift/Zeon Saga chap 13

"That's right hercule BEG for your LIFE!!" Said omnimus. "DIE!!" Said gohan with an energy blast in his hand. 

Omnimus walked out the door with his guards to board the ship. 

"No, please don't KILL ME!! yelled hercule. Gohan dropped hercule on the floor, hercule was shaking covering his face gohan stopped his energy blast. 

"You need to GET OUT OF HERE!!" Hercule looked at gohan. "WHAT!!" "You just tried to kill me!!" 

"I'm not going to KILL you!!" gohan went to go check Hercules bodyguards. "Their still alive!" "Where's your SHIP!?" 

"W-what are…you doing!?" "Look, omnimus wants to KILL you, isn't that OBVIOUS?!" "Look we need to get these guys on your ship so they can get medical attention, cause when I leave this space station, omnimus is going to have me blow it up… YOU DON'T HAVE TIME to ask questions NOW lets MOVE!!" 

Hercule nervous. "R-Right!" Gohan took the two bodyguards and hercule took the other. 

"Ok, GET OUT of here FAST, you don't have that much time and one more thing NEVER do business with omnimus again!!" 

"Huh!" "Thank you for sparing me!" said hercule. "Good-bye!" said Gohan and he went to his ship and walk in omnimus quarters. 

"So did you kill him?!" (Sighs) gohan looking down. "Yes!!" "Then finished the rest of the job!!" 

(Sighs) "Omnimus please… if I do that the earth is going to detect it!" 

Omnimus looking at gohan. "Gohan, I don't want any EVIDENCE left!" 

"Please… omnimus don't… m-make me do that!!" "Do it NOW!!" 

Gohan was thinking I hope your gone hercule! He got up went to the back of the ship and blasted the space station. It knocked some of the satellites off line bulma was in her lab. 

"Hey, stop that!! said bulma. She looked at her main computer it said her satellite transmitter was damaged. "How could our transmitter be off line, probably some stupid asteroid knocked it off!" 

Back on the ship gohan was passing through the door when he heard the metal detector go off and it stopped when he passed by gohan touched his clothes. "I don't have metal in my clothes!" he passed by again to make sure about the metal detector and it went off again gohan felt around his collar. "Huh!" "Nothing." "Oh well! 

When they arrived home it was seven in the evening Friday gohan went to bed cause he was tired. Athena was at a friend's house. Gohan was sitting in his bed thinking with his eyes closed I can't believe I almost killed videls father, if she finds out she probably won't talk to me, I can't do this anymore it makes me sick every time I listen to omnimus… "Oh, no not again slamming his fist on the bed. 

"Why do I have this stupid headache and why is the room spinning? "I feel like this is a nightmare like the beginning when I came here." (Sighs) Getting comfortable in his bed. "I just need to go to sleep. 

Back on earth bulma was watching the news with her mom when they heard that one of the space stations was blown up by a big blast. "That's probably how our transmitter got damaged!" said bulma's mom. "Who could of did such a THING!?" "That satellite cost us money!!" 

"Oh, calm down bulma will try to get it fixed!" "What! "They said theirs been strange things going on in outer space like planets disappearing and the galaxy police are trying to investigate it!" said bulma.  

Back on planet Zeon Athena came home. Hi mom and dad!" "Hi darling!" said. Trina. 

"Is gohan home?" said Athena. "Yeah… I thought maybe he come back down to eat supper said Trina. "He's probably studying again I'll go and see what's he doing!" 

Athena went to her room she turned on the lights and gohan was sleep. "Oh he's sleep gohan doesn't usually go to bed this early, "oh, well he must be really tired." 

Athena went down to talk to her mom "oh you don't have to worry about gohan he's sleep!" "He must be tired… its only nine-thirty!" said Trina. 

"Well, mom he's been studying all week and doing his homework!" 

He's real good with studying and doing his homework!" said Trina. 

"He told me his mom is very persistent when it comes school, he's very smart mom!" 

"That's good to have a very smart guy!" "That's who we want to run this kingdom said Trina. 

The next day Gohan woke up at eight. "Oh, wow what time is it?" "I slept that long I must be really tired!" Gohan went to take a shower and got dressed. Athena was sleep. 

Gohan thought to himself I need to check out something theirs something that's not right. Gohan went to go see the nurse Elaine. 

"You know Elaine I've been getting dizzy for the last past week and having headaches is their some way you can take an x-ray to find out if their maybe something wrong?" 

"Ok I can check for you!" Gohan thought to himself, maybe I'll find out what's going on in my head that every one seems to act like they have no idea! Elaine came back. 

"Gohan did you ever have a microchip put in the back of your head?" Looking at Elaine strange. "WHAT are you talking about, I NEVER had such a thing, did!!" 

"Well, you have one there… it looks like its been their for a while!"  Gohan closing his eyes upset. "No wonder the metal detector went off… and omnimus with that device! 

"What are you talking about gohan?" 

"Uh, nothing… I-I can't believe this!" gohan started thinking about what Athena did and what omnimus did. "Are you ok gohan, it seems like something is going on!" 

"Elaine, I don't mean to change the subject but can you take it out!" 

"Well, gohan that's the other part that I have to tell you… no, a microchip like that, only should stay in for at least two to three weeks or you'll experience side effects like infections and what you been having." 

"If you remove the microchip you could have a fifty fifty chance of becoming paralyzed it seems to have attached itself, it should have been taken out long time ago you probably might want to wear glasses." 

Hysterical, putting his face in his hands. "N-No!" "This can't be happening!" "PLEASE, gohan calm down!" 

"So… I-I have to go through life with a microchip on my brain, I can't BELIEVE this!!" 

"Listen, gohan try to calm down, your not going to die… did someone put it their!" 

"Yeah I think I have an idea!" "Gohan, I suggest you start taking this medication to control that pain!" Handing him a prescription. Gohan looking sad. Trying to smile. "Thanks Elaine." 

Athena was dressed and going down to have breakfast. "Where's gohan?" asked Athena, did he come down for breakfast already!?" "No, said omnimus. "Did you see him this morning?" said Trina. 

Gohan was walking down the hall to go talk to Athena in their room but she wasn't there, 

Gohan closed the door. "Ok, gohan please control yourself don't go crazy!" 

Gohan came downstairs. "Good everyone's here!" said gohan. "Come on gohan sit down and have breakfast!" said Athena. "No, Athena I don't want to eat!" 

Athena looking at gohan strange. "Ok… what's wrong!" "When were you guys going to tell me!!" omnimus looked at gohan strange. "TELL you WHAT!!" 

"About that MICROCHIP that you PLANTED in the back of my head!! "WHEN!!" "Look gohan would you lower your voice!!" said omnimus. 

"LOWER MY VOICE, how could you hide this from me, you people are pathetic!!" 

Omnimus grabbed the device and gohan saw it and disappeared and reappeared next to omnimus and grabbed the device and disappeared and reappeared where he was before. 

"Wow, nice DEVICE, is this what you used to control me!!" "GIVE me that!? Said omnimus. Gohan crushed the device in his hands. 

"Why you IDIOT!!" said omnimus. 

"Gohan, PLEASE I wanted to tell you but"… 

"PLEASE Athena SAVE it!" Athena could tell gohan was really angry. 

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT you've done to ME!! 

"DO you UNDERSTAND I have to go around with this THING stuck in my brain for the rest of my LIFE!!… And if I have it removed I will be PARALYZED!!! 

Sounding angry "HOW do you know all this?" said omnimus. 

"DOES it REALLY matter now… omnimus I'm not a person who gets sick all the time, but before I came here I was a healthy person and now I feel like… gohan started yelling and turned to supersaiyan… I'M LIVING IN A NIGHTMARE!! And if you THINK I'm going out to KILL any more people you can FORGET IT!!! 

"DADDY, what have you done!?" "Omnimus, WHAT'S going on!!" said Trina.  "I can't take this anymore I need time by myself!!" said gohan. 

Gohan turned around and flew through the opened window in the roof and left 

"How dare he leave… and he fly's. "Athena, did you know about this!?" said omnimus. 

"I-I forgot about that!" "We need to search for him!!" said Trina. "No!" said Athena, "he's upset mom he'll be back!" 

"Daddy, I wish you would of let me told him… this is what I wanted to try to avoid and daddy what is gohan talking about killing people, I thought you stop that long time ago!!" 

That's what I thought!" said Trina last time you almost got caught with the galaxy police, omnimus… your going to get gohan in trouble and Athena will lose her husband!" 

"Look I was trying to make a couple of trades but it didn't work out the way I planned it, look I need to go my chambers tell me when gohan comes back!" 

Gohan was flying over the city to go see Lena and her dad. "Hmm!" "She said the castle was on the other side of town… there it is!!" 

He landed and transformed back to his original self he knocked on the door the butler opened the door. "Oh, my your prince gohan!" "Yeah, can I come in?" "Sure your majesty bowing to him. 

"Sir, may I ask how did you get here, I didn't see any of your guards." "Uh, well I rather not say!" "Is Lena's father here?"   

 "Right this way!" 

"Master Richard!" "Yes drake!" "Prince gohan is here to see you!" Richard stood up. 

"Prince gohan!" "What a surprise!" bowing to him. "Thank you Richard!" "Have a seat, what brings you here, I'm surprised!" 

"I came to talk to you, if that's ok!" "Oh, daddy!"… Lena walks in and see's gohan…. oh, prince gohan!" Bowing to him. "What brings you here?" 

"I was just asking that question Lena… did you need something?" "Oh, no it was nothing!" "Is it ok, Richard if Lena stays… cause I would like both of you to hear this!" "Sure!" 

"Well, Lena the diary that you told me about… I read it!" "You found the diary!" said Richard. "Yes, I read about the Zeon kingdom and what went on and seeing how the way omnimus is, how come theirs not a way to put things back?" 

"Gohan that's hard to do considering that omnimus took over five hundred years ago." "To be honest omnimus might be in trouble with the galaxy police, cause he has been making screwy business deals and I been helping him carry out his plans as his assassin!" 

"Your not kidding are… you gohan?" said Lena. Gohan looking at her. "No, I'm not! "So gohan you went out and killed people on purpose!" "No Richard, he threaten me as always and I did it like a… getting angry… STUPID IDIOT!!" slamming his hands on the chair. 

"Prince gohan I don't know you that well but Lena told me you're a very nice person and you have a good heart and from what I see… I believe you do, your not like omnimus… how did you get mixed up with Athena?"  

"I didn't, she came after me I was just giving her math lessons at her house a couple of times and to make a long story short next thing I knew I saw her fighting with my family, I was in this trance and then, I was on this planet!" 

"Every time I think of that story it makes me sick!"

 "Gohan did you come by yourself here?" "Yes I got into a big argument with the family and I took off I didn't get in any limo I just flew over here!" 

Lena and Richard looked at him strange. 

"What! "Didn't you hear my story when we had dinner that week when I got married!" 

"I heard!" said Richard… I didn't know what to think!" 

"Well have you heard of saiyans?" "I think so… but that was long time ago, I heard their planet was destroyed by some crazy tyrant name frieza." "Well, Richard my dad is a saiyan and I'm half!" "Oh my, your like a-"…  …  "Monster!" said gohan. 

 "I don't mean to use that word said Richard." "Well, I guess tyrant some people may say!" said gohan. "Omnimus must know your power!" said Richard. "Yes he does!" "That's why he has you going on these crazy missions with him?" Said Richard. "I wish my dad was here!" said gohan. 

"Can you talk to your parents!?" asked Lena.  "Trina gave me permission after the wedding, but I told her I can't face them if they knew I got married my parents would really freak, especially my mom!" 

"Did they know about you getting married?" "Yes, they did… omnimus threaten my dad that if he caught him coming to this planet he destroy my planet!" 

Richard getting angry "What an OUTRAGE!!" said Richard, he's crazy!!" "Yeah tell me what I don't know!" said gohan. 

As they were talking gohan started feeling dizzy.  Richard saw him looking weird. Gohan… gohan! "Are you ok!" asked Richard? Gohan shaking his head. "Uh…uh…I…don't know!" 

"You want us to get you a doctor?" "Uh, no!" I'll be fine!" "Is their something wrong?" I'm just dizzy." 

"You're a healthy young man gohan, you shouldn't be dizzy!" 

"NOT if you stay in the Zeon kingdom with omnimus ruling over you!" Lena started laughing. 

"Richard, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful about the Zeon kingdom putting his head in his hands but it's been a NIGHTMARE!" 

"Gohan what if omnimus gets in trouble… what do you plan on doing?" I don't know I guess I'll be in charge!" 

"Theirs your answer gohan, if omnimus goes to prison you have to take over the kingdom!" 

"Whoa!! "Now, Richard I can't run the Zeon kingdom that's just too much responsibility!" 

"But gohan, aren't they teaching you that now!?" said Lena. "Yeah!" 

"But gohan if you run the kingdom it's a good chance things will change!" said Richard. 

"PLEASE, Richard I can't DO THIS I just want to go home!!" 

"Listen gohan like I told you before omnimus isn't going to let you go!!" "I agree with Lena… "Gohan, omnimus will send out thousands of guards to look for you before he lets you go anywhere… from what you been saying, and knowing omnimus and his dirty work over the years… you're like power in his hands, to get what he wants!" 

"So are you suggesting I keep going on these crazy trips with him until the galaxy police catches him… then I'm going to prison too!" 

"Gohan, I don't suggest you go but you seen how omnimus is you need to know how to beat him with his own game…that's where I run out of idea's said Richard." 

Gohan putting his head in his hands "Uh!… this is so difficult!!" Richard getting up walking towards gohan. "Gohan, I believe you'll make the right decision. 

Gohan looking at Richard. 

(Sighs) "I hope so!" (Sighs) gohan getting up. "I think I better be going before they send out guards looking for me!" 

"Are you sure you'll be ok going home… you know you will draw media attention if they see you!" "Not with this!" gohan touched his watch and changed to casual clothes that anybody wears. "Astonishing!!" said Richard. 

"Oh, wow what a kool device said Lena… where did you get it!!" "Oh I made it when I was on planet earth. Then gohan changed to supersaiyan. "Oh my!! Said Lena and Richard. "g-gohan what did you just transformed too!!" said Richard. 

"I'm sorry Richard, it's called a supersaiyan!" "You sure do have some tricks up your sleeve said Lena. "My goodness gohan that's a lot power your generating!" 

"I have to have my disguises… well I better to be going I'll just let myself out!" "Bye!" said Lena and Richard. 

Gohan flew back to the castle he landed on his balcony and transformed back to his original self. Gohan sat down on his bed when Athena walked in. "Gohan! "Are you ok!" she didn't touch him cause she thought he was mad with her "hello, Athena I'm fine!" 

"Gohan can we talk, please!" "Ok!" 

"I wanted to apologize to you for not telling you the truth I told my father I wanted to tell you, but he didn't want me to please gohan, forgive me!" 

"I will Athena as time goes by but, could you tell me something… how did it get there?" (Sighs) "Oh brother do you have to ask?" "Yes, I like to know!" 

Athena felt ashamed. (Sighs)  "I put it their when you came to my house on planet earth, you had something to drink." Athena started to cry cause she felt bad. "I put a sleeping drug in your drink and you passed out, I was able to take you to my lab and put that microchip in." 

Athena cleared her voice. My dad had me to do that also. Athena can you tell me something do we have to follow your dad instructions?" "Not necessarily but I don't want to get in any trouble…maybe I could find a way to get it removed!" said Athena. 

"Athena I really don't want to take the risk of being paralyzing, so don't look right now!" 

"Ok…Gohan, did you still want to eat breakfast?" 

"Not right now I'm not hungry plus I have a major headache I just want to lay down… but could you do me a favor I have this prescription Elaine gave me, I don't know where you could fill this?" 

"Oh don't worry my mom can take care of it I'll go give to her!" smiling at her. "Thanks Athena." 

As Athena left out the room gohan was thinking I know Athena's sorry for what she did I just hate her dad put her up to do such an awful thing like he put me up to hurt people. 

Theirs got to be someway to stop him from doing such evil things I guess I figure it out later but now I can't think. 

As gohan was trying to rest in bed Athena went to talk to her mother. "Mom!" "Yes, dear?" "Could you fill this prescription for gohan?" she took the paper. "Yeah, have you heard anything from gohan?" "Yeah, he's at home!" "Oh, he is, great I wouldn't want your father looking for him!" 

"Mom, please don't have dad talk to him now he has a real bad headache and we talked for a while and I don't won't daddy to upset him!" Ok!" said Trina. 

Back on planet earth chi chi just finished eating breakfast with goku and goten.  Goten went in his room to play. Goku was looking at chi chi. "what's wrong honey you look like you lost your best friend!?" 

"I just miss gohan I wish he was here I don't feel right goku… sometimes I wonder if their doing something awful to HIM or if he's ok!!" with tears in her eyes goku hugged her. "I believe he's ok!" "Goku, I wished we can go up there and get him and the heck with the planet!" 

"Chi chi I wouldn't want to see my family and friends lose their lives… I know something isn't right, so please lets give gohan some time!" 

(Sighs) "I suppose your right gohan will be home someday!" Look if omnimus wants gohan for his daughter he will stay alive!"  

"Ah…ah…I can't believe this headache I have!!" gohan sitting up in bed sweating. With his head buried in his knees. "I can't believe these things are happening to ME… this is omnimus FAULT he's going to pay for doing this to me!! 

Athena walked in the room. "Gohan, what are you doing!?" sitting on the bed. "I thought you were laying down!!"  

Gohan looking at her. "I can't my head hurts!!"  "Gohan you're sweating, and running a fever, come on lay down!!" 

"Its hard to, when it feels like somebody hit me in the head with a hammer!!" 

"Look I'm not saying your not feeling pain but try to relax just stay their here this ice pack will do the trick hopefully… my mom should be up here soon to bring your medicine!" 

"Athena I could KILL your father right now for DOING THIS TO ME!!" 

"Gohan, I'm not going to argue with you and I know your angry but PLEASE your not making this any better!!" 

"Ah…ah…  "Its ok gohan!" Athena hugging him. "Its going to be ok, gohan!" hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry gohan for helping my father do this to you!" 

Back on planet earth bulma was listening to the news. "Mom please come QUICK!!" "What is it bulma?" "Listen!!" "The galaxy police have not figured out who blew up earth's space station and knocked some satellites off line, but leaving the scene was a spaceship with the name Zeon written on it galaxy police say; that this ship has been seen around the galaxy lately but no questioning has been issued or anyone arrested!" said the news reporter.  

"Mom do you think that creep omnimus has something to do with this… oh my, gosh I wonder if gohan's mixed up in this!" said bulma…."Oh no, does goku and chi chi know about this!!" 

"Come on bulma gohan's a nice young man he wouldn't get mixed up in something like that!!" Bulma sounding worried. "Yeah mom I hope your right… but I wouldn't take any chances with that creep he may be trying to HURT gohan!!" 

"But isn't he supposed to be married to that guys daughter?!" said bulma's mom. "I don't know… oh no, that's right its been two months he might be, I need to call chi chi and in the meantime I'll call to have the satellite fixed!" said bulma. 

Back on planet Zeon one of omnimus guards came in to talk to omnimus. "Sir I have some news there is a galaxy policeman here to see you to ask questions sir!" omnimus was thinking oh no I better think of something before they catch on to me! "Send him in yes sir!" 

"Good day king omnimus!" bowing to him "I'm here to ask you some questions about some trouble in the galaxy and we happen to spot your ship, were you out their last night?" "Yes I was, but I didn't see or hear anything!" "Sir what kind of business were you doing?" (As the liar he always is) "I was just doing some visiting with friends." "Just visiting!?" 

"YES, what are you trying to get at!?" the reason I ask these questions is cause there are three MISSING PLANETS out there with THOUSANDS of lives MISSING!!" 

"Look sergeant I know your upset but your SAYING I had something to do with it!!" "Sir were you alone besides your guards that night?" 

"Yes, prince gohan was with me!" "Can I ask him a few a questions?" "He's not home!" Trina walked in. 

"Hello, omnimus… why, hello you must be the galaxy police… is there a problem?" "He is just asking some questions about last night dear!" 

"Is prince gohan here?" ask the sergeant. "Yes he is said Trina… but he's really sick I just came from upstairs!" "I thought he wasn't home?" said omnimus. "Well, he's home you just didn't see him walk in!" "Maybe I'll talk to him another time!" said the sergeant, good day the guard showed him out. 

(Sighs) "I thought I was going to be in trouble!" "Omnimus you need to stop doing these crazy death deals cause I'm tired of it!" "You never said that before!!" "Well I'm saying it now your going to get all of us in trouble!!" "Ok, Trina!" omnimus rolling his eyes. 

"What's wrong with gohan?" "He has a real bad headache and he's running a fever… he's HYSTERICAL, omnimus me and Athena had to hold him down… thank goodness he's calm, no thanks TO you!" "ME, why do I get blamed for this!!" 

"Aren't you the one that told Athena to put a controlling microchip in the back of head!!" "Yes I did, like you didn't have any say in it. (Sighs) well I guess were all the blame for that said Trina.                                        

Well that's that for chapter 13 you'll have to wait for the next one but here's some previews for next time, read and review!

Hey this is gohan next time in Zion's story will me and omnimus end up in trouble with the galaxy police or will we duke it out in ring. All next time in chap 14 bye now!! 


	14. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 14

Hello I hope you like the last story poor gohan mixed up with the most conniving people oh well on with the story I don't own dragonball Z or its characters I'm just a crazy fan who likes to write.

                                        The Gift/Zeon Saga chap 14

"Omnimus I don't know what kind of trouble you got yourself into you had better cover yourself and get out of it! "In the meantime I need to check on our daughter before she loses it worried about gohan!" 

Trina left to go talk with Athena. 

Meanwhile on earth bulma was talking to chi chi on the phone. 

"Have you been watching the news chi chi?" "Well, no not lately!" 

"Well the other night my satellite transmitter got damaged when I watched the news they said that the earths space station was blown up, and they saw a Zeon ship leave the scene!" 

"WHAT!!" "A Zeon ship!" Said chi chi. "Yes a Zeon ship, the blast must have knocked some of satellites off line I was just wondering chi chi if maybe that creep omnimus has something to do with it, since that's his ship and galaxy police are looking for them!" 

"Oh, no I hope my poor gohan is not mixed up in this!!" goku and krillin walk in. "goku!" "Yeah, chi chi!" "What's going on!? "Bulma is on the phone she said that she saw on the news last night something blasted the earth's space station and they saw a Zeon ship leaving the scene and the galaxy police are looking for it!" 

"What…what are you saying chi chi?" "You think maybe gohan has something to do with it?" said chi chi. 

"I hope not he could get arrested!" said goku. "Well if he DID at LEAST he'll be home in handcuffs!!" "Chi chi lets not jump to conclusions we don't know if gohan has anything to do with it!" "Bulma I'll talk to you later, bye!"  

Chi chi folding her arms "goku theirs something going on and I don't feel right about it!!" "You don't think gohan's in some kind of trouble do you goku!?" said krillin. 

"I don't know I don't feel right either but what can we do this guy has the earth hanging over our heads!" 

(Sighs) "Oh, goku I just want my son home its been two months and"… chi chi grabbing goku by the collar shaking him… "GOHAN IS BEHIND IN HIS STUDIES!!" "Please… chi chi this …is…not …helping!!" 

Back on planet Zeon Trina walks in gohan and Athena room. Athena was sitting on the chair across from gohan looking worried. 

"How's he doing?"  
"Not so good mom, his fever is at 102 hopefully that medicine will work soon… mom what did we do to him… look at him mom, he didn't do anything and all we did was hurt him!" Starting to cry Trina starting to comfort her. "Mom… I would do anything for him and yet we went by the wrong way of getting me a husband!" 

Athena stood up walking across the room still crying. 

  "Every time he hurts I hurt too I hate it when he's in bed like that struggling!!" 

"Athena, I know your in love with him and I know we made some mistakes, but if we want him to trust us the first thing we need to do is to not lie to him anymore, whether your father likes it or not…. this is the price we pay Athena, cause we made this problem for him and now we need to find a way to help him stay healthy cause your father may be in trouble with the galaxy police!" 

"What!! "How do you know?" "When I came downstairs earlier the sergeant was talking to your father asking about his whereabouts last night and, he wants to talk to gohan!" "Oh, NO I was afraid of this!" 

"Look, I told them gohan was sick and he said he will talk to him another time." 

"Oh, mom what are we going to do, gohan can't go to prison!" 

"I know Athena but I told your father that he better figure out something!" 

"Don't leave it to dad to figure out anything he just might get us all put in prison!" "Come on Athena, we got to have some faith in your father!" 

"Not after last night, mom I love dad very much but he's going to get gohan and himself sent to jail and dad could get in trouble extra for having an underage minor doing his dirty work!" 

"Oh my I forgot about that were in deep water… I don't know Athena what are we going to do?  

Gohan sounding weak "Uh…Athena!"  "I'm here gohan!" "It f-feels so cold in here." 

"Gohan you're running a fever… Athena wiping his forehead. …That's why it feels cold, I'll give you an extra blanket!" "Mom could you give me an extra blanket please on the top part of the closet!" 

Athena put the blanket on gohan. "How are you feeling gohan ask Trina?" 

Sweating "I f-feel awful my head still hurts!" grabbing the back of his head. 

"Uh…uh!" gohan just try to relax, here drink some water so you won't dehydrate!" said Athena. 

"Mom do you think we should take him to a hospital?" 

"I don't know with all that's going on he might draw media attention cause its on the news about the disappearing planets and earth's space station." 

"Mom should we call Elaine?" "I thought Elaine was done for the day!" 

"Mom it's still early afternoon, you think maybe we can get her down here if she's not seeing anybody!" "I'll call her!" said Trina. 

Back on earth hercule was in his room thinking out loud. "I can't BELIEVE a deal like that went BAD!!" slamming his fist on the table. "I lost a million dollars and three of my bodyguards are in the hospital and that young man!" 

Hercule was thinking about gohan lifting him in the air with the energy beam in his hand. "He was going to kill me, but when that crazy guy left the room he changed his mind he looks familiar like I seen him before he reminds me of those guys with the powers… at the CELL GAMES!" 

"No, he can't be its probably another guy who can do tricks like the guys at the cell games. "I thought I was a goner!" 

Videl knocked on his door. "Hey dad!" "Hi sweet pea, back from fighting crime?" "Yeah, I'm tired… erasa's coming by to go swimming. "Ok, that's fine!" "Are you ok dad, you seem kind of quiet!" 

"Oh, I'm alright I'm just getting ready to teach class… striking poses in the mirror…for martial arts tonight!" "Ok dad!" videl looking at him weird. Videl left. 

Back on planet Zeon Elaine was taking gohan's temperature "oh, my he does have a high fever it's 103!" 

Gohan was shaking. "Ah…Ah i-its cold!" "Gohan can you hear me?" gohan opened his eyes. "Its me Elaine Ah… uh…my head hurts!" Its ok gohan just close your eyes!" said Elaine  

"An hour ago it was 102 said Trina… we gave him the medication!" 

"That medication is for pain and infection but it seems he took the medication a little too late when his fever got out of control, so I'll increase his dosage a little bit and that should stop the infection and bring his fever down, but I'll just give him a shot and five hours from now he can take the rest of his medicine." 

"In the meantime give him plenty of water and every now and then put the ice pack on his head and keep him in bed!" 

"Thanks a lot said Athena you're the best!" "Sure, I'll talk later, bye!" 

Athena grabbing her hair. (Sighs) mother, we created a problem, when we put that microchip in gohan's head!" Athena was leaning against the wall (sighs) "I'm so tired!" 

"Athena, why don't I have someone bring you up a late lunch and I'll watch gohan for a while!" (Sighs)"Thanks mom!" 

As Athena went to have lunch in the kitchen part of their bedroom. 

Back on planet earth chi chi was taking a nap on the couch she woke up screaming.  Goku grabbed her. "Chi chi what's wrong?" hysterical. "I had this awful nightmare that gohan was sick and in a lot of pain!!" "Chi chi calm down we don't know if that's true your just really worried!!" 

She started crying. "Goku you got to do SOMETHING I don't know how MUCH more I can take of this my precious boy is held on another planet with some crazy girl and he's probably hurt or sick or their trying to HURT him!!" 

"Chi chi, if gohan's married he's more likely not to be hurt and if he was they would see about him, omnimus is not stupid chi chi he wants gohan alive!" 

"Maybe I can see bulma and maybe that can contact him on planet Zeon!" 

"Oh, really said chi chi with tears in her eyes, but wait goku… bulma said her satellite transmitter is off line right now!"  

"Lets call her to see if it's fixed!" goku called bulma. "Hello, bulma here!" 

"Hey bulma!" "Hi, goku!" "Bulma, is your satellite fixed?"  "I need to check, cause the guy went up their late last night and he should be finished, could you hold on let me check!" 

Turning the knob on the transmitter. "Oh, great back on line!" "Goku it's fixed!" "Great, I was wondering if we could be able to contact planet Zeon and talk to gohan!"  

"Let me try to see if I can download the coordinates when we talked last time to gohan and I should be able to… got IT!!" 

"Great bulma you're the best!!" "I'll be there soon, bye!" "Ok chi chi lets go see if we can talk to gohan, its fixed!" 

"Yes, WELL GOKU LETS NOT STAND AROUND LETS GRAB GOTEN AND GET MOVING!!" 

They got goten and instant transmission over to bulma's lab. "Wow, you sure came quick!" said bulma. 

"Yeah, where's trunks?" "He's in his room if you want to goten you can go play with him "ok!" goten left. 

"Ok, guys lets see if we can… Here goes!"  "I can't wait to see my gohan, I just want to know if he's ok!!" 

The signal picked up to where one of the computer assistant picked it up on Zeon. "Who is this woman?" 

"Hello, can we speak to gohan… come in do you read me!" 

"Hey who are you?!" 

"My name is bulma can, we speak to gohan?" 

"You mean prince gohan." 

"PRINCE GOHAN!!" bulma chi chi and goku said in unison. Shocked "WE didn't know he was a prince!! said bulma, so he got married. 

"Yes, what do you want with prince gohan!" said the assistant. 

Chi chi getting in the computer screen scaring the assistant. 

"TELL HIM HIS MOTHER IS ON THE PHONE OR HE'S IN BIG TROUBLE!!" 

"How dare you disrespect the prince like that!!" 

"Chi chi you GOT to calm down their not going to let us speak to them if we disrespect his honor!!" said bulma.  Chi chi covering her mouth. "Oops!! "Sorry about that said bulma…is Athena their we like to speak with her said bulma. 

"Ok I will deliver your message can we just wait until she comes its very important we speak to her!" 

"Ok!" "Guard would you please deliver this message to the princess?" "Yes!" 

The guard went to go knock on the door and Trina answered. 

"Excuse me queen Trina but there is a message for you!" "Ok, thank you!" 

She looked at the paper her eyes got big, closing the door. 

"Athena! "Yes mom!" Trina walking in their bedroom kitchen. 

"We got big problems on our hands!!" "What is it mom?" gohan's parents are on the satellite transmitter and they want to talk to gohan, or you!" 

(Gasp) "Oh no!" Athena slapping her head. "Mom, what are we going to do we can't tell them he's sick they might come up here!!" 

"Well they can't, your father threaten them, remember!" "Yeah that may be true, but mom their going to worried and gohan warned me about his mom… maybe we could both talk to them!" 

"Yeah, but who's going to watch gohan?" "Mom, why don't you talk to them cause I don't think they want to see me after what I did." 

(Sighs) "Ok Athena!" Athena looking at Trina. "Please mom be honest!" "Ok I'll be right back!" 

"Ah…ah…please… stop!!" "Its gohan!!" said Athena. they ran into the room. Athena trying to turn him over cause he was laying wrong. Athena pulling him over. "Gohan its ok!" "I think he's having a feverish nightmare!" said Trina. Please… I don't…want to…  Athena shaking him. "Gohan, gohan wake up please!" 

"Athena, don't shake him too hard!" putting her hands on her face I'm sorry mom I'm just frustrated!!" 

Gohan opened his eyes. "What's… going on?" said gohan. 

"You were having a nightmare!" said Athena. "Ahh!! I feel awful!!" "Gohan just calm down you're going to be ok, let me take your temperature?" 

"What time is it?" said gohan, breathing a little heavy still sweating. 

"It's almost 5:30 in the evening!" said Trina. "I've been in bed all day!" "Yes!" said Athena, you've been sick all morning and all afternoon. Athena wiping his face. "It looks like your fevers down to 100!" 

"Oh, thank goodness said Trina… what a relief gohan you had us worried we were afraid you were going to die!" 

"I was that bad!" "Yeah gohan your fever went to 103!" said Athena. She hugged him I love you gohan I was really worried, you scared us!" 

"You guys have to excuse me your parents are on the satellite transmitter and they want to talk to you, but I'm going to talk to them!" 

"What!" Gohan feeling nervous. "(Sighs) I hope they don't freak… I wish I could talk to them, but I can't… not looking like this!" 

Gohan ease back in the pillow.  "Just tell my parents I love them Trina, and when I get a chance I'll call them, tell them not to worry!" "Ok, I'll be right back!" said Trina, she left the room. "Athena gave gohan some water. 

Trina walked into the room and sat in front of the screen. "Hello!" 

"Well it's about time someone comes!" said chi chi. "Where's my SON?" "Miss would you give me a chance to talk!" "Chi chi would you calm down!!" said goku. 

"Let me introduce myself, I'm queen Trina, Athena's mom… I'm sorry if you wanted to talk to Athena or gohan but gohan's sick and Athena's seeing about him."  Chi chi got worried. "Ah, I knew it my… son!" 

"Please don't worry, he's ok, now!" 

"Now, what was wrong with him asked chi chi. 

"He had a real bad headache and a high fever but his fever broke… he told me to tell you not to worry and he loves you"… chi chi started crying and goku hugged her… "He said he will contact you later!" 

"Please chi chi we will not try to let nothing happen to your son!" 

"Could you guys tell me what's the deal with the galaxy police!" said bulma… I hope gohan hasn't got into any trouble!" 

"Gohan's not in any trouble that's all I can say for that… but I have to go now!" 

"Please tell gohan we love him said chi chi and if he doesn't call me!" Putting her face in the screen I WILL KICK HIS B-…. Chi chi please!!" said goku. 

"I'm sorry Trina!" said goku, my wife is very upset will talk later!" "Ok, bye!" said Trina, my goodness that women is very pushy and no manners!!" 

Trina went back to the room. "Goku, I knew there was something wrong… my poor baby they probably made him sick!!" 

"Vegita walked in. "Oh, I over heard some of that conversation so… is gohan in any trouble!!" "No!" said bulma. 

"My gohan better not be, or I'll be going up their kicking some royal butt!!" shouted chi chi. 

"I agree with chi chi said vegita we should go up their and kick some BUTT, I'm up to it!" said vegita. Cracking his knuckles "I've trained good and hard and I'm ready!!" 

"That's all you seem to be ready for!" said bulma. "No thanks, vegita I rather see everybody alive!" said goku. 

"So your not WILLING to get your son kakarot!" 

"I'm willing to get my son, but I rather have a plan then go up there and put everybody's life in danger!" "Thanks a lot bulma but we need to go!" said goku. Who was upset but didn't show it. 

"Ok, can I keep goten for a while to play with trunks?" "Sure!" said chi chi. and they instant transmission home. Chi chi sat down.  "Goku, it's a relief to know at least that gohan's alive yeah." 

"Goku what's wrong you look disappointed?" "I am chi chi…I feel so helpless!" with tears in his voice "I should have been leaving this planet to get gohan and I'm sitting here waiting for him… but I can't help it with that threat hanging over my head my hands are tied!!" 

Chi chi hugs him. "Its ok goku to feel like that… your always going out risking your life and this time its different… I believe maybe we should wait and if gohan hasn't thought of anything soon will go and get him!" 

Back on planet Zeon gohan was resting and feeling much better Trina walked back in the room. "So mom what happen?" "What can I say, they took the news real well except… I think your mom she told me to tell you if you don't contact her she's going to kick your butt!!" 

Gohan almost spitted out his water. "Ha ha ha!" feeling embarrassed. Smiling. "That's my mom, I knew it as usual!" 

"So gohan how do you feel?" ask Trina. "I feel much better, but still weak." Trina smiling. "I'm glad to hear that I'm going to go grab something to eat, get good nights sleep!" she left. 

"I'm glad you feel better, you want something to eat?" "I don't know if I can handle any food right now!" said gohan, slipping down in the bed to get comfortable. 

"I'm going to have some dinner up here and study some ok and you just stay there in the bed and no, getting up. 

The next day gohan was up doing his homework it was eight in the morning Athena was still sleeping. Omnimus was having breakfast with Trina "so Trina is gohan ok!" 

"Yes he's much better… it was exhausting yesterday he was really awful but I'm glad he's much better!" 

"Athena awakens to see gohan sitting in the chair doing his homework. "Good morning gohan, you feel better!" 

Giving him a kiss. "Yeah, you look like nothing happen to you!" I got up and took a shower so I won't look like I've been through the ringer… I not feeling really awful so I can do my homework, I'll be fine." "You ate breakfast?" "No, not yet!"  "Lets get ready to go down stairs I'm going to go take a shower got dressed and they went and ate breakfast. 

Gohan didn't want to see omnimus. They sat down and omnimus and Trina greeted them. "You look better gohan! said Trina. "Thank you Trina, I feel better… I want to thank you and Athena for taking care of me yesterday I really am grateful! 

At the end of breakfast omnimus told gohan about the galaxy police and what they said and what to tell them. 

"So omnimus are your not planning on going on one of those crazy missions again are you?" "Well not right now!" 

"I thought you were not going to do that again?" said Trina. "Well it doesn't have to be like before omnimus your going to get yourself killed not if I don't have gohan with me gohan!" looking at him. "What is that suppose to mean!!" Athena saw the look on gohan's face and she knew he didn't like it. 

"Omnimus I'm not going on any trip like that now or ever!" 

"Oh really said omnimus, look you will go WHERE I will GO and DO WHAT I say!!" "What if I don't?" I shouldn't have to say!" said omnimus. Athena interrupting  "You know gohan I think we better go and do our homework!" 

"No, wait a minute, you know omnimus I really getting sick of your threats this is nothing but control like you used that DEVICE!!" "Yeah, and I can use it AGAIN… I do have another one!" 

Gohan stood up "ok that's it!!" "Gohan, please don't!" "Athena I'm fed up with his CRAP it's time for a battle on the battle field you and me!!" omnimus looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Look I don't have time for some little match!!" 

"I'm not talking about some LITTLE MATCH!!" Omnimus was trying to ignore him "gohan hit the table which sent a crack down the table Trina and Athena jumped caused it scared them. 

Omnimus looked up "ok BOY you want a FIGHT then get READY to get beat up!! 

"I'm not talking about in here, I mean outside in the arena you and me!" 

"What's the cost!" said omnimus. 

"Your kingdom!!" "What!" "Are you KIDDING!?" 

"DO I LOOK like I'm kidding?" 

"If you lose!" said omnimus. 

"Well everything stays the way it is and I'll spend time in the dungeon for coming up against you and I don't go home… but if you lose!" Gohan looking at omnimus seriously… I take your kingdom and you go to prison!!" 

"GOHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! "You can't fight your still weak from yesterday!" 

"Athena lets end this dispute once and for all… I'm tired of your father's games and I'm using my power! 

Omnimus looked at him, your not allowed too!!" "You said inside the castle not outside!" 

"Ok!" "Ha, will PLAY like that then!!" said omnimus. 

"You two are crazy theirs never been a challenge between a king and a prince!!" 

"Don't worry Trina I don't care how much power he has he's just a young teenager that's sealing his own fate! "Come on gohan, let's go outside!" 

Thanks for the reviews I know some of you were suggesting about Athena having gohan's baby and getting videl with another guy well I don't know but thank you! I'll think about it. Here are some previews for next time!

Its time for gohan and omnimus to battle it out for the kingdom who's going to win, and will the fight end or will someone stop it next time as the Zeon Saga continues.                                


	15. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 15

Hello, its me again I thank you all for reviewing my story (Zion bowing) I just want to let one of my reviewers know why I didn't use the dragonballs to keep the earth from being destroyed. I did think about that but goku and vegita will end up probably killing omnimus gohan would of never married Athena and he'll end up back with videl and the story ends to quick, but also remember the dragonballs are limited so I prefer dendi to wait and use them for more important things… gohan is important but…I got to make the story exciting!! I don't own dragonball Z or its characters!

                                      The Gift/Zeon Saga chap 15

Omnimus and Gohan walked to the arena with all the guards were invited to come watch cause who ever loses the guards will take them away. 

Trina and Athena sat in the audience where they had no choice but to watch cause omnimus and gohan didn't listen to them. 

"Ok, gohan you ask for a fight, you'll get it!!" "Then let's go!!" 

Omnimus came at gohan and missed. Gohan hit omnimus but he didn't feel it cause he was angry and he hit gohan back and they were hitting each other. 

Blood was coming from both their mouths then they stopped and looked at each other from a distance both breathing heavy. 

"Ha, I see you must have been practicing!" said omnimus. "Yeah, I've been working out in the gym after school!!" 

"Well, let me show you a few tricks ELECTRIC SHOCK WAVE!!!" It happened so fast gohan got electrocuted. "AAHHHH!!!!" gohan's clothes were steaming while he laid on the ground.  

"GOHAN!!" shouted Athena. 

"Mom, daddy's going to KILL HIM!!! "Ha ha ha!!" "I knew you be down after…omnimus getting angry…. That, I TOLD you I have some TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE!!!" 

(Groaning) gohan getting off the ground in pain. "Your not the only one with TRICKS!!" Omnimus started making fun of him. 

"What are you going to do go super saiyan?  

Gohan ran towards him and disappeared and appeared behind omnimus and hit him with his elbow. 

Gohan was thinking I better not put too much in this or I'll kill him! 

"KAHAMEHA!!" omnimus put up his shield and blocked it. "NO WAY!!" said gohan.  

Omnimus charged after him and grabbed him ripping his shirt but gohan broke free omnimus turned around and cut his arm with a knife. "Ahh!!" Gohan grabbing his arm. I'm underestimating him thought gohan. 

"Why don't you give UP BOY!!" "NO!!" "Your losing gohan you can't beat me!!" "Oh yes I can!" Gohan went supersaiyan. 

"Oh, it's about time, now I'm really going to have a challenge!!" said omnimus. "Ok, you got it!" gohan charged at omnimus so fast he knocked him half way across the arena. 

"Aaahhh!!" Gohan stood watching with his blond hair moving like if it was windy. 

(Groaning) "That boy thinks he's beaten ME!!" omnimus getting up bleeding from his mouth and nose and head. 

Gohan walked over to him standing from a distance. "You think I'm a weakling NOW!! 

"AHHH!!!" Omnimus muscles started getting big he charged at gohan, fist were flying at each other. "Its time to end this fight!" said omnimus. He took out his laser gun and started firing at gohan and gohan missed all of his attacks omnimus took his device he used to control gohan and turned it up 

"AAAhhhhh!!!!!!" Gohan fell on his knees. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" "I got YOU NOW!!!" 

"Mom what is dad doing… oh no, mom he's using that...Athena started crying… device, THAT'S NOT FAIR mother he's hurting him!!" 

Athena was getting hysterical. "NO DADDY STOP IT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" 

Athena started to go out there but Trina caught her. "NO, ATHENA LISTEN, we can't go out there you're going to get killed… let gohan do it himself!!" 

"Mother, please make them!!"… 

"STOP THIS ATHENA, LISTEN TO ME!!" "Gohan will do fine… that device your father has… I don't think it will kill him!" "Gohan struggling to get up. 

"Now I know you lost!!" said omnimus looking angry "I don't even need to hit you… I'm glad this device came in handy and I will use it, for the rest of your life while you live in the Zeon Kingdom so GET use to it, because you will do whatever I say!!" 

Gohan started shaking and electricity started running across the arena omnimus started making fun of him. "Oh, I hope what I said didn't make you angry!!" 

Athena sensed something she never sense before Trina looking at her. "Athena, what's going on you look overwhelmed!" 

"Mom, I don't know what's happening but something is happening to gohan!" 

Back on planet earth videl and erasa were having lunch in videl's backyard. "So have you heard anything from gohan?"  

Sounding disappointed. "No, I haven't gone to his mom's house lately. (Sighs) "I hope he's ok, I can't believe… I start dating someone and it blows up in my face, how could SHE just come down here and just choose any guy she wants and take him to her HOME PLANET!!" videl slamming her hands on the table.  

"It's not fair, this ISN'T the ZEON kingdom we have RULES if I catch that girl (cracking her knuckles) somebody better call her an ambulance cause she's going DOWN!!" 

Erasa looking at her. "um… videl, don't you think maybe your going a little too far!" Didn't you say he might be married?" 

"Well yeah…I guess, but… I don't know!!" "Look erasa gohan was MY MAN before she came HERE if she wanted some guy she should of dated someone that wasn't seeing anybody!!" 

Back on planet Zeon gohan was looking at omnimus shaking. "Oh, I hope you're not scared!" said omnimus. The ground starting shaking and rocks starting flying in the air and breaking. "Yeahhhh!!!!" Omnimus was looking at the ground while gohan was yelling. 

"Athena what's happening to gohan he's shaking the castle and probably the planet… he's not trying to blow up the planet is he!?" 

"No, mom he seems like he's changing…I-I don't know, I've… never felt this before… last time daddy fought with gohan his power was very strong but this is…STRONGER!!" 

"Mom I hope gohan doesn't kill daddy!" "What, no!" their was a lot of dust when the dust cleared gohan was still supersaiyan and electricity was coming from all over his body omnimus looked at him. 

"WHAT in the world are you!?" gohan looked at him seriously. "It's over omnimus!!" 

"Ha ha ha! "Speak for YOURSELF!!" Omnimus charged at him and he blocked his punches and knocked him back across the arena. 

"Y-You monster!!" omnimus getting up. "What just happen to you?" "Why are you generating all that power!?" 

"It's called supersaiyan 2 the NEXT level!! "WHAT…you took that power to a higher level… you never said you had that kind of power!!" 

"You think I'm going to tell you!!" "All right gohan, show me what you GOT!!" 

"Gladly!!" Gohan charged at him and hit him knocking him almost into the arena seats "ahhh!!" Omnimus getting up charging at gohan omnimus hit him but gohan didn't move or feel it, gohan punch omnimus in the stomach and hit him in the face knocking him unconscious. 

(Sighs) gohan turned around. "I'm… done!!" walking away powering down as he walked the guards made a pathway bowing to him saying. "Hail king gohan!" gohan turned around. "pick him up, and arrest him!!" 

Athena ran down and looked at gohan who had cuts and bruises on his face. 

"Gohan, you think your going to be ok!" 

He started to feel dizzy he put his hands on his face staggering. 

"Gohan are you ok!" "I'm just dizzy a little." "Where's your mom?" 

"She's coming down!" 

Omnimus woke up. "let go of me, you can't WIN!!" 

"It's over omnimus!" Said gohan.  Trina came walking down. 

"How DARE you take over my KINGDOM, this isn't suppose to happen… Trina, don't you have something to say!!" 

"Omnimus, I'm tired of THIS!!" Being sarcastic. "Oh, I see… sweet gohan has got you guys going soft… only strong people survive in a kingdom and your WEAK!!" 

Omnimus pulled out a gun and fired at gohan. "NO DADDY!!" Athena stepped in front of gohan. "NO ATHENA!!" shouted gohan. and moved fast. 

"MY DAUGHTER!!" shouted omnimus. "NOO!!" Shouted Trina. 

Gohan caught her. The bullet just skidded across the skin of her arm and gohan caught it. "Ahhh!!" "My arm!" Athena are you ok!" In pain "yeah, it just got the skin. 

"YOU, ALMOST SHOT YOUR DAUGHTER!!" yelled gohan. 

Omnimus had his head down then he looked at gohan with anger. "This is your FAULT!!" "No it's not… you started it, now it ENDS!!" 

Gohan walked to the side of the guards and had omnimus face him. Omnimus since this battle is OVER I bring forth charges of murder, putting your kingdom and planet in danger and forcing the prince of this kingdom to do your dirty work you are a DISGRACE to the Zeon Kingdom!!" 

Omnimus was angry and tried to get free to grab gohan but he couldn't. 

"You no longer have authority in this kingdom gohan took out a crystal and aimed it and a portal opened and wind came from inside. "WHAT!!" said Athena and Trina? 

Even the guards were shocked. This portal will take you to the prison planet ethion, were you will spend the rest of your LIFE!!" 

Omnimus screamed. "NOOO!!!" "Your insane!!" 

"That's what I said omnimus when you had me MURDER all those people…look who created their own FATE!!" 

Omnimus looked at his wife and daughter "IS THIS what you want for me to spend the REST OF MY LIFE ON A PRISON PLANET!!" 

Omnimus if you don't go, the galaxy police will SEND you!!" said Trina. 

Omnimus looked at Trina evil. "Your JUST like gohan!!" 

Omnimus looking at Athena. "I won't say anything to you, cause you're in love with this… this…INSECT!! "Daddy, I love you!!" 

The guards took omnimus to the portal door he turned around and looked at gohan with a blood curling evil look. "I'll GET YOU for THIS and I'll make you PAY fo-…    … "I'll KILL you next TIME!!" said gohan, very serious. 

Gohan spoke to him with a serious tone. "Goodbye omnimus!!" he went through the portal and disappeared. Trina and Athena were crying. 

Gohan looked at Trina and Athena feeling disappointed. "I'm very sorry guys I didn't want to do that to him… but if I didn't he would of continued the same crimes and get worse if you don't want to speak to me that's fine I understand!" 

Gohan turned to walk away. "Gohan… we know that's not what you wanted but maybe if he spends time in prison this will teach him not to do it again!" 

"I hope your right Trina. "Ahh!!" Gohan almost stumbling. 

"Gohan!" Athena ran next to him. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I think I'll be ok!" 

"Guards!" said Trina. 

"Will you take gohan inside! "Yes, Queen Trina!" 

Later on that day gohan had showered and changed and was resting in bed Athena came in the room. 

"So how's your arm?" "Oh, it hurts, but Elaine said I'll be fine she just wrapped it." 

"So gohan your pretty bruised, your not dizzy are you?" 

"No, don't worry some bruises and couple of cracked ribs is no big deal!" 

"Gohan stop acting like pain doesn't faze you!" 

"Ok it does, but I try to deal with it." 

"So, gohan what are you going to do since daddy's gone?!" 

"I've been thinking about that and I don't have an answer now!" 

"I hope you know that you're the king of Zeon!" "Athena, I don't want to be the king!" "Why not?" 

Gohan thought to himself why did she have to ask that! (Sighs) "Athena that's a big responsibility and I know the rules say that the next male in line is suppose to be king…why doesn't your mother just take over… she's the queen!" 

"Because of what the rules say gohan… if there's no man then my mom would do it!" "Gohan, what happen to that bullet my dad fired?" 

"Oh I caught it with my hands!" "Tell me something how did you find out about the prison planet ethion?" 

"Athena, I have something I need to tell you!" (sighs) "you see I had a talk with Lena your cousin and her father Richard they told me about the diary of the Zeon kingdom and I read about what happened (Sighs) "I needed to find a way to stop your father so actually I ask your computer Zero!"  

Shocked "You talked to Zero?!" "I thought you were scared of him!" 

"At first I was but, anyway zero didn't know what I was doing but he got the information for me, I had it set up… I wasn't trying to take your father's kingdom Athena, but your father did a lot of harm. 

"Gohan I'm aware of some of the things my father did… I'm just sorry he dragged you in his dirty work and I feel just as guilty cause my mom and me were backing him up!" "So are you going to call your parents or have them visit?" 

Gohan jerked looking silly. "No!" "Way!" 

"I don't want them to come up here, and I don't know if I'm ready to call them"…sounding disappointed… "sometimes I wonder if I'm in trouble still with the galaxy police!" 

"Oh yeah that's right said Athena "gohan I hope you don't go to prison!" 

"I know but I guess maybe I could think of someway to get out of this!" 

Out of nowhere gohan felt two strong power levels. "What is that?" 

"Gohan, what is it!" "I just felt two strong powers!" 

"ATHENA GET DOWN!! There was an explosion outside the castle that hit the back of the castle damaging it. Athena looked up. 

"GOHAN!! Gohan got up off the floor and powered up to supersaiyan. 

"I'm ok Athena!" "Are you ok!" yes gohan, I'm fine!" 

"I hope that's not your father!!" "It couldn't be it would take days to travel from that planet!" 

"PLEASE, go get your mother and find somewhere to be safe… we have some uninvited guest!!" 

"But… Gohan?" "Don't worry about me FIND your mother!" 

Gohan stepped on the balcony and flew around the castle gohan saw two strong men. 

"HEY!" "What do you think your doing!?" 

"Where looking for omnimus and prince gohan!" "Omnimus is no longer here, but I'm prince gohan!" "WHAT do you WANT!!?" 

"Oh yeah at least we got one of them!

Their goes the end of the chapter you'll have to wait for next time, but here's some previews! (I love cliffhangers) read and review. 

Hey this is gohan (if it isn't one thing it's another) who are these creeps that showed up!   Any way, since omnimus is gone what kind of decisions will I make for the Zeon kingdom, see you next time!             


	16. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 16

Hello again time for another chapter. Hey, I don't own it! 

                                          The Gift/Zeon Saga chapter 16

The two men came close to gohan. "What do you want?" said gohan. 

"We came here to arrest you prince gohan!" 

"For what!" 

"For blowing up our sister planet Asteria!" 

"Well your real opponent is omnimus, but he went to prison for those crimes!" 

"We have surveillance video of a blast coming from the Zeon ship so your involved and you have to pay just like omnimus!!" 

"Look, he made me blow up those planets it's not my fault!" 

"Are you the galaxy police?" "No were bounty hunters!!" 

Gohan thought to himself. Oh, MAN I'm really in trouble, Omnimus makes the mess and I'm left to clean it up! Since they're not the galaxy police I just might have to kill them!" 

"If you don't mind would you come along quietly SO, we can get our REWARD!" 

The two bounty hunters started laughing. 

"So how much is it for my bounty!" said gohan. 

"Oh… one million, in universal funds if omnimus was here it would be two million all together!" 

"Oh really, sorry guys but your not getting PAID!!" 

"WHAT!! "Well, your wanted dead or alive so if you want a FIGHT that's what you'll GET!!" 

One of them took out a long gun and shot out a blue laser blast at gohan the other guy did the same gohan dodged them both "I better stop both of these guys before they take me out!" "MASEN-KO-HA!!" 

That blast knocked the guns out there hands and knocked them to the ground. 

Gohan landed on ground and started running throwing energy blast. 

Trina and Athena could here the noise from outside they were in Trina's chambers. Trina got on the phone and told the guards to go help gohan. 

Worried "Mom, I hope gohan's ok?" "Me too… I wonder who could be attacking the castle?" "I don't know?" said Athena. 

The two bounty hunters were attacking gohan with energy blast and gohan blocked them. "Your pretty STRONG to be a prince!" 

Gohan standing in his fighting stance looking at them. 

"But… its time to end this, and collect my reward!!" said the bounty hunter. 

He took out a gun and fired a red laser at gohan and hit just the shoulder part of his shirt. 

"Ah!"… I better watch it or I'm going to get hit!" 

Gohan started running away from them and turned around and fired energy blast back at them. The bounty hunters were still firing at him. 

Gohan jumped in the air and stopped himself and turned around. "I better take this up a notch!" 

Gohan put his hands together. "KAA MEE HAA MEE HAA!!!!!" 

That blast killed both bounty hunters and Athena and everybody in the castle felt it. 

"WHAT in the WORLD was that!!" said Trina. 

"Oh, no it must be gohan!"…"He might be hurt!" Athena started to run for the door. 

Trina grabbed her. "No, Athena you can't go out THERE!" Trying to hold on to her. "MOM, I NEED to see if he's ok!!" 

"Athena, what part of FOOLISHNESS do you UNDERSTAND!!" 

"MOM?!!" 

"ATHENA…STOP IT!!" "Gohan will be ok, plus he has the guards out their with him and he told us to stay in here!" 

Athena started crying. "I just… don't want him hurt!" Trina hugging her. "It's going to be ok!" 

Gohan landed on the ground and saw the burnt mark. "Those guys are toast I don't sense them anymore." 

The five castle guards came running up. 

"Prince gohan, are you ok!" "Yes, I'm fine." "What happen to those two guys?" asked the head guard. 

"I just killed them!" Gohan felt bad. "I had to do it cause they were bounty hunters, looking for me an omnimus!" 

"Guards, could you get someone to find out what the damage is in the castle and have someone to check the area for anything suspicious… I don't want any media on the premises at all and tighten security at every exit!" "YES SIRE!" 

Gohan went in the castle to find Trina and Athena.  "Trina!" "Athena!" 

They both came running out of the room "Gohan! "Are you ok!" said Athena. 

Hugging him tight. "I'm fine!" "Thank goodness!" said Trina… we heard all that noise and we thought you guys were in trouble!" 

"Who were they?" asked Athena. "Could we all talk in your room, Trina?" 

"Sure!" They went in and sat down. "I told the guards to find out what the damage of the castle is and I tighten security at every exit and incase the media wants to come on the premises, I told them not allow it!" 

"Very good gohan I see the leadership training lessons paid off." Said Trina. "Yes they did, but… those two guys were bounty hunters!" 

 Rolling her eyes. "That's just great!" said Athena. 

"I can just guess who they wanted!" said Trina. 

(Sighs)"Yes… they have a bounty set for me an omnimus for two million dollars universal funds, dead or alive!" 

"TWO MILLION DOLLARS DEAD OR ALIVE!!" said Trina and Athena in unison. 

"Your kidding…right!" said Athena. 

"I'm not kidding Athena they were serious and I'm sure there are others who are looking for us… as well and I'm STUCK!!"… Slamming his fist on the table…."Getting in trouble for omnimus MESS!" 

"Gohan where are those guys?" feeling bad. (Sighs)"I…killed them!" 

Athena swallowing hard. "Ok…Gohan, where are we going to put their bodies?"  

"Athena, I blasted both of them using my dad's technique and they disintegrated." 

Surprised. "Your capable of doing that?" said Trina. 

"Well… yes the more energy you put into the attack the stronger it is!" 

"Don't feel bad gohan you were protecting our lives and why should you go to prison for omnimus evil work!" said Trina. "Uh…I need to tell you guys something I was thinking about this and you may not like this!" 

Trina and Athena looked at each other confused. 

"I want to give my title to Richard!" "WHAT!?" said Trina and Athena in unison. 

Gohan you can't! said Trina…Your the next heir to the throne!" 

"Trina, I can't do this… I can't be king, I'm not ready… plus I have a bounty on my head and I will put you guys in danger and everyone in this castle!" 

Gohan getting out of his chair with his back turned to them and he turned around. (Sighs) "Also…it would be a good idea if I… go home."  

(Gasps) "NO! Gohan, you can't!!" shouted Athena grabbing gohan. 

Holding Athena looking into her eyes. "Please Athena if somebody else runs this castle it would be BETTER… if I stay here more bounty hunters will come after me!"  

Athena looking at gohan worried. "Gohan they can come after you on earth!" 

"If they do I would have a better chance of having help… it's not that the guards won't protect me it's just there… ammunition might not be enough!"… 

…"Athena, were dealing with all kinds of bounty hunters which I don't know what kind of power they have, if I stay here I might get outnumbered!" 

Looking at him. "Please gohan, I don't want you to go…I know things didn't start right but…  

"Listen to me Athena, this place is not my home I wasn't suppose to come here this was omnimus doing for you to go out and find some warrior smart guy to marry!" "Athena I can't feel the same way you feel about me!" 

Getting angry pulling from gohan. "SO… is this about GOING BACK HOME AND GETTING BACK WITH VIDEL is that why your LEAVING!?" 

"Come ON gohan, tell me THE TRUTH!!" 

"ATHENA!" "Stop it… as much as it hurts, you know gohan never felt the same about you when you married him… me and your father are the blame for that!!" 

Looking at gohan "I-I'm sorry gohan. (Sighs) "But I love you, I can't pretend I don't!" 

"Athena…I-I don't know what I feel… sometimes its confusing having feelings for you and having feelings for videl." 

Feeling frustrated. "Please, Athena its not just about us and the danger but I can't function here knowing the awful pain your dad caused me… the Zeon kingdom doesn't belong to me!" 

"Trina, the reason I said Richard should be the one, cause when I read the diary their side of the family had it first, and I can't take this kingdom!" 

"First gohan we need to find out if Richard will take the position if he doesn't, what are you going to do?" 

(Sighs) "I don't know?" "Gohan, I suggest you do some thinking before you make a permanent decision." 

"Trina I made up my mind about Richard I think we need to give him a call an ask him to come by tomorrow…listen, I'm going to go take a shower, I'm tired!" 

Gohan went upstairs. "Mom, I can't believe he would want to leave!" 

"Athena could you put your feelings to the side for one moment and understand something… gohan did not come here on his own it's our fault that he's here… I'm not saying to forget that you love him… Athena he's been through a lot and we owe him his freedom, now you may not agree with that, but we all had our share of causing him pain!" 

"Mom, are you saying that I should get a divorce!" 

(Sighs) "If he wants one then you should, you can't make him be with you"  

"Mom that's going to be hard to do I just can't let him go like he didn't mean anything, plus we can't get a divorce mom, cause the rules in the Zeon kingdom says that we have to be married for two years before we can get a divorce!" 

"You are absolutely right… well if he leaves you guys will be separating." 

Back on planet earth the next day it was after school and sharpener ask videl if she wanted to go get some pizza and they did. "So videl where is gohan I haven't seen him in two and half months. "Is he sick?"  "Did he quit school…he's a straight A student!" 

"Well sharpner he was kidnapped by Athena!" "What… your kidding…right!" 

"No, she did something to him like put him in this trance and took him she came here looking for a husband, cause she's a princess." 

"What! "A princess, like castles, and kings!"  

Videl was annoyed by the conversation. "Yeah sharpner!" 

"I wonder is that's why she went out with me?" 

"Well, you got lucky gohan was chosen to be her prince!" 

"So is he ever going to come back?" (Sighs)"I hope so!" 

Sharpner started thinking since gohan's not here it's my chance to go out with videl. YES! Finally… that sissy is out of my way! And there will be no interruptions! 

Trying to feel sorry for videl. "I'm pretty sure it's quite depressing without gohan not being here with you, I'm just really sorry to hear that videl." 

"Thanks, it's been hard for the last couple of months, just don't say anything about his disappearance!" 

Back on Zeon. "Hi Richard!" said Trina. 

"Have a seat!" "I'm surprised you called me to come by…where's omnimus?" 

Walking in. "Hi Richard!" said gohan. 

"Oh, prince gohan nice to see you!" bowing to him. 

They all sat down. "Richard you probably wonder why you're here!" (Sighs) "Let me just get to the point…omnimus, is no longer with us, he's on the prison planet ethion!" 

"He is!" "When did this happen?" 

"Oh… yesterday!" "That's what we were going to tell you when you asked for omnimus." Said Trina. "I remember you saying that he was in trouble with the galaxy police!" 

"You knew about this?" said Trina. "I forgot to tell you Trina… that day when I got angry and left I went to see Richard, I told Athena about this also. 

"Richard I sent omnimus to ethion we had a battle outside in the arena, I told him if he loses the fight I would take the kingdom and he would go to prison!"  

"So he's gone and we have no king, I wanted to ask you if you would take that position." "Gohan, I don't know what to say… isn't that your duty to t…  

"I don't want to be king… I prefer family to take this position!" 

"But, gohan when you married Athena, that made you automatically a heir!" 

"Richard you know as good as me that the Zeon kingdom belongs to you…come on, I read the diary my last name is not Zeon plus right now I'm like an outlaw!" 

"What! "Gohan! "What are you talking about?!" said Richard.  

"I have a bounty on my head for one million and also omnimus…but by him being in prison they can't get any money for him!" 

"Richard, two bounty hunters show up here yesterday they damage the back of the castle and they were going to take me dead or alive!" 

"Whoa, this is deep!" said Richard. But gohan your still the prince!" maybe not for long!" "What do you mean gohan!?" 

"I'm leaving to go home… so I won't put anybody in danger, if anybody comes their I'll have a better chance in not being outnumbered! 

"Gohan their going to come here first looking for you!" "Yeah, but you can tell them I'm not here and I disappeared!" "Gohan are you sure you want to do this?" "What about your wife?"  

"That's were I'm having the most trouble… I don't know if Athena would want a divorce I sometimes can't believe I'm married!" 

Gohan, I wanted to tell you that in the Zeon laws you have to be married for two years before you can get a divorce you only been married for almost two months!" 

Freaking out. "MARRIED TWO YEARS!" "I don't know what my parents are going to say about this, especially my mom I haven't even told them!!" 

"I guess I'll think about this." said Richard. 

"If you happen to say yes, then we can do the swearing in ceremonies very soon!" said Trina. "Ok, I'll talk to you later bye!" 

"Gohan I want to tell you something!" Pulling up a chair close to him. 

"Before you leave and go home, I want you to think about the deep feelings you have for Athena." 

Looking at Trina strange. "How do you know if I have deep feelings for her?" 

"Gohan you may not admit it but I believe your in love with Athena!" 

"Huh!?" 

"I don't think you realize what you feel and I think your hiding your true feelings, because your afraid of what your parents are going to say, because of what happen… but I believe in due time you will. 

Two days later Athena was sitting on her bed looking at her English homework and gohan came in. Are you going to be getting ready for the ceremony in two days? 

"Yes, I just had my royal suit put in the dry cleaners. 

"Gohan are you going to leave after the ceremony?" "not right away." 

"You feel happy about going home?" 

"Yes I do and no…I don't." sounding a little disappointed. 

"Gohan can we go to my lab I some things I want to show you!" "Ok!" 

Back on planet earth videl was having dinner with sharpner. "I hope you like this place!" "Yeah it's real elegant!" "I thought it be nice to take you somewhere to cheer you up and get your mind off of worrying about gohan!" 

"Thanks sharpner that's really sweet of you!" Sharpner was smiling at videl and thinking yeah, get your mind off of gohan and on to me! 

"It was nice of your dad to let me take you out!" "I thought he say no!" said videl. 

Videl was thinking. Oh, gohan I wish you come home, and my dad meet you so we can go out to dinner like this!" 

Gohan was looking at the different crystals Athena had. 

"Do all these crystals open up portals?" 

"Well, yes and… no, they can go to different universes and you might not want to try those… I haven't really tested them, you might end up somewhere and run into yourself!" 

"Kool!" said gohan. 

"But this clear crystal here will take you home!" 

"Really!" 

"Yes, it only deals with the present time I used that to bring you here and it will take you home… you don't need a space ship and this right here, I made for you!" 

Gohan picked it up. 

"Looks like a writing pen!" 

"Well it's a neutralizer for that microchip that's on your brain it actually shuts it down, so you won't have any headaches for a temporary time… it's not a cure but it will help along with the medicine… that doesn't mean you don't take your medicine I made you two of them incase you lose one!" 

"I don't know what to say!" "Say that you'll miss me! said Athena. 

Gohan walked up to her and kissed her passionately still kissing her and talking. "I think I will miss you." 

"Gohan I will miss you!" 

Looking at him. "It's going to be hard with you not here, please take care of yourself." 

"I will!" said gohan. 

(Sighs) "I better get back to my English homework." 

After two days the ceremony went well Richard became king of Zeon. Later that night Richard spoke with gohan privately. "Gohan I want to thank you for getting our kingdom back!" 

"Thanks Richard, I think you will make a great king besides I couldn't do it!" 

"Gohan I want you to know, if theirs anything you want or need from us whether it's advice, or money, don't be hesitant. "I hope you know you are still prince of Zeon. 

"I know Richard." 

"Richard theirs someone that we owe money to!" 

"We do!" 

"Yes, the last business deal I did with omnimus was a man name hercule they did a trade and he got taken for one million dollars even though he was going to cheat omnimus too… but that man is my ex girlfriends father and also omnimus guards shot his bodyguards and I almost killed him and I blew up the earth's space station hercule is still alive… I believe and I spared his life when omnimus left." 

"You guys did some reckless things!" 

Feeling disappointed. (Sighs)"Yeah we did!" 

"I'm sorry gohan, I know it's difficult for you to talk about those things but remember he made you do those things, it's not your fault!" 

"I just hope hercule doesn't recognize me!" 

"Don't worry maybe he won't!" 

The next three days were difficult, cause everyone was going to miss gohan. 

It was the day gohan goes back home and everyone was in the dining area to say goodbye! 

Trina hugged gohan with tears in her voice. "I'm going to miss you gohan, I love you!" 

"It was really nice meeting you gohan!" said Lena. 

"Gohan you make a fine warrior, feel free to call and visit if you like and please make the right decisions for your marriage!" 

Athena had tears in her eyes looking at gohan. "Gee gohan, I don't know what… to say I hope this separation will give us both time to think about our future!" 

"Gohan had tears in his eyes. "I don't know…what to…say either." He kissed Athena goodbye. 

 "Take care of Trina and Athena for me Richard!" 

"I will!" 

Gohan opened the portal and he waved to everyone and went back home the portal opened in the woods and he could see his house from a distance. 

Excited "I Can't BELIEVE IT, I'm home!! "YEAH!!"

That's the end of another chapter! Check out the previews for next time.

Hey, this is gohan. Yeah! I'm finally home! With my whole family freaking out at how different I look! and what is awaiting for me? yeah! You guessed it… …trouble! I wonder with who?" find out in the next chapter!            


	17. The Gift/Zeon Saga continues chap 17

Hi again, yes another chapter. Soon the Zeon Saga is going to end. Also I don't own DBZ!

                                       The Gift/Zeon Saga chapter 17

"YES!!" "I am HOME!!" Gohan ran to his house. "I wonder can dad sense me coming!" 

Gohan approached the door and walked in. "Hello I'm home!!" gohan waiting for his family but nobody was in the house. 

"Great, I thought they would come and greet me since it's been three months!" gohan heard a noise coming from the back it was chi chi, goku and goten coming from the back carrying laundry. 

"Ok, goten remember to put your stuff away!" said chi chi. goku didn't even sense gohan's power level cause he wasn't paying attention. 

"Hel-lo do I get a greeting!" everyone looked. 

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Chi chi screamed and dropped the laundry basket with goku and goten running behind her. "MY BABY, HE'S HOME!!" She almost picked up gohan when she hugged him real tight and with goku and goten hugging him at the same time. 

Chi chi started crying touching his face. "I can't BELIEVE it's you!!" 

Goku had tears in his eyes also. "Am I'm DREAMING it's REALLY YOU!!" said goku. 

"I can't BELIEVE it GOHAN your HOME!!" said goten jumping in his arms. 

"Ha ha ha!" "Its me!!" said gohan. 

Chi chi stepped back. "Gohan you…look so… different!" 

"Mom I lived in a castle with people that are filthy millionaire's!" 

"Your hair it's in a ponytail and you wear glasses and why are both of your ears PIERCED?!" 

"MOM!" "It's the style up there!" 

"Lighten up chi chi, I can tell they really took care of you!" said goku. 

"Yeah, they did!" 

"Gohan how come you didn't call?" said chi chi. "did she tell you we called?" 

Sounding disappointed. "Uh… "Yes she did, but I was too sick that day to call back!" 

Sarcastically. "Yeah I heard… what did they do to you!!" 

"Er…mom, dad could we sit down and have a talk, theirs some stuff I have to tell you!" 

"Gohan, what's going on, you don't sound too happy!" said goku. 

(Sighs)"Well, dad I don't know where to start!" 

Chi chi getting angry. "Well, you can start by telling us what they did to you, and why they didn't let you call us back!" 

"Mom, I could of called you back, but I was afraid to!" 

"Gohan don't be afraid to talk to us!" said chi chi. "She's right!" said goku. 

Nervously, swallowing hard. "First I… want to tell… you I am married!" 

"YOU WHAT!!" shouted chi chi. Getting upset. "GOHAN!!" "How could you do that to me and your father you know… 

…"CHI CHI!!" "HOW is gohan going to tell us anything if were going to yell at him!!?" 

"KOOL!" "Does that mean Athena is my new sister-in-law!" said goten. 

"Goten!" said chi chi. 

Upset. "Mom they made me marry her… I had no choice!" 

Slamming her fist. "Ugh!" "I can't believe this, my son has a wife!!" said chi chi, sounding sad, "I guess they were right when they said prince gohan I just didn't want to believe it." 

"Well son, congratulations!" said goku. 

"Goku, how can you just take this so gently!?" 

"Honey, we can't do anything about them being married!… "I just want to know how did you get away from omnimus!" 

(Sighs) "I challenged omnimus to a fight. "I told him if I lose I would be his prisoner and not come home and he can do as he wishes, but if I win I would send him to prison!" "I won and he's on the prison planet ethion." 

Gohan went on to explain about the bad deals omnimus had made and how he had blown up planets and kill innocent people and also how hercule was involved and how he almost killed hercule. 

Chi chi was starring at gohan so shocked. "I…can't…believe… what… I'm hearing!" "ARE YOU CRAZY!!" shouted chi chi. 

"MOM!" "Would you please control yourself!?" 

"Don't you yell at me young man!!" "Chi chi calm down!!" said goku. 

Gohan buried his face in his hands. 

"This is exciting!" said goten. 

"Goten I think it's time you go in your room cause this conversation is getting pretty deep!" "Aww!!" 

"Goten listen to your father!" 

"Mom I'm really glad I'm home cause theirs also a bounty on my head… cause of what omnimus made me do!!" 

"How do you know that!" said goku. "Cause five days ago they showed up at the castle looking for me an omnimus they said we were wanted dead or alive for one million universal funds!" 

Goku looked at chi. "Please chi chi don't!" gohan covered his ears. 

"A-AAHHHH!!" (Crying) "MY SON IS A WANTED CRIMANAL!!" 

"Chi chi PLEASE!" 

"MOM!!" The only reason why I did what omnimus told me cause he threaten me using this planet and he had a controlling device!" 

"DEVICE!" "WHAT DEVICE!" said chi chi. 

Groaning. "Mom, please your giving me a headache!" 

(Sighs) Putting her hands up. "Ok…. ok, let me get calm, it's just this news gohan that I'm hearing… is crazy!!" 

Gohan explained all about the device and the microchip. 

Chi chi put her face in her hands. "I can't believe they did this to you!" 

Irritated. "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" said goku. 

Gohan is this why you were sick!" Looking sad. "Yes, dad… also that's why I have to wear glasses and take… swallowing hard nervously… m-medication." 

Chi chi stood up. "I just can't TAKE THIS!!" she started crying. "What did they do to my poor boy!!" gohan hugged her. "Please, mom it's ok!" 

Getting angry. "No it's not!!" "If I see that wife of yours SHE'S GOING TO PAY!!" 

"Mom, it's not totally all Athena's fault her dad made her do this… that's why omnimus is in prison!" "The reason I came home is cause I miss you guys and also I didn't want to put the Zeon planet in danger… I gave up being king of Zeon and went back to being a prince." 

"You became king?" said goku. 

"Yes, after omnimus was sent to prison, I was the next heir, I gave my position to Richard who is the nephew of omnimus it belonged to them anyway." 

"So your still the prince!" said chi chi. 

"Yes, mom I'm still married… me and Athena separated for a while…" 

Getting angry grabbing the sides of his hair… cause I can't stand being in that castle after what omnimus did to me, he was a nightmare always threatening me!!" 

Chi chi grabbed him. "Gohan it's ok… he's not around anymore to bother you!" 

Goku put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok gohan, if any bounty hunters or anyone comes around will protect you, I can tell son you've been through a lot and omnimus cause you a lot of pain you did the right thing son sending him to prison, it will keep him from doing harm!" 

"I know dad but what am I'm going to do… if videl finds out I tried to kill her dad she's going to hate me and probably never want to speak to me again!" 

"Son why don't you go to your room and just relax it has been rough for you." 

"Thanks mom!" chi chi kissed him. Gohan went to his room. 

Chi chi turned around and hugged goku and started crying. "Goku, what are we going to do, our son could go to prison and they turned him into a sick young man I want him to at least go to college and get a good job… not getting sick, it's going to interfere with his life!" 

"Chi chi will figure a way to work this out." 

Later that day videl was at home talking on the phone with erasa. 

"So what's up with you and sharpner?" "Oh nothing he's just been taking me out to cheer me up and not worry about gohan!" 

Smiling. "Are you sure about that?" 

"I don't know… erasa sometimes I wish this was a dream and I could wake up!" "Well wake up videl this is reality!" 

"I know, maybe tomorrow I'll stop by and find out if they heard anything from gohan!" 

"Videl I was wondering if sharpner was taking you out because he likes you!" 

"If he does, I sure don't like him!" "Well, I got to go get some homework done!" said videl. 

"Yeah me too, I need to study for the biology test that's coming up in two days!" "Ok, bye!" bye videl!" 

Chi chi was on the phone talking with bulma about gohan being home and all that happen. 

"Are you serious chi chi poor gohan, maybe I can have him come by and see if I can do something for him!" "Is he ok?" 

"From what I can see he looks like it!" 

Gohan was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed looking out the window thinking. I can't believe I'm home and my life has changed, what am I'm going to say to videl… schools tomorrow and I don't think I'm ready to face her, my feelings have changed for her! My life feels so screwed up I can't even think straight, telling my parents about what went on was a good thing but they didn't take it very well, how could I blame them! 

"Gohan!" Chi chi knocked on the door and came in. "hey, I brought you some juice!" "Thanks mom!" 

"Did you take a nap?" "No, I can't sleep right now!" "Why not son, you deserve to get some rest!" 

"I just have a lot on my mind!" "Gohan, I talked to bulma and she said maybe tomorrow you can stop by and she can try and take a look at that microchip to see if she can do anything!" 

"Thanks mom, but I was told it couldn't be removed!" 

"What, are you serious?" 

"Yes, the nurse told me that if they do theirs a fifty fifty chance I could get paralyzed. 

"You know maybe we can try anyway let's see what bulma might say!" you think your up to go to school tomorrow?" "I think so!" 

"You got a lot of catching up to do!" 

Sounding curious. "Oh, mom do you think they could accept my transcript from the school on Zeon!" 

"You went to school!" "Yeah I did it was private school!" 

Chi chi very happy. "Private school!" "I've always wanted to send you to private school, I bet you learned a lot!" "Yeah it's more harder, but I studied!" 

Chi chi smiling. "That's my boy!" Ruffling his hair. "Still studying hard even when I'm not around!" 

The next day before school started videl was at her locker when she closed it and there was gohan behind her locker door. 

Smiling. "Hello videl!" "Uhh!" "Go-han, GOHAN! She grabbed him and hugged him tight and kissed him. "I can't believe it's you!" "Its really you, I missed you so much!" 

"Videl don't you think we need to get to class were going to be late!" "Come on lets go then!" said videl. Walking down the hall. "Gohan you look so different you look like someone who's rich!" "What's been going on?"  

"Uh… videl it's going to be hard to say this but… I'm married!" 

Sarcastically. "I figure you would be!"     "Videl… 

…"You don't have to explain gohan I know they made you marry her! "I got your letter!" "So where's Athena?" "She's on Zeon!" 

They walked in class gohan handed a note to the teacher and everyone looked at him strange whispering to each other some of the girls where saying how gorgeous he looks with the glasses erasa and sharpner saw gohan. 

"Oh, my gosh welcome back gohan!" erasa hugged him. 

Sharpner was looking at gohan thinking he looks more like a geek with those glasses and why did he have to show up!! "So, gohan welcome back!" said sharpner pretending to smile.  

After school videl was at gohan's locker. "So how did you escape from that planet?" 

"Uh.. Videl I didn't escape… I left because omnimus went to prison cause I sent him and I have bounty hunters after me cause I committed crimes with omnimus. 

"YOU WHAT!" "Gohan your kidding…right!" "Nope!" Videl worried. "What are you going to do if they catch you?"  

"I guess…fight, cause omnimus made me commit those crimes, I not going to prison for his doing!" 

"Hey videl can we go study at the park?" "Oh, hi sharpner sorry I want to talk to gohan can we do it another time!" "But videl!" 

"Sharpner, please understand this is my first time seeing gohan and I just want to spend some time with him!" "I thought gohan was married your not suppose to be around him, what will Athena say!!" 

"SHARPNER!!" 

"Hey videl why don't we talk later, it's ok I have to stop by bulma's to talk to her!" 

"Just wait a minute gohan before you leave!" 

"Sharpner you are such a jerk and for your INFORMATION he is separated from his wife so stay out…OF…MY BUSINESS!!" Gohan jumped "yikes!" cause he never seen videl get so mad.  

Angry "Have it your way, then your going to get your feelings hurt!" said sharpner. Sharpner was thinking I wish you stayed on that planet! 

"Videl you didn't have to stop your studies cause of me!" 

"Are you running from me gohan!?" Looking confused. "No!" 

"Ok then…well we better go cause I do have some things to do!" 

Later on gohan arrive at bulma's she hugged him real tight when she saw him. 

"Oh gohan I'm so glad your back!!" "Yeah it feels good to be home! 

"Well let's go into my lab and run some tests!" 

Worried "bulma, this isn't going to hurt is it?" 

 Oh don't be such a cry baby of course it is!!" 

"AH!!" 

"Ha ha ha ha!! Bulma smiling. "I'm just kidding gohan it's not!" 

After the entire test were done, bulma left the lab. "I'll be right back gohan just stay right here!" 

Vegita walked in. "Well, well, if it isn't the prince of Zeon!" 

Gohan smiling. "Hi vegita!" "How's the training?" 

"It's been great!" Vegita starring at him. 

Nervously. Is their something…. wrong vegita! 

"Did they let you train up there?" "Yeah sometimes!" 

"Ha I knew it!!" Grabbing his arm. "You've become weak!" "All that pampering and service has made you out of a weakling you even lost a little bit of weight and you have bounty hunters after you if they arrived on this planet you wouldn't have a chance of survival!!" Dropping his arm. 

Gohan getting mad. "Your wrong!!" I haven't lost my will to fight and I'm not all that weak since you don't know vegita they put some stupid microchip in my BRAIN THAT JUST HAPPENS TO SLOW ME DOWN!!" 

"Are you trying to challenge me BOY!!?"  "Vegita leave me alone, your just itching to fight me!!" "Ha I guess I could have been wrong you do have some fight still in you maybe you've haven't been sleeping on the job after all but I know one thing you've have grown weak cause I can sense it!" Vegita turned around to walk away. 

Angry. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with me saving your butt five years ago in the cell games!! 

"Ggrr!!" Vegita turned around. "You just watch your mouth BOY or….    

…."VEGITA!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" I can hear your BIG MOUTH all the way down the hall!! "This is between me and kakarots son!" 

"Well, NOW it's between me you and gohan!" "What is your problem?" "Leave gohan alone, he's been through a lot he just came home yesterday and what are you doing challenging him to a stupid fight!!" 

Looking at gohan. "One of these days I will have a training match and I'll win!" 

"It won't be too soon!" said bulma. Vegita left out of the lab angry. 

"I'm sorry about that gohan." "That's ok bulma, vegita is always challenging me I guess he's still upset about the cell games he is just so arrogant and jealous!" 

"Anyway gohan I looked at your test and I can tell that nurse was right, that's the bad news about it, but the good news from what I can tell it can be removed it will be risky, but you won't have any more side effects, maybe I could find a good brain doctor that could be able to help me remove it but for right now just take that medicine everyday and don't miss!" 

"Bulma I really don't want that removed right now I'm really scared… could you just let me get up the nerve first before you really do this." "No problem gohan!" "So are you feeling ok, you haven't had any side effects since you been back?" Not right now!" "You look worried!" said bulma.

Feeling disappointed. "I'm just still angry, I guess cause of what omnimus did to me he took advantage of my power and used me, all I was to him was a puppet to do his dirty work and now, I'm stuck paying the price with bounty hunters looking for me I guess when I came home I should of realized I was bringing trouble with me!" 

"Gohan look at me! "Stop blaming yourself for omnimus evil work you didn't go to Zeon and joined omnimus on his quest of evil and besides I'm pretty sure when those bounty hunters go looking for you on Zeon they'll realize your not there and give up their search!" "I hope your right bulma, I better be going I have homework to do." "Bye!" "Bye, gohan!" 

(A/N: bounty hunter two is the only one that went to Zeon and I didn't give them names only numbers.)

Somewhere in space on a ship four bounty hunters were talking. "So what did you find out on Planet Zeon?" said bounty hunter three. 

"Well, said bounty hunter two "since I disguise myself as a galaxy policeman I was able to talk to King Richard he told me that omnimus is on planet ethion!" 

"Darn!!" "There goes one million!" said bounty hunter four. "What about this Prince gohan?" said bounty hunter one. 

"He said he's no longer with the Zeon kingdom, he left!" said bounty hunter two. 

"Did he say where he was?" said bounty hunter three. "No, but I asked around about him, I heard he's not from Zeon he's from earth!" 

"Do you think he's on planet earth?" said bounty hunter three. "He could be, but we can check!" said bounty hunter two. 

Bounty hunter four slammed his hand on the table. "Check!" "It's going to take us days to check that planet he could be anywhere!!" 

"Not if we send our cyborgs… if we program them with his picture and information they'll find him it won't be that hard, cause he's sixteen and that means he's still going to school!" said bounty one. 

"I can't wait to get my hands on that kid!!" said bounty hunter two. Bringing out the champagne here's a toast to getting one million and victory!" "They all shouted with a toast. "VICTORY" "ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"  

Isn't it too bad chapters have to end like this! Anyway here are some previews for next time! On my next chapter. Will these crazy bounty hunters get their hands on gohan or will the Z fighters have some say so in it? What about gohan, will he tell videl how he really feels? Read and review. Until next time, bye.               


	18. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 18

 Welcome to another chapter! So lets begin! I don't own dbz or its characters

                                              The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 18

As the bounty hunters gave cheers to having victory. On planet Zeon Trina was talking to Athena. 

"So the galaxy police were looking for dad and gohan?" 

"Yes, they were anxious to talk to them." 

"Richard didn't tell them were gohan was… did he?" 

"No, he didn't he just told them that he no longer lives here!" "Mom I don't know if they bought that… you think I need to go to earth and see how gohan is doing!" 

"I don't think that's a good idea, with those bounty hunters looking for him… and when you left earth, you really made some enemies." 

"Oh, mom I just want to know how gohan's doing!" "Why don't you call him?" "Ok!" 

                                   ********

"Hi mom!" "Hi gohan how was school?" "It was good!" "Did you stop by bulma's?" "Yes I did!" "So how did it go?" 

"It went well, but it's the same news I said before she said she wanted to talk to some brain surgeon… I don't mom that's pretty scary!" 

Looking at gohan. "Gohan it is scary I really don't want any brain doctor putting his hands on you but I rather have you well!" 

"Yeah I know mom." 

"Well dinner's ready!" 

"Great!" "I'm starved!" 

"Me too!!" said goku and goten, coming from training outside. 

After dinner gohan went in his room to do his homework. When he heard a strange beeping noise. "What is that?" 

He saw a light coming from his bookshelf it was his computer phone. 

Surprised. "Oh yeah!" He opened it. "I got two messages!" 

Athena messages came across saying she'll call later. 

"I wonder what does Athena want?" (Sighs)"Bad time to call, I hope nothing's wrong!"  

He closed the computer phone and it went off again. 

Gohan opened it and pressed talk. "Hi gohan!" "Oh, hi Athena!" "I wanted to see how's everything's going!" 

"It's going great so far!" "Athena, I don't want to talk too loud cause my mom is in the next room and after I told my parents about everything that happened, I thought my mother was going to turn into some creature!" 

Sarcastically "That bad huh!" 

"Yes, major, she hit the roof!" 

"Well I see why I can't come down there!" 

"Definitely no, unless you have no choice!" 

"I wanted to let you know the galaxy police came by asking questions about you and dad!" 

"They did…I thought they already came by!" 

"Maybe they wanted to come by again!" 

"Athena when the galaxy police came by they wanted to speak to me not omnimus cause they already talked to him…please be careful Athena!" 

"Don't worry gohan it was just only the galaxy police!" 

"But Athena how do you know that… it could have been someone in a disguise, their not going to send one of their officers to ask the same questions!" 

"Maybe you need to ask Richard how he looked and since you guys have seen them the same description should fit if not…. it was more likely a bounty hunter!" 

"Gohan, your scaring me, this is creepy!" 

"Well these guys don't care when theirs a reward out for one million they just want the money… there's no telling if they been down there asking questions trying to put two and two together!" 

"Gohan, please take care of yourself and be careful… I don't want you to get hurt!" 

"Don't worry Athena, I'll try not too!" "I better be going I got some homework to do I'll call you back later to find out what you know, talk later!" 

"I love you gohan!" Gohan blew a kiss to Athena and they hung up. 

"Man I didn't want this to happen, I better get ready!" "I need to talk to dad before it get's late!" 

                                  *******

Meanwhile the bounty hunters ship had just landed. "Hey man, ready to send out those cyborgs?" said bounty hunter four. "Just give me thirty more minutes and I'll have them programmed with the information. 

                                  ********       

Videl and erasa were talking on the phone.

"So tell me videl you excited that gohan's back?" "Like you wouldn't believe…I am so happy to see him!!" 

"What did he say to you?" 

"One thing I know he's married to Athena the second thing is he got into some sort of trouble cause of omnimus, Athena's dad, and also he's in prison." "Please don't say anything about gohan being in trouble cause these guys are bounty hunters! 

"He must be in some real hot water for bounty hunters to be after him!" 

"Yeah but omnimus made him commit crimes!" said videl 

"Poor gohan, to get screwed up with such a jerk!" "Tell me about it!" 

" Speaking of jerk, you wouldn't believe who was jealous of me talking to gohan?" said videl. 

"Who!" 

"Sharpner, he got upset that I didn't want to go to the park and study, I told him I wanted to talk to gohan cause it was my first day seeing him and he has the nerve to tell me your not suppose to be talking to gohan cause he's married and what will Athena say?" 

"Right now I don't care what that slut says he was my man first!" 

"Has gohan said anything about you and him?" "Well, erasa he just came back I really might not ask him now with all that's going on!" 

"Yeah your right, I better go I've got dishes to wash or my mom will get mad!" 

"Talk later erasa!" bye!" 

                                 *******

Gohan walked outside to talk to goku who was doing stretches. "Hey dad!" 

"What's up gohan?" "Oh… problem!" 

Goku stopped stretching and looked at him. "Ok, tell me!" 

"Athena just called me and told me the galaxy police came by and wanted to speak to omnimus and me, but when I was on Zeon they already came by and spoke with omnimus but I didn't speak to them!" 

"What are you getting at son?" 

"Why would they show up twice and ask for both of us when they should of talk to me!" 

"Good question!"  

"You don't think that was the galaxy police, do you?" "Maybe not, but I'm going to call back Athena and find out if that really was them!" "Trina has seen them before and Richard hasn't, and also they told them I was no longer there so I figure they probably went around asking questions." 

"Son I think it's time me and you start training if they show up here on earth were looking at a battle!" 

"Dad, please don't tell mom about me calling Athena, she's already mad with her and she's still my wife I can't just ditch her because of what happen!" 

"I'm still angry too but I'm trying to forgive her and her family of what they did to you, it's just going to take more time for your mom!" "Is it ok if I can call her?" "Yeah sure!" 

                                     *******

Meanwhile on the ship. "I'm done!" said bounty hunter two. 

The two cyborgs came out of a tall plastic tube. "Ok you two bring him back alive but if he gives you too much of a hard time, kill him…. but still bring him back!" "Do you understand?" 

"YES! said both cyborgs. 

"You think they'll find him?" said bounty hunter four. "Sure, these cyborgs are equipped they'll bring him back!" 

                                          *******

"So, Athena what did you find out?" "Richard said that the guy that came wore a dark blue uniform with a police galaxy badge on his right chest." 

"But when my mom saw the galaxy police, that other time my dad was here, he wore the same thing but the word galaxy police was printed in both shoulders of the uniform." 

"So I guess he was a fake!" said gohan. 

"I really was hoping he was real said Athena, gohan please be careful!"  

"I need to tell my dad what you told me!" 

"So I got to go Athena before my mom catch me and it's starting to get late!" "Talk later!" Blowing a kiss at Athena. "Bye!" 

Gohan went in the living room to talk with goku about what's Athena said to him. 

"Gohan don't worry…. I'm pretty sure they don't have a clue where you live!" "Dad, everyone on Zeon knows I'm from planet earth!" "They do?" 

"Yes, dad I was in the media spotlight just like hercule is!" "Than maybe we might have a problem!" "Be careful when you go to school tomorrow and I'll get piccolo and krillin to help me and don't worry about your mother I'll talk to her." 

                                           *******

The next day Goku and krillin went to kame's lookout. "Hey dende!" Hi goku, krillin!" "What brings you guys up here?" 

"I just want to know have you guys sensed anything suspicious lately…and where's piccolo?" 

"No!" I haven't sensed any danger!" said dende. 

"Looking for me!" said piccolo. 

"Yeah I was a…  

….. "I heard what you said goku, only thing I've sense is that gohan is under a lot of stress cause of the trouble he's in and he doesn't want to put anyone in danger!" "So, what are we looking for?" 

"Well, gohan said their bounty hunters… I don't know what they look like but I just wanted to search around for anything suspicious!" "So if you don't mind piccolo could you help us search?" said goku. 

"Sure anything for gohan!" 

"Well, come on let's go, see you later dende!" They flew away. "Yeah and I'll watch on this end!" shouted dende!"     

                                                 ******* 

The two cyborgs were flying over different cities when they landed, and scanning with their digital eyes. 

(A/N: when the cyborgs start scanning it's giving them a computerized layout of the personal profile of that person and I didn't give them names just cyborg 1 and 2.)  

"It seems like no signs of him!" said cyborg 1. Then they spotted someone that looked like gohan they landed and walked up to the guy and grabbed the guy by the collar. 

"Hey put me down, what are you doing!!" Cyborg 1 dropped him. "He's not the one!" 

"Hey you can't do that!" said a police officer, walking up to them. 

Cyborg 2 picked up the officer and threw him through a store window everyone started running and screaming and five cop cars showed up. 

"Police, freeze!!" 

Cyborg 1 pointed his arm out and fired a green laser blowing up all the police cars and they took off in the air.

                                     *******

It was lunchtime and gohan, videl, and erasa walked in the lunchroom. 

"So gohan were glad to see you back and you look so different, I bet you had people waiting on you all the time!" said erasa. 

"Yeah, you could say that it was real nice the servants are very wonderful you can't do any chores." 

"I bet they spoiled you said videl. "Yeah they did but not at home you have to hang up your own clothes, which is good that just keeps me from being lazy!" 

                                  *******

Over west city the two cyborgs were talking. "Hey wasn't we suppose to be looking for high schools not walking around in some city!" said cyborg two. "My program says both!" said cyborg one, why don't we check out that high school!" 

                                            ******

Goku and piccolo and krillin were flying. "I don't sense anything guys!" said krillin. "Why don't we split up, to cover more ground!" said goku. 

"Ok that will be good!" said piccolo. 

"If we find anything lets give each other a signal!" said goku. They all went different ways.

                                          *******

The cyborgs landed and walked in Orange star high school. The campus security guard approached them cause they looked suspicious. 

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" 

"We are looking for prince gohan?"  

"There is no prince that goes here!" "Do you have a student that goes here?" said security. 

"We need to talk to prince gohan!" 

"Look, if you come here for trouble y…. 

Cyborg 2 picked him up and threw him through the office window. 

The people in the office started running and screaming. Security started running towards the office area. The cyborgs started blasting at them. People were running and screaming. 

One of the teachers ran in the lunchroom and shouted. "HEY EVERYBODY THEIRS A BIG SHOOT OUT BY THE OFFICE EVERYBODY GET OUT!!" Everyone got up and started pushing there way out of the lunchroom. 

"Big shoot out!!" we better get out of here!" said erasa standing up. 

Gohan sensed something evil. "Why do you got that look on your face gohan?" said videl. 

"Something going on and it's not good!" said gohan standing up. 

"Erasa, videl, why don't you guys get out of here, I want to go check this out!" 

"Gohan are you CRAZY you could get hurt!!" said erasa. "I agree with erasa, gohan!" 

"Look I just want to take a look ok…. just go!" 

Gohan took off and ran down the hall. "Come on erasa lets go outside!" said videl. 

Cyborg 1 walked in the office where the security guard was thrown and looks at the secretary who was shaking. 

"Does prince gohan attend here?" 

Nervously. "I have…. to check…. the school…records!" 

She went on the computer. "We have… a gohan…but not prince!" 

"What class is he in?" "He's in…the lunch…room!" 

With an evil grin. "Thank you!" "Come on, we need to go to the lunchroom!" 

Gohan came to the office part and it was a mess blood and glass was everywhere. 

Gohan stepped back. "Uh… this is terrible who could of done this!!" "Oh no… it might be those bounty hunters!" "I got to find out where they went!" 

He ran back the other way and videl who came right from the girl's bathroom ran right into him. "Ah…gohan!" 

"Videl!" "I thought I told you to leave!" 

"I did, but I wanted to see if you were alright." 

"Well, I went up to the front and it's a mess!" 

Several students came running up the hall screaming. The two cyborgs came up the hall when they noticed gohan and videl. 

"Hey, what do you WANT!!?" said videl. "We are looking for prince gohan!" 

Gohan grabbed videl as cyborg 2 was getting a profile on gohan. 

"That's him…get him!!" 

They ran down the hall into the library. 

"Are THESE the guys your talking about, gohan?" "Yeah!" 

"Why don't we go face them?" "Videl I really don't want to show my power in front of all these people…they might figure me out!" 

"Gohan, who cares just fight back!" 

Cyborg 2 blasted the library doors off. 

"Look, I'll fight if you won't!!" 

Grabbing videl by her arm. "Videl!" "Don't be crazy these guys look pretty strong you might get hurt!" 

Gohan stood up. "What do want with me?" 

Cyborg 1 looked at him. "You are to come with us!" 

"Are you a bounty hunter?" "No, we were sent by bounty hunters to take you back to our ship dead or alive!" 

"Gohan!" "They could kill you!" said videl. 

"Enough of this!" said cyborg 2, come now!!" 

"Then COME and GET ME!!" "Videl, get out of here!!" 

Cyborg 2 launched at gohan. Gohan knocked him up against the bookcase and it collapsed then cyborg 1 did the same thing and hit gohan and he went crashing into the shelves with books. 

"Now, why don't you just come quietly!" said cyborg 1?"  Looking at gohan on the floor. 

Videl kicked cyborg1 from the side he went crashing into the table and shelves. 

Gohan was getting up and so was cyborg 2 "Gohan!" "Are you ok?" 

"Videl get out of here!" "Not without you!!" 

She grabbed gohan and they ran into the hall and down the hallway and around the corner. 

"Gohan I think we better leave out of here and let the police handle it!" 

Then cyborg 1 came through the wall real fast and knocked videl down and threw gohan up against the lockers. Gohan yelled out in pain. 

"Ha ha ha ha!" "Look, I don't have time for these silly games!" Gohan looked up at him and put his hands together. "KA-MEHAME-HAAA!!!!" 

Videl was looking at what gohan did. 

The blast blowed up cyborg 1and pieces of metal was flying all over the place!" 

Videl stood up and walked over to gohan who was starting to get up. "Are you ok videl?" "Yeah, you blowed him to pieces!" "Are you ok, gohan?" "He threw you up against the lockers!" 

Groaning. "I think so!" 

Then cyborg 2 came out of the library angry. "We better get out of here he looks mad!" said gohan. 

Gohan and videl ran into a classroom and cut the lights off and went into a closet. Cyborg 2 saw his partner body scattered. "I'll GET you for this!!"

                                   *******

 Chi chi opened the door for bulma and trunks, that came over to play with goten. 

"So how's everything going?" said bulma. "Oh it's been ok, I'm glad gohan's home it's been a couple of days he seems so stressed at times but he's trying to calm down." 

They sat down to drink some coffee. 

Goten and trunks were changing the channel trying to see what cartoon to watch. 

"Hey trunks look, that's my brothers school on T.V.!" 

"What's all those policeman doing there…it looks like trouble goten!" 

"Hey mom Gohan's school is on T.V. and it looks like trouble!" said goten. 

"What!" Chi chi and bulma walked in the living room. "Turn it up son I can't hear it!" said chi chi. 

The news reporter started talking and you can hear ambulances and police cars in the background. 

"Chaos has broken out at orange star high school were two men came in looking for a certain individual." "Several students have been hurt including the entire security staff here at school!" said the news reporter. 

They say the two men are still inside looking for that individual, let's talk with this lady who works in the school. 

"Miss you work in this school?" Nervous. "Yes, I'm the secretary that works in the office these two strangers walked in and demanded to speak to some… person name prince something, I-I can't remember!" she started crying. "I don't know if they found him cause I got scared and left!" 

"Well that's all!" "Live from Orange Star High." 

"AAAAHHH!!!" "MY POOR GOHAN it MUST be him!!" 

"Chi chi calm down we don't know if it's gohan!" 

"They said PRINCE, bulma… it's got to be him!!" "It must be the bounty hunters, my poor boy!!" Chi chi started crying. Bulma hugging her. "Come on chi chi its ok." "Where is goku, he's been gone for over an hour!" said chi chi. 

                                         *******

Krillin was floating in the air and piccolo and goku came over to meet him. 

"So, did you find anything?" said goku. "I went to that town down their and some trouble was started by two men who rough up some and policemen and they said they flew off in that direction!" said krillin. 

"Guys I sense something not right!" "Me to goku!" said piccolo. "Hey look over their I see ambulances and police cars and it looks like gohan's high school, let's go!" said goku.

                                       *******

Sounding weak. If we keep quiet maybe they won't find us!" said gohan. "Is their water dripping in here?" Videl turned on the light. 

Gohan closing his eyes. "AAh!" "Videl, turn off the light!" Gohan, your bleeding from your head!" 

Videl grabbed some tissue and touched his head. "Ahh!" "Gohan are you ok, you look like your going to faint!" 

The door was blasted off. "Hey, prince gohan COME out or I'll blast you OUT!!"

                                   *******

Goku, krillin, and piccolo landed on the side with no one noticing. 

"We got to get in their without them noticing!" said goku. 

"Lets sneak around the back!" said krillin. 

"The building is surrounded, they'll notice us!" said piccolo. 

"Hey, guys just hold on I'll use my instant transmission!" 

They appeared in the hallway. 

"My goodness what happened here?" said krillin. 

They all sensed gohan. "Good gohan's here!" said goku. 

"Let's be careful theirs someone else here!" said piccolo. 

They heard a noise down the hall. 

"Let's go it's coming from that room!" said goku. 

                               *******

"Videl I think were going to have to get out of this closet?" 

"You think you can fight him off?" 

"I got no choice or he's going to blast us out!" "On the count of three let's jump out of here!" "You ready, videl?" "Yeah!" "One, two, THREE!!" 

They jumped out of the closet and knocked down the cyborg and ran out of the room with cyborg 2 running right behind them. 

Cyborg 2 blasted at them and it hit the wall. 

"Videl, get out of here before you get hurt!" 

"Go-han!" 

"Get OUT OF HERE!!" yelled gohan.

Videl took off and ran into the Z fighters. "Videl are you ok?" "Yes, but gohan's back their going to fight that cyborg!" 

"Get out of here were going to take care of this!" said goku. 

They went around the corner and saw gohan with cyborg 2 in a strangle hold and cyborg 2 elbowed gohan in the stomach knocked him on the floor and he put his foot on his stomach and pressed down gohan started yelling. 

Cyborg 2, looking at gohan on the floor. 

"If you don't come quietly I'll hurt you more….  

…."YOU want be hurting anybody, anymore!!" said goku. 

Cyborg 2 turned his head and gohan pushed his foot off. 

"Krillin, get gohan out of here were going to put this manic lights out!!" 

Gohan was struggling to get up. Cyborg 2 put his arm out to blast the Z fighters. 

"You stay back he's coming with me!" 

"Gohan stay down!!" said goku, guys let's blast this guy!" 

They fired at the same time and blasted the cyborg into pieces. Goku ran over towards gohan. 

"Gohan are you ok?" 'Dad, I'm…glad…. you're here!" 

"Goku I think he's hurt!" said krillin. 

Gohan was getting up with goku's help and they left and went outside and hurried through the media crowd. 

Videl ran up to them. "Gohan!" "Are you alright?" "Yeah!" 

One of gohan's classmates yelled. "Hey gohan!"  

Some news reporters heard it. "Hey you!" "Are you prince gohan?" 

"Oh, no goku we got trouble!!" said krillin. "Hey, guys take my hand!" and he instant transmission home. 

The reporters were looking around saying. "I thought they were here!" 

They walked in and chi chi saw gohan and grabbed him. "My poor baby!!" "Oww!!" "Mom!" 

"Chi chi take him to the room… trunks go in the car and get my first aid kit!" said bulma. 

Goku and chi chi helped gohan to his bed. 

"Mom…dad… I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much trouble…. maybe I should of stayed on Zeon!" 

"Gohan don't say that, you did the best thing to come home!" said chi chi. 

Feeling disappointed. "But I brought trouble with me!" 

"Son you didn't start this trouble don't blame yourself!" said goku. 

Chi chi went and got a towel from the bathroom. Bulma walked in and sat on the bed she looked at his head. "Eww!" "You got a nasty cut on your head it looks like you need stitches!" 

"I'm going to ask korn for some sensu beans!" said goku. He went out of the room and went in the living room where krillin and piccolo were. 

"Hey goku is gohan ok?" said videl 

"He'll be fine videl, he just needs to rest I'm going to get him some sensu beans!" 

"Sensu be-ans?" 

"Their magical beans, take two and it will fix him right up!" said krillin. 

"I'll be back later!" said goku. 

"Ah!…bulma that hurts!" 

"Gohan!" "Keep still!" "I'm just trying to numb this!" 

"Gohan, what when on at that school?" 

"Chi chi I don't think it's a good idea to ask him that right now!" 

Bulma was stitching the top gohan's head. "I'm done!" 

Gohan started to sit up. "Ahh!!" Grabbing his head. 

"Gohan just lay down, don't move, goku went to get you some sensu beans!" said bulma. 

"Yeah." said chi chi, will be in the next room if you need anything." 

Bulma and chi chi left gohan alone. 

"Ok videl what went on up there?" ask chi chi. 

"Two cyborgs came in the school looking for gohan and after that I heard they hurt people and wrecked everything.  

"Are they still alive?" said bulma. No, gohan and then goku and his friends finished off the other guy." 

                                           *******

Back on the bounty hunter ship. Slamming his fist on the wall. "Darn!!" "My cyborgs are destroyed!!" said bounty hunter 2.    

"What are we going to do now?" said bounty hunter 3. "I guess its time we go down there and find him ourselves!" said bounty hunter 2

"He must be really strong?" said bounty hunter 1. 

"It doesn't matter how strong he is… we didn't travel out here for nothing!!" said bounty hunter 4 slamming his hands on the table. 

"Will just have to keep an eye on his school!" said bounty hunter 2. 

"School, probably WON'T be in session for a while cause our cyborgs wrecked some of it!" said bounty hunter 4. 

"Will just wait it won't be to long!" said bounty hunter 2.

                              *******

Chapters do have to end! Oh well, next chapter coming soon! But here are some previews for next time. 

Will gohan classmates find out if he's a prince? Also will he get a chance to confess his feelings to videl and what about the Z fighters will they have to face these bounty hunters? 

Hey guys it's time to get out the sensu beans you just might need them! 


	19. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 19

It's me again with another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z. I like to say to the person that calls himself or herself "Wouldn't you like to know" Its crazy to read a gohan/videl story if you don't like them the summary speaks for itself

                                 The Gift/Earth Saga 19

Meanwhile at the sons house. "Thank goodness you guys are ok after those cyborgs almost killed my gohan!" said chichi. 

"Videl, did anyone ask you about gohan cause we saw on the news that they just knew about a prince and they didn't mention any names!" said bulma. 

"Well some how, the media found out that it was prince gohan…. those cyborgs were looking for!" said videl. 

Angry. "Uhh… this is great!" "Now, my son might be media attention!!" 

"They would have caught us if goku didn't instant trans… something he did." Said videl. 

"I wonder what's going to happen since those cyborgs wrecked the school!" said chichi. 

"Probably cancel classes for a while until they repair the school and find out who those guys were!" said videl. 

"Those guys were cyborg…. bounty hunters!" said bulma. 

"Not exactly, they are cyborgs, but their not bounty hunters cause gohan asked them and they said they were sent by bounty hunters" 

Falling down on the couch worried. "Oh, no my gohan could still be in TROUBLE!" 

"Mom, is gohan going to be ok?" said goten. 

Smiling at goten. "Yes dear…could you and trunks go outside and play?" 

"Okay!" "Come on trunks let's play!" They went outside. 

(Sighs) "I can't believe this is happening, if those bounty hunters find out were my son is their going to….  

…."Chichi stop talking like THAT you know goku would give up his life to save gohan!" 

"Chichi if theirs anything I can do let me know!" "Well, look at the time I better be going or my dad my think something happened to me!" "Can I say bye to gohan, before I leave?" 

"Sure!" said chi chi. 

Videl went to gohans room. "Hi gohan!" 

She walked towards his bed he had his eyes closed. 

"Gohan, you feeling ok?" 

Groaning opening his eyes. "Just a bad headache, but I'm ok!" 

"I'm glad your ok, I just wanted to say that I was going home before my dad gets worried." 

"Yeah, you know your dad, he just might send the police looking for you!" "You take care gohan I'll give you a call tomorrow!" Blowing a kiss at him and walking out the room.  

Coming in the living room. "Bye bulma, chichi!" 

"Do you need a ride home?" said bulma. 

"That's ok I have my copter I always keep it in this capsule!" 

"Ok, see ya!" said bulma. 

Chichi closed the door. "Let me go see how gohan's doing!" "Yeah, and I'll check on trunks and goten!" said bulma.

                                     *******

With his mouth full of food talking. "This is really good korn!" said goku. 

Sarcastically "You really can eat!" said korn. 

"Yeah too MUCH, I should start charging for every plate!" said yarjarobe. 

Goku was smiling like always. "Oh, come on yarjarobe, I don't come up here everyday I just came for some sensu beans!" 

"Yeah and I might start charging for that too!" 

"Would you chill, give goku a break as much as they put their life on the line we owe it to them for sensu beans!" said korn. 

"Actually their for gohan, he got hurt fighting those cyborgs in his school!" 

"I thought he was on that other planet Zoem… or something!" said korn. 

"That's Zeon korn, and he's suppose to be married to some chick and how come he married so early goku, you letting gohan do what he wants, now!" said yarjarobe. 

"Ha ha ha ha!!!" "Your tripping yarjarobe it's a long story but let me give you the edited version! "Drugged, put in a trance, kidnapped, threaten, if he didn't get married, and now in trouble cause of somebody else!" 

Goku standing up. "Well, I got to go I hope that answers your question!" "Thanks for the sensu beans!" 

"That's the shortest version I ever heard of… make it a little longer next time goku!" said yarjarobe. 

"I will, bye!"

                                           *******

 Mom, what are you doing?!" I'm wiping your face, your sweating gohan your running a fever gohan have you been taking your medicine?" 

"Uh…I forgot to take it this morning!" 

"GOHAN!" "You no if you don't take your medicine you know what's going to happen!!" 

"Ahh!!" "Mom…please STOP yelling, your making my head hurt more!" 

"Don't yell at me like that gohan!!" 

Bulma walked in. "Chichi what's going on?" "I can hear you yelling!"  

Bulma sat on gohan's bed touching his head he's running a fever chichi. 

(Sighs) "He forgot to take his medicine bulma that's why I was yelling." 

"Where's his medicine?" 

Putting his head on his knees. "Its in my dresser drawer!" "Where is dad?"  

Chichi getting his medicine out of his drawer. Sighs. "I'm sorry gohan I'm just worried with what went on today!" 

"Come on gohan just lay back and calm down!" Said bulma. 

Chichi went to get some water and gave gohan his medicine. 

Goku knocked on gohan's door walking in. "Hello I'm back!" 

Scaring goku getting in his face. "WHERE WERE YOU!!!" said bulma and chi chi. 

"DO you REALIZE YOUR son is getting SICK GOKU!!" "WHAT took you SO LONG!?" 

Smiling with that innocent look "I was…eating." 

"Goku this isn't TIME TO stuff your face, sometimes I wonder if you would put your stomach before your family!!" 

Scratching his head. "I'm sorry chi chi!" 

Goku came over and gave gohan two sensu beans. "Thanks dad!" 

                             *******

Hercule was pacing the floor, when the butler walked in. "Mr. hercule your daughter is home, I just saw her get out of her copter!" 

Sighs. "Thank goodness I thought she was hurt!"  

"Hi daddy!" 

Hercule grabbed and hugged her. "Oh sweet pea I thought you were hurt I heard about what happened on T.V.!" 

Hysterical. "What were these lunatics looking for?" "I was so worried, I jumped on the phone calling hospitals and I didn't get a chance to hear what these guys wanted!" 

"Ok, dad can you put me down!" 

"Oh sorry!" 

Videl was thinking I better not tell daddy he might find out about gohan and probably blame him for everything and have him kicked out of school." With an innocent voice. "I don't know daddy with all the excitement going on… I didn't find out myself!" "That's ok as long as your ok!" 

Later that evening hercule was watching the news in the living room. 

"As events were unfolding today we talk to some staff who work in the office and said that the two men that invaded the school believe to be cyborgs." "They were found, blown to pieces, we don't know if someone killed them or they self destruct!" "The staff that works in the school said the two cyborgs were looking for a prince gohan…. 

…. COUGH…COUGH!! "Hercule almost spit out his coffee. "WHAT!! "T-That name!!" 

Getting nervous. I-It sounds familiar!" "N-No!" "It can't be!!" 

…Now, we are not for sure if this person is really a prince, we did find out that there is a person name gohan that goes to the high school, but school staff will not share any other personal information about this student!" said the news reporter. 

Shaking. "This is C-CRAZY!!" 

Hercule start thinking about being on the space station with omnimus and what gohan said and how he spared his life. 

"How can that kid be going to my daughters school!?" "He was from Zeon!" "Why are two cyborgs after him?" "He must be in some trouble!" 

(Gasps.) Standing up  "He could put my daughter in danger!!" "What am I'm saying he already did!!" 

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" 

"Uh…videl!!" "I just heard on the news those crazy maniacs were looking for a prince gohan!" "Who is this kid?" "He's putting you in danger!" 

"Daddy!" "We don't know if it's true, how can you just blame him for this and I'm not the only kid that goes that school, your being selfish!!" 

"Videl I want to know who this PRINCE is so they can KICK him out of that SCHOOL… he's putting you in danger!!" 

"DAD, would you stop this… there probably is no prince or they had the wrong school!!" 

"I-I don't want you attending that school if your going to be in danger!!" 

Sarcastically. "Dad, their won't be any school until further notice cause they have to repair the building!" "That's fine videl, but I want to find out if there is a prince in that school and if he is, I'll break him in two pieces!!" Hercule thought to himself. What am I'm saying that creep almost killed me! 

Videl leaving out the room. "Ok daddy, whatever!"

                               *******

Gohan walked outside where goku was. "Dad, theirs something I need to ask you?" "Sure gohan!" "I been thinking about how I'm going to tell videl that I almost killed her father and also I have his money I want to give back to him and I don't want to approach her dad especially with all that went on today he might have me thrown out of school and he'll recognize me!" 

Touching his shoulder. "Son I think you need to tell videl the truth about her dad it's not going to be easy and hopefully you won't have any trouble getting in school!" 

"I didn't think all this trouble was going to start so soon it's been ONLY three days since I been home!" 

"Son, I think tomorrow we need to start training it's time you get back in the swing of things and I'll teach you some techniques I learned!"

                                    *******

The Next day goku, gohan were up at 6:30 eating breakfast and ready to train. 

"Ok guys train hard and please you two be careful and try not to break our dishes while you guys train!" said chichi. 

Goku smiling. "Sure babe no prob!" 

Goku and gohan left out the door to go train in the forest. Warming up was first, then goku was teaching gohan on his speed and raising his power level this went on for about an hour. 

"Ok gohan lets see do it!" 

Goku started fighting gohan and he was blocking all of his punches goku disappeared and reappeared behind gohan and locked his arms. 

Surprised. "Dad, what are you doing?!" "Gohan, if your enemy grabs you and locks your arms what are you going to do?" 

Gohan with an evil look on his face grabbed goku legs with his ankles and back flipped to throw him off balance and hit goku in the face and he hit the ground. 

"Ah…uh sorry dad!" gohan landed on the ground to see was he ok. "Where did he go?" Gohan stood still to sense him. Gohan turned around quick and fired an energy blast. "Yahhh!!" Almost hitting goku. 

"Oh… so it's like that!" said goku. 

Smirking. "Yeah!" said gohan. 

They both disappeared and reappeared hitting each other sounding like hitting mountains chichi could hear all that noise. 

"Them two must be doing some intense fighting at least my dishes are not breaking." 

They both landed on the ground breathing heavy. I can tell you have been practicing some." Said goku, but you need more. 

Goku threw and energy blast at gohan. It missed and he appeared behind gohan and kicks him in his back that sent him flying towards a tree but he stopped himself a few inches in front of the tree. 

"Whew… sighs …that was close!" said gohan. 

Gohan landed on the ground. 

"Ok gohan lets see if you can go beyond a supersaiyan two!" 

"What!" "There's another level?" 

"Yeah I believe it is I been training to get their I haven't master it quite yet, but I will soon!" 

"So why don't you power up to level two and train at that level and I'm going to also!" 

"Ok dad!" 

They both trained intensely at level two,. Goku could feel gohan's power level rising. Gohan stopped fighting and landed on the ground falling on his knees breathing heavy while goku was still in the air goku landed on the ground and walked up to him.  

Worried. "Gohan what's wrong?!" 

Sounding weak. "Uh…dad I can't finish right now… I'm tired I feel dizzy!" Angry. Ugh! "Darn!" Slamming his fist on the ground and it cracked. "I hate when this happens!!" said gohan. 

"That's ok gohan no more training today!" 

"But dad, I was I was trying to get to the next level in supersaiyan!" "Hey son don't worry about it I haven't mastered it yet myself, I'm almost there!" 

"To be honest gohan that microchip that's in your head weakens you and when you feel like that… I suggest we stop our training I don't want your mother to freak out, if she see's me carrying you home!" Gohan got up feeling dizzy. Almost falling, goku caught him. 

"You ok son?" 

Gohan had his hand on the front of his head. "Yeah dad I'll be fine!"  Stumbling. 

"Look, I'll just help you back to the house, when we get their go lay down in your room!" 

"Ok dad." 

They went back to the house and gohan went to his room, chichi was in the back hanging up clothes goku went to the outside. 

"So you guys finished training?" 

"Yeah, that's enough for today!" 

"Where's gohan?" 

"He's in his room he's tired!" Goku said that so chichi wouldn't get worried. 

"Gohan tired already…. when you guys train before he's not usually tired! 

"We did intense training!" 

"Ok, goku!" 

Scratching his head smiling.  "I would help with the laundry, but I'm dirty!" 

Looking at him smiling. "That's ok goku I don't want the clothes getting dirty."

                                       *******

Gohan's computer phone beeped he sat up in bed. "Hmm I wonder what's up with Athena!" 

Smiling. "Hi gohan!" I wanted to check and see if everything's ok!" 

"Uh…well…you see!" 

"Ok gohan what's going on?" 

"Please Athena don't worry it was just some problems yesterday at my school…. talking fast swallowing hard…. Uh, well two cyborgs came in and wrecked my school yesterday!" 

"AHHH!! "GOHAN!!" 

"Athena, please my mom will hear you!" 

"Gohan are you ok they didn't hurt you did they!?" "I got ruffed up a little but I'm fine don't worry they were destroyed!" 

"Were they bounty hunters?" 

"No, they were sent by bounty hunters." 

"So that means their still out there!" 

"Yeah, they are!" 

"I was afraid of this!" said Athena. 

"Look, I'm fine ok… don't think of coming down here… I don't want you getting hurt!" 

"Gohan, I didn't say I was!" 

"Yeah I know Athena, but your thinking about it!" 

"Gohan I can't help it!" (Sighs.) "I want you to be safe…I love you!" "Athena, its going to be ok, I'll talk later I hear my mom coming!" Blowing her a kiss. "Bye gohan!" 

Gohan put his computer phone in the drawer. "Hi son, you talking to yourself?" 

Smiling. "Yeah, just thinking out loud!" 

"Goku said you guys had a good workout and you got tired!" 

"Yeah I did!" Folding her arms. "You guys better not be hiding anything from me!" 

Smiling. "Were not!" 

"Oh yeah, videl is coming by!" "She is?"  "Yes, so don't get to comfortable!"

                               *******

Meanwhile. "Ok, while this school is being repaired don't you think we should go searching for this boy!" said bounty hunter 1. 

"Let me look at the information the cyborgs left before they got destroyed!" Said bounty hunter 2… nothing!" "I guess we need to go searching around!" 

"That's going to take days!" said bounty hunter 4. 

"No it's not, we can use the same device the cyborgs used to find prince gohan and will start by looking in the city where his high school is and see if we can get some information.

                           *******

Videl came over and gohan was outside when she showed up. 

"Hi gohan you look better than yesterday!" Walking up to him. 

"Yeah, I feel better than yesterday!" 

"Last night my dad freaked out when he heard your name and he thinks this prince gohan is the fault of those cyborgs crashing our school, I tried to convince him that it could be the wrong person but he thinks it could be true!" 

Sighs. "Videl, theirs something you need to know and you may not like this!" 

Looking at gohan strange. "What's going on?" 

"Remember I told you about omnimus doing bad business deals with other people!" 

"O-k!" 

"Your dad did a business deal with omnimus! 

"He what!!" "Your kidding!!" 

"No, I'm serious it went bad and your dad's three bodyguards got shot and omnimus told me to….  Gohan kept quiet. 

"Gohan what happen your holding back!" 

"He told me to kill your father!" 

Gasps. "Go-han!" "Videl I didn't want to do that but omnimus threaten me!" 

Gohan told videl about the controlling device and the rest of the story. 

Videl looked at gohan like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Gohan, you tried to kill my father!" 

"Videl I wasn't going to try and kill him!" 

"Why would my father want to get mixed up with such a maniac like omnimus?" 

"This is why I made that deal with omnimus so I could take away his kingdom!" 

It's good omnimus walked out of the room or you would of….  

…"Videl, I would of thought of something… I can't kill your father!" 

"But gohan what are you going to do they put this thing in your head and they got the nerve to say, oh I'm sorry gohan and hope you get well!"  

"I'm sorry gohan but Athena and her family should be arrested for this crap!!" "Your on the run from bounty hunters because of her dad and your suffering for their mistakes and it cost our relationship to get broken up!" "I don't understand why you guys didn't get a divorce!" 

"We have to be married for two years before we can divorce." 

"Gohan this is planet earth not Zeon why can't you just divorce down here?" 

"Cause I got married on Zeon, this is different!" 

"Gohan since you been back I haven't heard you say anything about us!" 

"Videl I don't know what to say right now!" 

Angry getting in his face. "What do you mean you don't know what to say, you said in the letter that you were falling in love with me!!" 

Feeling hurt. "Since you been back I don't feel what I felt from you before you left, it's like your different!"  

Looking at him seriously "Gohan do you love me?" 

"Uh, videl why you ask that?" 

"Gohan I want the truth!" 

Sighs. "Can we talk about this later!" 

"No gohan, I want to know the truth!!" 

"Videl I still do like you!" 

Sarcastically. "I knew it, you have feelings for Athena I should have known… I didn't think you would start to like her!" 

Starting to cry. "After the horrible things she did… how just tell me… how can you like her… she hurt your family and ME!" 

Videl took out her capsule and threw it and her copter appeared. 

Looking at gohan. "Maybe sharpner was right I was going to get hurt!" 

"Videl, please I couldn't help it… things changed between me and Athena I wasn't trying to hurt you!" 

"Gohan I can't talk now I'm just too disappointed and hurt!" 

"No, videl don't leave!" 

She got in her copter and left. 

Gohan put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" "This really sucks!" 

Goku came outside. "Where's videl?" 

Gohan feeling disappointed. "She left!" Sighs. I can't believe this is happening, my life is like a living nightmare that keeps repeating itself!!" 

"You must have told her about hercule." 

"I did but she started asking questions about me and her!" 

"What did you tell her gohan?" 

"I told her I still like her but I like Athena too!" 

Angry. "Dad!" "What am I'm going to do I can't have feelings for videl and Athena!!" "When I started dating videl I thought I wasn't going to get with anyone else!" 

"Gohan I want you to think about something here… you were taken to another planet not asked TAKEN I believe you got to see the true side to Athena, she changed and you started to like her!" 

"How did you know dad?" 

"Actually you haven't talked about videl since you've been home and you seemed different!" "I think some of that gohan charmed has cause that girl to fall for you and that's what happen to videl also!" 

"I think videl needs to understand that this situation is not your fault, I've really notice son that omnimus caused you a lot of problems and your left paying the price and what's your problem becomes this family's problem, your not by yourself son!" 

Smiling. "Thanks dad!" 

Goku rubbing his stomach. "Now come on, it's EAT'EN TIME and I'm starved!"

                            *******

The next day the four bounty hunters were flying around in west city looking for gohan. 

"I don't see any signs of him any where and we split up twice and nothing!" said bounty hunter 3. 

"I think it's time to make some noise!!" said bounty hunter 4. 

Sarcastically. "What kind of noise?" said bounty hunter 1. "I'm talking about causing some trouble maybe that will bring him out!" said bounty hunter 4. 

"Yeah, but were going to bring the police but, will take our chances lets go into every city and look for him and maybe blasting buildings and shouting his name will make people talk and bring him out!" said bounty hunter 2. 

"YEAH, lets do it!!" said bounty hunter 4.

                          *******

"Hey gohan look at the new saiyman toys my mom bought for me and goten!" 

Gohan's face turned red."Uh…ha ha ha!" "People are still talking about saiyman and I haven't been seen for three months!" 

"Yeah, trunks and me heard their doing a movie about saiyman!" said goten. 

Gohan scratching the side of his head laughing. "Your kidding!" 

"It's true!" said trunks. 

" Yeah, we heard it on Toonami… since dad's been doing odd jobs, we can afford cable now!" said goten. 

"I thought mom didn't want cable she said they show a lot of trash!" said gohan. 

"I don't know maybe dad talked her out of it!" 

Krillin knocked on the door. "Hey guys!" Hi krillin! "What's up?" said gohan. "Oh the usually." "Where's your dad?" 

"He's in the back yard with my mom!" 

Goku and chichi walked in. "Hey krillin!" "Huh!" Goku got a strange look on his face. 

"What's wrong!" said chichi. 

"I'm sensing some strange energy!" said goku. 

"My goodness I sense it too!" said krillin. 

"I sense it also and it's not good!" said gohan. 

"Hey daddy what is that?" said goten. "It feels strong!" said trunks. 

The phone ranged. "Hello!" said chichi. "Hi bulma! "What!" Goku turn the news on theirs four guys that are blasting west city!" 

"Chichi you won't believe what I heard… they were looking for gohan!" 

Worried. "Oh no, not again!" said chichi. 

"Vegeta headed that way to find out what's going on I tried to stop him but you know how that is… could I leave trunks their for a while?" "Sure, I'll talk later, bye bulma!" 

"What's going on chichi?" said goku. "Let's watch the news!" said chichi. 

"Four men armed and dangerous came into west city this morning blasting buildings and shouting for prince gohan it seems this prince gohan has a reputation!" "We talked to a few people earlier they said who ever this prince gohan is he needs to be found it seems like the same incident that happen at orange star high school! "Reporting live from west city!" 

Angry. "This is just GREAT more enemies!" said goku. "Come on krillin lets see what's going on these might be the guys that sent those cyborgs after gohan!" 

"Yeah dad let's go!" "Oh no you don't!!" said chichi. 

"Huh!" said gohan looking at his mom. 

"Your not going anywhere… after what happen the other day!" "Plus you guys got enough help!" "Bulma said vegeta left to go and see what's going on!" 

"Can we go!" said goten and trunks. 

"No way!" said chichi, it's too dangerous you guys will only get in the way!" 

"Aww!! Said goten and trunks. 

"Mom it's my fight I'm the one that cause them to come here!" 

Getting in his face. "GOHAN DO YOU UNDERSTAND, I SAID NO!!" "Are you forgetting about that crazy microchip that omnimus had put in your head that causes you to get ill!!" 

Gohan rolling his eyes.

"She's right gohan it's going to slow you down!" said goku. 

Sighs. Angry. "But, dad!!"  

"GOHAN NO!!" said goku. "LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER, I CAN'T WATCH YOU AND FIGHT AT THE SAME TIME!!" 

Gohan had his arms folded with an angry look on his face. 

Looking at gohan. "I'm sorry son but until that problem is taken care of… fighting is limited for you." said goku. "Come on krillin let's go!" 

"Please be careful goku I want you back!" 

As goku and krillin were flying they caught up with piccolo. 

"Hey piccolo you felt it too?" said krillin. 

"Yeah who ever these guys are, their trouble!" 

They landed in west city were people were running and screaming. "Wow look at this place it's a mess!" said krillin. 

"Hey there's vegeta!" said goku. "Hey vegeta!" 

Vegeta came out of the sky. "What are you doing here?" said vegeta. "I could take CARE of this myself!!" 

"Vegeta, this isn't just your fight, and how are you going to take care of four guys?" 

"Don't underestimate my power namek!" 

"Look, no time for talk… we need to find those guys that are looking for gohan before they cause more trouble!" said goku. 

"Hey who are they?" said krillin. "They must be the ones!" said goku. 

They flew towards them. 

Angry. "Hey you!" "What do you think your doing coming here hurting people?!" said goku. 

Sternly "Where looking for prince gohan, have any idea where's he's at!" said bounty hunter 2. 

"Yeah but you can't have him!" said goku. 

Getting angry. "Well, will JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!!" With a big gun aiming at the z fighters. "MEGA BLAST FIRE!!" shouted bounty hunter 2. 

"Watch out!" shouted goku. 

                                   *******

I have to end it right their but you can catch some of the action in the next chapter! Read and review! No previews this time.


	20. The Gift/Earth Saga continues chap 20

It's me again with another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or it's characters!  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 20  
  
That blast almost hit the Z fighters. "Hey guys we need to be careful or were going to be toast with that big gun he's got!" said goku.  
  
Vegeta being sarcastic. "Why don't you put down that GUN and fight like a real man instead of using toys for your enjoyment!!"  
  
"Oh so you want to play like that!!" said bounty hunter 2.  
  
Bounty hunter 2 came at vegeta swinging his fist missing vegeta.  
  
"I hope you guys didn't come to watch a fight!" said b/h 3.  
  
"No we came here to kill you!" said piccolo.  
  
"Oh really!" said b/h 3  
  
"Ok men lets reverse their strategy!!" said b/h 1.  
  
"Hey why don't we take this to a deserted area!" said goku.  
  
"Yeah so we can have a PROPER BURIEL to put you in, when were done with you!" said bounty hunter 4.  
  
"Hey vegeta lets take it the desert!!" shouted goku.  
  
Vegeta and bounty hunter 2 looked at goku.  
  
"Yeah I agree we should take it outside the city!" said b/h 2.  
  
"Why didn't you say this before I started fighting kakarrot!?"  
  
Everyone flew to a deserted area far outside west city and landed in a deserted area.  
  
"Ok let's get started!" said goku cracking his knuckles.  
  
They all started attacking each other everyone was swinging their fist. Vegeta knocked b/h 2 to the ground.  
  
Bounty hunter 1 took out his laser gun and fired at krillin grazing his shoulder. "Yikes!" "I better watch it or I'm going to get fried!"  
  
Goku and piccolo were putting up a good fight until the bounty hunters took out their guns and start firing and they were dodging the shots and both of them end up getting hit.  
  
Bounty hunter 2 saw vegeta coming at him towards the ground and he pulled out his gun and fired at vegeta hitting his arm. Vegita fell to the ground yelling in pain. All the Z fighters were getting up off the ground with b/h 2 pointing his gun at everybody.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" "I didn't come out here to play games!" "WHERE IS PRINCE GOHAN!?"  
  
"You leave my SON ALONE!!" said goku. "Oh, so that's your son!?" "He don't know how to FIGHT his own BATTLES …I thought he was a PRINCE?"  
  
Sarcastically. "He's ROYALTY I wouldn't want him to get DIRTY!" said goku.  
  
"Hey we don't have time for THIS kakarrot!!" "Why don't we just go ahead and BLAST THEM ALL TO KINGDOM COME!!"  
  
Vegeta formed an energy blast. "PREPARE TO DIE!!" He blasted b/h 2 so fast he didn't have time to avoid it and it killed him.  
  
"Why you!!" said b/h 3, charging at goku and piccolo blast him at close range killing him.  
  
"I suggest you both leave this planet why you got a CHANCE!" said goku. "Before you die!"  
  
Both bounty hunters 1,4 looked at them and threw a smoke bomb to escape.  
  
Everyone was coughing. "Where did they go?" said krillin wiping his eyes.  
  
"Darn it!!" said vegeta.  
  
"I guess they got away!" said piccolo.  
  
"KAKARROT why were you going to give them a CHANCE TO LEAVE!" "We could of just TOOK THEM OUT!!"  
  
"I was going to vegeta but I saw how scared they were and I wanted to give them a chance to leave!"  
  
"Your too soft kakarrot!" I think I better leave before that softness catches me!" Vegeta turned and left.  
  
"Hey goku why didn't we just take them out like vegeta said!" said krillin.  
  
"Like I told vegeta I saw that they were scared and I let them go, hopefully they won't be back cause their two men short well, let's get out of here!" said goku.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan was sitting on his bed thinking. Why didn't dad let me help? This is my fight too; I'm not a weakling! Running his hands through his hair. I feel so bad for videl I didn't mean to hurt her, but I had to be honest I don't want to lead her on! Videl was my first love and it's like I feel my love for her has dissolved! (Sighs.) I don't know what I feel anymore, I feel so confused at times I need some time away from videl and Athena or I'm going to hurt both of them!  
  
*******  
  
Videl was sitting in her room on her bed thinking. Gohan how could you have feelings for this girl she was so mean when she took you away! It's not fair that we had to break up! She must have changed or something happened for him to like her! How could he like someone that tried to hurt him and his family?! (Sighs) Maybe if I date someone else I'll forget about gohan… but that is so hard to do… I'm so confused!  
  
*******  
  
Goku arrived at home walking through the door. "Goku!" chichi hugged him she was so excited to see him.  
  
"Are you ok?" "What happened?"  
  
"There were four bounty hunters like we heard!" "Two of them are dead and the other two I guess are leaving this planet!"  
  
"Are you sure goku?"  
  
"I saw them get scared and they took off!"  
  
"Whew, what a sign of relief I hope your right!"  
  
"You know chichi I want to talk to the galaxy police!"  
  
"Goku, are you serious, they might arrest gohan!"  
  
"Maybe if we come clean they will take gohan's name off the list of the most wanted criminal and that will solve everything!" "Where's gohan?"  
  
"He's in his room still upset about not going out there to help you guys."  
  
"I'll go talk to him!" "Knock, knock, gohan!"  
  
"Oh hi dad!" Goku closing the door. "What happened?"  
  
"Well two of the bounty hunters took off because they were scared!" "The other two were killed so I guess the other two are going to leave this planet!" "I talked to your mother about speaking with the galaxy police so we won't have anymore trouble with bounty hunters you need to get your name off of the most wanted list."  
  
"Dad, I don't know about talking to the galaxy police they might come after me and arrest me anyway for listening to omnimus!"  
  
"We could try… I hate to say it gohan but if you do have to pay for this crime then maybe your just going to have too!"  
  
"Dad, I don't want to go to prison!!"  
  
"Well gohan your not going to be the only one getting in trouble cause if you have to go then Athena and her mother are going also!"  
  
"Dad, are you serious!?"  
  
"Yes I am son they cause the problem and your left holding the bag and I think your mother will agree with me about Athena and her mom going to jail!"  
  
"Is everything ok in here?" said chichi walking in the room.  
  
"Sure, I was just telling gohan about talking with the galaxy police and if he goes to jail for it Athena and her mom are going also!"  
  
"You got that right!" said chichi. "But gohan shouldn't go to jail it was their fault in the first place, my gohan shouldn't have to suffer for their crimes!"  
  
"Only problem is I would hate to see Athena and her mom go to jail!"  
  
"Gohan, why not, they put you through hell!"  
  
Gohan shocked at his mother's words. "Mom, I thought you didn't swear and that's my wife… I can't just enjoy watching her go to jail!"  
  
Angry. "Gohan after the crap they put you through you guys need a divorce and if you think the words I use now, are not nice if I see that… Athena or her mother those…. "MOM!!" Yelled goten.  
  
Gohan covered his ears cause he didn't want to hear what his mother said.  
  
"Yes goten! Said chichi.  
  
"Can me and trunks go outside!"  
  
"Sure sweetheart but only for a little while cause bulma's coming by to get him!" "I got to go do some dishes come on goku and help me!"  
  
Gohan looked wide-eyed at goku. Goku looking innocent. "I didn't hear anything!"  
  
*******  
  
Darn, darn, darn!!" Slamming his fist on the table. "I can't believe our other two bounty hunters are gone!!" said b/h 4.  
  
"Why don't we just forget about this prince gohan and go look for other criminals…this guy has some heavy ammunition and I don't want to lose my life over it!" said b/h 1.  
  
"Look, will find this prince gohan!" said b/h 4.  
  
"But how?" "We don't know where to look!" said b/h1.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a tracking device I put one on his father when we did our disappearing smoke screen!" said b/h 4.  
  
"Oh yeah, great move!"  
  
"So will go directly to his house and get him!" said b/h 4, see look at the radar screen where the tracking device no longer is moving, it looks like somewhere in the mountains which will be going tomorrow morning!"  
  
*******  
  
"The next day goku got up and took goten with him for a early morning swim while chichi made breakfast. Gohan got up and took a shower and took his medicine or his mom will yell at him. After he got out of the shower he put on his gray sweats and black short sleeve shirt and walked in the kitchen.  
  
Gohan smiling "Wow, something smells good! "Great pancakes I can't wait to sink my teeth in those!" "Where's dad?"  
  
"He went to take a quick swim with goten they said they'll be back to grab some breakfast!"  
  
All of a sudden the front door was kicked in and both bounty hunters rushed in and pointed their guns at gohan and chichi.  
  
"What the!"… said gohan.  
  
Smirking "Yeah, IT'S ME your friendly NIGHTMARE!!" said b/h 4 grabbing gohan by his collar.  
  
Chichi grabbed her frying pan and hit b/h 4 up side his head and gohan hit b/h 1.  
  
"Gohan run!"  
  
"Mom I can't leave you with these guys!"  
  
Bounty hunter 4 grabbed chichi and pointed the gun at her head. "Don't move!!"  
  
Bounty hunter 1 grabbed gohan and punched him in the stomach with his big long gun and pushed him on the floor gohan fell on the floor yelling in pain coughing up blood.  
  
Chichi got hysterical. "Stop it!!" "Leave my son alone!!" She pulled away from bounty hunter 4 hands and fell to the floor to see about gohan.  
  
Goku was putting his pants on when he sense two ki's and goten sensed it too.  
  
"Oh no, gohan and chichi!" They both flew back to the house.  
  
Bounty hunter 4 pulled chichi away from gohan and pushed her away. "Please don't hurt my son he hasn't done anything wrong!!" Bounty hunter 4 pointed his gun at chichi. "Were leaving and if you don't want your son hurt stay there!!"  
  
Bounty hunter 1had grabbed gohan by his arm with him bent over in pain they went outside and teleported and goku saw them.  
  
"No!!" shouted goku. "Dad was that gohan?" "What happen?"  
  
"Come on goten let's see if your mother is ok!" Chichi got up and ran towards goku hysterical who walked in the door.  
  
"Goku, those creeps took gohan!!"  
  
"I saw them and they disappeared before I could get to them!" "Theirs blood on the floor!" said goku.  
  
Chichi are you ok?" Yes, but they hit gohan!"  
  
She started crying. "Goku they hurt him!!" "Goku, you GOT to find out where they took him!!"  
  
"Ok chichi calm down listen, I'm going to go get piccolo and krillin so we can find out where he's at!"  
  
"How are you guys going to find him?"  
  
"Will pick up his energy!"  
  
"Goten, I want you to stay here and help your mom!"  
  
Looking sad. "Please bring gohan back!" said goten.  
  
Ruffling his hair "I will!" "Be careful goku!" said chichi worried.  
  
Goku stepped outside and piccolo and krillin just landed.  
  
"Hey I was coming to get you two!"  
  
"Yeah we felt that energy and they have gohan!" said piccolo. "Yeah, I hate to say it guys but vegeta was right we should of blasted them when we had the chance!" said goku.  
  
"Well let's go before they take gohan off the planet!" They all took off in the air.  
  
*******  
  
On the bounty hunters spaceship bounty hunter1pushed gohan on the floor.  
  
In a lot of pain coughing up a little blood. "What… k-kind of g-gun did… you guys hit me with?"  
  
"The one that keeps criminals like you, down!" said b/h 1 Bounty hunter 4 grabbed gohan by his collar. "Finally we got a hold of you, what did you think you were going to escape our clutches!" "That little tracer I put on your father worked and sent us straight too you!!"  
  
Pushing gohan back on the floor with gohan yelling in pain looking at them he started getting angry and formed an energy blast behind his back and threw it at b/h 4 and knocked him up against the control panel damaging it. B/h 1 tried to kick gohan and he caught his leg and threw him up against the wall hard.  
  
Gohan got up stumbling bending over in pain leaving the room.  
  
Straightening his body up was hard to do.  
  
Being sarcastic. "It's good I didn't eat breakfast or I would have threw it up by now!" "There's has to be an exit off of this ship!" Falling on his knees grabbing his stomach coughing up blood. Sounding weak. "I have to find a way to get out of here!"  
  
*******  
  
"Hey goku I can sense gohan!" said krillin.  
  
"Yeah me to, but his energy signal seems weak!" said piccolo. "Chichi said they hurt him!"  
  
"Look up their in the clouds I see a ship!" said krillin. "Let's be careful guys!" said goku.  
  
They saw a door and goku used his energy to open the lock.  
  
"Ok let's look for gohan's energy and be real quiet!" said goku.  
  
"I sense it up around that corner!" said piccolo.  
  
Gohan was trying to get up leaning against a wall.  
  
Bounty hunter 4 got up and pulled b/h 1 up. Shaking him "Hey wake up, snap out of it, our prisoner gohan has escaped!"  
  
"What, let's get him!" said b/h 1.  
  
They walked out the room looking in other rooms with their guns.  
  
Goku and krillin and piccolo walked in the room where gohan was and found him coughing up blood in the corner.  
  
"Gohan!" "Hey, are you ok?" said goku. Dad I'm…so glad…to see…you! Coughing up a lot of blood grabbing his stomach in pain gasping for air!  
  
Goku we better get gohan out of here he's losing a lot of blood!" said krillin. Goku and krillin helped him up.  
  
Both bounty hunters walked in and fired their laser guns at piccolo hitting him in the arm both bounty hunters pointed their guns at goku and krillin.  
  
"Hand him over or the next shot is going to be both of you!"  
  
"No way!" "I'll die first before I let you take my son!"  
  
"No dad, I don't want to lose you again!"  
  
Piccolo used his lasers from his eyes and destroyed both guns.  
  
"Hey what the!" said bounty hunter 1and he charged at piccolo killing him.  
  
"You MONSTER!!" said b/h 4.  
  
Goku grabbed b/h 4 by his collar really fast. "You think your going to take my son! "This is for hurting GOHAN!!" Goku blasted b/h 4 and killed him.  
  
"Are you ok piccolo?" asked goku. "Yeah I'll be fine!" "We just need to get gohan some sensu beans!" said piccolo.  
  
"Oops, I didn't bring any!" said goku.  
  
"Let's just take him to dende! said piccolo. "Hey let's destroy the ship before we go!" said goku.  
  
They went outside the ship and piccolo, krillin, and goku blasted the ship and instant transmission everyone to kame's lookout. Krillin laid gohan down and goku was next to him. "Hang in their son everything going to be ok!" Weak. "Thanks dad!" "No problem son you know I would do anything for you!  
  
"Goku we got a problem!" "I forgot dende won't be back until tomorrow cause he's visiting his home planet and I was watching things until he get's back!" said piccolo.  
  
"Oh this is great goku!" said krillin. "Gohan what did they hit you with?" said goku.  
  
Coughing "Those big guns they were carrying they hit me with them twice." "Ahhh!!!" Coughing up a lot of blood.  
  
"I'll go home right away and get some sensu beans!"  
  
"Goku, the sensu beans will heal gohan but not one hundred percent cause he lost a lot of blood that's why we need dende… but hurry cause if he keeps losing blood the beans will have little effect and he'll die!"  
  
"Right piccolo!"  
  
Goku instant transmission to his house in the kitchen.  
  
"Goku, your home… where's, gohan?"  
  
"Uh… he's at kame's lookout!"  
  
Trying to avoid chichi so he can get to their bedroom to get the sensu beans.  
  
Sound worried. "Goku what's going on?" "Is it gohan?" "Is he ok?" "Chichi gohan will be fine… he's just injured, but I need to get the sensu beans!"  
  
Going in his room looking in the drawer. "Oh darn where are those sensu beans!?" "Chichi have you seen my sensu beans!?"  
  
"Last time I seen them you had them!"  
  
*******  
  
Up on kame's lookout krillin and piccolo put gohan in the bed.  
  
Very weak. "Krillin, is my dad back yet?"  
  
Frustrated. "No, I wonder what's taking him so long?"  
  
Piccolo walked back in the room and stood next to gohan's bed looking at him. "Goku hasn't come back yet?" asked krillin.  
  
"No, and gohan is starting to look awful!" Gohan sat up and started choking on his blood and krillin put a towel over his mouth to keep his blood from going everywhere and piccolo was trying to help him not choke.  
  
Angry. "Where is goku!" said piccolo if he don't get up here gohan's going to die I can feel his energy slowly taking a dive and the sensu beans might not work if we keep waiting!"  
  
Breathing heavy getting weak. "Piccolo?" "My dad might be able to find them in my room!" "Could you communicate with him and tell him that!" "Sure kid!"  
  
*******  
  
Goku and chichi were checking all around their bedroom. "Goku where could you have left them!"  
  
"Goku!" "Yeah piccolo!"  
  
Chichi looked at goku strange.  
  
"Great, I'll look!"  
  
"What's going on?" said chichi.  
  
"Piccolo told me that gohan said there in his room!"  
  
Goku went in his room and got them out of the drawer. "Yeah that's it!" "See ya chichi!" Goku instant transmission back to kame's lookout. "Where is everybody?" "Oh I know!"  
  
Piccolo sense goku "Good, goku's back!"  
  
"Hang on gohan, your dad's here!" said krillin.  
  
Goku came in the room. "I'm finally here!" Goku gave gohan three sensu beans.  
  
"I hope this works!" said krillin. "It will!" said goku.  
  
Gohan recovered not totally but the bleeding stopped.  
  
Gohan sat up in bed. "How do feel son?" "I feel better but I still feel pain in my stomach."  
  
"You'll be fine gohan, when dende comes back tomorrow you can come back up here!"  
  
"Wow, thanks piccolo!"  
  
"Come on son let's go home your mom's worried sick!" "Bye guys thanks a lot!" said gohan.  
  
Goku instant transmission them right in the living room.  
  
"Gohan!" Chichi hugged him tight. Looking at him seriously. "Are you ok?"  
  
Smiling. "I'm fine mom." "Those guys were rough on you!" "Are you sure… that guy hit you pretty hard!" "I still feel pain but I'm a little tired but I'm ok!" Waving his hands. "Please mom don't send me to bed!"  
  
"Come on gohan you had a rough day I think it would be good you lay down for a while your still recovering from earlier!"  
  
"Dad, I just got out of bed I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast!" "Gohan you lost a lot of blood!"  
  
"Lost a lot of blood!!" said chichi.  
  
Goku covered his mouth. "Oops!" "DAD!"  
  
Chichi look at both of them angry!" "Gohan you can go in your room!" He knew he better not argue or he'll get grounded. Rolling his eyes. "Yes mom!"  
  
Goku had to explain to chichi what happened.  
  
Later on that day goten and trunks were chasing each other outside.  
  
Chichi came in gohan's room and sat on his bed looking worried, touching gohan's face while he was sleeping she started thinking. Gohan why do you and your father like to lie to me! I guess you guys don't like for me to worry, as usual.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes with his hair all messy. "Hello sleepy head." Sitting up. "Uh, mom, why you look so worried."  
  
"I was just wondering are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm feeling a little better."  
  
"I just wanted to know if you want to eat dinner?"  
  
"Can I get out of bed?"  
  
Smiling at gohan. "Yeah, I'll let you out!" said chichi.  
  
The next few days goku was at bulma's talking about contacting the galaxy police.  
  
"So you think we can contact them!" said goku. "I have to connect on to the big satellite in space to dial the galaxy police!" "Ok lets see what I can get!"  
  
Bulma typed in her computer to connect to the big satellite and ask to contact the galaxy police at the same time she downloaded the coordinates as the computer was dialing.  
  
"You think this will keep those bounty hunters from bothering gohan?" said bulma.  
  
"It should!" "Once the police talk with gohan that should take him off the most wanted list. "So how's he doing?" "He's doing better since dende healed his body the other day!" "Yeah chichi told what happen, that's just creepy!"  
  
"Hello!" "Who is this?" said the sergeant. "My name is bulma!" "I'm calling from earth." "My friend goku wants to talk to you about his son!"  
  
Smiling. "Hi I'm goku I'm prince gohan's father!"  
  
Shocked. "Prince gohan!!" "We been wanting to speak with him for the past month, but we never did and he's wanted for questioning and could be arrested!"  
  
"Well sergeant, my son just came home from Zeon five days ago and he's been hunted down by bounty hunters at his school and his home and I was wondering if you can call these guys off!"  
  
"Not until we talk to him!" "Usually bounty hunters come after those who have been a wanted suspect in a crime."  
  
"How do you guys get to speak with my son?"  
  
"More likely he would need to come here… he could be arrested!"  
  
"Arrested!!" "My son is innocent he's only sixteen, he didn't do anything!"  
  
"Are rules are different when it comes to those underage but if he committed a space crime who could be charged as an adult."  
  
"So when do we need to come?" said goku.  
  
"Like maybe in two days cause I know it takes time!" Turning to bulma. "You know bulma could I ask you a favor I….  
  
…. Don't worry goku I have a ship!"  
  
"Also goku it would be good to find a lawyer when you get here you might need one!" said the sergeant. "And you can call me Sergeant Reed.  
  
"Do they have places to stay on your planet since it might take days or weeks for a trial to finish." Said bulma.  
  
"There are hotels here you can stay in." Said sergeant Reed.  
  
"Ok thanks a lot sergeant reed will talk soon!" said goku.  
  
The screen went blank. "Goku I think I know a good lawyer that's a friend of mind from high school."  
  
"I thought he said we have to get a lawyer from their planet." "Remember bulma this is another planet and their rules are different!"  
  
"Well, the lawyer I know he deals sometimes with different planets!"  
  
"Yikes, I just remembered we don't know what planet that sergeant is on!"  
  
"Don't worry goku, I downloaded the coordinates and it's called, planet Brack!"  
  
"Never heard of it!" said goku.  
  
"From the information I see here, it's a universal police planet that deals with all types of crimes from different galaxies…I'll get on the phone and get a hold of Chris to see if we can meet with him…in the meantime I suggest you explain to gohan and chichi what's going on!"  
  
"Ok I'll talk later!" said goku. Goku left using his instant transmission.  
  
This chapter just came to an end. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Here are some previews from next time. It's off to planet Brack to clear gohans name and I wonder what's going to happen! 


	21. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 21

Hi it's me again with another chapter. I don't own dbz or its characters. Also check out hidden manna stories like "A Cry for help" "When hearts are attacked and some poetry and Christian stories.  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga Chap 21  
  
Goku entered the house and sat down to have dinner with everyone and when they were done eating goku explain everything to his family.  
  
"I hope this will keep the bounty hunters from attacking gohan!" said chichi. "So, gohan are you up to talking with the galaxy police?"  
  
"Sighs, "I don't know I just want to get this over with!"  
  
"I guess will be packing our bags cause it might take us some days, then… I don't know!" said goku.  
  
"Do I get to come?" said goten. "I don't think so!" said chichi.  
  
"But I want to be their to say goodbye incase gohan goes to prison!!"  
  
…Cough, cough, cough!!" Gohan spit out his rice and almost choked on it. "GOTEN!!" "What's wrong with you bro I don't want to end up in prison!!"  
  
"Goten shame on you, have some faith!" said chichi.  
  
The phone ringed and chichi answer. "Hello, oh Hi bulma!" "He is!" "When?" "That's fine!" "Great, will be right over in twenty minutes!" "Ok bye!" "Bulma said the lawyer wants to meet with us in an hour!"  
  
"That's great!" said goku.  
  
Sarcastic. "Wow, I'm jumping for joy!" said gohan.  
  
"What's wrong gohan?" said goku.  
  
Sighs. "I'm just afraid this is going to involve Zeon!"  
  
"Maybe so or maybe not gohan, then they might just ask you questions and send you home… don't worry it's going to be ok!"  
  
"When we talk to the lawyer will find out what's going to happen so calm down don't get a headache over it!" said goku.  
  
Rolling his eyes "That's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
*******  
  
An hour later bulma, gohan, chichi and goku saw the lawyer. Gohan explain everything that happened from the beginning to the end.  
  
"Wow, this is deep and crazy and totally weird!" "This girl came down here to just to find a husband?!"  
  
Disappointed. "Yeah she did!" said gohan.  
  
"These people sound like lunatics, the first thing we need to do is talk to the Zeon kingdom because they have some explaining to do to the police and hopefully it will prove your story is right!" "Cause the prosecutor is going to try and prove you wrong and say omnimus didn't make you do this!"  
  
"Why am I, looking like the bad guy…don't they KNOW he's in prison?" said gohan.  
  
"They know he's in prison… what it is they want to prove you had something to do with it and he didn't make you!"  
  
"Chris, I have proof that I examined gohan and the chip is there!" said bulma.  
  
"Yeah but is there proof it's one of those controlling chips and, where's the device they used, we need to prove that or the prosecutor is going to say he's lying!" "Well, tomorrow were going to be leaving so I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon to board your ship bulma in the meantime I'll be trying to get a hold of the Zeon kingdom!" said Chris.  
  
"Thanks so much Chris you're the bomb!" said bulma. "I keep forgetting to introduce you to my husband!"  
  
Smiling. "Yeah I like to meet your husband I'm pretty sure he's a wonderful guy!"  
  
Sarcastically. "Yeah better make sure your life insurance premiums are paid up!" Said gohan.  
  
Confused. "What!"  
  
"Oh just never mind him!" said bulma.  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening gohan was packing a few items in his bag and he picked up his computer telephone. "I need to call Athena!" Waiting for her to answer. "Hello!"  
  
"Hey Athena what's up!"  
  
"Hi gohan I'm doing nothing but homework, so how's it going?"  
  
"Fine, there's something I need to tell you!" "Tomorrow I'm leaving for planet brack and we have a lawyer so he's going to be calling you about coming!" From what I can gather…. it looks like my parents are making you guys responsible for what happen so I won't go to prison so I don't know what's going to happen but it looks like you guys are going to need a lawyer!"  
  
Feeling sad. "Your parents are pressing charges?"  
  
"I'm not for sure but I had to tell the story of what happen to our lawyer!" "Athena, as much as I want to clear my name with the galaxy police I wish I can keep you guys from getting in trouble but if we don't do something about this situation those bounty hunters are going to keep coming after me I already had a bad encounter with those guys that sent out those cyborgs…. this time they came to my house and it wasn't pretty!"  
  
"Your serious!"  
  
"Yes, I don't have time to explain but I have to get on a ship tomorrow afternoon!"  
  
Sad. "Gohan, I can't really blame your parents for being angry, if I said no they shouldn't be angry…. I would only be thinking of myself, we started this thing and we may just have to pay the piper right along with dad!"  
  
Looking at his bedroom door. "I have to go before my mom catches me!"  
  
"Ok gohan love and kisses, bye!"  
  
Smiling. "Bye Athena!"  
  
The next day chichi and bulma and goku were telling goten and trunks not to give bulma's parents and vegeta a hard time while their gone!"  
  
"I love you gohan!" said goten hugging him.  
  
"Same here bro, I'll see you later!"  
  
Bulma kissed vegeta on the cheek. "Please, vegeta have patience's with goten and trunks!"  
  
Folding his arms. "Don't remind me about those two!" said vegeta.  
  
They all boarded the ship waving to everyone. The ship took off headed for planet brack.  
  
Meanwhile Videl was starting to have a slumber party with Christy, Erasa, Lisa, and Rachel in her room.  
  
"Hey girl!" "Wusssup!!" Said Christy, Rachel.  
  
"They all sat on her bed. "I been waiting for one of these party's… last time you had one it was like four or five months ago!" said Christy.  
  
"Yeah I remember that!" said videl.  
  
"So tell me how's it going with you and gohan?" said Christy.  
  
Feeling disappointed. "There is no me and gohan!"  
  
"What!" said Christy, Rachel, and Lisa.  
  
"We broke up!"  
  
"Videl your kidding?" said Lisa. "What happened?" said Rachel.  
  
Rolling her eyes. "It's a long story that I really don't want to get into!"  
  
"Well I got something you really want to get into!" said Christy.  
  
Pulling out four bottles of wine coolers.  
  
Everyone looked at Christy in shock.  
  
"Christy, what are you doing?" said erasa.  
  
"We could get in big trouble!" said Lisa.  
  
Sighs. "You know, I don't care right now!" said videl. "My dad's out of town anyway and I'm not in a good mood especially, breaking up with gohan!" "So let's drink up!" said videl.  
  
Hesitant. Ok, so what's one little wine cooler going to hurt!" said erasa.  
  
*******  
  
On the ship in space. "Cool ship bulma, it looks a lot different from the ship we took to namek!"  
  
"Remember gohan that wasn't our ship and my ships come carpeted with the latest technology as if we were flying in an airplane."  
  
"So bulma is their any food on this plane?"  
  
Smiling. "Sure goku you know I wouldn't leave that behind since I knew you were coming, just go back in the kitchen and help yourself!"  
  
"Thanks bulma!" "Come on gohan!"  
  
Excited. "Right behind you dad!"  
  
Seven hours later they landed on planet Brack bulma pushed the button on the side of the ship and it turned into a capsule. They went and checked into the hotel and got their rooms.  
  
"This is a nice hotel I'm glad my boss let me take some time off to come!" said goku.  
  
Goku and chichi stepped into their room it had one bed and a clear view of the city and gohans room was a one bed also and it was next to theirs.  
  
"Wow this is a nice view!" said chichi.  
  
They started putting their clothes away and Chris knocked on the door. Goku opened it.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Sure, let me get gohan!"  
  
Goku knocked on the door that leads to gohan's room. Gohan opened the door. "Time to go!"  
  
"Ok, let me take my medicine, first!"  
  
Gohan came out the door and put his black sunglasses on.  
  
"What's with the shades son?"  
  
With a grin on his face. "Protection against the sun and hopefully no one recognizes me!"  
  
They left the hotel and bulma threw the capsule and a four-door focus appeared.  
  
"You are a woman that's always prepared!" said Chris.  
  
They got in and arrived at the police station within ten minutes.  
  
Gohan was thinking well, this is the police station!  
  
Chichi started holding on to goku's arm tight.  
  
"Don't worry chichi!"  
  
"I can't help it goku our son could be in trouble cause of that Zeon family!" "Let's just hope everything works out!" said goku.  
  
They entered the police station and ask to speak with sergeant reed. Goku, chichi, Chris, and bulma noticed gohan's picture on the wall as the most wanted criminal in the galaxy.  
  
"You want to speak with sergeant reed, what for?" said the police officer.  
  
"It's about prince gohan he knows were coming!"  
  
Calmly. "Prince gohan he's a wanted man."  
  
"Well this is prince gohan!" Gohan took off his shades.  
  
"WHAT!!" PRINCE GOHAN!!"  
  
The police officer pulled his gun out and pointed towards gohan with the other officers that were listening pulled their guns also at the same time at gohan.  
  
Gohan jerked with his hands up. "PLEASE don't shoot!" said gohan.  
  
Chichi goku and bulma and Chris were all wide eyed.  
  
"All right you… get on your hands and knees NOW!!" shouted the officer that was at the desk.  
  
Gohan getting on his knees with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hey this is my client you can't just arrest him!!"  
  
"He's wanted for questioning!" said the other officer.  
  
"I'm his lawyer and he's underage!"  
  
"Well you can follow him to the back room but he's under arrest!"  
  
They put the handcuffs on gohan and pulled him off the floor.  
  
"You can't arrest my son he hasn't done anything!!" "Chichi calm down gohan will be okay!" said goku pulling on chi chi's arm.  
  
Chris went in the back with gohan and stayed their when the questioned him.  
  
Gohan was thinking I can't believe this is happening I feel so afraid!  
  
They took the handcuffs off gohan. Sergeant reed came in the room with a tall guy who was the prosecutor who looked very mean and they both sat down.  
  
"We've been wondering where you've been I have a lot of questions to ask you!" said sergeant reed.  
  
Sergeant reed asked gohan a lot of questions about him an omnimus. Chris knew it was going to take a long time so he called bulma's cell phone and told her to grab some lunch cause they were going to be taking a while."  
  
"So your saying omnimus made you blow up those planet's and MURDER PEOPLE, and if you didn't do WHAT he said he would use this controlling device that is connected to a microchip that's in your brain to cause PAIN!" said the prosecutor.  
  
Giving gohan an evil look getting in his face. "What kind of FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, I DON'T BUY IT!" shouted the prosecutor. LOOK BOY you better come up with a better story than that!!"  
  
Walking away looking out the window with his back turned.  
  
Gohan swallowing hard and sweating Chris looked at him tapping his shoulder don't be afraid these guys are always rough!"  
  
Coming from the window looking at gohan. "I forgot to ask you what gun did you use to BLAST those planets or did you use rockets off the ship!"  
  
"I didn't use any, I have a natural power that I can increase to do that!"  
  
The prosecutor getting in his face. "Are you joking with me!?"  
  
"No, its true don't you guys get all kinds of strange people around the galaxy who have special abilities?"  
  
"Sometimes often, but they don't have the power to blow up planets!"  
  
Being sarcastic. "I'm sure you don't want gohan, to blow up anything!?" said Chris.  
  
"Look, I don't know what kind of power you got and I DON'T CARE!!" "But it cost people their lives and I believe you went with omnimus for the JOY RIDE!"  
  
"My client did no such THING he didn't go with omnimus for a joy ride that man forced him!"  
  
"If he says he has power to blow up planets then why didn't he just stop omnimus himself!?"  
  
"Cause he told you that microchip they put in his brain was to control him to keep him from blasting omnimus!"  
  
"Where's the proof?"  
  
"I thought you never ask!" Chris presented the paperwork that bulma gave him to the prosecutor.  
  
Being calm, reading the paper. "Well it looks like you do have some proof!" "But, I want us to do our own exam with our doctors to make sure!" said the prosecutor.  
  
Gohan jerked. Nervous. "What!" "Your kidding, I don't want to be examined by these guys they might try to hurt me!"  
  
"Calm down gohan I'm pretty sure it's not a bunch of needles!" said Chris.  
  
Getting in gohans face. "People who are scare of needles are a bunch of SISSYS!" said the prosecutor.  
  
Feeling hurt. "Uh…I…just don't like them!"  
  
Getting angry. "Would you go easy on gohan he's just a kid!"  
  
Looking at Chris. "Go easy!!" "How!?" "Easy on a wanted criminal that blasted three planets into oblivion and killed innocent lives!!" "I'll show you how easy I'm going on him!" "Arrest him and confined him to a cell until his court date with no bail!!" said the prosecutor.  
  
"HEY, I thought your rules were different for teenagers!!" said Chris.  
  
Pointing his finger. "NOT for this one!!" said the prosecutor. "He's considered the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy and should be locked away from innocent people!!"  
  
Upset. "Hey, don't I get to see my parents?!"  
  
"NO!!" "They ought to be ashamed to have you for a son!!"  
  
Hurt. "Uh…you can't say…. that!" said gohan.  
  
"How dare you INSULT gohan like that, your out of line!!" shouted Chris.  
  
"I don't know where you guys THINK you ARE but this isn't planet earth are rules are different!"  
  
Gohan had that look on his face when he gets mad looking at the prosecutor.  
  
You can look like that all you want but your in deep trouble, you PUNK!!"  
  
Gohan's power level went up and electricity skidded all across the floor everywhere and some people got electrocuted. Lights were going off and on. People outside the room were running around confused and scared. Computers in different rooms went off the, prosecutor was looking around.  
  
"What's going on here!?" "Are we having a power failure?"  
  
Chris was thinking looking at gohan he's got an angry look on his face I wonder is he doing this?  
  
Sergeant reed noticed gohan and got scared.  
  
Chris knew he seen strange things before but this was the strangest. He whispered to gohan in his ear to calm down and everything stopped.  
  
Nervous. "I don't know what kind of power you got son but you're strong!" said sergeant reed.  
  
"What?!" said the prosecutor.  
  
The prosecutor looked at sergeant reed and then gohan. "You cause this!!"  
  
Gohan didn't answer.  
  
"I don't know what your up to but I'm going to nail your butt!!" "Sergeant take him out of here and put those power hand cuffs on him!"  
  
"Don't worry gohan were going to beat this!" said Chris. He took gohan away.  
  
"If you think I'm going to let that boy get away with this you're a fool!"  
  
Getting angry. "Look, my client is INNOCENT until proven guilty you guys sure have a mean way of treating people and will see whose the FOOL when this case is over!!" said Chris leaving the room.  
  
Chris went out to the front where everyone was at and explained everything.  
  
"What do you mean they arrested him!!" shouted chichi. "This is all your FAULT goku!" Grabbing him by his collar. "Chichi, please calm down if we didn't bring gohan here then those bounty hunters would still be coming after him!"  
  
With tears spraying out of both her eyes. "My poor baby in JAIL with all kinds of CRIMANALS!!" Getting in Chris face grabbing his collar. "YOU BETTER HELP GET MY SON OF THIS SITUATION OR YOUR GOING TO ANSWER TO ME!!"  
  
Bulma pulled chichi back. "Chichi calm down lets go back to the hotel and take a breather!"  
  
Chris grabbing his throat trying to breathe.  
  
With a sheepish grin. "Sorry Chris!" said goku.  
  
They all left to go back to the hotel.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan went through the procedures of being finger printed and mug shots taken and given prison clothes to wear with numbers on the back. They put metal locks on each of his wrist they look like oval shape it was to keep him from using his power. A police officer walked gohan to his cell he wasn't allowed to share a cell with anyone cause he was considered dangerous. The guard opened the door and gohan went in and sat down and the guard took the chains off of his ankles but left the metal locks on his wrists. The guard left and closes the cell door.  
  
Gohan felt sad and angry. "I can't believe this I'm going to jail cause of that good for NOTHING omnimus and this lock's on my wrist make me feel weird I guess they want to make sure I don't blast out of here, maybe I could use my voice then it will open the door!"  
  
Sighs. "I better behave if I escape from here I'll really cause problems!" Sighs. "I can't believe that prosecutor he was so cruel to me…. I could ring his freaking neck!"  
  
That's the end of another chapter! Here are some previews for next time. It looks like the prosecutor wants to nail gohan and make him look guilty. Will Athena and her mom show up and tell the truth find out in my next chapter! 


	22. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 22

It's me again with another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
The Gift/Earth saga chapter 22  
  
Back at the hotel Chris was on his computer doing some paperwork, chichi went to lay down to try and rest so she won't have to keep worrying about gohan while bulma, and goku were with Chris.  
  
"What is this guys name?" asked goku.  
  
"He's Nigel crimstar one of the most hard to beat prosecutor's, who has won almost every case!"  
  
"He looked at your son like if he was guilty and insulted his honor for having you and chichi as his parents he is CRUEL and MEAN… if it were planet earth you might not get away with that!"  
  
"He wants proof that gohans telling the truth and said the police department are going to do an exam to see if that microchip is real!"  
  
"This guy does sound pretty cruel!" said goku sternly. "I hope I made the right decision by calling the galaxy police!"  
  
"Don't worry goku you did, if you didn't call them I'm pretty sure more bounty hunters would of came after you guys!" said bulma.  
  
"Bulma could you get those coordinates for planet Zeon, I need to get them on the computer phone!"  
  
Bulma reached in her purse to get the coordinates. "Here you go Chris!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Chris typed in the coordinates for planet Zeon and he put the speaker on so goku and bulma could hear one of the assistant's picked up the phone in the computer lab.  
  
Recorded message:  
  
Hello, this the Zeon kingdom if you like to speak with the king, queen, or prince and princess you will need to leave a message with the assistant. Please wait while we direct your call to an assistant!  
  
"Hello, this is the Zeon kingdom your speaking with jade, can I help you!" "Hello my name is Chris I'm calling on behalf of gohan can I speak with Trina?"  
  
"Are you talking about prince gohan?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his lawyer, I need to speak with Trina!"  
  
"Prince gohan is no longer with us!"  
  
Getting annoyed. "I KNOW THAT, gohan has got into some trouble and I need to speak with Trina right away!"  
  
"Just one moment!" said jade.  
  
"Why, do I have such a hard time just trying to reach people?" said Chris. "Don't worry we had a hard time getting through when we wanted to speak with gohan!" said bulma.  
  
*******  
  
In the Zeon kingdom Jade called Trina on the house phone.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Your highness, this is jade I have a lawyer on the phone name Chris, that is representing prince gohan he wants to talk with you something about prince gohan being in trouble!"  
  
Trina getting worried. "I'll take the call, transfer it over to my phone!"  
  
"Hello this is Trina!" "Hi Trina my name is Chris I'm gohan's lawyer and I need your help cause he's in trouble with the galaxy police!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Being serious. "Oh, yes!" "I'm calling you from planet brack, I really need for you and your daughter to come forth and tell the truth about gohan or they might send him to prison!" "So I need for you to come down here so we can straighten this mess out with gohan!"  
  
"Sure I will!" said Trina.  
  
Chris gave her the hotel that they were staying at and which rooms they were in and hung up.  
  
"What do we do now?" said goku. "We just need to wait for Trina to arrive." said Chris.  
  
"Do you think they will come?" said bulma.  
  
"They have to come or I'll have one of the galaxy police to go and get them!" said Chris. "They got gohan in this mess they could at least get him out!"  
  
*******  
  
On planet Zeon Athena and Richard walked in to Trina's room to discuss about the phone call from Chris.  
  
Worried. "He's in trouble?" said Athena.  
  
"Yes, in trouble with the galaxy police and they're on planet brack!"  
  
"He must be in jail!" said Richard.  
  
"I was hoping this wouldn't happen!" said Athena and what is planet brack?"  
  
"Planet brack is a small planet… its like a police planet but, people do live on that planet… its just more law enforcements, and they have a prison on that planet also… just not the real bad criminals that's were ethion comes in!" said Richard.  
  
"That's were gohan sent omnimus!" said Trina. "So we need to go up there Athena and tell the truth!"  
  
"Well, I have to tell you… gohan did tell me yesterday about him going to planet brack, he said his parents might be pressing charges!" said Athena.  
  
Sighs. "Well, Athena we might be going to jail!" "I know mom that's what I was afraid of!"  
  
"Richard it looks like your going to be on your own for a while!" said Trina. "Hopefully they will go easy on you guys!" said Richard.  
  
"I don't know Richard, but I'll just leave you with all the business of the castle!" said Trina. "Come on Athena lets pack a few things and leave for planet brack!" They left to go pack.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile in jail gohan was coming in this huge lunchroom with other prisoners who were looking at him and talking about that he looked like prince gohan but none of them was for sure. Gohan sat down to eat his food looking around he was scared. It was dinner and the day wasn't over yet, it was almost approaching evening.  
  
"My mom cooks more than this but I guess this is what prison life is like!" said gohan.  
  
"You talking to yourself boy!?" said an older man who was in his forty's who looked mean.  
  
Getting scared. "Y-Yeah, I sometimes do!"  
  
"Do I look that evil for you to get scared?" said the mean guy.  
  
Scared. "N-No!" said gohan.  
  
Looking at gohan serious. "Good!" The older man started eating his food looking mean while he was eating.  
  
Gohan started thinking to himself. This is what I got to get use to! My goodness from looking at some of these guys they look like they would kill their mother!  
  
"Hey you!" said a guy from another table talking tough.  
  
"Huh!" "Me?" said gohan.  
  
"No, the food on your plate!" "Yes, YOU!" "Me and the guys at the table and the other two tables were saying you look familiar?"  
  
Looking confused. "Like who?" said gohan.  
  
"Like that prince gohan!" "I heard he was the most BADDEST guy in the galaxy!" said the tough guy.  
  
"Yeah I heard he destroyed three PLANETS and almost TOOK OUT the galaxy police!" said another prisoner.  
  
One guy talking real loud. "I heard those planets wasn't DESTROYED by rockets…it was like he has some sort of power that can KILL ANYBODY… rockets wasn't that strong enough to take out those planets!"  
  
Everyone started talking saying about all the rumors they heard.  
  
"So said the tough guy that first ask him the question. "Who are you!?"  
  
Gohan calmly looking at everybody. "Prince gohan!"  
  
"AAHH!!!" Screamed some prisoners. Everyone heard what he said and got up and started backing away from the tables even the mean guy that was sitting at gohans table got up. The tough guy that spoke to him about his identity look at him with a pale face pointing. "Y-Your prince gohan?"  
  
"In the flesh!" "You don't have to get scared I can't use my power, SEE!"  
  
Holding his hands out.  
  
Everyone jerked back cause they thought they were going to get blasted.  
  
"I have locks on my wrist!" said gohan.  
  
The security guard came in and took his club and hit gohan on his head. "Oww!" "YOU STARTING TROUBLE PRINCE GOHAN!"  
  
Rubbing his head. "No, I didn't do anything!" they were just asking me who I was!"  
  
The guard shouted at everyone to sit down. Some prisoners changed tables cause they were afraid of gohan. Rolling his eyes. "Now everybody's scared of me!"  
  
*******  
  
The next day chichi got up took a shower and got dressed it was 8:00am. Goku was already showered and dressed and ordered breakfast for him and chichi.  
  
"Your up pretty early?" said chichi. "Yeah I was hoping we both could go and see gohan!"  
  
As they sat down to eat breakfast goku talked to chichi about the prosecutor. "He's never lost a case he's one tough prosecutor!" said chichi.  
  
"Chichi, there's something else also…. Athena and her mom are coming also!"  
  
Chichi dropped her fork. "WHAT!"  
  
"Listen chichi don't get mad we really need for them to come and get gohan out of this mess their the one's that know the truth!"  
  
"Goku, I really want to put my hands around that girl's neck and break it!!" "Chichi as much as I don't like this either we, can let gohan go to prison or we can have them tell the truth if you don't want to see them…. just stay here in the hotel!" Sighs. "Look goku I don't care as long as gohan gets out of jail!"  
  
*******  
  
Athena and Trina had their hotel rooms so they went to go meet Chris and bulma in Chris's hotel room.  
  
Chris opening the door. "Hello, Trina and Athena come in!" Chris closed the door.  
  
They sat down and told everything that happened with the plan that omnimus used to get gohan on planet Zeon.  
  
"This story just gets weirder and weirder!" said bulma.  
  
"Just to let you know gohan's parents are here!" said Chris.  
  
"I was pretty sure of that." said Trina.  
  
"Yeah, and his mother is pretty upset and I suggest you guys stay away from her and will try to keep her away from you guys!" said bulma.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me that she wouldn't be mad!" said Athena.  
  
*******  
  
(A/N: I didn't give the judge a name and I didn't go through a bunch questions that Chris and Nigel would ask! Besides it takes to long, I'm not writing a book)  
  
The next couple of days were gohan's trial date chichi and goku did get a chance to see him for only ten minutes behind the plastic glass in the visitor's room. Gohan was allowed to wear regular clothes instead of prison clothes.  
  
Gohan came in the courtroom escorted by two guards, he sat down next to Chris and they took the chains of his ankles and the handcuffs off but left the power locks on his wrist so he couldn't use his power.  
  
Sighs. I'm so glad this is my trial date I can't stand being in that place with those guys!" said gohan.  
  
"Not an exciting place is it!" said Chris.  
  
"No, especially if everyone is scared of you… nobody wanted to talk to me cause they thought I was going to blast them!"  
  
Smiling. "At least nobody beat you up!" said Chris.  
  
"I hope we win!" "I hate being on this planet and our son stuck in that prison!" said chichi  
  
"Don't worry chichi at least gohan didn't get beat up."  
  
The judge walked in and everyone stood then he sat down and everyone did also. The judge was an older guy in his fifties. "Ok prosecutor state your case!" said the judge.  
  
"We the people vs. prince gohan!" said Nigel.  
  
The prosecutor told the story about gohan and omnimus and then he said his last words.  
  
"Judge, I will prove to you that prince gohan did destroy those planets on purpose and no microchip had anything to do with it!!" "I rest my case, for now!" said Nigel looking at gohan like he wanted him executed.  
  
Then Chris got up and explained his case and then said his last words. "I will prove that gohan didn't have anything to do with it and he was made to commit these crimes!"  
  
"Ok, prosecutor Nigel call your first witness!" "I call sergeant reed!"  
  
He took the stand and Nigel asked him a lot of questions about what they seen in space and then Nigel asked him the last question. "After the explosion you said you seen a Zeon spaceship leave that sector?"  
  
"Yes, I did!"  
  
"Your honor this video is proof of that Zeon ship leaving that sector!"  
  
"No more questions!" said Nigel.  
  
"Would you like to cross examine said the judge. "No, said Chris!"  
  
"Why didn't you ask him any questions?" said gohan. "Cause I seen the video and the Zeon ship… he's telling the truth!" said Chris.  
  
"Anymore witnesses?" said the judge to Nigel. "Not at this time!"  
  
"Do you have any witnesses?" "Yes I do!" said Chris. "I call Trina Zeon to the stand!"  
  
"What, their here already!" said chichi getting upset.  
  
Chris you called Trina?" said gohan.  
  
Whispering to gohan. "Yes I did remember, I said was going to!"  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot!"  
  
Chris approached the stand. "So Trina could you tell us about how about this microchip?"  
  
Trina explained to the judge that omnimus devised a plan for his daughter to take gohan by force because of what he seen on the videotape of him fighting cyborgs.  
  
"Judge I like to say here is the video of that!" said Chris handing the video to the judge. Chris asks Trina several more questions and then he was done.  
  
"Would you like to cross examine the witness Nigel?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Standing up walking over towards Trina.  
  
"Trina didn't gohan come to your planet on his own?" "No he didn't!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Chris standing up. "Your honor he's trying to put something their that's not true!" said Chris.  
  
"I will allow that question you can answer the question!" said the judge.  
  
"My daughter brought him and he was very angry!"  
  
"Did you have anything to do with omnimus plans?"  
  
"I agreed to what he was doing!" said Trina.  
  
"No more questions your honor!"  
  
"You may step down Trina!" "Any more witnesses said the judge.  
  
"Yes one more I call Athena Zeon Son!" said Chris.  
  
As Athena came up to take her seat chichi was clutching her fist. "I could kill her she doesn't deserve the Son name after what she caused!!"  
  
Whispering. "Calm down chichi I know you don't like this but try to be calm!" said goku.  
  
"Goku, don't try to quiet me that hussy is going to PAY!!" "YOU HEAR ME ATHENA, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MARRIED TO MY SON!!" shouted chichi.  
  
The judge started hitting his gravel. "Calm down miss or you'll leave the courtroom!"  
  
Goku grabbed chi-chi and took her outside the courtroom to talk to her.  
  
Gohan put his head down and felt embarrassed.  
  
Chris ignored chi-chi and went on with the questions. "You are married to gohan miss Athena… am I'm right?" "Y-Yes!" said Athena who was nervous cause chi-chi scared her.  
  
Goku and chichi came back in the courtroom. Chris went on and asked her to explain about coming to earth and how she put the microchip in gohan's head which that part she started crying cause she felt really awful about it. Chichi heard what she was saying about the microchip and started crying silently goku also shed a few tears trying to be strong even bulma had a few drops roll from her eyes. Trina felt bad herself and had tears leak from her eyes as well.  
  
Nigel looked around and could tell that his family got emotional but he didn't care he believe gohan was guilty. Gohan felt bad that things ended up like this he was thinking in his mind that this was a dream and anytime he would wake up but the pain was too real so he knew it wasn't a dream.  
  
Your honor I want to mention this is the device that was used on gohan to control him. Handing the device to the judge. "No more questions your honor!" said Chris. "You can cross examine the witness Nigel!" said the judge.  
  
"Athena, when gohan went out on these trips with omnimus was he made to go!"  
  
"Well, yes my dad wanted him with him it wasn't something gohan wanted to do!" "Athena did gohan ask you to marry him?"  
  
Getting a little emotional. "No, he was threaten and forced!"  
  
"How was he threaten?"  
  
"My dad told him if he didn't marry me he was going to blow up the earth and my dad used the controlling device as well!"  
  
Nigel turning to the judge with excitement in his voice. "Your honor I like to ask that we test this device and see if it really works!" said Nigel.  
  
Goku and chichi and bulma started talking at the same time getting upset about what Nigel said with other people in the courtroom talking also.  
  
"Chris, what is he doing I don't want to FEEL that thing!" said gohan.  
  
Getting upset. "Why is that man trying to hurt my son!?" said chi-chi.  
  
Banging his gravel. "Quiet in the courtroom!!" said the judge.  
  
Chris stood up. Your honor may I ask that we don't do this… that's going to hurt my client!"  
  
"Your honor I say we test this THING to see if theirs some truth behind this!" said Nigel.  
  
"Would both of you approach the bench?" said the judge.  
  
Chris and Nigel approached the bench.  
  
"Listen I don't know about this device… but from what I'm hearing it was used to control that young man now, were not here to bring pain on anybody and we do want the truth to come out!" "So Chris you need to ask one of your witnesses to turn it on to see if it works, I want to see for myself cause I need to make the decision on this young man future whether he's going to be innocent or guilty!" said the judge.  
  
"Your honor that thing is painful?" said Chris. "It is evidence and I'm pretty sure they have a control button on that thing of how much pain omnimus had him in!" said the judge.  
  
"But I wouldn't push any buttons in front of him cause he might fake it!" said Nigel.  
  
"Don't worry about that Nigel will find out if that's true or not you both can be seated!" said the judge. Chris and Nigel went and sat back down.  
  
The judge started talking. "After talking with both sides about using this device we have agreed to try it!"  
  
"No goku they can't!" said chichi. "Calm down chichi I don't like this no more than you but their trying to prove something and gohan is strong he can handle it!"  
  
"Prove what… that they enjoy watching my son in pain!"  
  
"Chi-chi they want to see if he's telling the truth!" said goku.  
  
"Chris you can't be serious why are they doing this?!" said gohan.  
  
Looking at gohan. "To see if that thing is real and your not faking… because far as Nigel is concerned he thinks your lying… as much, as I don't like this gohan we got no choice… even the judge wants to see it!"  
  
"Sighs. "Ok, Chris but I almost fainted and I don't know if it's going to happen again!" "Is the judge going to use it?"  
  
"No, I'm going to ask Athena!"  
  
"I don't know Chris she's not going to want to do that!"  
  
"I'm sorry to say gohan but she's has no choice, she used it before anyway!"  
  
Nigel went back to his seat.  
  
"Since family and friends are here we ask you exit the courtroom for at least fifteen minutes so that no one will get upset!" said the judge  
  
The judge hit his gravel and everyone stood up. Chris went to go get Athena before she left. Goku and chichi asked the judge to speak with gohan. Chichi and goku hugged gohan tight assuring him that everything was going to be ok! Athena was in the hallway with her mother with Chris calling her coming up to her.  
  
"Athena, can you be the one to turn on that device?"  
  
Upset. "What!" "Are you kidding!?" "I don't want to do that to gohan… he's my husband and I… love him!"  
  
Sighs. "I know it's not something you want to do but we need for you to do this it's not easy, but if we don't want gohan going to prison we need to prove it!" said Chris.  
  
"Athena he's right your not doing this to hurt him!" said Trina looking at Athena.  
  
Sighs. "Does gohan know about this?" said Athena.  
  
"Yes he does he told me that your not going to like this but he said to go ahead!"  
  
Sighs. "Ok, I'll do it!"  
  
Athena and Chris went back inside the courtroom passing by chichi and goku who chichi gave Athena hateful looks and Athena saw the looks on her face. Athena passed by gohan smiling at him and he smiled back and a guard led her to the judge's chambers that had two nineteen inch television screens and you could see gohan in the courtroom with a nurse and two guards.  
  
Chris spoke to gohan "Ok gohan I'll be right back!" said Chris "You'll be ok?"  
  
Angry, folding his arms. "Yeah, I'll live!" said gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry gohan but…  
  
"Don't apologize Chris I just want to get this over with!"  
  
Chris left out the courtroom and went into the judge's chambers with Athena and Nigel waiting. "You can go ahead!" said Chris.  
  
The judge told Athena to go ahead and she breathe out a sigh to hold back her tears cause she remembered when she used the device on gohan to control him. When she touch the button on the necklace and she saw the screen it seem as everything in her wanted to fall apart she turned her head quickly cause it was too painful to watch.  
  
Nigel saw what happened and was expecting gohan not to react.  
  
Athena looked at the judge almost ready to cry. "Can I turn it off now!" said Athena.  
  
"Yes that's enough." said the judge who could tell that it really bother her.  
  
Athena turned off the device and gave it back to the judge and started crying and ran out of the judges chambers and stop a little to look at gohan who was being helped off the floor by the nurse and the guards.  
  
Gohan saw Athena with tears in her eyes as they were helping him up he knew she was hurt and wanted to say something but it hurted too much to talk.  
  
She ran out of the courtroom cause she was hurt and saw the pain gohan was in.  
  
Trina saw Athena come out of the courtroom doors with tears in her eyes. "MOM!!" shouted Athena. Trina came walking towards her and Athena ran to her hugging her really tight crying. "MOM!" Talking fast and crying. "I hated doing that to him!!"  
  
Hugging her. "Its ok Athena gohan knows you really didn't mean it!" said Trina trying to calm her down.  
  
Goku and chi-chi and bulma saw what happened. "How dare they ask that girl to do that to my son!" Starting to cry and goku hugging her. "Goku we have to see if he's ok!"  
  
"Calm down chi-chi I'm pretty sure everything's ok!"  
  
Chris came back in the courtroom. "Gohan are you ok?"  
  
Gohan lifted his head off the table trying to ignore the pain.  
  
Sarcastic. "Yes and no!" "Yes I'll be fine once I get off this planet hopefully I can live a normal LIFE after this!" "No, I not fine after Nigel and the judge made my wife do that to me and upset her like that!" Worried. "I hope she's okay!"  
  
"I'll go check!" said Chris.  
  
Gohan was thinking I wish this trial hurry up and get over with! Chris walked outside the courtroom and chichi came up to Chris looking worried.  
  
"Is my son ok!?"  
  
"He's fine, I just need to find out if Athena is ok!"  
  
"She's ok… I think!" said chi-chi.  
  
"Well gohan wanted me to find out… excuse me for one moment!"  
  
Chi-chi was thinking: My son shouldn't want to have anything to do with that girl and how come he's not trying to get back with videl!?  
  
Chris walked over to Trina and Athena and asked if she was ok cause gohan wanted to know!" "I'm fine a little shaken… but I'm ok." Said Athena.  
  
"How's gohan?" "He's great!" said Chris.  
  
The guard opened the door and told everyone to come back in everyone came in and sat down. The judge came in and everyone stood up and then sat back down when he did.  
  
Whispering. "Is Athena ok?" asked gohan.  
  
"She said she's fine!" said Chris.  
  
"Since that episode is over with, let's move on!" said the judge. "Anymore witnesses?" "Not at this time!" said Chris.  
  
"Your honor I have one more witness but their not here right now!" said Nigel. "When will they be?" said the judge. "Tomorrow your honor!"  
  
"Ok, since there are no more witnesses for today…. court will resume tomorrow!" said the judge.  
  
Everyone stood up.  
  
"I wonder who does Nigel have for me now!" said gohan.  
  
Suspicious. "I don't know but I like to find out!" said Chris looking at Nigel seriously.  
  
*******  
  
Whew! I so glad that's finish I had a lot of writers block but it was worth taking the time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!" I have another good story I like to share its call Living dysfunctional the title speaks for itself its by hidden manna. Here are some previews for next time. Will the judge find gohan innocent or guilty? What about this person Nigel is talking about as a next witness?? Read and review. See ya! 


	23. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 23

Hello again to another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters, just the ones I make up! On with the story!  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 23  
  
As court was over for the day gohan was allowed to speak to his family and friends. Chris asked the judge since gohans underage. Gohan was able to go into like a lounge area where he could sit and talk with his parents, they talk for a while until Chris and bulma walked in.  
  
"Hi guys…so what time is gohans trial tomorrow?" said goku.  
  
"It's at 9:00am." Said Chris.  
  
"I like to know who this other witness is?" said Chris.  
  
"Its probably another galaxy police man!" said chichi. "It could be!" said bulma.  
  
Whispering. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you get mom out of here I want to see Athena!"  
  
Winking at gohan. "Don't worry son no problem!"  
  
"Chichi can we go back to the hotel I'm tired and hungry.  
  
Goku's stomach started growling making a loud noise.  
  
Chris looked around. "What…was…that?" Bulma started laughing.  
  
"Don't worry that was my husband stomach growling when it's like that you know its time to eat." said chichi. Looking confused. "Ha, ha, weird!" said Chris.  
  
Chichi kissed gohan and gave him his medicine to take.  
  
"Will see you guys back at the hotel!" said goku.  
  
"You don't need a ride home?" said bulma. "Will take a taxi!" said goku.  
  
"I didn't know we were taking a taxi?" said chichi.  
  
"Yeah we can take one so we can sightsee on the way back!" said goku.  
  
Goku and chichi left. "Chris can you tell Trina and Athena to come in?" said gohan.  
  
"Sure, me and bulma will be outside here waiting ok, you only got fifteen minutes left!"  
  
"Ok!" said gohan.  
  
Chris went outside and Athena and her mom walk in. Grabbing gohan and kissing him passionately with her arms around his neck.  
  
"I missed you so much I feel awful about earlier, are you ok?"  
  
Touching her face. "Look don't worry I'm fine I just wanted to know if your ok?"  
  
"I'm ok!"  
  
"The servants on Zeon really miss you gohan and so does Richard!" said Trina. "I miss them too!"  
  
"Gohan why are those wristlocks on your wrist?" said Athena.  
  
"So I can't use my power…the prosecutor thinks I'm a danger to them and the universe and I can't be trusted and every prisoner in jail is scared of me cause of the rumors about me blowing up planets in the galaxy!"  
  
"Well gohan we know your not a danger!" said Trina.  
  
"Thanks a lot cause sometimes I do feel like it!"  
  
"Is your mom ok?" ask Athena.  
  
"She's fine just upset about this whole thing, if you can…. try to ignore her she has a violent temper right now!"  
  
"Actually you can't blame her cause we did cause this so… gohan if we get in trouble for this please don't feel too bad!" said Athena.  
  
"That's going to be hard to do since things have changed…I'm trying to forgive but it's going to take some time to get over this!" said gohan.  
  
Chris came back in. "Ok gohan time is up the guard wants to come in and take you back!"  
  
"Ok, gohan will see you tomorrow!" said Trina hugging him.  
  
"I love you gohan…I'll see you tomorrow!" said Athena kissing him.  
  
They left out of the room and the guard came in and put the handcuffs on gohans hands and ankles. "See you tomorrow gohan said Chris. The guard took gohan back to his cell. Chris and bulma left to go back to the hotel.  
  
*******  
  
Back on earth. Videl was in her room it was after school. She just wanted to get away from talking on the phone and crime fighting and for it to be quiet.  
  
Sitting on her bed videls mind was drifting off to the time gohan and her met and how they spent time together and that sweet warm smile of his. Talking out loud. "How can I win I think gohan has feelings for Athena…. and he's MARRIED to HER!"  
  
Throwing her teddy bear across the room knocking her mirror on the floor. Sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. "I've got to step up and win his heart back… I can't let that hussy take my man if anybody should be married to him it should be ME!!" said videl.  
  
"Hmm…But where do I start I have to think of something!"  
  
*******  
  
The next day was the second day of his trial. Gohan was thinking as he was on his way to the courtroom with his wrists and ankles chained gohan hated the chains it made him feel like an animal.  
  
As gohan walked in the courtroom everyone was already there waiting for the judge to enter. He sat down next to Chris and the guard took off his chains on both his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Mom why do I have this weird feeling like if theirs something not right?" said Athena.  
  
"Athena, I think your tense you need to relax, when we get back to the hotel it would be good for you to just take a long hot bath to just ease the stress." "Your right mom seeing gohan go to jail hasn't been easy to deal with!"  
  
Gohan started thinking why do I feel like I got knots in my stomach I didn't feel like this yesterday. "Hey, Chris is their anything going on?"  
  
"Just Nigel said he had a witness today that I don't have a clue who it is… no big deal!"  
  
"I'm glad gohans doing ok and he's not a nervous wreck!" said chichi.  
  
"Me too!" said goku.  
  
The judge came in and everyone stood up and then the judge told everyone to be seated. "Ok Nigel would you like to go first?"  
  
All of sudden goku sense an evil ki. Goku was thinking what was that and where is that coming from? Looking at chichi I better not alarm her she'll get worried (talking to himself) ok goku stay calm!  
  
Standing up. "Yes, I like to call my witness!" Turning around looking at the back doors with a mischief look on his face. "Omnimus Zeon!"  
  
A lot of talking broke out among people. Gohan spit out his water that he was drinking.  
  
"What!" said Chris.  
  
"Omnimus, daddy!!" said Trina and Athena.  
  
Nervous and angry. G-Goku, w-what is that creep doing here!" said chichi.  
  
With an angry and serious look on his face. "I don't know chichi but he better not lay a hand on gohan!"  
  
Two guards came in one on each side of omnimus who had chains on both hands and feet. Omnimus was coming down the aisle and he looked at gohan with the most spin-chilling look of hatred and evil in his eyes.  
  
Gohan looked up and saw omnimus with that look on his face he grabbed his stomach and swallowed hard trying not to show his reactions he leaned over to Chris. "Why is this good for nothing CREEP here?"  
  
"That's what I like to know…but gohan listen I think Nigel is trying to see what's his side of the story is… remember Nigel is out to prove you wrong but were going to prove him wrong!"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath because omnimus made him feel sick. Gohan was thinking I beat this guy and put him in prison why do I feel nervous and afraid around him?  
  
Omnimus looking at gohan from the stand like if he could communicate to gohan without speaking out loud. Gohan looked up and saw him looking at him and gave him the creep's gohan drinked some of his water and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, omnimus was it your idea to go in space and commit crimes with gohan?" said Nigel. Looking at gohan innocently pointing. "No, it was gohans idea all the time!"  
  
Gohan looked at him. "WHAT! "He's lieing!" shouted gohan.  
  
"Calm down gohan your going to get yourself in trouble!" said Chris.  
  
The judge hit his gravel. "Please be quiet…now please continue!"  
  
Upset. "Mom, why is daddy lieing on gohan it's not fair what is he doing trying to send gohan to prison?"  
  
"Athena your father likes to play innocent and he is just as cunning as a serpent he's trying to get gohan in trouble…but don't worry!"  
  
As Nigel was asking questions omnimus was lieing about almost everything and it really made gohan mad. Gohan was thinking: I can't believe this jerk he's trying to get me thrown in prison like him. Sighs. Tapping Chris whispering. "Chris can we call for a recess I don't feel well being in this room with omnimus he's… making me sick!"  
  
"Gohan if we do your going to come back in here and see him again!"  
  
Sighs. "Chris if I go catch my breath maybe I'll feel better when I come back he's starting to make me angry!"  
  
C  
  
hris lifted his hand. "Yes, Chris… excuse us Nigel!" said the judge interrupting him.  
  
"May I approach the bench?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Whispering to the judge about gohan not feeling well. Chris turned around and sat down.  
  
"Excuse me but I would like to call a recess for forty-five minutes!" said the judge due to the fact that our defendant is not well."  
  
"Come on judge do we really need to!?" "Yes, Nigel could you please be considerate!"  
  
Sighs "Ok!"  
  
Everyone stood up and gohan told Chris he needed to go to the bathroom Chris walked out in the hallway to the bathroom. "Gohan, I'm going to the conference room could you come over there when you finish?" "Ok!"  
  
Gohan went in and sat on the small couch with his face in his hands. Chris went in the conference room were he usually meets goku chichi and bulma then they all came in the room.  
  
"Hey where's gohan… is he ok?" said chichi. "He went to the bathroom!" said Chris.  
  
"Gohan shouldn't be sick he was fine this morning?" said goku.  
  
"Goku, why don't you check on him and give him his medicine to take!" said chichi worried.  
  
"Seeing omnimus has him feeling like that!" said Chris.  
  
Goku left out the room to go to the bathroom.  
  
Sitting in the hallway looking worried. "Mom, I hope gohans ok he looked pretty pale when I saw him leave!"  
  
"I believe omnimus upset him and made him angry… and what I don't get is your father knows the truth and he lied!"  
  
Goku walked in the bathroom and gohan was putting water on his face. "Hey gohan are you ok?"  
  
Putting both hands on the sink with an angry look on his face.  
  
Sighs. "Dad, I hate him!" "I hate feeling like this every time I get around him it's like he's so evil… he wasn't like this bad when I met him!"  
  
"Son you don't need to be afraid omnimus he my be evil but don't let him try to control you!"  
  
"Ha, he already got away with that on Zeon making me blast thousands of people into the next dimension and having nightmares about it why don't I just tell Chris to forget the trial and just say I'm guilty and just serve time on planet Ethion like omnimus!"  
  
Putting his hand on gohans shoulder turning gohan to face him. "Now listen to me what kind of talk is that, I don't care what omnimus said I'm pretty sure Chris has some questions he would like to ask omnimus remember gohan this is not your fault your taking the blame for something you didn't even cause so loosen up your going to worry yourself to death about it!"  
  
"Dad it's so hard not to worry… were talking about my future here if I'm found guilty it's off to prison for ME and it's not this planet either there going to see me to that hard core planet where all the death row inmates hang out at and omnimus would love to see me come there just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach…(putting his hand over his mouth)… why did I say that!" Gohan turned around to go in one of the bathrooms and throws up!  
  
Sighs. "Oh boy!" said goku.  
  
Back in the room where chichi and bulma and Chris. "What's taking goku so long he just went to see was gohan ok!" said chichi.  
  
"Gohan was like a nervous wreck… he asked me if I could get the judge to take a recess I could tell omnimus makes him nervous!" said Chris.  
  
"My son isn't scared of any creep like that… he's the one that sent that JERK to that prison planet he SHOULD of sent his whole family THERE if he was thinking right!" said chichi  
  
"How much time do we have Chris?" said bulma.  
  
"About twenty minutes!" said Chris.  
  
Back in the bathroom gohan sat down on the couch. "Are you ok son does that make you feel better by throwing up!" said goku being sarcastic.  
  
"No not exactly!"  
  
"Gohan I think your letting some of this get to you… your a nervous wreck you can't go back in the courtroom like this your going to make everybody sick!"  
  
"I feel like a weakling… and I sound like a cry baby who ever heard of a saiyan getting sick to his stomach over a weakling like omnimus!"  
  
"Gohan you sound like vegeta and he would say something like that…look omnimus may not be a saiyan but he's not a fool either he's conniving and a trickster and don't underestimate him and your not a weakling or a cry baby you have feelings just like everybody so just be honest with yourself but remember don't punish yourself for somebody's else's mistakes!"  
  
Getting up feeling better. "Your right dad, thanks a lot I think I'm ready to face him."  
  
"Oh here take your medicine before your mom asks me it!"  
  
Goku and gohan came out the bathroom and went in the hallway back to the other room where chichi and bulma and Chris were.  
  
Walking in. "Are you ok gohan?!" said chichi worried. "Yes mom."  
  
Standing up. "That's good we can get ready to go back in the courtroom!" said Chris.  
  
Everyone went back in the courtroom and sat down until the judge came back in. Gohan was determined not to let omnimus get to him this time! They brought omnimus back in with his hands and feet chained looking at gohan with a murderous look on his face.  
  
Nigel went on with his questions with omnimus. When Nigel finished with the questions the judge asked Chris if he wanted to cross-examine.  
  
"Yes your honor!" Chris approached the stand. "Omnimus, you said gohan set up these events?"  
  
"Yes he did!"  
  
Gohan was trying to be calm cause he knew he was lieing.  
  
"If he set up these events for you guys to go out on and steal from other planets why would you need a device to control him?"  
  
"Well…I…  
  
"Omnimus your lieing, if gohan set up everything he wouldn't need you cause he has powers strong enough to destroy planets and why would he waste time coming to Zeon!"  
  
Omnimus got mad looking at gohan. "Your going to PAY YOU UNGRATFUL BRATT!"  
  
Jumping in his chair getting ready to run and dive on gohan… Chris stepped back ready to protect himself until the guards grabbed omnimus. Omnimus started breathing out murderous threats while the guards tried to restrain him the judge was banging his gravel shouting at omnimus. "YOU WILL DIE TAKING AWAY MY KINGDOM AND SENDING ME TO PRISON!!!" shouted omnimus.  
  
Omnimus calmed down and the guard's put him back in the chair, gohan was ready to defend himself.  
  
"Omnimus if you act LIKE THAT AGAIN you will leave this court room and not return do you understand!!" said judge.  
  
Looking at the judge evil. "YES!" said omnimus.  
  
"Anymore questions Chris?" "No, your honor!"  
  
"You can step down with a guard assisting you!" said the judge.  
  
"Nigel is their anymore witnesses?" "No your honor I rest my case!" "Anymore witnesses Chris?" "No, we rest our case!"  
  
"Ok since there is no more witnesses I will be making a decision based on the evidence and court will resume in one hour in a half." Said judge. He stood up and everyone else did as well.  
  
*******  
  
Thought I was going to continue…huh! Well sorry you have to wait for chapter 24 I know cliffhangers make people mad but not all the time it can be interesting to find out what happens next. Anyways… what is the judge's decision…hmm?? You'll find out in chapter 24. Also check out living dysfunctional by hidden manna it's one of those gohan fics where he's a BAD BOY and also and original story by hidden manna called Soul War's read and review see ya! 


	24. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 24

Hi again it's another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters! Sorry it took so long but my monitor broke! Also I dedicate this chapter to all that reviewed and had patience thank you! So enough talk its time to read!  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 24  
  
Sitting in the room where Chris and bulma gohan and chichi and goku usually meet they were waiting for the verdict. "That creep omnimus was really out of control and he lied about everything!" said bulma.  
  
"He deserves to be on that prison planet… and the nerve of him breathing out murderous threats on my son!" said chichi.  
  
"How are you holding up, gohan?" said goku looking at him. "I guess ok…I'm kind of scared of the outcome!" "Like why?" said goku.  
  
"Like being found guilty and going to prison!"  
  
"That judge can't find you guilty cause it's not your fault!!" shouted chichi, if anybody should be going to prison, it should be that Zeon family they started this CRAP if you go to prison and they get away with this they will never hear the end of chichi I will be suing and see about them losing their royalty and kingdom!!"  
  
Chichi calm down if you notice Chris was very good with catching omnimus in a lie!" said goku.  
  
"Also he gave himself away when he got outrageous!" said Chris.  
  
*******  
  
Back on earth. Videl and erasa were in the park talking and eating at a picnic table.  
  
"So videl where's gohan you've talk to him lately?"  
  
"I don't know… I haven't seen him since we had a disagreement."  
  
"You guys got into…I thought you were excited about him coming home!?"  
  
"I am… but I think his feelings have changed…I think he likes Athena… just mentioning her name makes me mad!" said videl.  
  
"You know erasa gohan was with me before Athena came along and I want to get him to fall back in my arms again without making it look like I'm forcing him!"  
  
"Why don't you be yourself videl that's how gohan started to like you before!"  
  
"Yeah but he's married now and I want him to get his eyes off Athena!"  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hey if she pulled some tricks to get gohan I can pull some tricks to get him back!"  
  
Videl what kind of tricks are we going to pull for gohan to fall in love with you again and videl I don't think you need to considering she's not here!" "Your exactly right she is no competition if she's not here then I don't know how long he's going to be separated from her."  
  
With a devious look on her face. "Well schools starts next week and will just be spending some time together!"  
  
*******  
  
Back on planet brack everyone was sitting around waiting in the room and gohan said he was going to the bathroom but he really wanted to see Athena he saw her sitting in the hall with Trina.  
  
Gohan approaches them. "Hello, I thought maybe I say some words to you before the trial starts back."  
  
Athena wasted no time grabbing and kissing gohan passionately. "I've been wanting to do that for a while!" said Athena stepping back looking at gohan holding his hand.  
  
"I've missed you also Athena but I don't have that much time cause my mom might come out here and she's not too thrilled with you being with me…but I just wanted to tell you if I go to prison I don't want you to lose it just be strong… touching his face with her hand…. for me."  
  
"Gohan, if you don't go to prison then can we continue where we left off at on Zeon?"  
  
Feeling bad. "Athena that's going to be hard considering my parents don't approve of me being married this is hard for me to tell you this but my mom wants me to file for divorce… she doesn't want me to have anything to do with Zeon so I don't know what's going to happen!"  
  
Letting go of his hand getting a little angry looking at him. "No, gohan PLEASE don't say THAT… I love you it can't be this way!"  
  
"Please Athena I don't know what to do I'm confused about this whole thing as what I want… and where I want to spend my life at that's why I left Zeon not only to see my family but to think things through… I can't just jump up and leave my family! I'm in a very difficult spot with all this happening with us being married, your dad getting me in trouble, and bounty hunters trying to track me down and now a trial…that judge is going to come out of those chambers and tell me if I'm guilty or innocent and if I'm found guilty, I won't see you… and your father would love to see me come to ethion and if I'm innocent then I need to make up my mind about us…. actually we both need to decide but I wanted to tell you… taking Athena's hand… out of all this that has happen I….  
  
"Gohan!" "There you are!" said goku walking towards him.  
  
"My dad's calling me will talk later!" said gohan letting go of her hand.  
  
"Hey!" said goku. Looking at gohan. "I thought something happen when you didn't come back… we better be going Chris said they'll be going back in the court room in ten minutes!"  
  
"Ok, see you later!" said gohan.  
  
As they walked back to the room and closed the door Trina hugged Athena tightly cause Athena was hurt. The guard came to the room where Chris, gohan and everyone else were called them back in the courtroom.  
  
Sitting in the usual spots. "You ok gohan?" asked Chris.  
  
"I think so I'm just sort of nervous!" "Just relax you'll be fine!"  
  
The judge walks in the courtroom and everyone stood up and then sat down when the judge did.  
  
"First I like to say a few words about this trial!" said the judge. "This is one of the MOST weirdest cases I ever heard of before I go any further I would like omnimus Trina and Athena to approach the bench.  
  
They all came up with a guard next to omnimus. "Omnimus I don't know what you were thinking when you decided or what kind of rules you have on Zeon, but coaxing your daughter into kidnapping a young man from another planet is a crime, you don't realize the pain you have cause this young man and his family planting a chip in his brain which caused him to become sick you deserve to be in prison where he put YOU!"  
  
Omnimus was angry and wanted to kill gohan for what the judge said. "Now this man is married to your daughter against his will and this goes for all of you what were you thinking?!!" Trina and Athena had their heads down and were too embarrassed to look at the judge.  
  
"Mrs. Athena!"  
  
Looking at him.  
  
"You two should file for divorce cause your marriage was not sincere when you married him.  
  
"Yes!" said chichi.  
  
"Also I can't send you to prison cause you were made to do something that wasn't your fault!" said the judge.  
  
"They should send her… they made gohan go to jail!" "Chichi please I can't hear!" said goku.  
  
"But there are consequences to pay… you will be sentenced to five hundred hours of community service on your planet, I want you everyday after school to go to a learning class for teens that teaches them about the real purposes behind a man and woman relationship and Trina I'll give you a year probation and you will not be allowed to leave your planet… you will also do one thousand and five hundred hours of working in a women's prison and also 1500 hours of going to marriage classes and I will be checking on both of you to make sure your doing the job!"  
  
Gohan was sighing a relief cause he thought they were going to prison.  
  
"Omnimus, you will go back to prison where gohan sent you with no way of getting OUT I charge you with murder and making a juvenile to commit crimes and using a computer device to control him!"  
  
Omnimus turned around looking at gohan with the most evil look on his face and Athena grabbed her mom cause his look terrified her and Trina was also frighten along with bulma and chichi who happen to see it… but it didn't scare goku. "GOHANNN!!!" "YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU HEAR ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SLEEP EASY CAUSE I COMING TO GET YOU…BELIEVE IT!!"  
  
The security guards grabbed omnimus cause he was more out of control then before. The judge told the guards to take him out of the courtroom and send him back to Ethion as they were taking him out of the courtroom he breathed out murderous threats against gohan. Chris looked at gohan and gohan was angry but omnimus voice also sent chills up his spine but he didn't show it.  
  
Whispering to gohan. "I know it's hard gohan to be calm cause he's out of control just stay calm!" "I'm trying hard not to get angry!"  
  
The guards finally got omnimus out of the courtroom and the judge told Trina and Athena that they could be seated.  
  
"Ok, could gohan please stand up?" said the judge.  
  
Chichi grabbed goku's hand and gohan was a little nervous wishing everything was a dream.  
  
The judge folded his arms. "Gohan I feel bad that this had to happen to you but you didn't ask for this!" "Further as your marriage to the princess of Zeon I do suggest that you go back on planet Zeon and get a divorce but the charges that are against you for murder are dropped as far as I'm concerned your like an innocent bystander your free to go!"  
  
Gohan breathe a sigh of relief thinking no more being in a jail.  
  
"Yes! Yes! "My son is free!" shouted chichi.  
  
"HEY, be quiet!" said the judge hitting the gravel.  
  
Chichi covered her mouth and sat down. "Gohan I want the Zeon family to be responsible in having that microchip removed I going to leave it up to you when you want that to be done other wise case dismissed!" said the judge hitting his gravel. The security guard came and took off the wristlocks that manipulate his power.  
  
Nigel was upset that gohan was set free Nigel thought to himself the most wanted man in the universe set free that judge must be on drugs to let him go!  
  
Everyone stood up and the judge left the courtroom to go back to his chambers goku and chichi hugged gohan real tight with tears in their eyes Athena and her mom walked in the hallway where their were news reporters flashing their cameras asking millions of questions.  
  
Bulma hugged Chris and thanked him for all he did so did chichi and goku and gohan.  
  
When everybody walked out of the courtroom news reporters were all up in gohan's face flashing their cameras and asking lots of questions everyone just slipped through the crowd trying to avoid the news reporters they went outside and got in the car and went back to the hotel.  
  
"I'm glad we got through that crowd!" said chichi.  
  
"You must be real popular gohan?" said goku.  
  
"Yeah I had to deal with that on Zeon I hated it!"  
  
"Well I'm glad it's over with… we got to see about you getting a divorce from that girl!" said chichi.  
  
Gohan thought to himself oh boy here she goes!  
  
*******  
  
They went back to the hotel and bulma went to her room to take a nap and so did Chris while chichi and goku went out to celebrate  
  
Gohan decided to take a nap himself cause he was tired from the trial and not getting enough sleep while he was in jail their was a knock on his door and it was Athena.  
  
Opening the door. "Hey how did you know I was up here?"  
  
Cause we came up here to talk to Chris and bulma?" Walking towards gohan Athena leaped on him and started kissing him and gohan closed the door he didn't have time for talking it was just making out with Athena they both fell on the bed with her laying on him.  
  
"Gohan I couldn't just watch you go back to earth without me saying something to you… every time I see you gohan I just want to be with you… still kissing him and talking. "Athena I feel the same way kissing her I want to be with you also… I love you Athena!"  
  
She stops kissing gohan and looked at him. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"  
  
Looking at her. "I said I love you!"  
  
Surprised. "Are you serious gohan?"  
  
Seriously looking at her. "Yes!"  
  
"Looking deep into his eyes. "I thought I never hear you say that!"  
  
Then all of a sudden he hears chichi and goku voice gohan looked at Athena. "Oh no my parents you GOT to get out of here!"  
  
Getting off of him. "Gohan don't you think it's time to tell your parents how you feel about me?" Standing up. "No!" "Gohan, please let's just be honest?"  
  
"You don't know my mother she can be out-rageous!!"  
  
"I know I seen that in the courtroom!"  
  
"Please just hide!" "No, gohan it's time to tell your mother the truth whether she likes it or not!"  
  
Chichi walked in with a surprised look on her face. "WHATS-GOING-ON!!" "Mom please let me explain…  
  
"Don't you let me explain nothing… what are you doing with HER?!"  
  
"Cause I'm his wife!!"  
  
"Not for long you won't be right GOHAN!" "No mom!"  
  
"WHAT!" Your kidding, right!" Looking serious. "No mom I love Athena!" WHAT!" "I didn't just hear that you couldn't possibly be in love with this trouble making hussy!" Looking at Athena. "Your trying to brain wash my son and trick him again!!"  
  
Chichi started to grab Athena and gohan got in the way goku walked in the room and grabbed chichi.  
  
"WHAT are you DOING chichi!?" shouted goku.  
  
Holding her back. "I'm trying to break her neck for tricking gohan into falling in love with her she's trying to brain wash him again!!"  
  
"Stop it chichi, she can't brain wash him!"  
  
Goku gave gohan an eye signal to get Athena out of the room before chichi jumps on her. Gohan went in the hall way and Athena looked at him seriously.  
  
Athena this is what I didn't want to happen and that's run into my mom!"  
  
"Gohan, you need to make up your mind as to what you want I don't think I can stand it being away from you (looking at him) I want you to come back home…look I got to go back to my room I'll talk later!" said Athena kissing him on the cheek leaving and gohan confused as to what he wants to do either pleasing his parents or Athena or himself!  
  
Gohan put his hands on his face. "Why do I have to get mixed up in situations like this!!?"  
  
Yeah I ended the chapter it's another cliffhanger! Anyways next time it's going back to planet earth and what decision will gohan make about his life so read and review! See ya later! 


	25. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 25

Yay! It's another chapter again. Sorry it took me long but fanfiction had a lot of problems. Hey, I don't own dbz or the characters!   
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 25  
  
As gohan was going back to his room he was thinking: I'm to young for this I can't just leave Athena hanging and what about videl and what about my mom If I keep thinking hard like this I'll give myself a headache. He walked back in his room closing the door and turning to see his mom and his dad waiting for him.   
  
Looking at them walking across the room. "Well I guess you know now!" said gohan.   
"Gohan how could you be in love with that... that... thing of a wife she and her family caused all this trouble and you have the nerve to say your in love with HER let me tell you something you better just prepare yourself to pack your clothes and...   
"CHICHI! Stop this!" shouted goku.   
She looked at goku mean. "Goku, how can you just stand there and not get upset by this, that family has caused big problems for our family and you act like this is ok!!"   
"Chichi I don't like the fact that gohan is in love with Athena either but I can't make him fall out of love...look let's just let gohan decide!"   
"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!!   
"No chichi!" Looking at gohan "Gohan, how come you didn't tell us you felt like this about Athena?" said goku   
Sitting on his bed. "I didn't tell you cause I saw how mom would react!"   
"YOUR DARN RIGHT!!" shouted chichi getting in gohans face and scaring him.   
  
"Chichi let's give gohan a chance to talk!" Chichi stepped back to sit in the chair. Sighs. "This is why I didn't want to tell you but sooner or later you were going to find out please understand Athena and her mom have changed it's not the same... before omnimus left for jail they started to change! Athena, was starting to change like a week after she took me from earth I didn't fall in love with her right away it took me a while, I hated her at first and I was angry I didn't expect this to happen but it did mom! I'm still hurt with her family and I still like videl but my feelings have changed for her."   
  
"GOHAN, how could you allow yourself to stop liking videl! That was your girlfriend before that GIRL came along how could you let yourself fall in love with her!!" said chichi.   
"But mom I....   
  
Getting really angry. "Don't you... but MOM ME let me tell you something you are going home and we are going to get papers drawn up to file for a divorce! That sleazy girl came into your life pretending to be something she's NOT! She drugged you and cause you to be sick, she takes you to her home planet forces you to marry her and TO MAKE MATTERS WORST THAT PSYCHO PATH INSANE FATHER OF HER'S FORCES YOU TO GO RUNNING THROUGH THE GALAXY WITH HIM MAKING BUSINESS DEALS AND KILLING PEOPLE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY (her hands on her sides repeating what gohan said earlier) Mom I'm in love with her...YOUR JUST AS CRAZY AS THAT ZEON FAMILY!!" shouted chichi in gohans face scaring him and his hair standing straight up.   
  
  
"Chichi!" "Would you stop this were not going to get anywhere with yelling at gohan!"   
"So do you agree with him getting a divorce or are you going along with what gohan said!?"   
"Yes I agree with gohan getting a divorce and no I'm not going along with him!"   
"What about him being in love!" said chichi.   
"Well that question is kind of tricky!"   
"TRICKY!! Goku, your not taking this seriously if we don't come up with some sort of agreement between you and me about gohan's life your going to find yourself sleeping in the dog house when we get home and we are not leaving this up to gohan!!" said chichi leaving out of the room angry slamming the door that was between both of their rooms.   
  
Taking his glasses off sitting on the bed feeling confused, angry and disappointed. "Dad I don't know what to do what am I going to tell Athena!?"   
  
"I didn't know we had a dog house?" said goku confused.   
"Dad!" "This isn't time to be funny!?"   
"Huh! Oh I'm sorry gohan I was just thinking... what was the question!?" "Dad I was saying what am I going to do and what am I'm going to tell Athena!?"   
"The truth!"   
Confused. "The truth the truth about what!?" said gohan.   
"That you can't be with her!" said goku. "So I guess you sided with mom!?"   
  
Sighs. "Gohan I agree with your mother to a certain point! Sitting on the bed next to him. "Son I haven't told you this but when you were gone for those three or four months me and your mom couldn't sleep we had a hard time eating... we were frustrated... and poor goten he would have nightmares almost every night!   
He couldn't sleep by himself for two months! Me and your mom would come outside at night hoping you would come home and your mom took it more harder than me I would always say to chichi that you would come home someday cause I knew you would figure out a way to beat omnimus, your mom knew it also she just was very emotional about it... their was times gohan when I cried also... if we didn't hear from you soon... me, piccolo, krillen and vegeta would of boarded a ship and came up there!"   
  
"Gohan their lucky they didn't go to prison like omnimus. Someday gohan I'll forgive them but for right now it hurts... they didn't kill you but they turned your life upside down to where I had to get a lawyer and take time off work.   
Standing up. "Gohan, I'm not going to say your love isn't real but I know she changed... but you can't be with her!"   
  
"But dad, please... don't hurt me like this!"   
"Gohan I'm sorry but your going to have to tell Athena the truth and leave it alone you can't be with her... besides she's from another planet that kind of relationship can't work... I'm going go in the next room and find some aspirin!" said goku!"   
Looking at goku strange. "You ok dad!?"   
Laughing. "Yeah I'm fine I just have a headache from that yelling your mom did. Well anyway think about what I said." said goku closing the door going back to his room.   
  
Gohan fell back on his pillow in bed feeling miserable and thinking to himself: How am I going to tell Athena we can't be together? How did I let myself fall in love? What was it that was so special about her that changed my mind?   
Her and videl are two different people! Maybe cause I was with her and we spent a lot time together.   
Every since Athena came in my life things have been screwed up this is just too hard I'm not suppose to stress out like this! I'm only a teenager!   
Thinking out loud sitting up. Sighs. "I know what I got to do but... it's going to hurt doing it!"   
  
Gohan got up and started packing his clothes cause they were going to leave bright and early the next day he knew he had to talk to Athena so he went and told goku that he wanted to say goodbye to Athena cause he knows he will never see her again.   
Walking down the hall gohan was thinking to himself again: My heart is broken again first with videl now with Athena how much more heart break can I take and what makes it so bad I'm the one that's doing it but actually my parents are making me do it this time.   
He knocked on their hotel room door and Athena answered. Smiling. "Hi gohan come in!" Athena closed the door and started kissing gohan looking at him. "I missed you already and it's only been an hour!"   
  
With a look of discouragement on his face. "Can we sit down theirs something I have to tell you?"   
Athena looked at him confused and they both sat on the couch next to each other.   
Looking at her. Sighs. "Athena, I'm sorry but were going to have to get a divorce!"   
Looking at gohan in shock like if she seen a ghost. "Gohan this can't be...how can you do this to us we only been married for two months can't you give us a chance...I know things didn't hit off right but...  
  
"Athena! My parents want me to file for divorce I have no choice but to do like they say (Taking her hands) as much as I don't want to do this... I even argued a little with my parents they said no... even my dad agreed with my mom their very upset about this whole thing happening!"   
  
"But gohan my dad went to prison me and my mom did get our punishments... aren't your parents happy with that!!"   
"No, they don't want me to be with you they want my life the way it was before this whole thing happened!"   
Getting upset letting go of his hands. "So I guess your going to go back HOME and go back with videl and continue where you left off and forget about me like we never had a relationship... am I right!! Starting to cry. Didn't we mean anything gohan!"   
  
Getting up. "Athena please, I'm not trying to hurt you I'm telling you the truth my parent's are making me do this I don't want to but then... I don't know!   
Listen Athena, my life of going to school, studying hard, getting into college and maybe be a scientist or a scholar one day is my dream...I wasn't suppose to be getting married and becoming prince gohan on another planet and rule the Zeon kingdom!"   
  
Angry. "It's not FAIR GOHAN don't your parent's understand that we love each other can't they just forgive us and forget!! Can you look me in my face and tell me that you want to forget about me!!" said Athena.   
  
"Athena! Would you stop being SELFISH and look at the situation here... you know we started off wrong this is not my LIFE... I CAN'T BE YOUR PRINCE!!" said gohan getting angry.   
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU!? Is it because I'm not videl!!?"   
"WOULD YOU LEAVE VIDEL OUT OF THIS! Don't you understand my life was better before I met YOU!"   
Standing up. Athena slapped gohan across his face cause she felt insulted. "Am I A PAIN TO YOU?"   
Gohan was rubbing his face cause she slapped him hard.   
  
"ATHENA! SIT DOWN!" said Trina walking in from the bedroom. "Please gohan have a seat." Athena sat down with a mean look on her face.  
  
Gohan sat in the chair cause he felt insulted that she slapped him.   
  
Sitting across from both of them. "I've heard you guys go from talking to arguing and your not getting anywhere! Now, I heard gohan tell you Athena that he wants to get a divorce cause his parents said he has to! Athena we've talked about these things and I don't know if you taken me seriously! If gohan can't be with you he can't!"   
  
"Mom it's not FAIR I have feelings!"   
"I know... but Athena it's me and your fathers fault this happen we didn't expect this!" I'm so sorry gohan about my daughters behavior of insulting you!"   
"No problem Trina I didn't mean to make it sound like Athena's a problem, as much as I don't like this I have no choice!"   
  
"Gohan, there is a problem! On planet Zeon since you are a prince in the kingdom... the law says you can't get a divorce until two years of marriage and only way to override that would be... to go to court with lawyers on both sides and the judge would make a decision as to why you need to get a divorce and actually they would suggest counseling for your marriage before having a court case first... which I forgot to mention... if it was two years and over then it wouldn't be hard and you would file for divorce without any counseling!"   
  
"So in other words we would have to have marriage counseling before we could get a divorce?" asked gohan.   
"Yes!" said Trina.   
"But why?" said gohan.   
"Cause they prefer you try to work it out through counseling before getting a divorce and also by us being the official headquarters in charge of the entire planet it's more stricter on us if it was someone not in the Zeon kingdom then it would be easy."   
You see omnimus great, great grandfather made that rule cause, before his grandfather was born their were a lot of divorces that took place off and on during the generations of the Zeon kingdom! So to not give the Zeon name a bad reputation he had a law enforce for the kings and queens princesses and princes to work out their differences and so far a lot of your omnimus relatives have stayed together, but in this case if your parent's are suggesting a divorce then their going to have to go through a lot of red tape!"   
  
"Mom you never told me this?"   
"Well I read up on it long time ago but I forgot about it until a week ago I was looking through the law books cause Richard wanted to see what the laws of the Zeon kingdom were cause he had to learn more about the kingdom since he's in charge... now I hope this can settle your argument!"   
  
"Well I guess some of it does." Said gohan getting up. It's just I came to say goodbye cause I won't be seeing you and hearing this! My parents are not going to like it! So I guess I'll call you on the video phone and let you know what's happening!"   
"We should be home some time maybe tomorrow cause we will be leaving also sometime in the morning!" said Trina.   
  
Gohan hugged Trina and told her goodbye. Looking at Athena taking her hands. "Athena as hard as it is I don't know what's going to happen since we have to wait for two years but I guess I'll have to see what my parent's are going to do (Tears falling from his eyes) but I do love you...I'm so sorry this happen (Starting to cry) I-I don't know Athena if I can be a prince it's not my life I appreciate what you done for me but I have to go!"   
  
Touching her hair he kissed her passionately and stepped back looking at Athena wiping his tears.   
"It's going to be hard gohan not seeing you. I'm sorry I slapped you please forgive me! You know... I still have your tail I had it cleaned and stuffed.   
Smiling. "You kept that thing?"   
Touching his face. "Why not it's your saiyan heritage and memories.   
Looking at her. "I have to go before my dad starts looking for me.   
  
Walking to the door gohan turned around one more time and looked at Athena and Trina and left. Athena slumped on the couch and put her hands on her face and cried really hard her mom got up and sat next to her and comforted her.   
  
Gohan walked slowly back to his room and turned in early cause he really didn't want to talk to anyone he lost his appetite and just wanted to sleep. Chichi went to go check on gohan and she saw it was eight at night she thought maybe gohan would be up he didn't even have dinner.   
  
Chichi thought to herself maybe he's tired but he never passes up dinner unless he's really sick.   
Walking back to her room. "Why you look so puzzled chichi?" said goku.   
"I was just wondering about gohan... he's sleep!"   
Lying on the bed. "He's probably tired from being in jail and the court trials we had this week!" said goku.   
  
"Yeah goku but he didn't eat dinner and the only time gohan passes up dinner is when he's sick... you don't think he is?"   
"Chichi don't worry gohan's just tired!"   
  
Sitting on the bed next to goku. Sighs. "Ok I'll try not to worry. So is your headache gone?" said chichi turning around and laying on goku.   
"Yeah just about."   
"I'm sorry goku if I was yelling earlier it just I don't...   
  
"Chichi, let's not talk about it let's just turn in. "Ok." said chichi.   
  
So every one went to bed early so about a couple of hours later gohan was tossing and turning in his bed dreaming about Athena and videl and they were yelling at him to make up his mind of who he wants to be with and then his mom and dad face appeared with his mom yelling at him about being with Athena and his dad repeating what he said earlier about having a relationship on another planet that it won't work and all the voices of Athena, videl and chichi and goku were all talking at the same time!   
  
Then he sat up in his bed quickly breathing heavy grabbing his head cause hearing all those voices were giving him a headache. "Ahh...what is going on!?" Looking at the time it was after ten he dropped back down on his pillow thinking: What am I going to tell my parents their going to have a fit when they find out about us having to go to counseling instead of getting a divorce!   
  
Gohan closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but it was hard cause he was thinking about what his parents said earlier and how he would need to make up with videl when he gets home.   
The next day everyone was up early already showered and dressed gohan was up already and told everyone he was going to board the ship with bulma. Chichi checked gohans room and hers to make sure they didn't leave any clothes behind. "Ok goku let's go I know bulmas waiting!"   
  
Goku and chichi left the hotel and boarded the ship and took off for space.   
  
While on the plane gohan was thinking about Athena and how it's going to be hard missing her. Chichi came and sat in front of gohan and looked at him. "Are you ok gohan?" You look tired... and what happen last night you didn't eat dinner?"   
Goku sat two seats away listening to chichi and gohan.   
"I didn't feel like it mom I was just tired!"   
"Gohan please I know you better than that!"   
"Mom, theirs something I do need to tell you!" Looking at her. "I can't get a divorce."   
Standing up. "WHAT!!" said chichi. Goku eyes widen.   
"What do you mean you can't get a divorce!?" said chichi. Are you trying to disobey me!?"   
  
"Mom I have to wait for two years to get a divorce cause it's different if you're a prince it's the law in the Zeon kingdom if we went and tried to get a divorce the judge would send us to marriage counseling if it was after two years then it would be no problem."   
"What about if you were forced!?" said chichi.   
"Well mom it doesn't matter if it's forced or not!"   
"I know what this is... this is a trick!" said chichi.   
  
Getting mad. "Mom this is no trick it's the truth if you and dad want to go to Zeon and get me a divorce then you can go right ahead and your going to waste time and money!!"   
Getting angry and crying. "AAHH!! GOKU!! GOKU!!"   
"Chichi would you stop YELLING I'm not two blocks away!"   
"Did you hear what he said and with that tone in his voice!?"   
"Chichi would you calm down!"   
  
While goku was talking to gohan bulma put the plane on automatic space pilot to take chichi to the back room and calm her down for being upset about what gohan said and having an attitude.   
"Now gohan that's a long time to wait... two years!"   
"Dad if you and mom want to go up there and go through this... I'm not going to stop you but it's going to be a waste of time to go up there!   
  
"You know what I don't want to talk about this until we get home and maybe I can calm your mother down for being upset. Gohan you need to have a better tone in your voice and not be rude to your mother!"   
  
"I'm sorry dad... but being married to Athena and having to end my relationship with her and still have feelings for videl and it's... getting to me!"   
*******  
As Athena was on one of their Zeon ships she was thinking about how the first time she met gohan and how they spent time together and how he told her how much he loved her. She never thought he would say that to her. It's going to be hard not having you around she thought.   
*******  
Back on planet earth videl was in her room sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest thinking to herself about her and gohan. What happen to us gohan? Do you like Athena? Or are you in love with her? How could you have feelings for her after all the trouble she caused? This is so unfair to me? We were happening and all of a sudden that just ended like we never had anything going on and now he has feelings for her. I feel like I've been thrown to the side and I don't exist anymore! Sighs. When will this pain end I can't help but think about you!  
*******  
Back on bulma's ship about two hours later chichi was in the other room with goku talking. "Goku what are we going to do? Gohan can't divorce that GIRL until two years this is CRAZY!! They must be lieing goku?"   
"Chichi maybe we just should leave it alone and wait for two years and then see about gohan getting a divorce."   
"Goku I don't want that girl related to us let alone being called my daughter-in-law she and her family have cause too much pain and I don't want her doing anything to our son anymore!"   
"Chichi gohans down here on earth she's on another planet he just won't see her for two years until it's time for a divorce and gohan will just carry on with his life on earth!"   
  
As the hours went on they entered the earth's atmosphere and about another hour later they landed at capsule corp, everyone got off the plane and trunks and goten came running out grabbing their mothers and bulma's parents came out also. Trunks and goten exchanged hugs with gohan.   
  
"Did you have lot's of fun gohan?" said goten.   
"Ha ha ha! Not really goten I spent time in jail!" "Hey kool!" said trunks. "Not kool trunks it wasn't good you couldn't have any fun and they treat you mean!"   
"Well guys we better be going!" said goku. "Let me grab my bag!" said goten.   
  
So when goten came out goku and his family instant transmission home. It was early later in the evening and goku and goten and gohan went to train some in the woods.   
  
Then there was a knock on the door. "Hello, is anyone home?" said videl. Chichi opened the door. "Oh hi videl come in!"   
She came and sat on the couch. "So, where have you guys been? I came by the other day to talk with gohan but no one answered."   
  
"Well, it's a long story and I'll tell you over some ice tea!"   
  
So chichi explained the whole story about the trial what omnimus did and Athena and her mom and everything else that happened accept the part about divorce issue and that gohan confessed his love for Athena.   
  
"Wow, your kidding so Athena and her mom did get punished and omnimus went back to prison!"   
"Yeah they did!"   
"So what about Athena and gohan?"   
Chichi knew that she had to say something. "Well, my son is going to get a divorce!"   
Excited. "That's great!" said videl.   
"But it won't be until two years!"   
"TWO YEARS!!" shouted videl.   
"Well videl it's the law in the Zeon kingdom... me and goku are not going to wrestle with this cause gohan has to have marriage counseling first and since he has to wait two years...me and goku said he can't see Athena at all!"   
  
"So videl... he's all yours now you know what I mean!" Giving videl an evil smile on her face.   
Smiling. "So your giving me permission to date your son even though he's still married?"   
With a scheming look on her face. "Yes, just between you and me you can see my son anytime cause I don't want him with Athena I want him to get over her and forget about her and continue where he left off before this mess started!"   
  
"Well, he was my boyfriend before she came along anyway... I can't stand her!!" said videl.   
"Me either the nerve of HER kidnapping my SON and her family hurting HIM I was real close in grabbing her neck in the hotel room on planet brack until goku stopped me!! So... are you GAME videl!?"   
"Yeah!"   
They both gave each other a high five with devilish looks on their faces laughing.   
*******  
While in the forest goten was dodging goku's ki blast. "Ha ha missed me!" said goten. Then gohan kicked him from behind and goten hit the tree. "Oww... that hurts gohan!"   
"Sorry goten I didn't mean to be so rough!" said gohan.   
Goku walks over. "Come on guys what's the hold up!?"   
"Gohan hit me... too hard!" said goten.   
"Come on goten your being ridiculous we trained harder than this!" said goku. "Yeah I know!"   
  
Goten got up and everyone started fighting at the same time all three of them with blast flying everywhere. They trained hard for a good twenty minutes in the air then gohan fell on the ground and he started getting up breathing a little heavy goku and goten followed behind.   
"You ok gohan?" said goten. Standing up."Yeah I-I'm just a little tired!" "Don't worry goten it's just a little hard for gohan that's all no worry!" I think that will be enough training today guys let's head back home!"   
  
They all flew home and walked in the house and gohan saw videl.   
  
"Hi gohan!" said videl getting up walking up to gohan. "Hi videl what's up?" Smiling. "Oh nothing I'm glad you won't be dealing with anymore bounty hunters anymore it's good to see you home cause I came by the other day and no one was here so your mom explain that you guys went to planet brack so I did come by to let you know that school starts next week!"   
  
"Great! Just one problem I hope I can go back and no one finds out that I was the one that had those cyborgs show up at the school?"   
"Don't worry your not a prince anymore cause that just doesn't exist!" said chichi. "Can we go outside and talk for a few minutes said videl. "Sure!" said gohan.   
  
They walked outside and chichi told goten to go wash up for dinner. As videl and gohan walked outside they sat at the picnic table that was out there. "Your mom told about what happened on planet brack and what went on in the court room I'm glad your ok and not in prison!   
"Yeah me too I hated being in jail the prosecutor was mean and the guards were mean and the others prisoners were scared of me!"   
"So gohan what are you going to do now!"   
"Like what do you mean?"   
"I mean with Athena! What's going to happen between you two?"   
"Well before I say anything about that videl when you left me last time we didn't leave on good speaking terms and you were mad with me cause I didn't say anything about us and I liked Athena!"   
  
"Look gohan I'm sorry but I was upset. Remember you and me had a relationship we were dating, I can't just forget about us! I don't understand how could you just like someone that tried to hurt your family and girlfriend! "Probably cause she changed that's how I started to like her!"   
  
"Gohan I don't know what she did to you but I don't trust her! Gohan you don't realize how much it hurts for you to tell me we had to break up and then you tell now that... you like her don't you understand that hurts I can't just forget about you over night like my feelings are turned off and on like a faucet! Touching his hands with tears in her eyes. Gohan, I love you!"   
  
Gohan was thinking: What am I going to do I should have known that videl was still in love with me and Athena also this really sucks I need to think of something or I'm going to lose my mind over this!   
  
Coming back to reality. "Videl I don't have an answer for us I don't even have an answer about me and Athena I can't see her for two years and after then I'll be getting a divorce so right now from what's all that's happen to me I think I just want to be by myself for a little while that's all I can say. Please videl, I been through a lot for the last four months I need a break to think about some things and clear my head just please understand.   
  
Videl was thinking: This is all your fault Athena if you wouldn't of came to this planet in the first place I would of still be with gohan and he wouldn't be in this situation! Oh yeah I have something to give your dad!"   
"Videl, videl!"   
"Oh yeah I'm sorry my mind drifted! What were you saying!" said videl.   
"I was saying I have something to give your dad that belongs to him!"   
"What is it?"   
"Well remember when I told you about the space station and your dad was making a trade with omnimus!"   
"Yeah!" said videl.   
"Your dad gave omnimus a million dollars and he never got the jewels so before I left Zeon I ask Richard to give me the money omnimus took from your dad only thing is how are we going to give it to him with out him noticing me cause videl he knows what I look like if he see's me he's going to freak!"   
  
Videl was thinking to herself: He's right if daddy see's gohan I won't be allowed to be around him or even see him!   
Coming out of her thoughts. "Maybe we can just leave it on my doorstep and pretend someone left it their!" said videl.   
"Good idea and I'll just leave a note inside!" said gohan.   
  
"Don't worry gohan I'll have it set up to where my dad won't figure it out!" Well I have to be going tell everyone I'll see them later and I'll see you later also!" said videl getting up and kissing gohan on the cheek gohan cracked a smile on his face when she kissed him getting in her copter waving goodbye smiling. She thought to herself that won't be the only kiss your going to get!   
  
Gohan got up and walked in the house and chichi was putting dinner on the table and everyone sat down and you know it they ate saiyan style!   
*******  
Before the week ended gohan gave videl the money that belonged to hercule so she placed it on the doorstep and ringed the doorbell and videl ran away to the back yard the maid servant answer the door and picked up the black case. "Hmm...it says to hercule!" She went to his office. "Mr. hercule?"   
"Yes!"   
"There's a black suitcase for you!"   
"A black suitcase! It's not a bomb, is it!?"   
"We can open it and find out!" said the maidservant.   
"Never mind I can open it...thanks!"   
She left out the room. Hercule opened it and his eyes got big and he saw the note. "Look at all this money it looks like the same case and let's see what the note says!"   
Hercule, please accept this money returned to you!   
  
Hercule started to think. Who would give me all this money and... "AHHH!!" Slamming the black case. "I-It c-can't b-be!" Did that boy?" This is the same briefcase I used to give that money to omnimus!   
Oh know could it be him? I don't think he would show his face on this planet he wouldn't return anyway as crazy as he was! It's got to be that BOY that PRINCE everyone was talking about he must be here on this planet if he was nice enough to spare my life he probably was the one that gave me back the money!"   
"Hey dad what you doing!?"   
"Ahh!!"   
"Dad are you ok?" said videl looking at him strange.   
"Yeah you just scared me what's the idea sneaking up on me like that!?"   
"I didn't sneak dad, I just came to see you cause the last time I seen you was this morning! What's the briefcase?"   
  
Hercule closed it and spoke quickly. "Nothing! Just some business!"   
"Ok dad I'm going to go train for a while I'll talk later!" looking at hercule weird leaving out of his room then smiling turning around.   
Hercule put the suitcase in his closet and sat in his chair thinking.   
*******  
It was two days before school started and gohan got up at 5:00am and went outside and deep into the forest! He had been having nightmares about omnimus since the trial ended and he couldn't sleep and he didn't tell anyone about his nightmares or say anything about having trouble sleeping so he went into the forest to release some of his anger.  
  
With his hair in a short ponytail he released all his energy through yelling and ki blasts and that ripped the forest in half with burning up the trees! The animals didn't get hurt but they ran for cover... hills became rocks and dust the whole area shaked like an earthquake even in the next city they could feel the earthquake.   
"Ahhh!! Yelled chichi as she fell out of bed and so did goku. WHAT IS GOING ON!!" shouted chichi.   
Goku picked up gohan's power. "What is GOHAN DOING!" yelled goku. "GOHAN! What are you talking about goku!?"   
Putting on his clothes. "That's gohan out there and he doesn't sound too happy!"   
"Is someone out there trying to hurt our son?" "No chichi I don't sense anyone but gohan. I'll be back!"   
  
Goku ran out the door and chichi went to go and check on goten. Gohan was at supersaiyan2 still yelling and goku was flying fast then gohan lowered his power level cause he felt tired and drained. Falling to his knees he started crying his hair color changed back to black. Goku landed in front of him and he looked around everything looked like almost a desert.   
  
"Gohan, what have you done!? He noticed gohan on his knees crying. Getting on his knees in front of gohan. "Son what's wrong? You destroyed almost half the forest this is not like you! What's going on!?"   
  
Gohan lifted his head. "Dad I can't take this anymore my heart is so broken over falling in love with Athena and I can't be with her, it hurts dad (Putting his head down with his hand on his chest) and for some time now after the trial I've been having nightmares about omnimus and those crazy trips we went on it's like I can't get him out of my mind!"   
  
"Gohan you've been in worst situations before with garlic jr. radditz and many other villains!"   
Looking at goku wiping his face. "I know that dad but this is different I did not live with garlic jr. and radditz I lived with omnimus I slept and ate at his castle and was under his authority!"   
"You do have a point!"   
Gohan got up off the ground and started to walk back home. "Gohan you shouldn't of destroyed the forest you could of killed animals!   
"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone I don't want to talk about this I'm tired!"   
Grabbing his arm. "Gohan we need to talk!" "What's the point dad I'm confused and frustrated and angry I guess I'll just have to get over it!" Letting go of gohans arm and watching him walk back to the house goku thought: What are we going to do with you gohan?"   
  
Later on that day chichi was on the phone talking to bulma about what happen. "Yeah vegita said he felt gohans power and was wondering what he was doing!"   
"I don't know bulma my son is a wreck he went to his room this morning and hasn't come out I tried to give him lunch and he doesn't want to eat and he won't talk to me and tell me what's wrong and it's really making me angry and upset!"   
"Maybe gohan needs to go to see a therapists!"   
"I don't know bulma you think it will help?   
"You could try!' said bulma. I think gohan needs to talk to some one about omnimus!"   
"I can talk to goku and see what he says!"   
"Good, and I'll see if I can find a good therapist for him!" said bulma.   
*******  
The next couple of day's school started and gohan was already up showered and changed. He came in the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast. Chichi looked at gohan and sat at the table. "Gohan honey would you talk to me!? You haven't said to much of anything to me it's like your angry and your not saying anything!"   
  
Sighs. "Mom I'm just heartbroken, confused and angry I shouldn't have fell in love with Athena but I couldn't help it, I hurt videl and I'm angry with omnimus for messing up my life! Mom I'm not very hungry this morning goten or dad can have my breakfast I don't feel like eating!"   
  
"Gohan please you need to eat something before you go you've hardly have been eating anything for the last four days!   
Mom I'm going to leave early so I'll see you when I get home."   
  
Chichi look at her son who left out the door she thought to herself: Gohan is really hurt about this Zeon family my poor son that girl and her family messed up my son's life!   
Goku walked in the kitchen. "Umm! Something smells good! Somebody left some food here!?" "Yeah gohan did he just ate a little and left!"   
"Is he ok?   
Yes and no! Goku, I think we need gohan to go see a therapist he's really hurting!"   
"You think that will help?" said goku sitting down starting to eat and they talked for twenty minutes.   
"We could try!" said chichi. "Ok chichi if this is going to help then I'm all for it! But I better be going I got to go to work!" said goku kissing chichi on the cheek goodbye!  
*******  
Gohan arrived at school and went to his locker when videl approached him. "Good morning gohan!" said videl kissing him on the cheek.   
"Hi videl!" "You ok gohan you don't seem like your self?"   
"I'm fine just tired!" said gohan closing his locker.   
  
He didn't want videl to know how he felt so he just faked his smiles. Walking to class. "Your hair looks nice you must of cut it!"   
"Yeah my dad cut my hair he said it's time I look like an earthling again not a prince."   
As they walked in class they both sat down next to erasa. "Hey what's up guys it's good to see everyone back!" said erasa.   
Sharpner walked in class and looked at gohan sitting with videl. Why does he have to sit with her! said sharpner thinking to himself and sitting down.   
  
As the end of the day approached gohan went home once he arrived at home he went in his room and put his books down. Chichi came from outside and saw gohan coming out of his room.   
"Hi son I'm glad your home me and your father want to talk to you."   
"About what!" said gohan. "  
Just sit down your father should be back in a minute!"   
  
Goku comes walking in the door with goten. "Hi gohan your home!" said goku. "Goten would you go to your room we need to talk with your brother!" said chichi. "Aw, mom!" "Goten, what did I say!" "Yes mom."   
  
Goku and chichi sat on the couch across from gohan. "Gohan me and your dad have talked about everything that has went on and since this whole thing made your life a living nightmare we decided you need to go to counseling!"   
  
"Mom I don't need counseling besides what am I going to tell them! They might put me in a straight jacket and have me taken away!"   
"Gohan you haven't lost your mind you just need to go to counseling and it's going to help you we already made an appointment for tomorrow after school and I don't want to hear you argue with me!"   
"She's right son I don't want you going back out in the forest blasting anything else!" Rolling his eyes. "I guess I'll have to go maybe I won't have anymore nightmares!"   
*******  
"So gohan went to counseling for three months it was rough at first but gohan went and it helped him out a whole lot he was able to focus more better in training and in school. So after three months. Gohan was in his room getting ready for bed gohan was going to turn out his light until he saw a bright light appear and out of it came Athena she teleported in his room.   
Gohan looked surprised. "Athena is that you?"   
Coming to sit on his bed. "It's me gohan it's been a while but I couldn't help but see you!"   
"Isn't this a school night for you?"   
"Yeah but its two hours less on Zeon then your time! You don't mind if I join you, do you?"   
"You mean you want to go to sleep in my bed?"   
"Yeah why not!"   
"My mom might come in here and see us!"   
"Gohan were married I know were separated but I still love you and I want to be with you since we can't be with each other maybe I could just spend this one night with you!"   
  
Sitting next to her and touching her face. "I miss you too Athena I haven't had time to talk with you cause my parents sent me to counseling cause of the nightmares I've been having and not sleeping or eating but I'm ok now if you want to sleep here with me tonight that's fine!" "Ok!" said Athena. So she got in the bed with gohan.   
*******  
Chapters do have to end but I'll continue in the next chapter and no this is not going to be a lemon! But anyway I think I have one more chapter of this story and I'm going to end it! So read and review and tell me what you think! I think I have a sequel in store! See ya later! 


	26. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 26

It's another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters.  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga Chapter 26  
  
The next day Athena got up really early and kissed her husband who was still sleeping she looked at gohan and thought to herself: I missed you so much gohan it's been three long months with out you but I sort of managed to learn how to get along with out you being around it's been very hard but I got to go! She kissed him on his head and teleported back to her planet.  
  
Then gohan woke up and looked in front of him thinking Athena was still there whispering. "Athena!" Sitting up in bed. "She must of left or was I dreaming she was here! Oh well I better get showered and dressed!" Getting up and his body feeling strange. So gohan took his medicine and got showered and dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast which he could smell on his way downstairs.  
  
He sat at the table and started eating his scramble eggs, toast, bacon and drinking his orange juice. Chichi was watching her son eat and she was smiling and thinking to herself: I'm glad to see my son eating and feeling better after that crazy Zeon family tried to mess up his life he has improved so much in the last three months I'm glad me and goku made a decision not to have him around Athena!  
  
"So how is videl doing I haven't seen her in a while?" said chichi curious. "She's doing fine mom I see her everyday at school!"  
  
Goten came walking to the table in his pajamas sitting down. "This looks good!" "Hi my little goten!" said chichi kissing him on the head as he sat down to eat breakfast. "Its 7:00 and I better be going!" said gohan getting up from the table putting his plate in the sink. "Hi honey good morning!" said goku giving chichi a kiss. Hey gohan you already leaving?"  
  
"Yeah dad it's time for me to go before I be late!" "Ok son I'll see you after school!" said goku. Gohan left and said bye to everyone with his mom walking him to the door. ******* Sharpner caught videl going to her locker so he approached her. "Hey videl!" "Hi sharpner what's up?" "You tell me?" Closing her locker looking at him strange. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you and gohan! I thought you wasn't going to see him anymore after all that's happen and lately I been watching you spending a lot of time with him!" "Sharpner!? Gohan happens to be my boyfriend!" "Are you kidding I thought he was married!?" "He is married but he's separated from Athena and their getting a divorce soon! SO does that answer your questions! Said videl sternly.  
  
"But I thought you were mad with him three months ago and now its like your this different person! What did he do talk you into going back with him!? Doesn't he like that wife of his!?"  
  
"Sharpner do me a favor?" "What?" "STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" said videl walking away going down the hall.  
  
Sharpner was looking at videl with an angry look on his face then he saw gohan go to his locker down the hall and that just made him even madder. Sharpner thought to himself for a moment: What is it that has videl so strung up on you! What does she see in such a weakling like you? Hmm. I've got to find a way to get those two separated!" said sharpner walking up the hall going to class.  
  
As the day went on lunchtime was over and erasa walked videl to her locker to get their books for the next class, which was health. They walked in and videl sat next to gohan smiling. "Hi gohan I didn't see you in the lunchroom?" said videl. "Oh I had to help one of the girls in my computer class with her assignment cause it was hard for her to understand so the teacher asked if I could help her out!"  
  
"Are you sure she's from this planet and not another tutor-me- gohan-I-want-to-GET-with-you!" "Ha ha ha! That's real funny videl I promise you it's not like that!"  
  
The bell ringed and Mrs Sanders walked in class and closed the door. "Ok class we start a new chapter today let's turn to page ninety-five and our chapter starts with the reproductive system." Said Mrs Sanders writing it on the board.  
  
Everyone started looking at each other laughing and smiling.  
  
"In this chapter we will be talking about the male and female reproductive organs and sex and family planning so I want everyone to feel free to ask questions as we go through this chapter and if you feel to embarrassed about the question you can write it on a piece of paper and stick it in this box! You don't have to put your name on it and I'll bring up that question in class ok so. let's begin by reading the first chapter!"  
  
Since the first chapter was about what makes up the reproductive system gohan started having quick flashbacks of Athena like if a camera was flashing his heart started racing and his head started to feel a little pain and he started sweating!  
  
Gohan was thinking what is going on! Videl was looking at gohan. Touching his arm scaring him out of his seat falling on the floor. "Ahh!! What!!" said gohan looking around. Everyone was looking at him and some people were giggling. "Gohan what's wrong?" asked videl. "I-I don't.  
  
"Mr. Gohan why are you on the floor? And what is the problem!? "Uh, nothing I just fell!" said gohan feeling embarrassed getting back in his seat. "Ok, but please pay attention!" So Mrs. Sanders continued talking about the chapter and a few minutes later flashbacks came in his mind again looking as if cameras were flashing in his mind it felt weird and a little painful gohan's heart started to race again but this time a little faster!  
  
Gohan was thinking what's going on I took my medicine this morning! Gohan raised his hand. "Yes gohan?" "Can I be excuse for a moment I don't feel well!" "Would you like to see the nurse?" "No I just need to go to the bathroom!" "Ok gohan!"  
  
He walked out of class and went to the bathroom. Erasa whispered to videl. "What's wrong with gohan he looks pale?" "I don't know he was sweating and he didn't look so good." Said videl worried.  
  
Gohan walked in the bathroom and looked at his self in the mirror and bent down to wash his face in the sink he got a paper towel and wiped his face thinking to himself: What is wrong with me why do I keep having flashbacks about Athena but the picture is blurry and every time Mrs. Sanders reads that chapter its like I'm reacting to it!  
  
This is weird I think I need to get that chip removed I think its causing me a lot of problems but I don't have a headache only when those flashbacks happen!" Running his hand through his hair I got to get control of myself! He took a deep breath and went back to class. When he came back to class he sat in his seat. Videl and erasa was looking at him and then the bell ringed and Mrs. Sanders told everyone to read the next couple of pages and answer the questions on page one hundred for homework.  
  
Mr. Gohan would you come here for a moment?" Videl and erasa stepped out of class to wait for gohan it was the end of the day and school was over. "Yes Mrs. Sanders?" "Are you feeling ok cause you looked pale when you left! I hope every things ok!" "I'm ok I just had a headache I get them off and on. But I feel better now!  
  
Gohan just told her that cause he wasn't going to tell her everything!" "I hope you feel better I'll see you tomorrow, ok!"  
  
"Ok Mrs. Sanders!" Gohan went to go get his books off the desk.  
  
Standing in the hallway videl got a call on her wristwatch from the police about a robbery-taking place. "Ok chief I'll be right there! Well it looks like I got to go! Tell gohan I'll see him later!" said videl going out side to get in her copter. Gohan came out of class. "Hey gohan are you ok?" "Yeah I just had a headache that's all it went away I'm fine now." "That's good to hear cause videl had to go she had a call so she told me to tell you she'll see you later!"  
  
Erasa said bye to gohan and left and gohan went to his locker and got a few of his other books and went home.  
  
Later that afternoon videl went to gohan's house and knocked on the door. Hi videl come in!" said chichi closing the door and they both sat on the couch. "So tell me videl, how's it going with you and gohan!?" "It's going sort of slow. If your asking if he kissed me he hasn't so I don't know how long it will be for that!"  
  
"Well hopefully it will be soon!" said chichi. "I wanted to know if gohan was feeling ok cause he said he didn't feel well in class!" "Gohan never said anything to me when he got home!" said chichi getting mad.  
  
"Well today in class he didn't feel well and the teacher asked if he wanted to see the nurse he said no and went to the bathroom so when class was over I was going to find out what was wrong and I had a call so I had my friend erasa to ask him she said he had a headache but he was ok! I wanted to stop by and just make sure he was!"  
  
"He didn't act like it he came in and ate dinner and said he was tired and wanted to lay down and I didn't think nothing of it cause it's been a long week!" Gohan came downstairs in his sweats and a grey sleeveless shirt. "Hi videl!" "Hi gohan!" "I thought you were taking a nap?" said chichi. "I couldn't sleep." "Gohan, how come you didn't tell me you felt sick today?' Coming to sit across from them on the couch. "Mom it wasn't no big deal I just had a light headache!" "Gohan you know your suppose to say something you don't keep that to yourself!" "Mom I feel better, it went away!" "Gohan if that happens again please tell me!" "Ok mom!" Videl got up to leave and gohan walked her to the door. "I'll see you later!" said videl landing a kiss on gohans cheek.  
  
Later that night it was 9:30 and gohan turned in he got in bed and laid down when Athena showed up. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. "Athena is that you?" "Yes it's me again I not a ghost I came to see you last night and it was a wonderful night and I want to stay again if you don't mind since we can't see each other! "Ok, sure!" So Athena spent another night with her dear gohan that she loved so much! ******* The next day gohan was at his locker in school getting ready to go to his last class. He closed his locker and was heading for class when sharpner ran into him and snatched him right in the boy's bathroom and pushed him up against the wall it happened so fast he didn't realize what was going on!  
  
"Gohan what is the big deal seeing videl and your married!" "WHAT! What are you talking about!? And what's the big idea grabbing me in the bathroom like that!" "Look I'm asking the questions!" Rolling his eyes. "Sharpner I'm not dating videl! And if I was that's my business not yours!" "I'm making it my business!" "Sharpner if you want to go out with videl then ask her, don't tell me!" "Look, I notice her kissing you and hanging out with you all the time so don't tell me your not seeing her!" "I'm not!"  
  
"Ok if you want to lie then go right ahead but if you don't stay away from videl I'll go to the principal's office and tell him you're prince gohan and he'll put two and two together and figure out it was YOU that was responsible for those crazy maniac's shooting up the school and he'll have you kicked out of here!"  
  
"Sharpner, I can't just tell videl to leave me alone she's my friend!"  
  
"You better tell her something and it better be soon or I'll go to the principal office and tell and everyone else too! So have a good day.prince, GOHAN!" said sharpner being very mean. Sharpner walked out of the bathroom and gohan started worrying again and pacing the bathroom floor then he stopped and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Why me? Why does this have to happen? Every time I get out of one mess it's like I get into another situation! Running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to be taking antidepressants before I turn eighteen!!"  
  
Gohan walked out of the bathroom and walked into class and the tardy bell just ringed. He sat next to videl. "Almost didn't make it before the tardy bell!" said erasa smiling. Mrs. Sanders was starting to get back into the chapter that they left off at yesterday.  
  
Gohan was thinking: What am I going to do now sharpner want's to blackmail me to stay away from videl and my mom will lose it if I get kick out of school! And Athena came in my room last night to be with me in my bed! I know she misses me and I miss her too and for some reason I get the feeling we didn't just go to sleep! But why can't I remember and what was the DEAL with those flashbacks yesterday!  
  
"Gohan, Gohan!" said videl. "Yeah! What!" "Stop daydreaming and pass up your homework for last night!" "Oh yeah, right!" When class ended videl told erasa she'll see her later and she went to talk with gohan. "So gohan what's up in health class?" "What do you mean?" "Gohan you wasn't yourself in class it's like you were on another planet! What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" "I'm fine videl I just have a lot on my mind. that's all."  
  
"What's on your mind?" "Don't worry videl I'll tell you another time not right now!"  
  
Looking up he saw sharpner giving lip sync signals to stay away from videl or else. Gohan felt nervous thinking: Man! Telling videl to get lost is like pulling teeth and then my parents! What are they going to say especially my mom if I told videl to get lost! I may not be in love with videl but I still like her!  
  
"Gohan are you ok your turning pale!?" said videl looking at him seriously. "Videl, I have to go I'll talk later!" said gohan turning around and running down the hall.  
  
Videl was looking at gohan run down the hall wondering if maybe she said something wrong. Gohan landed at his house came in and said hi to his mom and went to his room changed into his casual jeans and red t- shirt marked super saiyan and came back downstairs. "Mom where's dad?" "He's in the back playing with goten. "Thanks!" said gohan going out the back door. "Hi dad!" "Hi son. You home already?" "Yup, time fly's! Dad I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Ok. What's up?" "Oh, a slight problem!" said gohan who looked like he really needed his dad's advice. "Hey goten why don't you go in and see if your mom needs help!" said goku. "Ok. but it's not like she does!" "Just go!" said goku looking at goten like he meant business.  
  
As goten left to go in the house gohan told goku about what sharpner said and the threats he made. "Gohan what is up with this young man? It sounds like he's jealous!" "Well he is and I told him if he wants to ask videl out he can. but he thinks I'm going out with her cause we hang together all the time!" "Son maybe I'll pay a visit to the principal's office and this well take care of that guy! I'm glad your not a nervous wreck son if this was three months ago I would have been trying to pry you off of the bathroom sink! I guess seeing a therapist really helped!" said goku smiling slapping gohans back.  
  
Cracking a smiling at his dad. "Eh.yeah right dad! Gohan was thinking to himself: If you really knew dad, I almost did become a nervous WRECK but I'm learning to have some self control and not lose it!" They both went inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day during school goku went to the principal's office and talked with the principal. He listened to what goku said and assured him that it would be ok. So when school ended sharpner approached gohan and told him he was telling the principal and sharpner did but gohan ignored him cause he knew his dad would take care of it.  
  
"Mr. sharpner what have you've been drinking? This school went through a really bad time with two crazy maniacs coming through here looking for someone that wasn't real!!" "But sir that.  
  
.. "There is no prince gohan that goes to this SCHOOL, and if I hear you talking about this subject again I will have you kicked out of this school!! Now, get out of my office before I throw you out!!"  
  
"Y-Yes s-sir!" said sharpner scared quickly leaving his office. "Darn my plan has been ruined!! And how can he say that there is no such person! I wonder did gohan talk to him? Darn that GOHAN!!" said sharpner who was really mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One month later on planet Zeon Athena was in her room resting when her mom came in her room. "Athena are you coming down with something cause it's not like you to miss school?" "I know mom I just don't feel like myself." "I know it's been hard since gohan hasn't been here and it's really has stressed you. So just stay in bed until you feel better." Said Trina and she left the room.  
  
Athena got up and went to the bathroom and opened her cabinet doors and pulled out her home pregnancy test that she was testing with earlier until her mother interrupted her earlier at the door, cause she was waiting for the results. She didn't want her mom to know what she was doing. Athena picked it up and took a deep breath. "Gohan, I hope it's positive, cause if it is your going to be a father! If I can't get you to be with me at least I'll have a part of you!  
  
No, this is not the last chapter cause theirs more I decided not to end it here! But anyways! Could Athena be pregnant or is just a false alarm! And what about gohan and videl? Will see about all this in the next chapter! 


	27. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 27

It's another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or characters!  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 27  
  
Athena stood with her eyes closed hoping in her heart to see if she really was pregnant. She opened her eyes and looked. "I can't believe it! I'm pregnant it's positive! No wonder I've been sick and feeling strange! Gohan's going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother!" Touching her stomach. I can't believe it! How exciting!" She took the home pregnancy test and put it away. "I so sorry gohan if your mom doesn't like me but. I love you and I can't just let you go."  
  
Athena went and changed her clothes and went to go talk to her mom in her bedroom knocking on the door. "Mom! Hello!" Walking in. "Oh, hi dear! You must be feeling better you've changed into your clothes." Said Trina getting out of her chair walking towards her.  
  
They both sat on the edge of the bed. "Mom, I have something to tell you!" Looking at Athena strange. "Your not in any trouble are you?" Smiling. "Mom I'm not in any trouble!" "Ok then it must be something good if your smiling!" "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Trina was surprised and shock at the same time. "Y-Your pregnant!! I'm going to be grandmother!" said Trina smiling hugging her. Athena was nodding her head smiling. "I'm so excited honey!"  
  
Then it dawn on Trina getting upset. "Athena! How can you be pregnant?! You haven't seen gohan for four months!! You didn't!!" standing up.  
  
"Mom?! What are you talking about!" said Athena confused. "You didn't get pregnant by some crazy boy from school did you?!"  
  
Smiling. "Mom. mom, please sit down and let me tell you!" Trina now looked confused herself. "Mom, since you don't know I went to see gohan about a little over a month ago and I told him that I missed him so much and it had been three months since I seen him so. I ask to sleep in the same bed that night with him and we talked about how much we missed each other and how much we wished we could be together!  
  
So we started kissing and next thing I knew we were making love to each other. At first I didn't know if he would want to but with out any refusal he said yes! Mom you don't know how much I've been wanting for this day to come and that mother of his can't separate us now she is so mean she doesn't want me near her son!!"  
  
"Athena you slept with gohan to get pregnant by him so hoping that this will bring you two together! Athena, what are doing?! You don't get pregnant to hold on to your husband!" "Mom I do love him and I do want to have his children, if I can't be with him at least I'll have part of him!"  
  
"Athena as much as you want to be with gohan and I don't mind at all it's just that getting yourself pregnant on purpose is not a very good route to go! Tell me; are you ready to have a baby? Cause being married doesn't mean that you start having children right away unless your ready!"  
  
"Mom I'm pretty sure gohan and I want to have children!" "Athena have you discuss this with gohan?" Looking disappointed. "No, I haven't!"  
  
"Then how can you say if he's ready for children? Athena I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or make having a baby is most horrible thing but getting yourself pregnant is not going to make you totally happy unless your husband is their to share it with you. Yes it's true part of that child is gohans but it's going to need it's father! When two years have passed and his parent's make him file for a divorce what are we going to do then?"  
  
"Mom do you think that his parents will refuse him from being a father! "No, they can't do that, but anything is possible for him not being with you and my goodness that MOTHER OF HIS she can be ridiculous! Said Trina disturbed by the way chichi acts. "Athena how do you know if your pregnant? You can't go to the doctor without my permission." "I took a home pregnancy test!" Rolling her eyes. "I should have guess it, but anyways those things are not always accurate so we need for you to see the doctor to make sure. But in the meantime Athena, think about what I've said." "Yes mom."  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile back on earth. "Videl, stop it you know were suppose to be studying not making out!" said gohan talking between kisses and trying to get away from videl. "Gohan, you haven't kissed me at all and since you won't make a move I will!!"  
  
Gohan got off the couch and took a deep breath and looked out the window. Videl came from behind him putting her arms around his waist. Gohan didn't want her to do that. "Gohan what's wrong? You act like you don't want me to touch you!" Gohan turned around and looked at her. "Videl you know I can't be in a relationship with you and I'm still married it's just not right!" "Gohan have you forgotten that you are separated from her and your getting a divorce so don't you want to move on with your life!"  
  
"Videl it's not that easy I'm still have feelings for her I can't just turn my feelings off like a water faucet!" "You seem to have did that with me when you were on Zeon!!" "Videl I had feelings for you then! I didn't care for Athena! Remember I was being held against my will and they threaten the planet! I couldn't watch you and my family and friends get blown out of the universe!" "Tell me something gohan what do you feel for Athena? I want the truth!" "Well the truth is. I'm in love with her.  
  
Videl felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "I can't believe it!! You love her!! How can you do this to us!!" "Videl listen it's not something I..  
  
."Gohan! You listen to me! You told me that you were falling in love with me!! How can you say your in love with her after what her family did to you?!!"  
  
"Cause things changed.she changed, and I seen things that I never seen before and we spent a lot of time together. It took me a while videl before I let her get close to me. When we got married it was even harder I didn't want to marry her I hated it I made myself do things videl that I didn't want to do! Her dad threaten me so much! That's why also four months ago I had to see a therapist for three months and it helped me a whole lot to deal with what happened on Zeon!"  
  
"You see gohan! Look what they put you through?!" "Videl I didn't really start falling for Athena until two weeks before I left! For the past several months my life has been crazy and it's not something I planned on doing to us videl it just happened!"  
  
"Well let me show you something that is going to happen now!" said videl jumping up on gohan and giving him the most passionate kiss that cause him to back into the wall that caught him off guard and he wanted to refuse but he didn't cause he thought the only way he would see Athena would be. he have to sneak but he would end up getting caught so he thought that he better just prepare his self to get the divorce and maybe him and videl could rekindle what they had but then. he still didn't feel right.  
  
He stopped kissing videl. "Videl I don't feel right doing this!" "Gohan are you going to plan on being with Athena?!" Walking over to the couch to sit. Sighs. "No! Look I don't know! Videl, I don't know what's going to happen!" said gohan looking frustrated. "Ok gohan we can talk about this later! I know you've been having a hard time with all that's happened and I'm sorry if I've put pressure on you. So let's just get back to studying!" said videl smiling at gohan.  
  
So about an hour later chichi and goku came home and goten and goku and gohan went out to train a little before dinner. "So videl how did it go?!" "If your asking me if gohan tried to get intimate he's as stiff as a board he didn't get close to me at all! He says it doesn't feel right kissing me!"  
  
"WHAT!! IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT!! Where is that son of mine brain at!?!" "It's on Athena!" said videl sarcastically. "What is it going to take for my son to get his mind off of Athena?" said chichi thinking. "Mrs. chichi it really broke my heart when gohan told me he was in love with her!"  
  
Chichi looked at videl surprised. "He told you that?!" "Yes he did. Did you know anything about him being in love?" said videl feeling broken and little angry. "Videl I did hear him say that but I don't care! Besides, I don't think gohan is in love with her! Maybe he thinks he is! Probably he cares for her but he's not in love with her!" "I don't know Mrs. Chichi he seems real about what he feels. "WELL HE JUST BETTER GET OVER IT CAUSE I DON'T WANT MY SON TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT ZEON FAMILY!" said chichi who was angry. "Mrs. Chichi calm down! We don't want every one to hear!" Covering her mouth. "Yeah, right!" "I better be getting home before it gets really late and my dad will start asking questions." Said videl getting up walking to the door with chichi following. "Videl don't doubt yourself! I don't want that girl with my son! She and her family caused my gohan a lot of problems so.just keep working on him! He'll come around." Said chichi with a sneaky smirk on her face.  
  
"Ok I'll keep at it!" said videl smiling and then turning to walk out the door with goku and gohan and goten coming up. "Bye gohan see you later!" said videl kissing him on the cheek walking away getting into her copter. Everyone went into the house.  
  
The next day on Zeon early that morning Athena went with her mom to the doctor to see if she was pregnant. They saw Elaine instead of going outside the castle. Elaine examined Athena and asked her some questions. Took her blood and told them she would be back in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Mom, what do you think gohan will say if I'm pregnant?" "I think he would be really happy maybe shocked! Why do you ask?" said Trina curious. "Maybe he would be mad with me for getting pregnant." "Athena, I think gohan would be happy but, if he finds out that you purposely wanted to get pregnant hoping that it will change things and having a part of him will make you happy. he may not be thrilled!" "Don't remind me mom I think I let my evil side get the best of me!" Elaine came back in the room. "Well I have your results and it looks like your three weeks pregnant! Congratulations! Your going to be a mom!" said Elaine.  
  
"I really am pregnant I can't wait to tell gohan!" said Athena feeling excited. "He will be thrilled!" said Trina smiling. Athena and her mom left going back to Trina's room. "So how are we going to tell gohan?" said Athena. "I suggest you call him and invite him down here to talk to him. Said Trina. "Maybe we should make him dinner and then tell him." Said Athena. "Athena making him dinner is not going to keep him from getting mad at your scheming! What are you going to tell him?" said Trina concerned. "Mom I'll tell him don't worry!" said Athena annoyed by her mom.  
  
******** The next day on planet earth it was after school on a Friday. Goku and chichi and goten went to go hang out at bulma's. Goku and chichi decided to let gohan stay home to have time by himself and relax from school. Gohan was in his room laying on his bed reading but had thoughts of Athena on his mind wondering if she was ok cause he hasn't heard from her since she came in his room.  
  
His videophone starting ringing. He reached over and grabbed it. "Hello, gohan! How's it going!" said Athena smiling. Sitting up. "Hi Athena! Its been going great so far!" "I wanted to ask you if you like to come over for a little while cause I wanted to talk just for a little and you can go back before anyone notices your gone!"  
  
"I don't know if it's a good idea but. my parents won't be back until much later! Ok. I'll come over!" "Ok see you in a few!" said Athena.  
  
Gohan got up and reached in his drawer and got his clear crystal that Athena gave him that deals with the present. "I didn't think I would probably be ever using this again but then I didn't know!" said gohan opening up a portal to go to planet Zeon. When the portal opened to Zeon it opened in the dining room Gohan looked around. "Wow, it hasn't changed at all!" Athena and her mom came out and saw gohan and she gave him a hug with a couple of servants who greeted him as well. "I'm so glad to see you gohan! You look different?" said Trina. "Well gohan I have some exciting news to tell you!" said Athena smiling. "Don't tell me you found a way to keep my parent's from trying to get me from a divorce!" said gohan smiling. "I wish it was that easy." Said Trina. "Sorry gohan!" said Athena.  
  
"Ok what is it?" said gohan smiling. "I'm pregnant!" said Athena excited. Looking at Athena surprised and blown away. "Y-Your P-Pregnant! I-I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!" Athena was nodding her head yes. "I-I.. Gohan fainted. "Ahh! He's fainted!" said Trina worried. "Gohan!!" said Athena scared. The servants helped Athena and her mom get gohan up off the floor and up stairs to Athena and gohans bedroom. "Mom what are we going to do he fainted! I didn't think he was going to like this!" said Athena upset. "Athena I think he's in shock and he can't believe what he just heard! He'll be fine." Said Trina assured.  
  
*******  
  
Back on Earth. "Are you sure it's going to work chichi?" said bulma curious. "I hope so. I really wish gohan would get over that crazy girl and continue where he left off with videl! That Athena girl has cause nothing but problems with my son! If goku wasn't around I think I would of strangled her by now!"  
  
"Just image how videl feels?" said bulma sarcastically. "Don't even go there! She's really angry!" said chichi.  
  
*******  
  
Vegita walks in the living room where goku was. "Hey where's the prince of Zeon?! Don't tell me he's still romancing that girl! Is he too good for us since he's a prince now!" "My son is not off romancing that girl!" said goku sternly. "Then how come he's not here?!" "Cause we gave him some time by himself he's tired and the week has caught up with him!" "You know Kakarrot ever since he came from Zeon he's been like a wimp and you guys pet him and protect him too much! Like he's fragile!!"  
  
Vegita, my son has been through a lot! I'm not trying to pet him!" "Well the other day when he came by I sensed he was weak! I'm PRETTY SURE his training is the same cause I don't sense that power like he use to have when he fought cell!"  
  
"We've been training but not a whole lot!" "Kakarrot, a saiyan warrior should always be in training and prepared for battle at anytime!!" "Sure vegita!" said goku rolling his eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile back on Zeon gohan started to wake up feeling the pain on the back of his head, which he hit the floor hard. Athena was sitting next to him when he tried to get up. "W-What happened?" said gohan rubbing the back of his head. Trina came over to the other side of the bed. "Are you ok gohan?" "I-I think so?" "You don't remember?" said Trina. "No. What happened?" "You fainted!" said Athena. "I fainted!! How?" "When I told you I was pregnant!" said Athena calmly.  
  
Gohan laid back down feeling confused and not understanding what's going on. "Athena what are you talking about how can you be pregnant I.  
  
.. "Gohan, how can you forget? I spent the night with you twice. Remember?" said Athena interrupting and touching the side of his face gently.  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me! I'm glad your ok gohan!" said Trina leaving out the door smiling.  
  
Athena looked at gohan surprised hoping he would remember. "Do I need to explain to you what happened so you can remember?" "Wait a minute Athena, let me back track for just a moment I remember you coming to my room and you wanted to sleep in the same bed and then we were talking and.  
  
Gohan sat up in the bed really fast overwhelmed and scared and talking real fast. "Ahhh!! Yeah, I remember NOW! I did!" Calming down smiling. "Wow that was the best night! No wonder I was freaking out in sex education!"  
  
"You what!!" said Athena confused. "I freaked out in sex education class the next day and I couldn't remember the night before but you just coming over! I think that microchip cause me to forget what happen, with my saiyan nature responding! Looking at Athena. "I guess I also responded cause I still love you! Gohan sat up and hug her. "Athena I'm happy but I'm in shock I didn't think you would get pregnant with the first try! To be honest I didn't really think at all!"  
  
Looking at him. "You know gohan I been waiting for the day that we really would have sex. I didn't know for sure if we ever would." "Athena, theirs a problem?!" said gohan looking worried. "What is it?" said Athena looking confused.  
  
"My mother! Do you realize what she might do to me! She's going to freak and kill me!!" "Gohan, your married! Duh! It's not like were not married! Plus it's the law in the Zeon kingdom. you have to be married to have children!"  
  
"Athena, I'm not supposed to see you at ALL remember, I'm forbidden. if my parents find out theirs no telling what might happen!!" "Doesn't your father approve of your relationship?" "Not really he's more calmer than my mom but he doesn't approve of my marriage to you at all as far as my parent's are concerned they want me to stay on earth and go to school and college and get married to someone on earth! Sighs. I was thinking that both of us just going our separate ways.. I was thinking of calling it quits!"  
  
"Calling it quits! Gohan are you just going to give up that easy? Maybe something could change!!" "Athena it was a thought! I didn't say I wanted to give up! But it's very hard when your parent's are making sure I don't see you! Tonight was the first time I was left home by myself! My parent's have been very protective of me ever since the bounty hunters invaded my school and my home, which was four months ago and they have finally eased back some to let me have a breather. I'm excited about the baby but I don't know if I'm ready for this?!" Taking her hand. "Athena being a parent is going to take a lot of responsibility and I can't even see you but.  
  
.."Why don't you tell your parent's the truth!" said Athena interrupting. "I wish it was that easy but I know I'm going to have to tell them soon and I won't be able to hide it from them." said gohan with worry on his conscious. Athena was thinking about what she did and she wasn't ready to tell gohan.  
  
Downstairs in the castle there was a knock on the door and the butler went to go answer. Trina was in the dining room with Richard when the butler came in. "Queen Trina your niece has arrived. "Thanks, could you send her in?" Trina got up to greet her niece. "Hello Rea!" "Hi auntie Trina!" said Rea. "I'm glad you are coming to stay for a while it would be fun having you!" "Thanks. Where's Athena? I hope she's ok since I heard her husband can't be with her." "She's doing fine so far. She's upstairs and should be down soon."  
  
******  
  
Back upstairs gohan got up out of bed. "I think I better be going before my parent's get home." Athena got up walking to the window feeling disappointed. "Gohan are you upset with me?!"  
  
Stopping before opening the door he turned around walking towards the window and putting his arm around her waist. "Athena I'm not upset I just wish it wasn't right now cause I'm not ready. Don't worry. why should I feel upset for you being pregnant I helped you!"  
  
Athena started smiling. "Your absolutely right gohan I'm not alone in this!" With his arms still around her. "Are you feeling ok? Is their anything I can get you?" "I'm fine right now and I don't need anything!" Turning around looking at gohan. "I love you gohan." Looking at gohan smiling.  
  
They both went downstairs to the dining room were Athena saw her cousin. "Hi Rea!" said Athena giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! You look great and gohan you look great also but different from last time!" said rea.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." said gohan looking confused. "Remember gohan this is my cousin rea that came to our wedding! She's going to be with us for a while!"  
  
"Oh yeah I wondered if you looked like someone I seen it's been a long time!" "I thought you guys were separated unless things worked out!" said rea.  
  
"Oh we are separated but I had something to tell gohan and he came down and guess what!" said Athena smiling. "What!" said rea waiting for her to answer. "Me and gohan are going to have a baby!!" "Congratulations!! Said rea who hugged Athena feeling happy for her. "I can't believe it your going to have a baby I guess your going to have another prince or princess in the family or twins!"  
  
"I better be going before my parent's get back home! It was nice seeing you rea!" "Same here!"  
  
Gohan kissed Athena and waved to everyone and opened up the portal and left to go back to earth and came back in his room. Sitting on his bed. Sighs. "I can't believe this! Athena's pregnant my parent's are going to flip! Ok gohan you got to pull yourself together and practice what my parent's would say!  
  
Standing up. "Mom there is something I have to tell you please don't have a fit just listen to me! I'm going to.to.to. "Ahh! This is crazy I can't tell them!! I can't believe it! I'm only in tenth grade and my life already sucks!"  
  
Gohan started to take deep breaths cause he was overwhelming his self and getting upset. "I told myself that I wouldn't get like this but sometimes I can't help it!" Gohan and chichi came home and gohan heard them close the door. "I better pull myself together before my parents see me and start asking questions."  
  
"Hey gohan!" said goku walking in his room. "Hi dad! You guys have fun at bulmas?" "It was fun! Did you relax for a while?" "Yeah, I just kicked back!" said gohan very calm like nothing happened. "Great! How about we train tomorrow morning?!" "Ok!"  
  
Back on Zeon Athena was talking in her room with rea. "Wow, you guys been through a lot! I wish there was something I could do. I know it's pretty hard not seeing him and now your pregnant it's going to be even harder.  
  
Trina walked in the room. "Athena can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure!" "I got to go unpack I'll let you guys be alone! See you in a little bit!" said rea leaving out the door smiling. "Athena did you tell gohan?!" "Well, no! But I wanted to!" "Athena you need to be honest with him! Please tell him soon! So is he going to tell his parents?" "He said it's going to be hard but he's going to tell them!" "That's good!" While Trina and Athena was talking rea was listening at the door.  
  
******* The next day Saturday early in the morning everyone was having breakfast and goku and gohan and were getting ready to train. Gohan thought about telling his parent's while he had the chance but he felt scared. "Hey son your eating pretty slow! Is everything ok?" asked goku. "Uh yea..  
  
"He's ok goku he just want to take his time." Said chichi interrupting gohan and smiling. Gohan smiled thinking: Your absolutely wrong mom.  
  
"Besides he's probably has a lot on his mind!" said chichi smiling.  
  
"Uh I have something to say to everyone. Everyone stopped eating and looked at gohan who swallowed hard. "Well remember you told me not to see Athena?"  
  
"Ok gohan did she try and call you after me and goku strictly told you NO!" "Mom please let me finish!" "Ok were listening!" "Well I let her spend the night with me and. ."WHAT!! AFTER WE TOLD YOU NO!!" shouted chichi.  
  
Scrunching his eyes and talking fast. "ATHENA'S PREGNANT!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! Shouted chichi and goku.  
  
Talking calmly taking a deep breath. "Athena's pregnant."  
  
"I-I can't b-believe what I'm hearing!" said goku. Chichi grabbed gohan by the collar. "YOU GOT THAT CRAZY GIRL PREGNANT!! HAS THAT MICROCHIP ABSORBED IN YOUR BRAIN!!  
  
"Mom please your choking me!!" Goku grabbed chichi hands. "Chichi stop it! This is not how to ACT!"  
  
"Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?!" said goten smiling.  
  
"Goten be quiet!" said chichi. Gohan what were you thinking?!" said goku.  
  
"In case you guys forgot I am married not single! I have every right to have sex with my wife and I don't need your permission!! Shouted gohan then he realized that he just got loud with his parent's. "Oops!"  
  
"Let me tell you something young man as long as theirs breath in my body you will not be with that women she has cause to many problems for you and this family! I will not accept that women as my daughter in-law and how do we know if that baby's not someone else's and she just blamed you so you won't get a divorce!"  
  
"Mom it's no one else's!" "I don't believe it!" "Mom I am responsible not someone else!" "Chichi let's not say it's not gohan besides he know what he did! Gohan what were you thinking do you realize having children is a responsibility it's not easy!"  
  
"I may not know the responsibility that comes with it but I believe you guys are mad because of what she did to me more! I think it's time we start forgiving!"  
  
"FORGIVING! SHE SHOULD COME FIRST AND APOLOGIZE I OWE HER NOTHING! Gohan please just get out of my sight! Go to your room! You've just made your life more difficult!" said chichi that was upset and hurt. Gohan got up and left angry.  
  
"Goten could you do me a favor and go to your room me and your mother need to talk!" Goten left the room. "Chichi don't you think your being too hard on gohan we have to remember he's married and.  
  
"Goku please understand I am hurt by that family it's going to take a lot for me to forgive them! I am so tired of this! Just what are we going to do with him?!"  
  
"Chichi listen he may not be ready to be a father but don't keep him from seeing his child! Remember we taught gohan to take responsibility not run from responsibility!" "I know goku but I wonder was she up to something cause I don't trust her!"  
  
****** On Planet Zeon Athena was in her lab with rea talking. "You sure got a lot of kool stuff in this lab!" said rea looking around.  
  
"Yeah it took me awhile to work on some of these crystals and I have future crystals to travel to the future and crystals that cause you to travel to the past and you can adjust them to the years and dates but I don't play with them cause they could cause a lot of problems. Well, I'm going to go lay down for a while being pregnant can cause you to be tired sometimes!" said Athena turning around to go out the door with rea following her.  
  
Athena went to her room. "Have a good rest." said rea going to her room.  
  
Rea sat on her bed and took out the crystals of the past and future. "I can't wait to get my plan in motion just you wait Athena you thought your life was a mess just wait to see what I'm going to do!" said rea with and evil smirk.  
  
People can be so evil! Especially those who love cliffhangers! Actually I meant Athena's cousin and what in the world is this girl up to! Also I'm pretty sure you guys figured out that gohan didn't have sex with his wife until then and I know a lot of people question about that and say you can do that once you get married and it's true but in this case he was forced and he didn't love her or wanted to be with her so if you notice back in the other chapters he just slept in the same bed and that's all he did. He didn't want to be romantically involved with her. But anyways I'll see you later and stay tune for chapter 28 bye! 


	28. The Gift/Earth Saga continues 28

Yeah it's another chapter again! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters!  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 28  
  
Gohan was sitting in his room thinking about what he said and thinking to himself: I wish mom would be more understanding! I'm so tired of her getting mad about Athena. How can they tell me what I can't do with my wife! Sighs. Maybe if I had said no maybe she wouldn't be pregnant! Running his hands through his hair talking out loud. "I wish my parent's would understand and stop having a fit all the time!"  
  
"Chichi I'm just as upset about this as you are! We can't say that child isn't gohans I know you don't trust her and I don't trust her either!"  
  
"Goku, we strictly forbidden gohan to see that girl and he decided to disobey us! Now what are we going to do?!" "Make sure gohan be responsible! That's what!" said goku seriously.  
  
"Yeah I know goku but what if she's lying?!"  
  
"Chichi I don't know if she's lying but like I said before gohan knew what he did! I don't believe our son would lie about having sex with Athena!"  
  
"I can't believe this girl is pregnant! I wonder did she seduce him and he fell for it!" said chichi concerned.  
  
"Chichi I believe gohan was willing cause if he didn't want to, he would of said no!" "Ok goku I think you need to talk to gohan!"  
  
"Chichi what am I suppose to tell him you messed up son now you have to undo it! Don't you think it's too LATE for that!!?" "Why don't we call him out here and talk to him!" said chichi.  
  
While goku went to go call gohan chichi was thinking to herself: Wow this really screws up my plans for videl getting with gohan if she finds out she's pregnant she's going to hit the roof! Gohan came and sat at the kitchen table with chichi and goku sitting down as well.  
  
"Gohan as much as we are shocked and was not expecting this what have you and Athena decided to do?!" "Mom were keeping the baby!" said gohan looking confused.  
  
"Gohan I don't mean you were getting rid of the baby I'm talking about in two years you were suppose to get a divorce not be with Athena! How do you think this is going to work? I don't want you to live on Zeon!" said chichi.  
  
"Mom I have to be honest I don't know! I didn't think about that!"  
  
"Yeah you didn't think ALRIGHT you just dropped your pant's and did it! RIGHT!!" "CHICHI calm down!!"  
  
"I thought that's what your suppose to do when your married and in love isn't that what happen between you and dad!!"  
  
Goku started smiling scratching his head. "Well of course son that's why you're here." "GOKU! This is about gohan not us!!" yelled chichi getting upset.  
  
"Calm down chichi!" Goku, I CAN'T! We told gohan not to see that girl and he sneaked behind our backs and did!!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Mom I didn't sneak she came to see me and we talked and..  
  
"She seduced you into having sex!!" said chichi interrupting.  
  
"SEDUCED?! What are you talking about? I was willing cause.. I love her! MOM, why am I discussing what I did? I'm married!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT TONE OF VOICE HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOUR NOT AN ADULT!" Starting to calm down. "My goodness gohan your only in TENTH GRADE your not old enough to make decisions on your OWN!"  
  
"Chichi instead of you yelling at gohan why don't we figure out what were going to do? Remember he was supposed to get a divorce. Now, I don't think that might be a good idea.  
  
Chichi looked at goku with an evil look. "Goku! What are you talking about?! He still can get a divorce!"  
  
"Chichi he's responsible just like Athena is, and it wouldn't be right!" "Yeah mom listen to dad he..  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled chichi scaring goku and gohan at the same time. "Have you two lost your mind? You know gohan, we should send you off somewhere where you can't see that girl again like maybe a good strict boarding school!"  
  
Gohan getting upset. "NO MOM DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"You better drop your voice or you'll be packing this week!!"  
  
Sighs. "Mom please don't. Your taking away my freedom it's not fair!"  
  
"Chichi your being outrageous and your taking away gohan's responsibility! It's not a good idea to send gohan away!" "At least he won't see that girl!" "Chichi were going to have to let gohan see her no matter what we don't like!"  
  
"Goku your just as CRAZY as your son! Look, I don't want to see her I'm not ready to see her right now cause if I do I will strangle HER!" Chichi was upset and walked out.  
  
"Gohan I don't understand you?! You knew you were getting a divorce!" Sighs. "Dad I'm sorry I can't undo what I did!"  
  
"I know that! It's just. I wish you would of thought about this before you had sex!" said goku disappointed. Goku got up and left leaving gohan feeling hurt. Gohan started thinking to himself: I hate this I wish none of this stuff with Athena had ever happened. Gohan got up and went to his room and wrote a letter to his parent's and took his crystal and opened the portal to Zeon he ended up in the dining room. The butler walked in bowing to him. "Prince gohan it's so good to see you!" "Hi, could you tell me where Athena is?"  
  
"I believe she's in her room sir!" "Thanks!" Gohan went upstairs and entered their bedroom. "Hey Athena!" "Hi gohan!" said Athena surprised, who was already awake getting up giving him a kiss. "I didn't expect you back so soon?!" "Well me and my parent's had a disagreement and things didn't go very well. I left them a note." Said gohan sitting on the bed next to Athena.  
  
"So. you ran away from home?" "Not exactly I just need to take some time away to think." "I can tell it wasn't very good." Said Athena looking at gohan.  
  
Sighs. "No! I wish my parent's would understand! All they can think about is getting me a divorce and that's it!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Athena. Rea walked in the room closing the door. "What's up Rea?" said Athena smiling. "I'll tell you what's up! Your future and past!" "Rea, is something wrong?!" said Athena looking confused.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to make a trip to the past and undo some things and you can't stop me!" Athena stood up. "Rea, what are you doing I told you don't play with those crystals they can be dangerous!!"  
  
"Uh. Athena! What's going on here and what is rea doing with your crystals?!" "I'll tell you what I'm going to do with them you idiot! I'm going to the past and undo some things that both of you caused and brought problems for my uncle omnimus!" "No way!! Are you crazy!!" said gohan getting angry.  
  
"Rea stop this you don't know what your DOING!!" yelled Athena. "I know exactly what I'm doing! Your the one that came into my uncle's life and ruined it by sending him to prison and took away his kingdom!!"  
  
Talking calm with anger. "Don't you FORGET my FATHER STARTED THIS WHOLE THING!! So DON'T YOU DARE BLAME GOHAN FOR THIS!"  
  
"He my have STARTED this THING but he didn't have to take away his kingdom!! I'm going to start where this whole thing started! Goodbye!!" said rea pressing the crystal and dematerializing before gohan could catch her.  
  
"Darn!! I thought I had her!!" Grabbing gohans hand. "Gohan, we better get to my lab and find out how we can stop her or were in serious trouble!" said Athena leaving out the room going down the hall with gohan trailing behind her and going into her lab.  
  
"Zero!" "Yes miss princess!" "Bring up my time crystals!" "Tell me something Athena what were you planning on doing with these time crystals?" asked gohan. Looking at him. "You don't want to know gohan it was really something evil! But I have been working on them in my spare time."  
  
Looking at her time crystals. "Yeah here are my other crystals and like she said she took my past and future ones." Opening up her cabinet doors. "Here are my other past and future crystals."  
  
"You have extra crystals?" "Yeah, I always keep spares just like the clear crystal you have, I have a spare one." "Can you find out where she's at?" "Actually, no it will be hard to locate her cause she's no longer in our time." "Well at least we know she went to the past." said gohan. "Yeah gohan but where?" "Hey didn't she say she was going to start where it all started!" "Yeah but where is that?!" said Athena.  
  
"Actually there are two places. One, where I met you and two when I met your father!" "Gohan, I think she went to where I met you remember in the hallway at school where you were. I asked you about tutoring me!" "So you think that's where she went?" "It could be."  
  
*******  
  
In the past rea was at orange star high she was in the hallway and the bell ringed for school to end. "Now where's gohan?" She walked down the hall and saw gohan at his locker where videl was talking to him and she saw Athena coming his way so she approached gohan at the same time Athena did. "Hey! Aren't you that smart boy that can help people with their homework?! Cause I could use some help!" said rea excited.  
  
Gohan and videl looked at her strange. "Excuse me but I don't know anything about helping you with your homework unless a teacher approves it!" said gohan confused. "Well I do need help with mine!" said Athena. "You must be Athena?" said gohan. "What about me?" said rea. "Look ladies! I don't care what you have to study but you don't need to fight about it!" said videl.  
  
"Look I asked my teacher about this!" said Athena. "Videl I was going to tell you about tutoring with Athena cause my math teacher told me earlier!" "Excuse me girls but I need to talk with gohan alone for a minute."  
  
Taking him fifteen lockers away. "Gohan those girls look pretty excited just to be tutored by you! Are you sure their not looking for something more?" "Videl I don't care what their looking for I'm not interested in them! Look I'm going to go study in the park with Athena and that's it!" "Ok gohan giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later" said videl walking away.  
  
Walking back to his locker. "Ok Athena let's go!" "Hey what about me?!" said rea. "I'm sorry but I can't help you your going to have to find someone else!" said gohan. "You know. you look familiar like someone I know!" said Athena. "Uh.no sorry!" said rea.  
  
Athena and gohan walked away going to the park to study. "That stupid cousin of mine I got to find a way to keep them from getting together!" Rea followed them to the park and hid herself where they couldn't see her. Rea decided she needed to do a little research on Athena and gohan so she sneaked back to the school and went into the office without anyone seeing her and pulled up gohan address and Athena's and printed them out and left.  
  
******  
  
In the present Athena was thinking of a way she could get her cousin out of the past. "Gohan there has to be someway that we can get her out of the past before things get out of control." "Athena only way I can see us getting her out of the past if we go back there and get her!" "That's it gohan!" "Going in the past?!" said gohan. "Yes I'll take the crystal and go in the past and get rea and bring her back!" "You go in the past! Athena, don't you think it's dangerous for you to go in the past by yourself!"  
  
"No! Believe me gohan I know what I'm doing!" "Athena your cousin is a dangerous girl right now and I don't think it's a good idea!" "Come on gohan I can handle my cousin."  
  
"Athena are you forgetting your pregnant it's too dangerous and I don't want you to go! "Gohan I'll be fine! What can possibly go wrong?!" "Everything, that's why she's their now trying to undo you seeing me if she screws that up theirs no telling what could happen!" said gohan worried.  
  
"Gohan I know how to take care of myself it's not like I don't know how to scheme!" "Athena I got enough stress riding on me from my parents I don't need to worry about you in the past trying to stop your cousin! Look, let me go in the past and take care of this!"  
  
"Gohan why don't we both go!" "No Athena I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby! Do you realize she may try and hurt you!!" said gohan getting upset. "Please goh..  
  
"No! Absolutely not!! I forbid you to go!!"  
  
"GOHAN! I don't want you getting hurt!! You've been hurt enough!!"  
  
"Is that why you don't want me to go? Cause your afraid I'll get hurt?!" Hugging her. "Listen, Athena I'm a trained warrior I can take care of myself!"  
  
"But gohan you get weak sometimes!" "I know Athena but I know everybody in that time I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have to do a lot of fighting! Plus I'll try and not run into anyone including myself!"  
  
*******  
  
Back in the past it was two days later and after school gohan was supposed to meet with Athena and instead he had to meet with rea cause she managed to get herself enrolled in school and had gohan tutoring her. Rea and gohan was sitting in a different park not the one by the school. "So your new in this town?" "Yeah I am. I've always had trouble in English class and I just need some help!"  
  
Rea was looking at gohan with evil intensions in her heart. "Ok well let's get started!" said gohan. "Before we get started can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure!" "Is videl your girlfriend?" "You could say we have been talking and going out and I do like her." "Is she a great kisser?" "Excuse me aren't you getting a little per.  
  
Then rea grabbed gohan real fast and kissed him with gohan struggling to get away from her. Pulling away from her. "Hey stop that! Were supposed to be studying not kissing!" Getting close to him. "Who said you couldn't kiss and study?" "Listen rea I think I better be going I have some other homework to do! Also my mom would kill me if I were late!" said gohan getting a little nervous getting up off the grass.  
  
*******  
  
In the present later that day gohan was thinking about going back to the past but then he wasn't for sure if he would need to take Athena or just let her stay. Athena got up off the couch approaching gohan. "Gohan, I don't feel so good!" "What's wrong?" said gohan looking worried. "I don't know I. Athena bent over in pain and gohan picked her up and carried her to their room and called Elaine who came and examined her and Trina came up cause gohan called her.  
  
Waiting outside their bedroom door gohan explained everything to Trina that went on with rea and what happen to Athena. "WHAT!! What is my niece doing? Has she lost it!! Traveling back in time to undo the events in the past is crazy! But why is Athena sick?"  
  
"I don't know but I hope she and the baby are going to be ok!" said gohan worried. Elaine came outside to talk and explain about Athena's condition. "She can't lose the baby! She was fine!" said gohan looking sad. "Is their something else we can do?" said Trina worried. "She just needs to rest cause I don't want her to start bleeding again or she could lose the baby." Said Elaine leaving and gohan and Trina went in to see Athena. Sitting on the bed next to her. "Athena, Elaine said your going to be ok if you just rest." Sounding weak. "Gohan you need to stop rea she's changing the past!" "I know Athena don't worry." "Gohan listen to me you don't understand!" "Please Athena calm down I understand your cousin is trying to change history." "Gohan that's why I'm bleeding!" "Athena what does that have to do with rea going in the past?" said Trina confused. "Mom she's doing something that's cause things to change and if the past changes I know longer can be pregnant cause it's like my plans for dating gohan is starting not to exist anymore she's changing the past and things could change in this time it's not an alternate universe she went back several months ago and she's undoing what I did to gohan."  
  
"Let me take both crystals Athena and since rea has cause problems for the past maybe I can go in the future and undo some things!" "Then hurry gohan and do it before it's too late!" said Athena. "I don't understand how come you just don't go back in the past and undo what she did!" said Trina. "Cause she already messed up the past gohan's going to need to go into the future where she's already met gohan and no telling what else she's done!" said Athena. "I'll go into the lab just rest Athena don't worry about me! Also if my parent's call just tell them whatever you think is right I got to go!" said gohan kissing Athena leaving out the door going into the lab.  
  
Gohan grabbed the crystals. "Hey! Zero is their an emergency back up system for these crystals?" "I'm sorry prince gohan there isn't." "Could you make a copy of my image incase someone shows up and isn't me?" "Yes I can." "Oh yeah one more thing before I leave if rea shows up keep her here in the lab or if she shows up anywhere in this castle lock her in don't let her escape! I got go I'll see you!"  
  
Gohan set the coordinates on the crystal and dematerialized in the future five blocks away from orange star high. "I think I'll start with school first." Gohan changed into his orange star high uniform and started walking to school when he happen to see a bank robbery. "Darn, I don't have time for this! But I got to help, it's in my blood!"  
  
Gohan jumped on top of the car that the bank robbers were driving off in. "Oh no you don't!" said gohan. He pulled the driver out of the car and the other robber started firing through the roof and missed gohan. Gohan grabbed the guy by his neck and pulled him out of the car and grabbing the gun knocking the driver up against the wall and the car crashing into a wall.  
  
Standing in the middle of the street. "You guys should know that crime doesn't pay!" said gohan. A lot of people including the police saw what happened with shocked looks on their faces. Gohan saw the crowd and hurried up and took off real fast running. Gohan started walking to get to school when all of a sudden he got clobbered over the head out of nowhere.  
  
Will continue in the next chapter I know people get mad about cliffhangers but if I didn't have any then I might as well do the whole story all in one day but that's just is too hard to do. Thanks miss videl for your ideas and encouraging thoughts and also others as well. If you like fics with gohan and videl and lime then check out her story lime vs. videl it's a good story! Also living dysfunctional too by hidden manna! So read and review! 


	29. The Gift/Earth Saga continues chap 29

Yeah it's another chapter! I don't own dragonball Z or the characters.  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga Chapter 29  
  
As gohan was laying in his bed a hand went across his face to wake him up, which it did. He opened his eyes real fast from feeling the slap across his face and feeling a throbbing headache and with everything looking blurry.  
  
"Who slapped me?!" said gohan looking around the room but couldn't make out the figure that was standing by his bed until it came in clear.  
  
"I did! You idiot!" Gohan looked up and to his surprise and it was himself. "W-What the?!" said gohan looking strange at himself.  
  
"I should be the one saying that!" said future gohan with a serious look on his face. Gohan looked around and it was his bedroom but different. Future gohan snatching him off the bed by the collar. "What on EARTH ARE YOU DOING GOING AROUND INPERSONATING ME!"  
  
Gohan pushed future gohan away from him. "Stop it your choking ME!!"  
  
"I ought to kill you!! What in the world do you think your DOING?!!" said future gohan angry. "I wasn't doing anything but trying to stop those bank robbers! Also I'm not impersonating you!" said gohan rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Then if your not impersonating me then why do you look like me?! And what's the deal with playing hero!!"  
  
"I came from the past to stop an event that's taking place! And stopping criminals is no big deal!"  
  
"Well your RUINING MY REPUTATION! I don't stop criminals anymore that job is OVER!!" said future gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at him strange. "You don't stop criminals why?" "Listen I don't know who you are or what your trying to pull but why don't you just take that mask off and show your real self!!" said future gohan.  
  
"MASK?! I'm not wearing a mask! My name is son, gohan and I came from the past! I'm not wearing a mask see this is real skin! I time traveled that's what I DID!" "Look gohan you can't go around town fighting crime and playing this hero stuff!"  
  
"Let me ask you something where's dad?!" said gohan.  
  
"Dad? What! Your dad?"  
  
"It's really our dad! His name is goku!" said gohan.  
  
"So I guess you are really from the future and no dad isn't HERE!" said future gohan looking disappointed. "Then where is he?"  
  
"Don't EVEN TALK ABOUT HIM! THAT FOOL ISN'T HERE! He's off in the other world with that idiot king kai!!"  
  
"How could you talk so disrespectful about dad like that!"  
  
"Look he's no hero in my book he may of did a lot of nice things but he left his family after the cell games we were going to wish him back but he wanted to stay!! Leaving his new son and me behind! He doesn't deserve honor!! What about you? Did he do the same thing in your time?!" said future gohan with anger in his voice.  
  
"Actually no he decided to come back and be with his family were very close!"  
  
"Well more power to ya! Cause it isn't happen in this time line!" "GOHANN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE A GIRL IN YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Grabbing his hair. "I wish she SHUT UP!! She makes me SICK!" Future gohan started saying what his mom tells him all the time. "Gohan study real hard I want you to be a scholar some day, gohan your not going to get in college if you don't make good grades and on, and on! One of these days I'll tell HER a few things!"  
  
"You talk like that to your mom?!"  
  
"Yeah what's it to ya?!"  
  
"Well I can't really get away with that."  
  
Pushing gohan on the bed pointing his finger at him. "Listen, you MORON this is not your time line it's DIFFERENT so do me a favor don't say anything about how sweet everything is over in your world cause it's not a bed of roses here!!"  
  
"I can look at you and tell it's not a bed of roses!"  
  
Goten comes running in the room. "Hey gohan you got guys in your room now! I'm telling mom!" Future gohan grabbed goten by the collar and closed his bedroom door so chichi won't hear him. "LISTEN UP YOU BRAT YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR YOU'LL GET IT!!  
  
Gohan grabbed goten from future gohan. "IS THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BROTHER?!" "He treats me like that all the time now! He didn't use to!"  
  
"WHY I OUGHTA!" said future gohan.  
  
"Stop it!" said gohan.  
  
"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!!" said chichi. "I should tell mom you have a guy in your room and he looks like you! Gosh, mom didn't tell me she had twins! Wow I get two big brothers!"  
  
"Goten, SHUT UP!" shouted future gohan.  
  
"You are such a jerk treating your brother like that!"  
  
"Look here, you don't know my brother so stay out of my BUSINESS!" said future gohan. "I'm telling mom you've been messing around with another one of your science projects!!" said goten.  
  
Future gohan pointed his finger in front of gotens face. "Look you stupid idiot if I catch you talking to mom about me!" Grabbing him by the collar. "I'm going to take you outside in the back of the house and beat you up!!"  
  
Gohan looked at future gohan really mean.  
  
"WHAT?!! Is there a problem?!!" said future gohan letting go of gotens collar looking at gohan.  
  
"Yeah there is!! You!! How can you do that to your little brother?!!  
  
Grabbing goten by his shirt and looking at gohan. "You see this little brat here, he's a little punk who likes to give me a hard time!! So excuse US if were having a sibling rivalry!"  
  
"Why don't you stop picking on your little brother and learn from an expert!"  
  
Future gohan let go of goten and looked at gohan. "Oh so I don't know how to pick on MY OWN BROTHER!"  
  
"NO! That's not what I meant what I meant was you need to handle it better!"  
  
Goten had tears coming out of his eyes and gohan walked over to him and goten backed away. "Hey little guy I'm not going to hurt!" Gohan wiped his tears from his eyes. "Listen I'll give you five bucks if you don't tell mom."  
  
Future gohan got mad. "Oh!! WHAT IS THIS!! You giving my brother HUSH MONEY like that's going to WORK!!"  
  
"Would you shut up and listen!" said gohan. "Goten if mom ask about me just tell her your brother cloned me from his science project ok!" "Are you really a clone?!"  
  
"No, I came from the past to change a situation that's going on with your brother so just let me take care of this, ok! So please don't tell mom if you possibly can but here's five bucks just take it and go buy yourself some ice cream or something!"  
  
Hugging gohan. "I like you. Your better than my real brother! Say why don't you stay here and send my brother back to the past!" Gohan looked at future gohan. "No way! Besides he'll mess up everything!"  
  
"That would be a good idea at least I'll have a family!" said future gohan sitting on his bed looking disappointed. "Now could you leave us goten I have some business to talk with your brother!" "Ok bye!" said goten smiling leaving out the door. "That's what I mean when I say let the expert do it!!"  
  
"He'll probably tell mom anyway!" "If he does then he will have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"Look I don't need your help or anybody's else's so why don't you just get back on that timeline you came from and leave me alone!"  
  
"I can't leave! Why are you so mean? Something has changed you! Cause your not supposed to be like this! Where's videl and Athena?"  
  
"Me and videl broke up and let's just say I have my hands full with Athena and rea!" said future gohan smiling.  
  
"What! You can't go out with rea she's a bad girl!"  
  
"Hey that's the way I like it and so is Athena! The badder the better! I was out with rea last night and we had a good time even thought I got this hangover headache that just seems to NOT go away! Excuse me for one moment!" Future gohan walked to his door and opened it. "MOM WHERE'S THE ADVIL!!!"  
  
"GOHAN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?! AND WHAT DO YOU NEED ADVIL FOR?!"  
  
Sighs. "I have a HEADACHE THATS WHY!!" "GOHAN STOP YELLING!!" shouted chichi.  
  
Gohan had his hands covering his face feeling embarrassed. "Look in the bathroom cabinet!" said chichi. F/gohan went in the bathroom and gohan followed him.  
  
"What?! Haven't you seen someone take medicine before?" said f/gohan.  
  
"Yeah but with your attitude how many are you going to take?" said gohan.  
  
"The way I feel I'll just need five."  
  
"Are you nuts!! That's an over dose!"  
  
"Don't worry I can handle it it's not my first time!" said f/gohan taking five pills.  
  
"Your crazy! We got a lot of work to do and we need to start now! First you need to stop seeing rea and Athena!"  
  
"Hey, look I'm going out on MY DATE with rea so you can stay here and figure it all out by yourself and bust your brain cells for all I CARE but I'm going to get my freak on!" said f/gohan smiling and combing his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Does mom know your leaving?" "No she doesn't and you can't tell her cause you are me so your really telling on yourself!"  
  
"Look I'll make a bet!" said gohan. "Look can we make a bet later I GOT A DATE!" "No, right now before the date!" "Ok Mr. time traveler what's up!" said f/gohan.  
  
"Let's have a sparing match if you win you can go on your date for tonight only! If I win you have to stop dating rea and let me fix things!"  
  
"You got to be kidding you can't win your too soft!" "How do know?" "Cause I fight DIRTY!!" said f/gohan throwing his fist at gohan and gohan blocked it.  
  
"Let's take this outside or mom will hear us!" said gohan-grabbing f/gohan and they disappeared real fast out the window floating in the air. Cracking his knuckles. "Ok time traveler let's do IT!"  
  
They fought in the air and they both hit each other at the same time almost knocking each other out! Gohan tried to kick f/gohan and he caught his leg and slammed him into a tree breaking the tree in half.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!! I think it's over with now just one hit! You weakling!" Future gohan turned around and gohan appeared out of nowhere and f/gohan didn't sense him and he hit him really hard knocking him out cold.  
  
"Ha! It's over now you jerk! I can't believe your acting like this!" Said gohan coming out of the sky picking f/gohan up and taking him back to his room slipping in the window.  
  
*******************  
  
Back on planet earth chichi came in gohans room. "Gohan?! Where is that boy?!" Picking up the note from his bed reading it.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad  
  
I'm sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to do it on purpose but I needed to get away so I can think. Please understand I went to planet Zeon to get a breather and think things through. I know you don't want me around Athena at all but I'm tired of fighting with you about her I'm not staying I just don't like feeling the pressure of choosing so please understand I'm coming back home soon so don't worry.  
  
Love  
  
Gohan  
  
"Oh no my son!" Chichi ran out the room. "Goku! Goku!" Walking into the kitchen. "Yes chichi?! What's up?!"  
  
"It's gohan he's gone!"  
  
"He's gone, where?!"  
  
"To Zeon with that lying wife of his! He left this letter on his bed!" Goku was reading the letter. "I bet that wife put him up to it!" "I don't know chichi he could of left on his own! Gohan does have a mind of his own Athena doesn't make him do anything!"  
  
"Goku why don't you go get gohan off that planet he is strictly forbidden to be up there!" "Ok chichi I'll go call up there and use bulmas transmitter."  
  
Goku instant transmission over to bulmas lab. "Hey bulma!" "Say goku you scared me you should be careful with that instant transmission!" "Sorry bulma I didn't mean to scare you! I need a favor." "Ok, what's up?!"  
  
"Well gohan left and went to Zeon cause we had a disagreement about Athena being pregnant." "Athena's pregnant?!! Wow goku gohans going to be a dad!"  
  
"Yeah bulma but I don't think gohans ready for this! He suppose to be getting a divorce not building a life with Athena!"  
  
"Well it looks like he has no choice now!" said bulma.  
  
"Well chichi isn't taking it very well and wants me to call up there on Zeon."  
  
"Well let me get my coordinates out so we can call! Hopefully they don't give me the run around with a lot of questions!" As bulma was trying to call planet Zeon Trina went and talked to jade and told him if gohans parent's called to let her speak with them and as she was about to leave and the call came in and bulmas face came on the screen. "Hello this is bulma! Can we speak to prince gohan?"  
  
Trina turned around and looked. "Gohan was right they were going to call!" "Is prince gohan in the castle queen Trina?" said jade. "Yes and no! He came here but he had some business to take care of and he left it's a long story and I'm going to need and explain it to his parent's. Turn the microphone on so I can talk to Mrs. Bulma. Hi bulma this is Trina!"  
  
Goku stepped to the side of bulma. "Hi Trina is my son there?" "Actually he is but he left on a trip so.let me explain the situation!" Trina explained everything about what happen with rea to Athena.  
  
"WHAT! TIME TRAVEL! Tell me what isn't going on!" said goku upset. "Goku, I didn't want you to get upset but if he didn't go in the future my daughter and your son is going to lose their baby!"  
  
"I understand it's just. this is another adventure my son is on and he stresses out sometimes and I really don't like him doing that! When he gets back could you tell him to call home cause his mom and me are really worried!" "I will tell him." said Trina.  
  
"I hope Athena gets well soon." said goku. "Thank you goku I will let her know! Goodbye." Said Trina. "Bye!" said goku. The screen went blank. "Wow goku for the last several months gohans life has been on one roller coaster ride." "I know and chichi isn't going to like this at all! I hope gohan is alright!" said goku worried.  
  
*********************  
  
Sometime in the future. F/gohan woke up and sitting up on his bed. "What's the big idea hitting me like that?! What in the world do you got in your hands, metal!" Gohan stood by the window with his arms folded looking at his look alike. "No just my saiyan strength and I've been training and you haven't!"  
  
"How do you know I haven't been training?!"  
  
"Cause our dad isn't here in this timeline unless you've been training with vegita or piccolo!" "Don't even talk about those two morons!!" said f/gohan.  
  
"I don't know about piccolo but vegita is definitely a moron!" said gohan.  
  
"Oh so I guess he's like that in your time also!"  
  
"You better believe it! He's a real riot in my timeline that's why I don't like being around him!" "Oh so there is some problems in your timeline after all?!" said f/gohan.  
  
"Yeah everything is NOT a bed of roses especially if you knew what I been through that's why I'm here to correct some of that before you have it worse than me! So here's the deal you are going to make up with videl and tutor Athena and turn down every date rea offers you!"  
  
"Hey rea is one hot girl why should I turn down that opportunity!" "Tell me something were you always like this?" "No, but since rea came in my life I been learning to explore things and have fun and stop being a hero!" "You don't have to stop being a hero! Saving people lives and being protector of the universe was one of your favorite things!"  
  
"WELL IT ISN'T HAPPENING ANYMORE!" shouted f/gohan. "WHY! What is the deal?"  
  
"Hey you look here when I beat cell look who got all the FAME AND GLORY that stupid ignorant fool hercule and he made money off of it!! Why, I should personally go over to his house and rob him and take some of that money that I deserve!! Instead, I'm living out here in the woods with no father and no money and my mother has to do different jobs to make ends meet!! THAT'S WHY SOMETIMES PLAYING HERO MAKES ME SICK!!"  
  
"So why don't we change this before it get's worst!" "What makes you think I'm going to listen?! Everything is screwed up. so why don't we just leave it alone!!" said f/gohan seriously.  
  
"Look if we don't fix this problem things are going to change in my time and rea's uncle is going to come back and believe me he's going to be a lot of trouble! I hope you know rea is from my timeline not yours!" "What! Your kidding right!" said f/gohan.  
  
"I'm not! She came to do me harm and your sitting here like it's a thrill to date her! She's just using you to hurt Athena and me! She's probably not going to stay in this timeline anyway cause when she's done she's going to come back to my time and welcome her uncle back!"  
  
"So she's using me! Wow who doesn't want to use me?!" "Look you can't stay like this make up with videl and tutor Athena." "Tell me are you with Athena?" "Yes I am with her but that doesn't mean you'll have to be with her that's a decision you have to make on your own but I don't want rea here!"  
  
Sighs. "Ok. Where do we start? I don't know why I'm going along with this but for some reason I do believe you!" "Well here's the plan! Just follow what I say and everything will run smoothly."  
  
Gohan was talking to f/gohan about what he wanted him to do and how to trap rea. Rea was walking up the street to meet gohan in fifteen minutes and she was thinking to herself: "Wow uncle omnimus will be back in my time and will throw prince gohan out I hope daddy was right with having me to do this!" Rea went and sat in the park to wait for gohan.  
  
Then gohan came and showed up and she saw him and got up to kiss him. "Hey baby what's up?!" said rea putting her arms around him locking her lips on him. "Nothing much!" said f/gohan. "So you ready to go have a few drinks with me down the street?!" said rea. "Yeah, but first let's go stand by the tree."  
  
"Why do you want to go stand by the tree?" said rea. "Well so I can give you this big passionate kiss I don't want anyone to see it!" "Ok!" said rea.  
  
They walked by the tree and gohan was going to kiss her and gohan grabbed her arm and f/gohan stepped back. "I don't think so!" said gohan. "What do you think your doing your not suppose to be here!"  
  
"Well that's too bad isn't it?!" "Hey why don't you help me gohan!" "I'm not helping you your nothing but a liar!" Rea took off running and f/gohan appeared in front of her real fast. "Your not going nowhere!" said f/gohan grabbing her arm.  
  
Gohan shot out three blasts and froze them in the air and he spreaded his hands out and they formed into rings that came down on her body and locked her arms and she couldn't move them. "Hey stop it! You can't do that!!" shouted rea.  
  
How did you do that?!" said f/gohan. "I learned that move from my dad when we trained." Gohan took out his crystal. "I guess this means goodbye!" said gohan. "Yeah I hope everything works out!" said f/gohan. "Remember what I told you get the dragonballs and wish him back and please make up with videl! I got to go, bye!" said gohan. "Bye!" said f/gohan waving.  
  
Rea and gohan appeared back at Athena's lab sitting her in the chair. "You think your so SMART your going to pay gohan!!" "You know what?! Just shut UP! Before I blast you!! You've caused enough problems!"  
  
"If I would of stayed longer you wouldn't believe what I would of caused!" "That's what I was afraid of! Do you realize my wife was starting to lose our baby because of you going back in the past trying to undo what I did to your uncle?!"  
  
"Well at least he would have been back!" Getting in her face. "You know WHAT! Why don't I send you to ethion and see how you like it with your UNCLE!" "No please don't send me their cause your going to have to send my father also cause he put me up to it!"  
  
Gohan was thinking: Where haven't I heard that before! "You stay here and I'll see what Trina or Richard wants to do with you! Zero?" "Yes prince gohan!" Looking at rea angry. "If rea moves electrocute her!" "How could you be so cruel!" said rea.  
  
Getting in her face. "You haven't seen me CRUEL cause if I did it will SCARE YOU!!" said gohan making cold chills go up rea's spine.  
  
Gohan left the lab to check on Athena. He walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed. "Gohan your back!" said Athena excited kissing and hugging him. "Hi Athena! Are you feeling ok?!"  
  
"Yeah I feel better! What happen? Did you find rea?!" "Yeah I found her and I had to fix some things with the other gohan! He was evil and angry it was kind of hard for him to trust me cause he thought I was trying to impersonate him!"  
  
"That bad huh?!" said Athena. "Yeah I have rea in your lab tied up!" "Tied up? Gohan, she might get lose!" "She won't get lose cause I have her in my power restraints my dad taught me how to do that in our training. I'm going to talk to Trina and Richard and ask them what they wanted to do with her."  
  
"I'll go with you." "Athena why don't you stay in the bed and rest!" "Gohan when you were gone two days went by so I'm feeling a little better and anyway Elaine said I should walk around sometimes."  
  
"Two days!! I'm really behind!" They both left and went downstairs in the dining room where Richard and Trina were. "Gohan your back! What happen?!" said Trina.  
  
"I got rea back she's in Athena's lab tied up! So I'm going to leave it up to you and Richard to punish her I can't think of anything right now and it's not really my job anyways!" "Gohan you are still prince of Zeon and you do have a right to still punish!" said Trina.  
  
"Not this time Trina I'm really tired and I want to relax. You guys been doing this for years so you decide." "Ok!" said Trina. "I guess we can think of something." said Richard. "Did my parent's call?" "Yes your dad has been calling everyday wondering when you'll call and I told him you wasn't back yet." Said Trina. "I better go call."  
  
"You want me to come?" said Athena. "Please don't you know the consequences for that!" "Yeah Athena if his mom is their you know what can happen." Said Trina.  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Yeah mom."  
  
Richard sent the guard to go get rea and gohan went to the computer room and walk in. "Hi jade what's up?!" "Nothing I thought you wasn't here anymore and then queen Trina told me you came back!" "Let's just say I'm in and out. Could you call on planet earth I want to speak with my parent's."  
  
"Sure, isn't that lady name bulma?" "Yeah sometimes my dad goes there!" Bulma heard a signal coming through on her computer and she opened up the video screen. "Hi bulma" said gohan who had his face to close to the screen.  
  
"Hey gohan! You better have some explaining to do cause your mom and dad are worried sick!" "Well where's dad?" "I think he's at home let me call him." Bulma went to call goku and as soon as she hung up he instant transmission right in her lab. "Hey gohan! What took you so long? Is everything ok are you ok?" "Slow down dad I'm fine just tired I took care of Athena's cousin I believe she will be getting in trouble."  
  
"Gohan we need to talk." "I know dad." said gohan feeling bad about what happen between them. "Don't look so down gohan it's not the end of the world." "I know dad I just feel bad about what I did." Listen gohan don't worry will figure out something! Listen I'll see you when you get home!" "Ok dad I'll be there soon. Bye!"  
  
The screen went blank and gohan said bye to jade and went back downstairs to say goodbye to everyone else. "Hey gohan can you hang out for a while?!" said Athena. "Sorry Athena I can't I have to talk with my parent's about what they want me to do with you and the baby."  
  
"I hope it will be something good!" said Trina. Gohan cracking a smile. "Yeah." "Gohan are you ok? You don't look like yourself." Said Athena. "I'm tired and I'm starting to get a headache I guess fighting the other gohan and capturing rea has caught up with me." said gohan smiling. "Why don't you rest gohan as soon as you get home." Said Trina. "Yeah I will!" said gohan giving Athena a kiss and opening the portal to earth and leaving. Gohan ended up back in his room and he went in kitchen and sat down with chichi and goku to talk about what he needed to do and they said he could help with the baby but Athena. he may not be with her but then.. they said they might change their mind. It all depends.  
  
****************  
  
That's the end of this chapter with the next chapter coming out soon. So read and review. 


	30. The GiftEarth Saga continues chap 30

Yeah, it's another chapter and last one. Also I hope everyone enjoyed this part of the story and I dedicate this chapter to all that reviewed with kindness and those that didn't' review and a few that emailed me! ^_^ Anyway I don't own dbz or the characters so. on with the story!  
  
The Gift/Earth Saga chapter 30  
  
It was the next day at school and during the last period Mrs. Sanders told everyone to read pages 105-107 and answer the questions for homework.  
  
"I can't believe the homework this women gives!" said erasa. " She isn't the only one!" said videl sarcastically. Gohan seems quiet today he must have a lot on his mind." said erasa. "I don't know he does seem quiet." said videl.  
  
The bell ringed for class to end and everyone got up leaving and some students were complaining about having homework for the weekend. Gohan went to his locker and videl was walking down the hall talking to erasa. "So videl are you going to have another slumber party again?" "I don't know I might think about doing it next week." "Kool! I can't wait!" said erasa. "Well I got to go I told my mom I'd be home right after school today. so see ya later!" said erasa.  
  
While erasa left out the door videl walked to gohans locker. "Hi videl!" "What's up gohan your very quiet today? You got a lot on your mind?" "Not really I just have a headache which I don't get too often."  
  
Gohan closed his locker. "I'll see you later videl!" "Gohan wait?! Can I give you a ride? You don't look like you need to be alone." "I'll be ok." "Gohan let me give you a ride home. please!" "Ok videl let's go!" They both left and got into her copter.  
  
*************** On planet Zeon Athena was in her room thinking about gohan. "I can't believe that I can't go see gohan! I would like to speak to his mother! I am tired of that women, she is such a pain in the butt!! How can gohan put up with her?!"  
  
"Princess Athena are you talking to someone?" said her maidservant walking in. "Uh. no! I was just thinking out loud." "Ok! I just wanted to know how you felt and if you needed anything." "I'm fine and I don't need anything right now." "Ok I'll be back in a little while to check on you." "Oh, you don't have to I'll be fine." Said Athena smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Princess but Prince gohan and queen Trina assigned me to you until your pregnancy is over so you would have to get permission from them to dismiss me!" "Did my mom say that?!" "No, prince gohan did and your mom agreed to it." "Ok. I can't argue with that!" The maidservant left out the room and Athena had her crystal to teleport to planet earth but she was still hesitant about it.  
  
**************  
  
Gohan came home and went to his room while videl went to go and talk with chichi who was in the back taking clothes off the line with goten. "Hi chichi!" "Hi videl Gohan must be home?" "Yeah but he's not feeling well he said he had a headache." "I'll check on him in a minute I think the whole week has caught up with him again."  
  
Goku was lying in his bed and he sensed that gohan wasn't well. So he got up and went to his room. "Hey gohan what's up?! Are you feeling ok?" Laying in his bed sounding very weak and tired. "No dad." Touching his head. "You feel like your running a fever gohan! Did you take your medicine this morning?"  
  
"Yeah I did. Maybe when I got hit over the head that might have triggered it." "Gohan we trained hard and sometimes you run into trees so getting hit over the head shouldn't give you a headache." "Then I don't know." said gohan. "Do you have a lot on your mind?" "Not really."  
  
"Well why don't you rest for a while and I'll be in the living room if you need me." Chichi knocks on the door and walks in the room. "Gohan are you ok? Videl told me you had a headache!" "Mom don't worry!" "Gohan you sound tired? And don't tell me not to worry! Let me take your temperature!"  
  
"Mom please!" "Gohan, please listen to your mother." said goku. Chichi touched his head. "Gohan your burning up plus your temperature is at one hundred degrees! Do not leave this bed!" said chichi sternly. "Do you need anything gohan?" said goku. "Yeah could you bring me an ice pack sometimes that helps?"  
  
"Alright gohan remember to stay in bed like I told you!" said chichi walking out the room with goku closing the door. "My poor baby he looks so tired and weak." Said chichi worried. Goku put his arm around her. "Chichi, gohan will be ok! Don't worry, he's just tired from school and studying."  
  
"Goku, I don't know what's going on with that wife of his but she got our son tired!" "Chichi that wasn't their fault! They didn't know that girl was going to do this!" "That family is evil and our son is involved with them! That's why I don't want our son with that family!"  
  
"Chichi everything is going to be ok! Listen, I'm going to give gohan this icepack and stop worrying!" said goku.  
  
Videl came from goten's room cause he showed her some of his new toys. "Ok goten see you later! So chichi how's gohan?" "He's ok just running a fever but it'll go away it always does." Goku came out the room closing the door. "Hi videl!" "Hi goku!" "Gohan's ok he's just tired." Said goku.  
  
"Well I better be going."  
  
"I'll walk you out videl." "I'm going to go take a nap, I'm tired." Said goku.  
  
****************  
  
On Zeon Athena was in her lab and took her clear crystal to go to earth. She opened up the portal and didn't set where she wanted to be at and ended up in front of gohan's house with videl and chichi walking right out and seeing her.  
  
"YOU?!. WHAT are you DOING here?!!" said chichi upset. "I wanted to SEE GOHAN! I'm his WIFE!!"  
  
"How dare you show your face!! After what you did to ME!!" said videl. "Look I didn't come here to start trouble! I just wanted to see gohan! Is that a crime?!" "LOOK, you leave my gohan alone he's not feeling well cause of that crazy girl he had to go and get from some crazy future!!"  
  
"Is he ok?! He's not hurt is he?!"  
  
"Don't you worry about my son he's in good hands?!"  
  
"I don't care who you're here to see but me and you have some unfinished business to settle!" said videl with her knuckles cracking. "Look I didn't come here to fight but see my husband!"  
  
"You shouldn't even be married to him after all the scheming you've done and the lies you've told!!" said videl angry.  
  
Goku heard loud voices and got up out of bed to see what was going on he walked in the kitchen scratching his head and looked out the window and saw videl, Athena and chichi arguing. He walked outside. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!" said goku.  
  
"Someone should teach you some manners you tramp!!" said chichi. "I'm not a tramp!" said Athena. "Guys stop this!" said goku.  
  
Gohan heard noises and he got up out of his bed to see what's going on. "Who is that outside yelling their making my headache feel worse!" Gohan went to his bedroom window and was listening at his mom yell. "I rather see videl with gohan then see you with him that's why I always have videl hanging around gohan all the TIME so he can forget about YOU!!"  
  
"OH YEAH!! That's why I'm pregnant cause I want my husband to stay with me!!" shouted Athena.  
  
"YOUR PREGNANT?!!" said videl looking shocked.  
  
"How could you do such a THING?! I KNEW IT!! Goku, what did I tell YOU she was up to something!!" Goku looked at chichi with a mean look.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!" said chichi looking at goku.  
  
"I can't believe you chichi! Scheming. and having videl go along with you!"  
  
  
  
"I.can't.. believe.. she's pregnant!" said videl with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Gohan was so shocked at what he heard about what his mom and Athena said it made him feel worst. "I can't believe what I'm hearing this can't be happening!! This is a never ending nightmare!" Gohan was feeling weak, so he made his way to his bedroom door and gathered up his strength and walked to the living room then to the other door that leads outside.  
  
Everyone was arguing except goku and calling each other names. Gohan looked at everyone with a serious look. "THAT'S ENOUGHH!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!!" Everyone turned to look. "Gohan what are you doing out of bed?! Get back in bed right now!!" said chichi.  
  
"Not until we settle this!"  
  
"Settle WHAT?!" said chichi.  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" said Athena.  
  
"Shut up and leave him alone!" shouted chichi.  
  
"CHICHI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted goku.  
  
"Your taking her side now!" said chichi.  
  
"That's not it!! Your wrong with talking that way!" said goku. "I don't think so!"  
  
"LOOK, would you guys stop this I'm tired of THIS!!" "Gohan please calm down your going to make yourself feel worst!" said videl. "Feel worst I already feel worst after hearing all the confessions about my own MOTHER scheming and Athena getting pregnant on purpose!!" Everyone looked at gohan. "Yeah, that's right I heard everything!!"  
  
"Gohan I-I..  
  
"Please mom I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you did that! And Athena how could you!"  
  
"G-Gohan I-I wanted to t-tell you but."  
  
"I told you that girl was up to no good!!" "Mom, your just as guilty as Athena!!" "Gohan I am your mother I have every right to protect you against trouble!" "Chichi that's not protection that's sneaking and scheming!" said goku.  
  
"Videl? You knew about this didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did gohan but I.."  
  
"Don't!" said gohan interrupting. "I think I've made up my mind! I don't want to be with neither one of you I want to be alone I'm tired of the lies the scheming and I'm the one getting run through the ringer!"  
  
"Gohan you can't say that! We have a baby on the way you can't just abandon me like this!" "Athena I'm done with the lying and scheming I just want to be alone right now I don't want to see anyone I can't rule the Zeon kingdom and I'm not going to be videl's boyfriend I can't have both of you but only one of you and the way this is going.. I rather not be with neither one of you cause you both MAKE ME SICK!!" Videl and Athena jerked when gohan said that.  
  
"Gohan you can't be serious?!" said videl. "I'm DEAD serious!!" Athena started crying. Videl looked at Athena angry. "This is your fault!! If you hadn't of came to this planet gohan wouldn't be like this!!" "Stop blaming each other!! Your all at fault!!" shouted goku.  
  
"Please gohan don't do this to us!" said Athena. "Athena, please go back home, when the time is right maybe I'll come and see you! Until then. I want both of you to leave me alone!" said gohan going back in the house feeling weak. Athena turned around using her crystal to go back home when goku approached her. "Athena, I'll talk to gohan he can't leave you alone like this!"  
  
"Goku, please just leave him alone I'm already at fault with causing gohan a lot of pain, whenever he decides he wants to talk with me I'll be waiting." Said Athena feeling heart broken and disappointed going into the portal and leaving.  
  
Goku felt bad about what happened. Videl threw her capsule and her copter appeared. With tears coming down her face and goku approached her. "Videl I'm sorry I believe gohan doesn't know what he's saying I can't say so much about you being with him but this is one big mess that needs to come to an end."  
  
"Don't worry about me goku I think I need to stay away from gohan for a while we put him through a lot of stress and he's tired what can I say I don't blame him! Listen, I better go I'm hurt enough and if I keep sticking around I'm going to start crying really hard so I better go!" said videl getting in her copter and saying bye to chichi and goku leaving.  
  
Watching videl leave and turning to chichi. Sighs! "I can't believe the sneaking you did chichi?! "Goku I did what I had to do!" Goku looked at chichi mean and walked passed her and went in the house going in their room closing the door and chichi went in and wanted to talk to gohan and his door was locked. "Gohan, open this door!"  
  
"Mom please go away leave me alone I don't want to talk!" "Gohan I wanted to see if your okay!" "I'm okay mom!"  
  
"Gohan!! Open up this door!!" "NO, GO AWAY, I'M FINE! YOU CAUSE ME ENOUGH PROBLEMS!!"  
  
"UGGHH!! GOKUU!!" shouted chichi. Chichi went to the bedroom. "GOKU, did you hear our son the way he talked to me!" "Chichi look what you did you tried to push videl on him!"  
  
"Why not! That crazy girl doesn't deserve him!" "Chichi would you stop it! I don't agree with gohan being rude but look what you did!" "What I did was a good thing not a bad thing! You know goku better than me that you rather have videl with gohan than Athena!"  
  
"Yeah but you don't need to make plans and scheme to do it! You know what?! I'm going to go sleep in another room! You, handle gohan on your own!" "Goku! That's not fair he's not listening to me and why are you going in another room!"  
  
"Chichi why don't we just let gohan cool off right now and then talk to him and I'm going in another room because I'm angry with you!" Going in the guest room slamming the door.  
  
"Ugghh!! That man!!"  
  
*************  
  
On planet Zeon Athena walked in her mom's bedroom. "Mom? Can we talk I really need to talk to you!" Trina told her to come sit next to her on the couch. "What's wrong Athena?"  
  
Starting to cry. "It's gohan! He said he doesn't want to see me right now cause he overheard me arguing with his mother and it slipped out about what I did!"  
  
"Athena, I thought you told him?!" "I didn't tell him he said he's tired of the lying and scheming he also got mad with his mom and videl cause they were planning on keeping gohan away from me!"  
  
"Athena, I thought I told you to stay away from his parents! Also why did you go up their by yourself?!" Sighs. "Mom, I'm so tired of not being able to see gohan! I think I'll just leave him alone for a while!" Taking a tissue and wiping her eyes. "Sometimes mom I just don't care anymore! I'll just raise the baby by myself!"  
  
"Athena I think gohan is tired. He's been through a lot I don't think he'll leave you alone to raise the baby by yourself he's also responsible to!" "Mom, I'm tired of fighting with his family I just want to throw in the towel and quit. The way I feel right now I don't care if gohan wants to be with me!" "Athena you know in your heart that's not true. you love him!"  
  
"Mom, you see this wedding ring this is dad's doing. this isn't love! Gohan didn't really love me when he said those vows he just said it cause he was told to!" Taking off her wedding ring. "I'm just going to put this ring away in my room and stop living the lie that gohan wants to be with me!"  
  
"Didn't he tell you that he loved you?!" "Yes mom but gohan has to decide who he wants to be with he said he can only be with one of us and mom if gohan doesn't want to be with me that's fine! It's going to hurt but I can't make gohan love me or make him be with me! Are marriage wasn't done out of real love it was just lies and schemes and all I did was hurt him."  
  
  
  
"Athena you can't say gohan doesn't want to be with you!" "Mom I don't know what gohan wants! So mom would you just please excuse me I'm going to just turn in early." Athena maybe you should give him some time don't just give up!" "I don't know mom I.just don't know." Athena left and went to her room feeling hurt and disappointed.  
  
******************  
  
Later on at the son household chichi had her key to gohans room and peaked and slipped in cause she really wanted to talk to gohan. Walking towards his bed.  
  
"I guess you couldn't leave me alone?!" said gohan laying on his right side in the bed knowing it was his mother. "Gohan I am your mother I have every right to talk to you!"  
  
"Mom why did you do that?!" "Gohan I was protecting you from that girl! She's not for you! If a person has to kidnap, lie, and scheme to inherit her kingdom! Then that kingdom is not being real!"  
  
"Mom I'm not saying that I enjoyed what Athena and her family did. "But are you going to be like this for the next couple of years or are you going to try and forgive them!" "Gohan they need to apologize!"  
  
"Mom we need to forgive I know it's going to take some time but your very bitter!" "I'm sorry gohan but it's very hard for me.. and your dad doesn't want to talk to me!" "Mom please I don't feel like talking about this." "Are you feeling ok?" "No mom I'm just upset about what I heard I just want to rest!"  
  
Chichi was sort of worried about gohan cause he seem so weak. Chichi was thinking: What did I do to my son? I really over did it this time and I ended up hurting him. Even goku doesn't want to talk to me! Sighs. I really messed up this time! Chichi left gohans room and went to her room.  
  
Gohan was laying in bed thinking in his mind about what he said: I wish I didn't have to do that! But.. I had no choice. I'll run myself crazy trying to pick between videl and Athena! Leaving her alone with the baby doesn't sound like a good idea and continuing where I left off at with videl isn't a good idea either cause I don't feel the same way! Sighs. I think I did make the right choice until I think of something.  
  
Later on that evening. Goku was exercising outside with goten until chichi walked outside. "Goku can we talk?" Goku stopped exercising and looked at her. "Ok chichi. Excuse us goten, could you please go in the house and see what your brother is doing." "Ok dad." said goten leaving.  
  
"Ok goku I'm sorry for lying and hurting gohan and I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process I thought by doing that it would keep gohan away from Athena and I believe I hurt videl as well, cause I convinced her to scheme with me. But please understand goku its going to take some time to get over what that family did to our son its been only six months and I know that's a while but I need some time to forgive."  
  
"I understand chichi. It's going to take some time for me as well. It's not easy to forgive. But I accept your apology." Goku hugged and kissed her and chichi layed her head on goku's chest. "I just want our son to be happy and being forced into a marriage without love was crazy! I hope omnimus thinks about what he did to our son while serving his time on ethion!" "Don't worry chichi he's getting what he deserves and gohan did the right thing by sending him to prison! Why don't we see what's gohan and goten are up to?!"  
  
They went in the house to gohans room and chichi sat on the bed with goku just standing. "Mom, gohan hasn't said too much to me cause he's asleep I tried to wake him!" "Goten, don't worry your brother isn't well. Gohan honey wake up?!" said chichi worried starting to shake him. "Huh? What?" said gohan sounding a little weak sitting up a little bit scared.  
  
"It's ok gohan I was just wondering were you ok?" said chichi taking his temperature. "I thought there was something wrong!" said gohan. "You feel better?" said goku. "Yeah I feel a lot better than earlier."  
  
"Are you sure and your not just telling me that to make me feel better, right!" said chichi reading his temperature. "I feel a little weak but not that weak." "Well it looks like your back to normal but I want you to rest! Come on guys lets leave gohan alone." "Do you need anything son!" "No dad. but thanks!"  
  
"Ok bright and early! Training, tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Goku?! I don't think so!" "I'm just kidding chichi don't take me seriously!" said goku laughing and gohan smiling.  
  
*************  
  
Videl was on the phone with erasa that very night. "Are you kidding?!! She's pregnant!!" said erasa shocked. "You better believe it! Athena blurted it out and gohan didn't even tell me! I feel like a FOOL erasa!"  
  
"Are you ok? What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm holding up but. I don't know! I think I'm going to leave gohan alone I'm tired and gohan said that me and Athena make him sick and he doesn't want to see neither one of us!"  
  
"Are you serious?" said erasa. "Yes, I'm really serious and I was surprised he said that to Athena since she's having his baby!"  
  
"Well you have to give it to him ever since he's been home he's had bounty hunters after him and then they came in the school and I heard some of the teachers just came back to work from recovering. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to get everyone involved with the trouble that followed him home, sometimes I really feel sorry for him!" "Don't worry erasa he's gotten past a lot of it he's strong but I guess will just remain friends.  
  
*******************  
  
It was the next couple of days later before the weekend was over gohan was finishing up his homework when goku came in his room and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey gohan can we talk for a few?" Putting down his pencil gohan was curious what his dad had on his mind. "Yeah sure dad whats up?" "Well the other day when you spoke to both girls about not seeing them. I was just wondering about the baby that you helped bring here? Your not planning on leaving Athena by herself do you?"  
  
Sighs. "Dad I don't want to leave her by herself but Athena has hurt me with her lying and scheming before and I'm tired of it!" "Gohan I can understand you not being with Athena if that's what you want to do but don't blame the baby for this cause he or she is innocent that baby is going to need his dad just like you needed me when the cell games ended. Think about what I said." Said goku standing up looking at gohan and turning and leaving out the door. Gohan put his hands on his face thinking about what goku said.  
  
**********  
  
The next day videl approached gohan at the end of school outside in the front. "Gohan I want to talk to you for a moment!" "Hi videl! What's up?!" "I know you said the other day about us not seeing each other and I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell me about Athena being pregnant?"  
  
"Videl, I didn't have time cause the problem that came up with Athena's cousin and when I wanted to tell you I was to sick to talk. It hasn't been easy and I'm sorry it burst out like that!"  
  
"You know gohan your not the only one that got hurt you know everyone is worried about you getting hurt what about me! I fell in love with you gohan we were going out for two months and then this girl comes along and does her dirty work and hurts you and changes and you fall in love with her and I'm still left out in the cold like I don't have feelings we had a relationship going and now it's all down the drain I think it would be a good idea to leave you alone cause if I go out with you I'll get hurt again!"  
  
Feeling bad. "Videl, I understand you've been hurt and I'm sorry if I hurt you I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day." "I will but. it's probably better if we don't hang out for a while plus your going to be a father and it's better if you go see about your baby. I'm going to go practice for the world martial arts tournament it will help me relieve some stress that's been building up for months."  
  
"I think my dad mention that." said gohan. "Your thinking about entering?" "I don't know it all depends on how I'm feeling, then I might cause school will be letting out soon in four months and it will be almost time for Athena to have the baby."  
  
"Well the tournament is before school lets out so you'll have plenty of time to see the baby be born. So gohan. I'll talk later!" "Ok videl bye!" Gohan got home and chichi wanted to talk with him when he came in and closed the door.  
  
"Gohan please you haven't talk to me all weekend would you say something!" "Mom what can I say you hurt me and I'm angry with you for scheming thanks mom for protecting me but I don't want that kind of protection that hurts." Gohan went to his room and closed the door. Later that evening chichi apologized to gohan for hurting him and videl and Athena as she was hugging her son.  
  
*************  
  
It was not long before the martial arts tournament with all the saiyans entering. Gohan spoke with Athena off and on during the months of pregnancy she was angry with him cause he didn't see her often as he should plus Athena attitude was different by being pregnant and she gave gohan a hard time.  
  
Also everything of majin buu was taking place also. So after majin buu and everything was back too normal Athena was about to give birth to the baby and gohan and goku and chichi with goten went to Zeon. With everyone arriving at the hospital gohan was nervous. "Dad I don't know if I can go back their I never been in a surgery room!" "Oh gohan it will be ok don't worry just be at her side!" "He's right gohan as much as I don't want to be down here it will be ok! Your dad was a nervous wreck when you were born but he managed to calm down!"  
  
The nurse came in the waiting room. "Prince Gohan would you just follow me and well get your scrubs so you can join your wife in the surgery room it's almost time." "Well this is it!" said gohan.  
  
"You'll do fine gohan!" said goku. "Yeah don't worry!" said chichi smiling. Gohan went and put on his scrubs and went in the back with Athena who was sweating. "G-Gohan are you ready?!" Sighs. "Well I-I'm just as ready as I'm going to be!" "Ok princess were ready for you to start pushing!" said the doctor. "Please gohan hold yourself together don't faint!" "I'll try not to! Just give me your hand. So when you feel the pain, just squeeze it!"  
  
"Actually, I won't feel hardly any gohan cause they numb me from waist down but just a little!" "Great, that makes it a lot easier!"  
  
After pushing for the last time the baby was born and it was a boy. The nurses took the screaming baby, looking at him strange and Athena looked at gohan and told him that she loved him and he said the same with them kissing. The nurse brought the baby over to give to gohan. "Here's your son prince gohan."  
  
"Oh, gohan he looks like you and me!" said Athena smiling and tired.  
  
"A-Athena?"  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?!" said Athena looking worried. "He has a tail like me when I was born!" "Oh cool! No big deal I thought it was something wrong!" said Athena.  
  
Everything was ok and they took Athena to her room, so she can rest and the nurse took the baby away. Gohan went to the room with Athena and the other nurse left.  
  
"Athena before your mom comes in do us a favor when I'm not around whatever you do make sure that he doesn't see the full moon or you won't have a castle or a city let alone a planet and if things get out of control cut off his tail and that will cause him to go back to his original form."  
  
Smiling. "Ok gohan no problem. don't worry." "You feeling ok?" "I feel just tired but I'll be fine just having the baby can really tire you out! Say, what are we going to name him?" "I don't know."  
  
"What about your name?" said Athena.  
  
"I don't know maybe it could be his middle name. How about something strange out of the ordinary?" said gohan. "Like what?" said Athena.  
  
"Well I seen this name and I forgot to mention it I think it's a pretty cool name. What about Arden?!" said gohan smiling. "It sounds a little strange but I like it. Ok, Arden gohan Son it is!" said Athena smiling and they both kissed.  
  
So gohan stayed with Athena for a while then went and told his parent's that they had a boy and he had a small tail and they were excited. It was a week later and gohan and Athena got along sometimes until they got into a really big argument about him coming up their to live and gohan didn't want to do that at that time. "Athena I can't come up here and live!"  
  
"Then GO! Just go home and don't come back!" said Athena angry. "Athena you don't mean that. do you!" said gohan with hurt in his voice.  
  
"I really do you don't want to be with ME so why don't you just go!!"  
  
"What about our son?" "Maybe I'll let you see him! But don't worry he'll be well taken care of! Will do just fine!" "NO! Athena it's not fair! I have a responsibility too!!" "JUST GO!!" shouted Athena.  
  
Gohan was very hurt and broken hearted and he left and went back to earth. Athena didn't say anything to her mother until a week later.  
  
"Athena this is not RIGHT you can't deny him of his rights as a father cause he isn't going to live up here. give him some time to decide! He's going to be eighteen soon and then you should let him decide then!"  
  
"Mom I'm done with waiting on gohan to decide!" "That's a LIE and you know it!! You love gohan with all your heart! You know the reason why he can't come and stay right NOW!" said Trina.  
  
"Sometimes mom I don't know anymore! I think I need to think this relationship over before I decide if me and gohan have anything left in our marriage!" "Athena you are being SELFISH if you want to talk I'll be in my quarters I think your making a big mistake!" said Trina walking away angry and hurt.  
  
*************  
  
Back on earth gohan told his parents what happen and he was very heartbroken and hurt. "How could she deny your right's as a father? Well if she doesn't want you up there then FORGET HER!" "Chichi calm down!" "Goku, it's not fair for gohan not see his son! What is wrong with that girl?!" said chichi.  
  
"Mom you know what after I graduate maybe I'll just lay low for a while and stay away from Zeon that's not my place anyway!" "Gohan your Arden's father not a stranger!" said goku.  
  
Sighs. "Dad, I'm tired of playing around with Athena! Listen I got finals and I need to study!" said gohan leaving to go to his room. "Goku, why don't we just hurry up and give gohan a divorce our son has been hurt by this girl to many times and she's really getting on my nerves with her selfishness like everything has to revolve around her world she's is becoming real annoying!" "I'll think of something chichi!" said goku thinking to himself maybe I need to take a trip to Zeon sometimes and talk with Trina.  
  
******************  
  
On planet Ethion omnimus was sitting in a large room eating with other prisoners thinking of how he hated being there and wishing the environment were better. "This place sucks, this food sucks, we should be treated more better than THIS!!" shouted omnimus and some of the prisoners shouted with him agreeing.  
  
A prison guard card came over to omnimus. "Hey Zeon!! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!! It's too BAD you don't like it here!" "Omnimus looked at him evil and sat down thinking how he wanted to kill him and also how he let a teenager take over his kingdom and have him thrown in prison.  
  
******************  
  
On planet Zeon gohan tried to talk with Athena but sometimes they would argue a lot he did see Arden off and on with goku for the first three years until gohan got tired of fighting with Athena all the time cause she wanted him to come and live on Zeon but gohan didn't really want the responsibility of being a prince he didn't think he could handle it.  
  
So gohan didn't see Athena for the next three years or his son and he also finished college and was a college professor now in the college he attended teaching English and sometimes science.  
  
Athena went to college also on her planet and studied nursing and science. Athena felt bad about her and gohan and she knew he was really angry at her and her selfish ways.  
  
But chichi would visit Zeon with goku sometimes to see Arden but goku visited more than chichi. Trina asked about gohan all the time and was wondering when he would visit Athena and his son, especially his son but goku told them no cause gohan was stubborn and was angry with Athena and they would get into arguments about him going to visit. Arden now has become six years old.  
  
*******************  
  
Yes, the earth saga title has ended but not the story! But the sequel is coming! There has to be a better ending then this! See you soon! Bye! 


End file.
